JEANNE RIVIERE
by ronzoni
Summary: Ce roman est une version revisitée et moderne de Jane Eyre. Il fait vivre Jane et Edward à une autre époque, en d'autres lieux, les confronte à d'autres événements, d'autres mœurs. Je mets enfin en ligne le roman complet.


JEANNE RIVIERE ou LA FEMME QUI NE VOULAIT PAS ETRE UN OISEAULUCIE RONZONI

Published by Lucie Ronzoni

**© Lucie Ronzoni, 2015**

_I am no bird; and no net ensnares me; I am a free_

_human being with an independent will; which I now exert to leave you._

_Jane Eyre, Charlotte Brontë_

_A new chapter in a novel is something like a new scene in a play and when I draw up the curtain this time, reader, you must fancy you see…*_

**L.A.**

* Charlotte Brontë, _Jane Eyre_

1

Je n'avais que très peu de chance d'être lue, encore moins d'être appelée. Un improbable concours de circonstances donna toutefois tort à la logique la plus élémentaire. Une semaine après avoir accroché mon annonce au milieu de dizaines d'autres si peu en rapport avec la mienne, je reçus un simple texto sur mon portable m'invitant à me rendre à une adresse du centre ville chez un certain Harry Winberg.

Je ne l'appris que plus tard, c'est à sa fille Julia, filandière naïve et innocente de ma vie, que je dois le plus grand tournant de mon existence. Mr Winberg ne venait que très rarement la chercher à la High School of Music, laissant l'intendance familiale et domestique à son épouse. Cependant, un jeudi soir, celle-ci fut retardée par des embouteillages. Il fit alors une exception à ses habitudes, arriva avec dix minutes d'avance et, pour patienter, se plongea dans la lecture du panneau de liège au lieu de consulter son habituel smartphone.

Au milieu des offres et des demandes de cours de piano, guitare, solfège, chant, et de vente d'instruments de musique en plus ou moins bon état, mon annonce pour des travaux de secrétariat paraissait peu légitime. Il aurait dû s'en détourner car si Mr Winberg se trouvait ce jeudi soir dans un couloir grouillant de jeunes musiciens, ce n'était certainement pas pour chercher une assistante, mais bien sa fille Julia, brunette violoniste de dix ans. Toutefois, il lut le texte et détacha la petite bande de papier sur laquelle j'avais pris soin de noter mon numéro de portable. Ce fut le premier et le seul à se donner cette peine puis celle, une semaine plus tard, de m'envoyer un texto. Je suppose encore aujourd'hui qu'il fit d'autres recherches pendant ces sept jours mais je n'en suis pas certaine.

Je me présentai donc à l'accueil d'un banal gratte-ciel du centre-ville à la date et à l'heure indiquées sans rien savoir du personnage qui m'avait contactée. On me dirigea vers un bureau du septième étage et je me fis la réflexion que si je devais chaque matin me rendre ici pour mon nouveau travail, j'aurais très vite attrapé angine, rhume, otite et autres troubles ORL, tant l'air conditionné était poussé à son maximum. A L.A. depuis un mois, je ne m'étais pas encore acclimatée aux brusques écarts de température qui m'obligeaient à emporter toujours dans mon sac une longue écharpe de soie que je m'empressais d'enrouler autour de ma gorge pour protéger ma voix.

Mr Winberg ne me fit pas attendre. Avec une franche bonhomie, il m'accueillit au seuil de la porte sur laquelle (j'eus le temps de m'en apercevoir) était fixée une simple plaque noire portant son prénom et son nom en écriture dorée qui ne laissait toujours rien deviner du métier ni des activités de cet homme. Il affichait la cinquantaine épanouie, plutôt enrobée et joviale, des traits grossiers mais avenants entourés d'une épaisse chevelure poivre et sel frisée. Comme on s'attendait davantage à observer chez ce genre d'homme une calvitie assumée, cette tignasse ébouriffée attirait tout de suite l'œil. Il s'aperçut de mon regard porté vers le haut de son crâne. Sans la moindre vexation, il sourit et lâcha un « je fais toujours cet effet là » qui me rendit le personnage à tout jamais sympathique. Son appui, sa générosité, sa gentillesse me furent par la suite de précieux réconforts. On pouvait déjà, au seuil de cette porte, pressentir ses grandes qualités et même si je ne savais pas où je mettais les pieds, je me sentais déjà en sécurité.

Il m'invita à m'asseoir autour de la table basse sur un confortable canapé de cuir. Avant qu'il commençât à parler, je remarquai qu'il n'y avait guère de bureau aménagé pour une secrétaire. En dehors du coin salon où nous nous trouvions, Mr Winberg disposait d'un immense plan de travail en bois clair sur lequel étaient posés les instruments indispensables à un homme moderne et autonome pouvant se passer d'une coûteuse assistante : un ordinateur doté d'un large écran plat et de nombreux téléphones fixes et portables de marques variées. Je ne pouvais donc deviner la nature des tâches qui me seraient confiées mais il me semblait qu'elles ne pouvaient être qu'honnêtes et, je l'espérais, bien rémunérées. J'avais un besoin urgent de gagner ma vie et mon emploi du temps à la High School of Music ne m'autorisait que peu de créneaux horaires susceptibles d'intéresser un employeur. Mr Winberg le savait, je l'avais écrit sur l'annonce : « disponible les matinées, cinq jours par semaine ».

─ Détendez-vous mademoiselle, dit Mr Winberg. Vous pouvez enlever votre écharpe pour être plus à l'aise.

Je murmurai par la négative dans un sourire gêné: la climatisation était aussi froide que dans les couloirs et je ne devais pas risquer de tomber malade.

─ Comme vous voulez, continua-t-il. Je propose que vous vous présentiez. Vous connaissez mon nom, guère davantage il est vrai, mais j'en sais encore moins sur vous.

Je parle parfaitement anglais, je n'ai aucun accent, cependant mon nom de famille français m'obligea à apporter quelques précisions sur mes origines pour ne pas effrayer mon interlocuteur avec les difficultés à obtenir une carte verte. Je m'éclaircis donc la gorge et m'exécutai, même si l'exercice de me présenter en quelques phrases ne me plaisait guère.

─ Je m'appelle Jeanne Rivière, dis-je. J'ai la double nationalité franco-américaine. Je suis née à New York.

Il répéta plusieurs fois le mot « rivière » sans jamais réussir à bien le prononcer. Je le traduisis pas le mot anglais « river », il trouva cela charmant et essaya d'appliquer la phonétique que j'avais l'habitude d'associer à mon nom lorsque mes interlocuteurs peinaient à me nommer.

─ Que faites-vous à L.A., mademoiselle ?

─ Je suis inscrite depuis début août à la masterclass de Joyce Herschaw, répondis-je.

Il connaissait la chanteuse soprane de réputation et me félicita de suivre cet enseignement d'excellence, sans savoir que, s'il fallait être auditionnée et recommandée pour être sélectionnée, il fallait surtout avoir les moyens financiers pour suivre cette formation. Je m'étais effroyablement endettée auprès d'une banque américaine heureusement peu regardante sur le risque mais pour mon malheur, très vigilante sur le respect des échéances et la rentabilité de ses fonds. Depuis quinze jours, je ne m'en sortais financièrement plus. J'avais vraiment besoin de ce travail.

─ Vos parents doivent être fiers de vous, dit Mr Winberg.

─ Je n'ai jamais connu mes parents, ils sont morts peu de temps après ma naissance.

Tout sourire disparut de son visage. Je n'ai jamais pris le soin d'enjoliver mes propos ni d'embellir la réalité, aussi je choquais nombre de mes interlocuteurs par ma franchise et les laissais longtemps sans réaction. Ce n'était pas de la provocation mais c'était souvent, bien malgré moi et à mes dépens, vécu ainsi. Aussi n'ai-je noué que peu d'amitiés dans ma vie.

Il se reprit pour demander mon âge avec beaucoup de délicatesse.

─ Vingt-deux ans.

─ C'est un peu jeune…tout dépend bien-sûr de ce qu'on a vécu… ajouta-t-il en ne sachant pas quel ton donner à sa voix.

Puis, il me regarda attentivement, je crois même qu'il m'observa de la tête aux pieds, mais ce fut sans impudence, en professionnel plus qu'en homme. Ce qu'il vit dut influencer sa décision car il se leva et dit :

─ Je pense, mademoiselle Rivière, que vous ferez l'affaire. Votre travail ne sera pas difficile mais il demande avant tout de la discrétion. Peu de jeunes femmes de votre âge ont tenu plus d'une semaine, cependant je suis certain que cela n'arrivera pas avec vous. Me tromperais-je ?

─ Mr Winberg, je ne saurais répondre. Je sais trop peu de choses sur les tâches qui me seront confiées pour en juger. Devrai-je travailler ici ? Est-ce un emploi d'accueil ? Dois-je répondre à vos téléphones ? Taper votre courrier ? Vous ne m'avez pas réclamé mon CV, vous n'avez pas évalué mes compétences pour le poste...

─ Jeanne, je peux vous appeler ainsi ? (Il n'attendit pas la réponse). Si vous avez passé une annonce pour des travaux de secrétariat, vous savez, je suppose, de quoi il s'agit, et cela plus que moi. Si vous êtes un tant soit peu organisée et rigoureuse, et votre allure le prouve (je n'avais mis aucune fantaisie dans mon apparence, l'aurais-je voulu que je n'en aurais pas eu les moyens), vous saurez mener à bien les tâches demandées après une courte période de formation. C'est davantage votre personnalité qui compte et je vois ici des qualités indéniables pour ce travail.

─ Lesquelles, Mr Winberg ?

Il rit sans répondre à ma question mais finit par m'apporter quelques précisions.

─ Vous intéressez-vous au cinéma, Jeanne ? Peu importe la réponse, d'ailleurs. Je suis l'heureux agent d'Ed Fairfax et c'est chez lui que vous devrez travailler, chère enfant. Cela ne vous effraie pas ?

─ Pourquoi devrais-je l'être ? Répondis-je sans réfléchir.

─ Votre réaction me plaît ! D'habitude les femmes quel que soit leur âge roulent des yeux d'étonnement, de fascination, et d'hébétude, lorsque je commence à expliquer leur mission. L'une d'elles s'est même évanouie. Mais ce n'est pas votre cas, Jeanne. Pourtant, vous connaissez Ed Fairfax ?

─ Je ne dirais pas que le connais, Mr Winberg, je ne l'ai jamais rencontré, mais j'ai vu beaucoup de ses films. C'est un très bon acteur lorsqu'il est bien dirigé, et je suppose qu'il va bien me payer.

Il rit de bon cœur.

─ C'est moi qui serai votre employeur et vous ne serez pas déçue de votre rémunération.

Il prit un post-it sur son bureau et y griffonna quelque chose avant de me le glisser dans la main. Le chiffre me parut surréaliste. J'eus la présence d'esprit de ne pas me troubler et de comprendre que c'était le prix de ma discrétion. Après la description sommaire de mes tâches, nous conclûmes l'entretien en signant le contrat.

J'avais un travail, j'allais enfin pouvoir souffler.

Je devais me présenter le lendemain à huit heures trente au domicile d'Ed Fairfax. Il avait été convenu que Mr Winberg serait là pour m'accueillir en l'absence de l'acteur retenu pour un tournage sur la côte est. Cette absence était providentielle, selon Mr Winberg, car « Ed aurait été bien incapable d'expliquer le travail à faire ». Il était, selon lui, dépourvu de tout sens de l'organisation et se reposait sur une équipe compétente (banquiers, comptables, intendants, avocats…) pour s'occuper de ses affaires et gérer sa fortune.

Le travail de secrétariat consisterait à recevoir les appels, prendre les rendez-vous, trier le courrier mais la plus grande partie du temps serait consacrée à la gestion de l'arrivée quotidienne des scénarios. L'acteur tenait particulièrement à ce que les sociétés de production lui adressent directement les scripts alors qu'il était habituellement convenu à H** que la tâche de sélection était dévolue aux agents, garants des choix de carrière de leurs protégés. Il mettait un point d'honneur à tout lire, mais en l'absence d'un secrétariat organisé, les scénarios jonchaient le sol des pièces dans un désordre indescriptible. Ce fut ainsi que je découvris la maison un matin de septembre à huit heures trente. Mais je brûle les étapes : l'arrivée jusque là fut en soi une aventure qu'il convient que je relate.

Je logeais dans un appartement en colocation avec deux autres participantes de la masterclass. Il se situait à Mid-City à près de huit miles de la colline de Studio City où habitait Mr Fairfax. L.A est une ville étendue, la seule solution raisonnable pour aller d'un point à un autre est d'emprunter un taxi ou son propre véhicule. L'un comme l'autre m'étaient financièrement inaccessibles. En revanche je savais pédaler et la sueur coûtait moins cher que l'essence, même aux Etats-Unis.

Ce fut périlleux, voire suicidaire. Si ce moyen de transport est considéré comme tout à fait charmant et très tendance le long de la côte à Venice beach ou Santa Monica, il l'est beaucoup moins lorsqu'il faut emprunter l'axe nord-sud de la ville, les longues avenues où la voiture est reine et le _trafic jam_ déjà monstrueux à sept heures du matin. Ce ne fut rien cependant comparé à la dernière montée en lacets au sommet de laquelle se trouvait la demeure de mon futur employeur. Essoufflée, en sueur et épuisée avant même d'avoir commencé la journée, je dus ensuite décliner mon identité à des vigiles bien bâtis et scanner ma carte d'identité sous une lumière bleue, pour pouvoir prétendre à emprunter la grande allée gravillonnée. A son extrémité, se dressait la plus improbable bâtisse qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. De larges pans de bois foncé côtoyaient des tours crénelées en pierre grise. A mi-chemin entre le chalet alpin et le château gothique, mon futur bureau me paraissait, bien à propos, sorti d'un décor de cinéma. J'aperçus Mr Winberg assis sur le seuil de l'entrée ainsi que sa Porsche Carrera garée dans le très spacieux hangar à voitures. J'y rangeai ma bicyclette sous l'œil amusé de l'agent et pénétrai avec lui dans le refuge de l'acteur le mieux payé d'H**.

Je ne suis pas curieuse de nature, aussi je fus reconnaissante à Mr Winberg de ne pas me faire subir une visite guidée pour laquelle je n'aurais accordé que peu d'attention. Nous allâmes directement en direction de la première porte à gauche de l'entrée, dans la pièce qui devait me servir de bureau. La décoration était moins périlleuse que ne le laissait entendre la façade extérieure, mais je n'y fus pas sensible. Mon éducation avait laissé peu de place au développement de mon goût pour les intérieurs, ayant vécu depuis mes dix ans en pension, sur des campus universitaires ou en colocation. Par ailleurs, je n'avais besoin que d'une table, d'un ordinateur et d'un téléphone. Je remarquai toutefois que la pièce était vaste, trop vaste pour un simple bureau. C'était en fait un salon pourvu d'une large cheminée en pierre et dans lequel on avait aménagé un espace de travail. Dans une vitrine, trônaient deux statuettes dorées et plusieurs autres récompenses, preuves de la réussite cinématographique de mon employeur. Un canapé et deux fauteuils en cuir complétaient la pièce où aurait pu régner une atmosphère chaleureuse sans le souffle glacé de l'air conditionné. Je nouai mon écharpe de soie et m'installai pour la première fois à mon bureau sous le regard et les conseils bienveillants de Mr Winberg.

Le travail n'avait en effet rien de difficile. Le plus laborieux fut de partir à la recherche des scénarios disséminés dans les nombreuses pièces de la maison. Sans compter les étages (dans lesquels Mr Winberg n'avait pas l'habitude de monter), nous en avions réuni une quinzaine annotée de la main d'Ed Fairfax. Nous mîmes en place ensemble un classement standard destiné à donner un semblant d'organisation à l'univers désordonné de l'acteur. Trois piles se constituèrent (« à lire », « à revoir » et « refus ») alors que la bannette destinée à recevoir les scripts ayant reçu l'aval de Mr Fairfax était vide, au grand désespoir de son agent. En dehors de mon travail de classement, Mr Winberg m'expliqua que je devais renvoyer chaque manuscrit non retenu à son auteur, accompagné d'une lettre adressée en copie aux studios de production. L'acteur tenait particulièrement à répondre à chacun, contrairement à la pratique habituelle sévissant à H**. Comme j'eus l'occasion de l'observer par la suite, Mr Fairfax pouvait, à la lecture rapide du synopsis, décider en quelques minutes du sort de l'ouvrage. Cependant, j'avais pour instruction de ne le renvoyer qu'après un laps de temps raisonnable de lecture pour ne pas déprécier le travail des scénaristes. Ces centaines d'écrivains dans leur persévérance me firent souvent pitié en me rappelant mes nombreuses auditions malheureuses restées sans réponse.

Mr Winberg me forma à mon nouvel emploi pendant quatre jours, puis voyant que je prenais de l'assurance, décida de ne revenir que lorsque Mr Fairfax prendrait possession des lieux, soit deux semaines plus tard. Il souhaitait être là pour faire les présentations tout en m'assurant que la présence de l'acteur ne changerait rien à mon travail quotidien.

Durant ces premiers jours, je fis la connaissance d'Holly, la cuisinière, qui constituait, avec les deux gardiens, le jardinier et en l'absence de Mr Fairfax, les seuls occupants de la maison. Holly était une belle grande femme à la peau superbement cuivrée des noirs américains aux origines incroyablement métissées (elle me parla d'ancêtres cubains, d'autre ivoiriens, irlandais et même français). Elle m'expliqua qu'elle travaillait pour Ed Fairfax depuis « toujours », à savoir depuis treize ans, lorsqu'il avait acheté la maison. C'était à l'époque où commençait sa carrière internationale et où il aurait été déplacé d'habiter ailleurs que dans la ville mythique. Grâce à Holly, je parcourais chaque matin les autres pièces du rez-de-chaussée puisqu'elle m'invitait à la rejoindre dans la cuisine pour la pause café de dix heures. A l'extrémité du couloir sur lequel donnait la porte de mon bureau, se trouvait un salon bordé sur toute sa longueur par une large baie vitrée coulissante s'ouvrant sur la piscine à débordement et le jardin luxuriant. Comme elle était rarement fermée, l'ensemble de la pièce embaumait de senteurs suaves et c'était un bonheur que de la traverser pour se rendre à la salle à manger puis à la cuisine contiguë dans laquelle m'attendait Holly, plongée dans la lecture de ses magazines préférés. Je pris l'habitude au cours de ces premiers jours d'échanger quelques mots avec elle avant de rejoindre mon bureau, une tasse de café à la main.

Lors de mes conversations avec Holly, je ne résistais pas à la tentation de poser quelques questions sur mon employeur. En dehors du caractère désordonné de Mr Fairfax, son agent ne m'avait guère mise en garde sur l'attitude à avoir vis à vis de cet homme qui n'était connu de moi que par écran interposé. Je supposais que je n'aurais guère de relations avec lui, étant donné que l'agenda que je mettais à jour se déversait automatiquement sur son smartphone et qu'il pouvait en retour communiquer avec moi par message. De plus, mon travail s'arrêtant à midi, je m'imaginais avoir peu l'occasion de le croiser. Holly me confirma que Mr Fairfax se levait tard, surtout après un tournage qui l'avait occupé pendant plusieurs mois. Elle regrettait de ne le voir que rarement à la maison ce qui démontrait une réelle affection pour l'homme. Elle soulignait toutefois son caractère parfois ombrageux et avouait qu'elle n'était jamais arrivée à bien cerner le personnage. Nombre de ses réactions lui demeuraient incompréhensibles, mais il était toujours juste et droit et en tant qu'employeur, elle n'avait jamais eu à se plaindre de lui. Il insistait pour l'avoir à son service même en son absence, ainsi il pouvait lui assurer un salaire régulier et débarquer à l'improviste en étant sûr de manger à sa faim. Je compris qu'en faisant convenablement mon travail, je n'aurais pas de soucis.

Ainsi, je prenais le rythme de ma nouvelle vie : je me levais à six heures trente, partais une heure plus tard pour cinquante minutes de vélo, puis je travaillais de huit heures trente à midi chez Mr Fairfax. Ensuite je pédalais jusqu'à la High School of music où je déjeunais rapidement avant d'entamer mes vocalises, les cours et la masterclass de Mrs Herschaw jusqu'à vingt heures. Je dînais léger et me couchais tôt. J'avais prévu de tenir six mois ainsi en m'interdisant les sorties pour protéger ma voix, en dehors du week-end où je pouvais me détendre.

Je n'ai jusqu'ici pas parlé de mon vrai métier, celui pour lequel je me suis endettée et qui m'a poussée à accepter le travail de secrétariat chez un acteur d'H**.

Je suis chanteuse lyrique. J'ai toujours eu du mal à le dire, et l'écrire me paraît tout aussi étrange. Le milieu des chanteurs lyriques n'est pas bien grand, celui des chanteurs lyriques connus et reconnus, l'est encore moins. Je me situais entre les deux : assez talentueuse pour être sélectionnée dans la masterclass de Mrs Herschaw, pas assez pour vivre de mes cachets. J'ai échoué trois fois au concours du Metropolitan Opera de New York. Le troisième échec me décida à tenter ma chance aux auditions organisées par la soprano venue très exceptionnellement en personne à Boston, ville où j'habitais jusqu'ici. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de fortement impressionnable et je sais mobiliser mon courage et mes forces dans les moments importants. Mes longues années de formation, d'examens et de concours m'y avaient préparée. Le jour de l'audition, je donnais le meilleur de moi-même avec beaucoup d'application et de rigueur. C'est sans doute ce qui me valut d'être choisie. A défaut d'être artistiquement bouleversante, je dus être techniquement convaincante. Lorsque je fus embauchée par Mr Winberg, cela faisait déjà quatre semaines que j'étudiais dans la masterclass de Mrs Herschaw, un long mois pendant lequel la cantatrice attendait plus ou moins patiemment que je perde ma technique « pour devenir enfin une artiste ». Elle m'interrompait sans cesse, changeait de rythme à tout moment, émettait des bruits insensés avec les semelles de ses chaussures dans l'intention de me déconcentrer. Elle y consacrait une énergie considérable, davantage, l'avais-je remarqué, que pour les autres élèves. Depuis quelques jours, j'en étais venue à penser qu'elle mettrait un point d'honneur à arriver à ses fins et cela m'attristait de peut-être la décevoir. Je faisais de mon mieux et espérais qu'après la période d'adaptation chez Mr Fairfax, mes finances ragaillardies par mon premier salaire, et mon banquier satisfait, j'allais pouvoir enfin faire épanouir l'artiste « tapie au fond de moi ».

2

Je finissais ma douzième journée sans Mr Winberg à mes côtés et m'en sortais honnêtement. Mr Fairfax ne devait revenir que dans trois jours ce qui me laissait encore le temps de parfaire mes méthodes de classement.

Je m'étais habituée à prendre de la vitesse avec mon vélo sur la route sinueuse qui menait, lors de mon trajet de retour, de la maison de l'acteur jusqu'au bas de la colline. C'était un petit plaisir grisant qui compensait la rude épreuve de la montée matinale. Ce jour-là, au troisième tournant, je fis soudainement face à une Ferrari rutilante qui visiblement venait de couper le virage. La voiture m'évita de justesse mais le coup de volant du conducteur fut si brusque qu'il lui fit perdre tout contrôle. Elle finit dans le bas côté en heurtant la rambarde de sécurité. Je freinai de toutes mes forces et dans mon élan, me retrouvai vingt mètres en contrebas du véhicule accidenté. Je laissai mon vélo sur le côté de la route et courus vers lui, affolée. Le conducteur en sortait, jurant et vociférant contre moi.

─ Vous n'avez rien, monsieur ? M'écriai-je, arrivée à sa hauteur.

─ D'où sortiez-vous ? Vous avez surgi devant moi comme une folle !

─ Ce serait plus juste de dire que vous avez coupé le tournant, je tenais parfaitement ma droite, répondis-je d'une voix ferme, sans me formaliser de son énervement, mais désireuse de rétablir la vérité sur ce qui venait de se passer.

─ Tiens donc ! Et depuis quand cette route est devenue une piste cyclable, mademoiselle ?

─ Depuis qu'elle n'est plus un circuit de formule un, monsieur.

Jusqu'ici, il ne m'avait pas regardée, trop obsédé à faire le tour de sa voiture pour évaluer les dégâts, mais ma dernière remarque fit son effet et il daigna porter sur moi son regard. Je crus percevoir dans le rictus de sa bouche un signe d'amusement.

─ Aidez-moi plutôt à sortir de là, dit-il, d'une voix plus fatiguée qu'énervée.

─ Vous êtes sûr de n'être pas blessé ? Votre arcade sourcilière… on dirait qu'elle saigne…

Il se passa la main sur son visage. Elle était large avec, curieusement, de longs doigts fins. J'eus le temps de l'observer davantage. Il avait une carrure impressionnante (il me dépassait de deux têtes et était doublement plus large que moi) et une barbe de plusieurs jours. Je ne distinguais pas bien les traits de son visage caché par l'ombre de la visière de sa casquette. Il toucha sa blessure en jurant et chercha un mouchoir dans la voiture pour l'essuyer. J'en sortis un plus rapidement de mon sac et, au lieu de le lui tendre, je l'appuyai d'autorité sur sa blessure pour l'empêcher de saigner. Il fut surpris par mon geste, mais se laissa faire. Je lui proposai de venir se nettoyer dans la maison de Mr Fairfax, en prenant soin de ne pas citer le nom de l'acteur.

─ La maison juste au-dessus, dites-vous ? demanda-t-il. Le drôle de chalet-manoir ?

─ Oui, celle-là, répondis-je en la montrant du doigt. Vous pourrez vous y soigner et organiser le remorquage de votre voiture.

─ Habitez-vous là-bas ?

─ Non, j'y suis employée, mais mon patron ne m'en voudra pas de vous porter secours.

─ Vous en partiez cependant et sembliez pressée.

─ Je le suis en effet, mais je ne peux pas vous laisser dans cet état, même si vous êtes entièrement responsable de ce qui vous arrive.

─ Obstinée en plus de menteuse ! Votre employeur doit avoir bien du mal à supporter votre caractère.

─ Je ne sais pas. Il est absent pour le moment, je ne l'ai pas encore rencontré.

─ Il risque de regretter de vous avoir embauchée ! Venez ! Rendez-vous donc utile. Je n'ai aucune envie d'aller chez cet heureux homme, juste de sortir de ce fossé. Je vais redémarrer la voiture et vous pousserez à l'arrière. Vous en aurez la force ? Vous me semblez bien frêle.

Je suis effectivement de petite taille, pas bien épaisse, et je voyais mal comment je pouvais déplacer une Ferrari à la force de mes bras. Cependant, je ne souhaitai pas énerver davantage mon interlocuteur en le contredisant. Je ne montrai donc rien de mes doutes et me mis en position à l'arrière du véhicule. En quelques vrombissements de moteur, il sortit du fossé, sans aide de ma part. La voiture fila droit devant moi. Je la suivis des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse derrière le premier tournant. Je crus voir la large main aux longs doigts fins me faire un signe d'adieu, mais ce fut peut-être l'effet de mon imagination.

Le lendemain matin, une fois passée la clôture de sécurité de la maison de Mr Fairfax, j'aperçus une voiture rouge dans le hangar. Plus je m'approchais, plus j'eus le pressentiment de ce que j'allais découvrir. La voiture était une Ferrari et son côté droit portait les traces d'un récent accident. Ma gorge se serra et mes mains devinrent moites. Se pouvait-il que le conducteur vînt me demander des comptes après l'accident d'hier ? Dommages matériels, dommages physiques, préjudice moral…cela pouvait se chiffrer à plusieurs milliers de dollars et toute une vie ne suffirait pas à rembourser mon banquier. Je m'en voulais de lui avoir laissé le moyen de me retrouver en donnant l'adresse de mon employeur. Mais comment le gardien avait-il pu le laisser entrer ?

Je déposai mon vélo sous le hangar, à côté de la Ferrari et pris mon courage à deux mains pour pénétrer dans la maison. L'atmosphère était bien différente des autres jours. Des bagages encombraient le vestibule et Holly s'affairait d'une pièce à l'autre. Je m'engouffrai rapidement dans mon bureau et je commençai mon travail en rédigeant quelques lettres de refus. Attentive aux moindres bruits, je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer. J'essayai de raisonner calmement : si cet homme était venu pour moi, il se serait déjà manifesté. J'eus alors un horrible doute que seule Holly pouvait me confirmer. Comme il était bientôt dix heures, je me décidai à sortir de mon antre et à venir la retrouver dans la cuisine. Je ne croisai personne sur mon chemin, mais je vis que le salon était en désordre : des vêtements jonchaient le sol et s'étalaient sur les canapés. Les fauteuils étaient déplacés, des papiers s'amoncelaient sur la table basse.

─ Je n'ai pas une minute à moi, Jeanne, me dit Holly en m'apercevant dans la salle à manger. Je ne vais pas avoir le temps de bavarder avec vous.

─ Que se passe-t-il, Holly ? A qui sont ces bagages dans l'entrée ?

─ Mr Fairfax est rentré plus tôt que prévu. Il paraît que le tournage se passe mal, que le réalisateur est un incapable. Mr Fairfax a claqué la porte à tout ce beau monde et est arrivé hier de mauvaise humeur. C'est Mr Winberg qui ne va pas être content…Il a eu un petit accident en arrivant, mais rien de grave, il m'a parlé d'un kamikaze au milieu de la route.

─ Un kamikaze ? Dis-je étonnée.

─ Je ne comprends pas toujours ce que dit Mr Fairfax et il me semblait bien fatigué. Aujourd'hui je ne pense pas qu'il se lève avant midi.

Ma dernière intuition s'avérait exacte. Comment avais-je pu être assez stupide pour ne pas reconnaître en mon conducteur imprudent un des acteurs les plus connus des Etats-Unis, deux fois oscarisés ? J'avais vu comme tout le monde un certain nombre de ses films, plus ou moins bons d'ailleurs, ainsi que des interviews. Cependant, l'homme que j'avais rencontré hier ne correspondait pas à l'image que je m'étais faite de lui : plus grand, plus carré mais aussi plus simple et moins soigné. Rien à voir avec l'homme déterminé, sûr de lui, soucieux de son image et de sa réputation qu'il donnait à voir au public. J'avais pour ma part croisé un homme fatigué, pressé, peu attentif à son apparence et peu enclin à être reconnu. Si j'avais des excuses à ne pas l'avoir identifié en tant qu'acteur, j'en avais aussi à ne pas avoir reconnu en lui mon nouvel employeur. Je ne m'attendais pas à le voir avant trois jours et non frontalement au détour d'une route. Je n'en étais toutefois pas moins anxieuse à l'idée de notre prochaine rencontre. J'étais la cause d'une arcade sourcilière fendillée, d'une Ferrari cabossée et peut-être aussi d'une mauvaise humeur persistante. Je risquais mon poste.

Je passai le restant de la matinée dans mon bureau sans être le moins du monde dérangée par le propriétaire des lieux. Pas un seul bruit à l'étage, même vers midi lorsque je sortis de la maison.

Le lendemain, les bagages avaient disparu du couloir, Holly était moins agitée, mais je ne fis pas davantage connaissance avec Ed Fairfax. En revanche, la pile des scénarios à lire avait diminué et celle des rejetés augmenté. Cette simple observation fit aussitôt disparaître le sentiment d'anxiété que je ressentais jusqu'alors. S'il avait souhaité me renvoyer, il n'aurait pas pris la peine de respecter mon travail. La future rencontre avec mon employeur ne me semblait désormais plus qu'une simple formalité. Elle se passa enfin le jour suivant, à la date initialement prévue lors de ma prise de poste. Mr Winberg arriva vers dix heures trente et, comme il me l'avait promis, voulut me donner les dernières recommandations avant l'entrevue.

─ C'est le grand jour, Jeanne. Vous êtes-vous préparée à rencontrer l'homme le plus convoité d'H** et de toutes les jeunes femmes de la planète ?

Je compris qu'il ne savait rien de l'arrivée précoce de l'acteur, ni de son départ précipité du plateau de tournage. Je n'avais aucune raison de violer son secret, aussi ne dis-je pas un mot de l'accident. Je répondis que j'étais ignorante de la préparation adéquate à ce type d'événement.

─ Jeanne, dit-il, vous êtes bien maligne et peut-être même un peu impertinente, ce n'est pas pour me déplaire. En revanche, vous êtes une fieffée menteuse.

─ Comment cela ?

─ Ne pensez-vous pas qu'il soit venu à mes oreilles que notre célèbre acteur se trouve déjà dans ces murs depuis trois jours ? Le producteur de son nouveau film m'a appelé. Il paraît qu'il a claqué la porte du tournage.

─ Il a sans doute ses raisons.

─ Vous les aurait-il expliquées ?

─ Non, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis son arrivée, dis-je.

Ce qui était à moitié faux.

─ Vous savez au moins garder un secret, Jeanne, et cela confirme la pertinence de mon choix. Voyons comment vous êtes habillée aujourd'hui. Simplement, il me semble. Très bien.

Comme lors de mon entretien d'embauche, il me détailla de la tête aux pieds.

─ Puis-je vous demander, Mr Winberg, en quoi mon apparence a-t-elle à chaque fois une si grande importance ? Dis-je quelque peu agacée. Je pense être présentable.

─ Il ne faut pas vous vexer, Jeanne. Mais si vous voulez conserver votre job, il ne faut pas, croyez-moi, être trop jolie. J'ai eu le tort d'employer par le passé de très belles femmes. Soit elles terminaient dans son lit parce qu'il les trouvait à son goût, soit elles perdaient leur temps à le charmer, ce qui dans les deux cas revenait au même : le travail de secrétariat n'était pas tenu correctement et Ed finissait par m'en vouloir.

─ Suis-je assez laide pour le poste ? Demandai-je à moitié amusée.

Il rit mais sembla tout de même gêné par la tournure de la conversation.

─ Non, Jeanne, vous savez bien que vous n'êtes pas laide. Mais vous pouvez vous douter de ses goûts en matière de femme et vous n'êtes pas vraiment son genre.

Cela me rendait tout à fait indifférente de ne pas correspondre aux critères de beauté de Mr Fairfax, en revanche Mr Winberg touchait un point sensible en pensant que je ne me trouvais pas laide. Je n'avais en fait pas conscience de mon apparence, mes aventures sentimentales passées ne m'ayant renvoyé aucune image flatteuse. Je n'avais rencontré que des vaniteux, à la recherche de leur identité et plus soucieux d'eux-mêmes que de leur partenaire. Je savais juste que lorsque je me produisais sur scène, je dégageais une force qui étonnait mes professeurs et mes auditeurs. Mr Winberg émettait donc un jugement que j'étais bien incapable d'apprécier.

L'ouverture soudaine de la porte du bureau me fit revenir à la réalité.

─ Voilà donc Jeanne Rivière, dit Mr Fairfax en entrant. Un nom imprononçable, Harry. Tu aurais dû penser à cela dans tes critères de sélection au lieu de faire une fixation sur l'apparence. Ne vous vexez pas, mademoiselle Rivière, mais mon agent a décidé de ne plus m'envoyer de taille mannequin. Je me demande bien pourquoi.

Je n'avais jamais autant entendu parler de mon physique que ce jour-là. Cela mit mal à l'aise Mr Winberg qui changea de conversation pour présenter à l'acteur le travail que j'avais jusqu'à présent accompli avec brio.

─ Je vois cela, Harry, mademoiselle Rivière est tout à fait compétente pour ce poste, peut-être moins à d'autres, malheureusement.

─ Ed…Je t'en prie, supplia Mr Winberg.

─ Harry, tu as l'esprit vraiment mal placé.

Il se tourna vers moi.

─ Mademoiselle, ajouta-t-il, je ne me permettrais pas de tel propos, veuillez excuser mon agent qui s'égare.

Puis, s'adressant à ce-dernier :

─ Je voulais simplement dire que cette jeune fille devrait arrêter le vélo et s'acheter une voiture. Elle n'est vraiment pas douée pour ce sport. N'as-tu pas appris Harry qu'elle a failli me tuer en se jetant sous mes roues ?

─ Monsieur, répliquai-je. C'est tout à fait faux ! C'est vous…

─ Je sais, j'ai, paraît-il, coupé un tournant, comme si c'était une habitude chez moi. Mais depuis, j'ai réfléchi à une autre hypothèse. Il se peut Harry que tu aies, sans le savoir, embauché une terroriste à la solde de je ne sais quelle organisation cinématographique.

─ Je ne comprends rien, dit Mr Winberg. Vous êtes-vous déjà rencontrés ? C'est quoi cette histoire de voiture, et…de terrorisme ?

─ Harry, dit Mr Fairfax, il y a bien des choses que tu ne sais pas et d'autres que tu crois savoir. Je te conseille de méditer sur ces paroles en allant prendre un café avec Holly dans la cuisine. Nous n'avons pour l'instant plus besoin de toi et je voudrais m'entretenir seul à seul avec Jeanne Rivière. Cela ne vous effraie pas, mademoiselle ?

─ Au contraire, Mr Fairfax, répondis-je. Cela me donne une autre occasion de faire exploser la bombe que je porte toujours sur moi.

Mr Winberg me regarda du coin de l'œil, consterné, sembla-t-il, par mes propos, autant que par ceux de son acteur. Il sortit en soufflant et Ed Fairfax, après avoir réprimé un sourire sur ses lèvres, me fit signe de m'asseoir sur le canapé près de la cheminée. Il prit place en face de moi dans le fauteuil en cuir et ne parla qu'après quelques minutes de silence qui me parurent une éternité. Je l'observais à la dérobée alors qu'il fixait le foyer éteint. Je dois confesser qu'en regardant l'homme, je ne pus faire abstraction de l'acteur et des différents rôles dans lesquels je l'avais vu jouer. Ses mâchoires fortes et carrées, sa lèvre supérieure fine, ses sourcils noirs épais, ses yeux sombres, sa grande taille et sa carrure imposante concourraient à donner à sa personne un aspect viril qui convenait parfaitement et sans ambiguïté aux films de genre dans lesquels il avait trop souvent tenu la vedette. Cependant quelques détails donnaient à ses traits une délicatesse, un charme, une grâce qui, je le comprenais aisément, avaient pu inspirer des réalisateurs plus subtils : deux plis aux abords de sa bouche, une lèvre inférieure un peu épaisse, un regard doux et chaud. Indubitablement, Ed Fairfax dégageait un charisme certain.

─ La présence d'une cheminée sous de tels climats est tout à fait déplacée, ne trouvez-vous pas ? finit-il pas dire sans détourner les yeux de l'objet de sa remarque.

─ Elle réchauffe l'atmosphère, répondis-je

─ Réchauffe ? Ne fait-il pas assez chaud dans ce pays ?

─ Pas avec la climatisation qui est réglée à son maximum.

─ Ah, je vois, cela vous indispose, dit-il en tournant les yeux vers moi. D'où cette hideuse écharpe nouée autour de votre cou. Ne voudriez-vous pas l'enlever ?

─ Non, pas tant qu'il soufflera un air aussi glacé.

Il s'énerva soudainement, se leva précipitamment et quitta la pièce, sans explication. Il revint au bout de quelques minutes pour me dire qu'il avait demandé à Holly de régler le thermostat. Il exigea que, dès demain, j'arrête de porter cet « oripeau ». Je ne le contredis pas sans approuver pour autant. Il se rassit, se calma, poussa un profond soupir et se cala au fond de son siège.

─ Mademoiselle Rivière, parlez-moi de vous.

─ De moi ? J'en serais bien incapable, répondis-je avec sincérité. Si vous voulez connaître mes qualifications pour ce poste…

─ Non, je ne parle pas cela. Harry est là pour s'occuper de ces détails. Dites-moi d'où vous venez. Vous portez un nom français, n'est ce pas ?

─ Oui, mes parents étaient français, mais je suis née aux Etats-Unis, à New York.

─ Etaient ? Devrais-je comprendre qu'ils ne le sont plus ?

─ Ils sont morts lorsque je n'étais qu'un bébé. Je ne les ai jamais connus.

─ Une orpheline ! Mademoiselle Rivière est une pauvre orpheline abandonnée dans un couffin en plein hiver new-yorkais !

─ Non, je n'ai pas été abandonnée, répondis-je amusée. Le frère de ma mère est venu me chercher et m'a ramenée en France, à Paris. Mais il est mort lorsque j'avais six ans et ma tante ne m'a jamais considérée comme sa fille.

─ C'est un drame digne des Misérables que vous me comptez là. Avez-vous été maltraitée et obligée de travailler dans une taverne ?

Je souris à sa remarque et lui répondis qu'à mes dix ans, elle m'avait envoyée en pension à Boston en profitant de ma double nationalité.

─ Si elle avait pu m'éloigner un peu plus, ajoutai-je, je crois qu'elle l'aurait fait. Elle a payé mes études jusqu'à ma majorité et après je n'ai plus eu de ses nouvelles.

─ Et depuis, comment vivez-vous ?

─ Je me débrouille. J'ai obtenu plusieurs bourses d'étude et j'ai trouvé des petits boulots à Boston. J'ai vécu aussi de mes cachets de choriste à l'opéra, ajoutés à quelques autres en tant que soliste. Je m'en suis toujours sortie.

─ Vous m'embrouillez, mademoiselle. Vous êtes bien secrétaire ? Pourquoi me parlez-vous d'opéra, de soliste, de je ne sais quoi encore ?

Je m'aperçus que Mr Winberg n'avait pas tout dit à Mr Fairfax, et j'hésitai à m'avancer plus avant dans les explications. Je pensai toutefois qu'il fallait parler en toute franchise et que cela n'aurait aucune influence sur mon travail.

─ Parce que la musique est mon vrai métier, répondis-je, je fais ce job chez vous pour financer ma formation.

─ Vous voulez donc devenir une artiste. Vous aussi…Je sentis comme une pointe de regret dans sa voix. Savez-vous où vous allez mettre les pieds, mademoiselle ?

─ Le monde des chanteurs lyriques est bien différent de celui des acteurs.

Je m'aperçus, après l'avoir dite, combien malheureuse pouvait être cette remarque, cependant il ne s'en formalisa pas.

─ Je vous laisse le croire car vous êtes jeune, bien jeune, et que vous avez le droit de vous illusionner. Je vous souhaite de pouvoir gagner votre vie grâce à votre art, mais il arrivera un moment où vous devrez y laisser votre âme et renoncer à certains principes. Beaucoup de vos rêves s'écrouleront sans que vous vous en rendiez compte, alors…

Mr Fairfax devint sombre. Tout humour avait disparu de ses propos. Il fixa de longues minutes la cheminée, sans finir sa phrase, puis planta son regard dans le mien.

─ Mademoiselle Rivière, dit-il, m'avez-vous reconnu l'autre jour sur la route ?

─ Je dois vous avouer que non. Vous étiez bien loin du Ed Fairfax que l'on voit sur les écrans.

─ Quelle franchise ! quelle dureté aussi ! Bien moins beau, bien plus petit, est-ce cela ?

─ Ce n'est pas exactement ce que je voulais dire…

─ Parlez, mademoiselle Rivière…

J'hésitai. Je craignais d'adresser à un homme que je connaissais à peine, des remarques peu en adéquation avec mon statut d'employée fraîchement recrutée. Toutefois, il m'y encourageait. Je m'exécutai.

─ Vous sembliez beaucoup moins sûr de vous, dis-je, loin de l'homme qui cherche à tout contrôler et à plaire. Peut-être étiez-vous contrarié, mais je ne pense pas que j'en aie été la seule cause. Vous étiez en colère, fatigué, ce n'est pas ainsi que l'on a l'habitude de vous voir…

Mr Fairfax se leva d'un bond. Sans me regarder, il me parla des différents rendez-vous que je devais prendre. Il me précisa qu'il approuverait les dates et les horaires par texto, ainsi « nous ne perdrons pas de temps en réunions inutiles, nous ne nous dérangerons pas, et nous pourrons nous consacrer tout entier à notre vrai métier. »

Je compris qu'il avait mis fin à l'entretien. Il quitta la pièce sans un mot de plus.

3

Nous ne nous dérangeâmes pas pendant plusieurs jours. Mr Fairfax entrait dans le bureau en mon absence pour prendre des scénarios. Il les reposait de même, toujours dans la pile des refus. Je prenais des rendez-vous sur l'agenda informatique qui se transférait automatiquement sur son smartphone, puis je recevais des messages très succincts m'indiquant son accord ou son refus. Je remarquais qu'il repoussait systématiquement les entrevues avec son banquier ce qui m'obligeait à parlementer longtemps au téléphone avec ce monsieur Wilson pour lui faire comprendre à quel point l'agenda de Mr Fairfax était surchargé.

Puis, arriva une autre phase dans nos relations professionnelles. Il vint chercher les scénarios le matin pendant mes heures de travail. Il me saluait de manière courtoise, prenait deux ou trois manuscrits et repartait aussitôt sans un mot. Je retrouvais les scénarios dans la pile des refus le lendemain matin. Cela me convenait car je ne savais quelle conversation tenir avec lui. Celle de la dernière fois avait fini de manière étrange et je regrettais d'avoir été trop directe et peu diplomatique. Cependant, vint un temps où il rapporta les manuscrits en ma présence, une demi-heure à une heure après les avoir pris et, un jour, il s'assit dans le canapé près de la cheminée pour les lire. C'est là que je constatai qu'il ne passait que quelques minutes à la lecture des premières pages et refusait presque immédiatement le scénario.

Deux scripts s'éternisaient dans la pile des « A revoir » depuis ma prise de poste. J'en profitai pour demander à Mr Fairfax si je devais écrire aux auteurs pour leur donner une décision.

─ Vous avez retrouvé la parole, mademoiselle Rivière ? dit-il

─ Je ne l'ai jamais perdue, répondis-je, mais il n'y avait jusqu'ici rien qui vaille la peine de vous déranger.

─ Pourtant je ne vous facilite pas la vie avec Wilson. Il doit hurler de rage. Je m'attendais à ce que vous me harceliez pour aboutir à trouver une date.

─ Je gère, Mr Fairfax. Vous avez sûrement des raisons de ne pas le rencontrer. Mon banquier est bien la dernière personne que j'ai envie de voir, ajoutai-je en souriant.

─ Je ne vous paye donc pas, Jeanne ? demanda-t-il avec une réelle inquiétude dans la voix. Permettez-moi de vous appeler par votre prénom, puisque nous devons parler argent. Nous commençons à nous connaître, n'est-ce pas ?

─ Non, effectivement, répondis-je à la première question, car à la deuxième, je ne savais que dire. C'est Mr Winberg qui doit le faire.

─ Doit le faire ? Vous n'employez jamais un mot pour un autre, c'est donc qu'il ne le fait pas.

─ Pas encore, il faut attendre la fin du mois.

─ Et vous vous plaignez ! c'est ça ! vous me réclamez de l'argent !

Dans ses yeux brillait une étrange lueur. Je n'arrivais pas à en percevoir la cause, mais il ne me paraissait pas au mieux de sa forme.

─ Pas du tout, c'est vous qui avez parlé d'argent. Je suis salariée…

─ Salariée, Salariée, répéta-t-il, bien-sûr, mademoiselle Rivière, vous êtes ma salariée, moi votre employeur ! Et vous attendrez patiemment votre chèque !

Je ne sus encore une fois que lui répondre. Le ton de sa voix était monté d'un cran. Je pensais qu'il était prudent de ne pas surenchérir, aussi laissai-je le silence s'installer. Il poussa de longs soupirs pour se calmer, mais son visage restait tendu et sa mâchoire contractée. Au bout de quelques minutes, il dit :

─ Arrêtons de parler argent et changeons de sujet, cela m'ennuie et je suis de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui. Faites-moi la conversation.

L'autorité qu'il mit dans ses paroles me déplut. S'il pensait faire de moi un sujet de distraction, il se trompait. La nécessité de gagner ma vie n'allait pas jusqu'à m'abaisser à cela. Je me tus à nouveau, et mon attitude dut l'alerter.

─ Ah ! Je vois que je vous ai contrariée…J'ai pris certaines habitudes…désolantes…que l'on se plie à mes quatre volontés. Je vous prie de m'excuser. Ce n'est certainement pas ainsi que je dois agir avec vous… Je manque d'expérience dans les rapports…avec des gens… Je souhaite juste que nous parlions…normalement…

Je vis qu'il était sincèrement mal à l'aise et désolé et j'en fus touchée. Pour le lui montrer, je fis quelques efforts. Je lui reparlai des deux scénarios qu'il devait revoir et les lui tendis.

─ Voulez-vous vraiment parler de cela ? Croyez-vous qu'ils en vaillent la peine ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

─ Comment cela ? répondis-je, étonnée.

Je réalisai que le sujet que j'avais choisi pour le sortir de l'embarras n'était pas des plus judicieux. A nouveau, son visage s'empourpra.

─ Vous les avez lus, n'est ce pas ? Tout ce temps passé dans cette pièce avec ces centaines de jeunes auteurs qui pensent décrocher le jackpot avec moi ! Pensez-vous que nous soyons dans la réalité Jeanne ? Est-ce cela la vraie vie ?

─ Que voulez-vous dire ?

Je perdais pied dans la conversation et ne savais où il voulait me conduire.

─ Je parle de ces histoires inventées et de moi qui les joue. Je parle de ma légitimité, Jeanne. Ces rôles peuvent-ils m'apporter la rédemption ? Croyez-vous Jeanne, qu'un homme a la possibilité de repartir à zéro ?

Sa voix, son regard, tout en lui était maintenant animé d'une fièvre intérieure. Encore une fois, il avait haussé le ton, et ses traits s'étaient déformés sous d'étranges grimaces. Je songeai qu'il avait peut-être bu ou pire et j'aurais aimé le voir quitter la pièce. Je souhaitai en finir au plus vite avec ce face à face qui ne rimait à rien.

─ Je ne vous comprends pas bien, monsieur, dis-je, et je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir continuer cette conversation. Dois-je répondre à ces deux scénaristes ?

─ Faites comme vous voulez, je m'en remets à vous. Vous déciderez vous-même de mon prochain rôle.

Sur ce, il prit congé en me laissant les scénarios sur la table de travail.

J'ai déjà écrit que je n'étais pas curieuse de nature, pas du moins lorsqu'il s'agissait des affaires des autres. Cependant la tentation était grande de jeter un œil sur les deux seuls manuscrits qui avaient obtenu grâce, même relative, aux yeux d'Ed Fairfax.

Le premier, par date d'arrivée, était l'histoire d'un père de famille et de sa fille toxicomane. Le second d'un fils confronté à la maladie d'Alzheimer de son géniteur. Je me pris au jeu et lus quelques autres synopsis dans la pile des refus. S'y trouvaient des tueurs à gage, des traders ambitieux, beaucoup de quadragénaires amoureux et romantiques, des policiers véreux ou vertueux, des militaires, des scientifiques de génie…Il n'était pas question que je décide du sort de ces deux scénarios, aussi je les reposai dans la pile des « à revoir ». Le lendemain matin, ils avaient disparu. Qu'avait compris Mr Fairfax ? Je n'avais pas voulu influencer son choix mais peut-être l'avait-il interprété ainsi ?

Il m'était difficile de cerner la personnalité d'Ed Fairfax. Cependant de toute évidence, il allait mal. Je ne savais rien du tournage qu'il avait quitté précipitamment, mais je supposais qu'il était pour une bonne part responsable de son état. Je ne devais pas nier également une autre possibilité : Mr Fairfax était peut-être en privé à l'opposé du personnage public. Je ne pouvais toutefois m'empêcher de penser que son allure et son physique trahissaient un profond mal-être. Il était aussi mal rasé que depuis le jour où je l'avais rencontré, ses traits étaient tirés, il ne prenait pas la peine de revêtir autre chose qu'un short et un vieux tee-shirt jauni. Je décidai d'en parler à Holly. Elle confirma mes doutes :

─ Les choses ne sont pas comme d'habitude, Jeanne, vous êtes arrivée au mauvais moment, dit-elle. Il n'est pas dans son état normal. Personne ne lui rend visite en dehors des rendez-vous que vous lui prenez. D'habitude, la maison est pleine de bruits, ses amis d'H** débarquent à toute heure et ensemble, ils font la tournée des bars de la ville. Il ne sort plus, il reste enfermé chez lui…

─ Savez-vous pourquoi il a quitté le tournage à New York ?

─ Non, mais ça ne lui ressemble pas. Je reconnais que parfois, il est d'une humeur changeante mais avec son travail, il n'a jamais eu d'histoire. Il peut être charmant, Jeanne, et tellement drôle ! J'espère qu'il se conduit bien avec vous.

Je repensai à l'épisode des scénarios et à ses propos incohérents qui m'avaient quelque peu décontenancée. C'était mon employeur et je devais savoir à quoi m'attendre, au moins pour adopter avec lui un comportement adéquat.

─ A-t-il l'habitude de boire ? Demandai-je

─ Quand il fait la fête, ça oui ! Mais il a l'alcool heureux et je ne l'ai jamais vu boire seul.

─ Prend-il de la drogue ?

─ Je ne vous cache pas qu'il fut un temps où, oui, il a testé des choses pas claires, mais depuis dix ans, je ne l'ai plus jamais vu prendre ces cochonneries. J'ai de la peine à le voir comme ça. Cela n'augure rien de bon pour l'avenir.

Les prémonitions d'Holly ne se vérifièrent pas tout de suite. Les jours qui suivirent la disparition des deux manuscrits furent plus sereins. Mr Fairfax venait chaque matin me communiquer ses directives sur les rendez-vous au lieu de m'envoyer de laconiques textos. A mon grand soulagement, il ne me demandait plus mon avis sur les scénarios qu'il continuait de refuser à peine la première page ouverte. Assis pour sa lecture dans le canapé, il ne tenait plus de propos incohérents. Au contraire, Mr Fairfax s'intéressa à moi en me posant des questions sur mon enfance et sur mes études à Boston. Tout en lui montrait un réel intérêt pour ma personne et je n'étais guère entraînée à ce type de relation. Dans le milieu où j'évolue, l'ambition personnelle est très marquée. Un chanteur lyrique a une haute opinion de lui-même, il est habitué à ce que l'attention se porte sur lui, à ce que l'orchestre l'attende (lorsqu'il est en retard ou ne suit pas la mesure). Seuls les grands chanteurs, et il y en a peu, ont l'humilité nécessaire pour chercher la symbiose avec la musique plutôt que l'hégémonie. L'égocentrisme des apprentis chanteurs est palpable. Je l'avais vécu pendant mes années d'étude à Boston et le vivais encore avec les chanteuses de la masterclass de Mrs Herschaw. Même avec mes colocataires, je n'arrivais pas à me confier et à avoir de réelles conversations. Les matinées passées avec Mr Fairfax m'y autorisaient.

Il se plaisait à m'entraîner dans des propos futiles qui lui permettaient de mieux me connaître. Un jour, il s'ingénia, par des moyens détournés peu subtils, à se renseigner sur ma vie privée.

─ Jeanne, que fait une secrétaire-soprano pendant ses jours de repos ? me demanda-t-il. Je maîtrise assez bien votre emploi du temps de la semaine, mais le week-end, vous m'échappez. Si je dois un jour interpréter un tel rôle, il faut que je m'imprègne du personnage.

─ Le personnage se repose, profite des plages, se balade, sort avec ses co-locataires, répondis-je en entrant dans son jeu.

─ Y a-t-il un ténor-barman qui vous accompagne ?

─ Un baryton-gardien de nuit ferait aussi l'affaire.

─ Impossible, s'écria-t-il, ne faites jamais cette bêtise là ! Une secrétaire-soprano ne peut se fourvoyer avec un baryton-gardien de nuit, elle y perdrait son âme ! Il vous envoûterait avec sa grosse voix et vous vous retrouveriez enfermée dans une cage dorée. Ce n'est pas ainsi que vous voulez finir votre vie, petit oiseau ?

Je ris de bon cœur à ses facéties et ne pus ce jour-là lui répondre, interrompue par un appel téléphonique qui mit fin à la conversation. Mais, j'aurais aimé lui dire que je serais parfaitement heureuse dans une telle cage si l'homme que j'aime la laissait toujours ouverte et me permettait d'y entrer et d'y sortir à ma guise. En revanche, ce n'était pas ma préoccupation du moment. Je n'avais aucune envie de commencer une histoire avec l'un des chanteurs avec qui nous sortions avec mes co-locataires durant nos week-ends. D'une part parce qu'ils ne m'attiraient pas, et d'autre part parce que je souhaitais consacrer tout mon temps et mon énergie sur mes cours avec Joyce Herschaw.

Au début, je n'osais pas poser de questions à Mr Fairfax sur le travail d'acteur, mais il fit tout pour m'y encourager et nous finissions par avoir d'intéressantes conversations sur la place et le rôle d'un artiste. Il avait connu le succès très jeune, trop jeune selon lui, et regrettait de n'avoir pas fini ses études littéraires. Il m'expliqua qu'à vingt-trois ans, alors qu'il travaillait dans un bar pour financer les frais d'inscription à l'université, il fut repéré par un directeur de casting et obtint un rôle secondaire dans un film futuriste tiré d'un roman à succès. Je me souvenais de ce film pour avoir vu des rediffusions à la télévision ; les critiques avaient été unanimes : il crevait l'écran et éclipsait la tête d'affiche pourtant jouée par un acteur du box-office. Je compris que sans véritablement réaliser ce qu'il lui arrivait, ni même le vouloir, il était passé du jour au lendemain de l'ombre à la lumière. Il semblait exprimer devant moi une sorte de souffrance qui dépassait le stade du simple regret. Il me souhaitait d'apprendre mon métier avec patience et de ne pas brûler les étapes. Je lui confiai que son exemple ne pouvait guère s'appliquer à moi, ayant échoué trois fois au concours du Metropolitan Opera, et très sérieusement, il me félicita pour mes échecs.

Ses conversations n'étaient pas toujours empreintes d'amertume, ni centrées autour de ma personne, il savait être fin observateur de notre société et tenait des paroles sensées sur la politique ou l'économie. Nous avions, il me semble, une certaine complicité d'esprit même si je trouvais qu'il manquait quelque fois de mesure dans ses propos.

Peu à peu, je me sentis à l'aise avec lui. J'appris à contrôler son autorité naturelle par un regard ou en lui imposant un silence lourd de sens qui valait bien plus que tous les reproches. J'appréciais son humour, teinté de cynisme, et en dépit de son caractère parfois sombre et lunatique, nos relations apaisées avaient pris un tour qui me convenait et me distrayait.

J'eus l'occasion de diversifier mes activités professionnelles en collaborant avec Mr Fairfax et une certaine Mrs Abott à l'organisation d'une soirée caritative. Mrs Abott était une dame d'une soixantaine d'année, liftée et remodelée, épouse désœuvrée d'un richissime homme d'affaires. Elle faisait partie de ces femmes qui ont une certaine influence à L.A et qui ont suffisamment d'argent et de temps à perdre pour se donner bonne conscience. Il m'expliqua qu'harcelé par toutes ces harpies, il avait dû céder à leur demande en présidant à de nombreuses associations, dont celle de Mrs Abott sur les enfants autistes. S'il me présenta ainsi son engagement, avec toute l'ironie propre à son caractère, je perçus malgré tout sa réelle implication et sa compassion pour cette cause.

Chaque année, était organisée une tombola dont les fonds collectés servaient à accompagner au quotidien les jeunes malades. Il a été prouvé qu'un suivi permanent apporte de grandes améliorations dans leur comportement. Malheureusement, le coût que représente la présence journalière auprès de l'enfant d'un personnel suffisamment formé n'est pas accessible à tous, d'où la nécessité d'organiser des soirées caritatives présidées par des acteurs célèbres.

Je devais envoyer des invitations à toute la bonne société de L.A et pointer le retour des chèques (trois mille dollars l'entrée) confirmant les inscriptions. Sur place, des billets de tombola seraient vendus et feraient grossir la cagnotte. Mr Fairfax animerait la soirée en tournant la roue et en distribuant les lots (des objets de décor ou des costumes des studios d'H**). Ce travail me demanda de consacrer quelques samedis en compagnie de Mrs Abott au domicile de l'acteur et je fus payée en heures supplémentaires. Ed Fairfax s'amusa à nous voir travailler et ne manqua pas d'user de son charme et de son humour sur Mrs Abott dans le seul but de la voir rougir et glousser de satisfaction. C'était un réel plaisir de le voir ainsi et il me semblait que c'était la première fois qu'il m'apparaissait si détendu et si aimable.

Il n'était au départ pas question que je me rende à la soirée caritative, mais Mrs Abott ne pouvait pas s'occuper toute seule de la vente des billets de tombola et Mr Fairfax n'avait qu'une confiance limitée dans ses talents d'organisatrice. Je dus donc céder à leur demande. J'insistai cependant auprès de mon employeur pour pouvoir m'éclipser de la soirée afin de me coucher tôt. Il ricana et sembla peu décidé à me libérer. « Ça vous sortira et vous dépoussièrera », me répondit-il. Je dus solliciter Mrs Abott pour obtenir une tenue adéquate, et grâce à son réseau d'amies, je fus affublée d'une robe de soirée, heureusement assez sobre, que Mr Fairfax qualifia de « correcte ».

Je pris un taxi pour me rendre à l'hôtel où avait lieu la réception. Dehors un service de vigiles encadrait la foule qui était venue admirer leur idole et obtenir de lui un regard, une poignée de main, dans le meilleur des cas un baiser, ou un autographe. Je retrouvai Mrs Abott à l'intérieur et nous commençâmes à vendre les premiers billets de loterie aux invités. Mr Winberg faisait partie de la liste et m'avoua qu'il était venu vérifier si son acteur était toujours en vie, n'ayant eu aucune nouvelle de lui depuis plusieurs jours. Mr Fairfax arriva peu de temps après, et je sus à son regard que quelque chose l'avait contrarié. C'était infime mais je commençais à le connaître suffisamment pour déceler la moindre variation de son humeur. Il comprit en me regardant l'observer que j'avais perçu un changement. Il tourna court à toute conjecture en lançant un « Voyons, Jeanne, pourquoi ce regard de reproche. Je vais tout à fait bien et nous avons amassé assez d'argent pour faire le tour du monde en jet privé. A la fin de la soirée, je vous arrache à ce monde de brutes, sans oublier Mrs Abott que je couvrirai d'or. » Celle-ci gloussa, rougit et se laissa entraîner par Ed Fairfax vers le salon où se tenait la réception. Je me fis toute petite, ce qui ne fut pas difficile, et réussis à me glisser vers le fond de la salle. L'acteur vérifia par un regard que je ne m'étais pas échappée mais fort heureusement, n'insista pas pour me voir me rapprocher.

Mr Fairfax combla ses invités par son entrain et son implication. Il ne se lassait pas de tourner la roue de tombola et de fournir à chaque gagnant la remarque appropriée, brillante et souvent très drôle qui électrisait la salle. J'avais devant moi le Ed Fairfax de cinéma, l'homme public, charmeur et audacieux et j'oubliai le voile de contrariété que j'avais cru déceler dans son regard. Je passai une soirée agréable, les heures défilèrent sans que je m'en rende compte. Je ne songeai pas à quitter la soirée avant la fin et lorsque les invités commencèrent à partir, il me sembla bien impoli de déserter sans prévenir. J'attendis donc dans le hall de l'hôtel de voir apparaître Mr Fairfax et Mrs Abott.

─ Encore là, Jeanne ! dit-il en sortant du salon, Mrs Abott à son bras, suivie de près par son mari et Mr Winberg. Je croyais que vous vous étiez transformée en citrouille, ou en petite souris. Quelle heure est-il ? Il regarda sa montre. Deux heures du matin ! Rentrez-vite et ne perdez pas votre pantoufle en route !

Nous nous dirigeâmes tous les cinq vers le parvis de l'hôtel en discutant du succès de la soirée. La foule d'admiratrices avait patiemment attendu la sortie de leur acteur préféré afin d'obtenir de lui encore quelques faveurs. Mr Winberg et Mrs Abott encouragèrent Ed Fairfax à se rendre auprès d'elles pour signer des autographes. Je sentis qu'il était réticent et affichait le même malaise que lors de son arrivée dans l'hôtel. Il obéit cependant à leur insistance et se dirigea vers la foule. Je pris congé et avançai jusqu'au bord de l'avenue pour héler un taxi. Je n'étais qu'à quelques mètres de Mr Fairfax. Du coin de l'œil, j'observais mon employeur répondre aux demandes de ses admiratrices. Les fans se pressaient contre la barrière et des vigiles veillaient à éviter tout débordement. Soudain, un mouvement de foule se fit sentir. Ed Fairfax fut tiré par les poignets et entraîné vers le garde-fous. Il ne parvenait pas à se dégager. Il y avait quelque chose d'anormal et de particulièrement violent dans cette prise. J'étais suffisamment proche pour apercevoir que des ongles se plantaient dans la chair de l'acteur. Les vigiles durent intervenir pour le libérer. Lorsqu'il fut enfin dégagé, il s'écarta de la foule et courut jusqu'à moi. Son visage était rouge, son regard anormalement apeuré. Il me prit par le bras et m'entraîna à vive allure vers le parking de l'hôtel. Tout en essayant de suivre son rythme, je scrutais son profil : sa peau se tendait sous la pression de ses mâchoires, il était prêt à exploser. Sans un mot, il me fit monter dans sa voiture et démarra précipitamment. Je n'osai parler, ne comprenant pas exactement ce qui était arrivé. Au bout de plusieurs tours et détours, il gagna Ocean avenue. Conduire le calma quelque peu. Je voyais ses lèvres se desserrer et ses muscles se détendre. Nous roulions à vive allure, mais nous n'allions nulle part. Au moment où j'allais lui demander d'arrêter la voiture pour prendre un taxi, il me demanda mon adresse pour me déposer chez moi. Je dus le guider car il ne s'était jamais aventuré auparavant dans Mid-City. Comme je ne connaissais pas assez L.A (surtout de nuit), l'exercice fut laborieux. Je trouvais enfin le grand axe de Pico Boulevard puis l'intersection avec San Vicente où se situait mon logement. Ce sont les seules paroles que nous échangeâmes jusqu'à destination. J'étais prête à descendre sans avoir eu de lui une quelconque explication, lorsqu'il se tourna vers moi.

─ Jeanne, vous n'avez pas eu peur, n'est ce pas ? demanda-t-il. Vous êtes forte, rien ne vous effraie.

─ Non, voyons, c'est plutôt vous…elle vous a fait mal ?

─ Vous l'avez vue ? Dites-moi ! Et elle ? Elle vous a vue ?

─ Je ne comprends pas. De qui parlez-vous ? lui demandai-je, étonnée.

J'étais certaine d'avoir aperçu, même à la distance où je me trouvais, des ongles, des mains et des avant-bras féminins, mais guère davantage. De toute manière, la foule n'était constituée que de jeunes femmes. Autant ma question me semblait fondée, autant les siennes me laissaient dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

─ Rentrez chez vous, et enfermez-vous à double tour. Vous me le promettez, Jeanne ?

J'acquiesçai sans comprendre et sortis de la voiture. Ce soir là, je vérifiai deux fois le verrou de ma porte d'entrée.

4

Le travail de secrétariat reprit son rythme de croisière après la soirée caritative. Ni lui, ni moi ne reparlâmes de l'incident que je finis par mettre sur le compte de la notoriété de l'acteur, la fameuse « rançon de la gloire ». J'avais moi-même été confrontée au regard éperdu de quelques admirateurs au temps où je me produisais sur les scènes de Nouvelle-Angleterre en tant que soliste. Rien de bien comparable tout de même, mais je m'étais déjà interrogée sur la conduite à tenir avec ce type de comportement que je jugeais disproportionné. J'avais choisi d'être la plus naturelle possible, de me montrer raisonnablement disponible et de répondre aux questions lorsqu'elles apportaient des précisions sur mon interprétation ou mes choix artistiques. Cependant, dans le cas de Mr Fairfax, toute mesure semblait dépasser. Je comprenais qu'il ne le vécût pas toujours de manière positive et me persuadais que ses sautes d'humeur en étaient la conséquence.

Parallèlement, je me concentrais sur les leçons avec Mrs Herschaw. Mon compte en banque se portait mieux, j'étais plus sereine, moins anxieuse pour mon avenir.

La cantatrice proposa à quelques unes d'entre nous d'auditionner pour le L.A. Theater qui souhaitait programmer un festival de « jeunes talents ». Nous devions nous tenir prêtes à être convoquées à tout moment et nous rendre disponibles pour cela. Je n'en parlai pas à Mr Fairfax car je pensais naïvement que cette audition aurait lieu l'après-midi.

Un jour que je partais de la maison de l'acteur après avoir fini ma demi-journée de travail et que je roulais déjà sur la route en lacet, j'entendis derrière moi une voiture klaxonner et freiner à ma hauteur. C'était Mr Fairfax qui m'intimait l'ordre de m'arrêter sur le bas côté. Sans descendre de la voiture, il se pencha et me tendit mon portable par la fenêtre ouverte. Je réalisai que j'étais partie en oubliant de le débrancher de sa recharge. Je remerciai vivement Mr Fairfax et je m'apprêtai à lui dire qu'il n'aurait pas dû se déplacer, lorsqu'il me coupa la parole avec autorité.

─ Vous avez un quart d'heure pour vous rendre au L. . Montez, puisque je doute que vous puissiez y arriver à la force de vos mollets.

─ Mon vélo…je ne peux pas le laisser, eus-je le temps de dire.

Il sortit visiblement en colère de sa Ferrari, s'empara de ma bicyclette et s'acharna à la faire rentrer à l'arrière. Il finit en nage de cette impossible opération pour laquelle il avait décliné toute aide de ma part. La climatisation montée à son maximum, il démarra en trombe et nous nous arrachâmes littéralement de la route pour rouler à très vive allure jusqu'au centre ville. Par bribes de conversation, je compris que Mrs Herschaw avait appelé pendant que Mr Fairfax se trouvait dans le bureau et qu'il n'avait pu faire autrement que de répondre à l'insistante sonnerie.

─ Que me faites-vous faire, Jeanne ? dit-il. Je suis maintenant votre secrétaire? Allez-vous me payer pour cela ?

─ Si vous parvenez à ne pas nous tuer sur la route, je peux bien vous promettre tout ce que vous voulez, lui répondis-je en m'accrochant à la poignée de la portière.

─ Ne jouez pas à ce jeu, Jeanne, pas avec moi. Je suis excellent conducteur. Essayez tout de même de m'enlever de la nuque la roue de votre vélo. Si ce n'est pas trop vous demander.

Je tentai tant bien que mal de le pousser au fond de la banquette mais avec la conduite nerveuse de Mr Fairfax, je n'arrivai à rien de valable et je commençai même à me sentir un peu nauséeuse. Mon conducteur s'énerva et m'ordonna de rester à ma place, oubliant qu'il m'avait quelques secondes plus tôt donné l'ordre contraire. Je compris qu'il était dans un de ces mauvais jours et fus avisée de ne pas lui adresser un de mes fameux regards de reproche.

Nous arrivâmes à bon port au bout de dix minutes. Je sortis rapidement de la voiture en bafouillant un remerciement et dans ma précipitation, j'oubliai jusqu'à l'existence même de mon engin sur les places arrière. Je traversai le parvis du théâtre en courant et parvins en coulisse juste à temps pour reprendre mon souffle et échauffer ma voix par des vocalises.

Lorsque je me présentai sur scène, j'aperçus dans le fond de la salle Mr Fairfax qui entrait en poussant mon vélo. Heureusement, il n'y avait que très peu de personnes présentes et elles occupaient toutes les premiers rangs, si bien que l'arrivée de l'acteur passa inaperçue. Cet endroit de la salle était peu éclairée, je le vis toutefois essayer de glisser la bicyclette entre deux sièges, puis ce fut mon tour et je reportai toute ma concentration sur ma partition.

J'ai déjà parlé de ma faculté à mobiliser le meilleur de moi-même lors des auditions. Techniquement, ce fut une fois encore le cas lors des premières mesures. J'avais tellement interprété cet air – un lied de Richard Strauss- qu'il me suffisait d'entendre les premières mesures de piano pour faire jaillir en moi les notes exactes et cela en toutes circonstances. Je savais que lorsque la mélodie se développait, ma technique finissait toujours par devenir pesante. C'était bien souvent à la dixième mesure que le charme se rompait et que je me bornais à exécuter le morceau jusqu'à la fin. Ce jour-là, pour la première fois, je sentis que quelque chose m'échappait : les notes ne se formaient plus dans ma gorge, mais en haut de mon estomac, tout près de mon cœur. C'était une sensation étrange, incontrôlable qui me fit jouer plusieurs notes un demi-ton trop bas et qui me transporta jusqu'à la fin du lied. Je regagnai les coulisses où Mrs Herschaw m'attendait. Elle me regarda avec stupéfaction et me prit dans ses bras. Je n'étais pas à ce moment capable de juger de ma prestation, j'étais émotionnellement bouleversée. J'aurais voulu m'asseoir pour me ressaisir mais je me souvins que Mr Fairfax avait déposé mon vélo au fond du théâtre, aussi je laissai Mrs Herschaw à ses commentaires et descendis dans la salle pour récupérer mon moyen de transport. Elle était plongée dans le noir à l'endroit où je me souvenais avoir vu pour la dernière fois Mr Fairfax, aussi mes yeux mirent quelque temps à s'habituer à l'obscurité.

Au bout de plusieurs secondes de tâtonnement, je butai sur des chaussures et je découvris Mr Fairfax assis sur un des sièges. Il était donc resté et m'avait vraisemblablement entendu. Je me sentis soudain mise à nue. Il restait silencieux et me regardait, du moins je le crus, car il faisait trop sombre. Je ne sus que faire. Il avait rangé ma bicyclette à côté de lui, si bien que je devais le déranger pour la reprendre. J'étais épuisée par mon audition, aussi je m'assis juste derrière lui pour retrouver un peu de force. Il reprit ses esprits avant moi, débloqua le vélo d'entre les sièges, et se dirigea vers la sortie en le poussant. Je le suivis de près, sans un mot. Il porta l'engin dans les escaliers et en file indienne nous nous dirigeâmes vers le parvis du L. . Quelques mètres plus loin, il s'assit sur un banc en pierre et me demanda de me placer à ses côtés.

─ Que vous ont-ils dit ? me demanda-t-il

─ Rien, répondis-je. Ils ne disent jamais rien. Ils appelleront s'ils souhaitent me revoir.

─ Avez-vous bon espoir ?

Je ne souhaitais pas évoquer l'émotion qui m'avait surprise et que moi-même je n'arrivais pas à analyser, aussi je lui parlai des fausses notes qu'il me semblait avoir faites. Mr Fairfax s'enquit du nom du compositeur et du titre du morceau.

─ Il s'agit de _Frühling_, l'un des derniers lieds de Richard Strauss. Frühling, cela signifie printemps en allemand.

─ C'est très beau, Jeanne, vraiment très beau. Il me semble que…Pouvez-vous me traduire les paroles ?

─ C'est un poème d'Hermann Hesse. En gros, cela parle…

─ Non, pas en gros, Jeanne. Les paroles exactes.

J'essayai de me rappeler la traduction la plus juste, mais je le sentis si impatient que je préférai lui donner d'abord les vers en allemand pour avoir le temps de trouver le bons mots. Je sortis ma partition pour ne pas faire d'erreur.

─ _In dämmrigen Grüften_ : dans de sombres caveaux, _Traümte ich lang _: j'ai longtemps rêvé, _von deinem Bäumen und blauen Lüften _De tes arbres en fleurs et tes brises azurées, _von deinem Duft und Vogelsang_ : de ta senteur et de tes chants d'oiseaux. _Nun liegst du erchlossen in Gleiss und Zier_ : te voilà à présent dans ton éclatante parure, _von Licht übergossen_ : inondé de lumière _wie ein Wunder vor mir_ : comme un prodige devant moi. Wunder peut signifier aussi miracle ajoutai-je, mais je perçus un signe d'énervement qui ne me permit pas de m'appesantir sur mes erreurs de traduction. Je continuai. _Du kennst mich wieder_ : tu me reconnais, _du lockst mich zart_ : tu m'attires avec douceur, _es zittert durch all meine Glieder deine selige Gegenwart_ : ta délicieuse présence fait frémir tous mes membres.

Il resta silencieux. Je le regardai du coin de l'œil. Il fixait le sol, mais paraissait profondément ému. Il me semblait qu'il était plus juste de lui présenter le contexte de l'œuvre pour qu'il ne se méprît pas sur la signification de ce chant.

─ Cette composition fait partie des quatre derniers lieder qu'a écrits l'artiste en 1947, juste après la guerre alors qu'il avait plus de quatre-vingts ans. On parle de chants d'adieu. Le printemps est la fois une nature idéalisée, mais aussi une mort douce qui l'attend et l'attire.

─ Ce peut être une femme ?

─ Pas dans l'intention de Strauss, mais dans celui de Hesse, sans doute. Strauss a emprunté les poèmes de l'écrivain sans lui demander son autorisation. Ils n'ont jamais travaillé ensemble. Hesse détestait d'ailleurs Strauss à cause de sa trop grande proximité avec le régime nazi pendant la guerre. Comme beaucoup d'artistes allemands de cette époque, pour continuer à exercer leur art, il a dû…

─ Attend-il la mort pour se libérer de ses fautes ?

─ Je ne sais pas.. Je ne pense pas qu'il faille le voir ainsi. Strauss est un homme âgé quand il compose ces lieder, il est fatigué, il attend la mort comme n'importe quel vieil homme. Ces musiques sont de véritables écrins pour la voix d'une soprano, je pense qu'il a voulu une dernière fois la sublimer.

─ Je trouve que vous avez très bien chanté. Je ne pensais pas que vous aviez une telle voix. Vous êtes si frêle…Savez-vous combien vous êtes belle sur scène ? Vous l'a-t-on déjà dit ?

Je souris. Je m'étais habituée à son ironie, aussi j'eus la sagesse de ne pas le prendre au sérieux.

─ C'est la magie du spectacle, Mr Fairfax ! Comme celle du cinéma, je suppose. Quiconque monterait sur la scène du L.A. Theater remporterait au moins un prix de beauté.

─ Vous pensez que je plaisante, Jeanne, dit-il avec le plus grand sérieux. Peut-être que cette fois vous avez tort.

Il me regarda profondément et je dus détourner le regard. Je voulus une nouvelle fois le remercier mais je ne savais comment m'y prendre. Je me levai, lui fis face et tout en essayant de dégager le vélo qu'il tenait fermement, je lui dis :

─ Encore merci pour ce que vous avez fait aujourd'hui. Vous n'étiez pas obligé de m'aider.

Nos mains s'effleurèrent sur le guidon mais je finis par reprendre ma bicyclette.

─ Est-ce ainsi que vous me remerciez ?

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il attendait. Il m'avait semblé être assez aimable dans mes propos et je n'aimais pas la tournure que prenait la conversation. Il se leva.

─ Peut-être pouvons-nous nous serrer la main, me dit-il. N'est ce pas ainsi que les gens civilisés se remercient ?

─ Sans doute, Mr Fairfax, dis-je en lui tendant ma main.

Il la prit et la serra longuement. Son regard chercha le mien et cette fois, je le laissai faire. Je lus de la bonté dans ses yeux. Toute ironie avait disparu. Sa main étreignit la mienne avec plus de force.

─ Aujourd'hui, Jeanne, vous pensez que c'est moi qui ai volé à votre secours, mais c'est vous au contraire… je le savais, je l'ai su dès que je vous ai vu en travers de mon chemin sur ce maudit vélo.

─ Je… je suis bien heureuse de vous rendre service, mais je ne crois pas avoir fait quoi que ce soit pour vous venir en aide.

─ Vous êtes ein…Wunder..je crois que c'est cela, ein Wunder...

Il m'enveloppa d'un regard fiévreux, nous étions très proches l'un de l'autre. Je pouvais sentir son souffle. Il était temps de partir. Il sentit que je cherchais à m'éloigner.

─ Vous fuyez ?

─ Vous me faites mal, lui dis-je en essayant de dégager ma main de la sienne.

─ Bien-sûr, Jeanne, vous devez me quitter et rejoindre votre petite troupe d'artistes. Partez-vite, j'ai trop abusé de votre temps.

Il me lâcha et partit en direction de sa voiture.

Cette nuit là, je dormis mal. Les paroles de Mr Fairfax - ne m'avait-il pas dit qu'il me trouvait belle, que j'étais un « Wunder » ? - la chaleur de son regard, notre proximité, l'émotion ressentie pendant l'audition, tout se mélangeait et contribuait à m'empêcher de trouver le repos dont j'avais tant besoin. Je me levai bien avant l'heure et dus me faire violence pour ne pas partir en avance chez mon employeur. J'étais bien nerveuse en franchissant la grille d'entrée et visiblement troublée en pénétrant dans la maison. Je passai le début de la matinée à écrire des lettres de refus aux nombreux scénaristes malheureux ce qui occupa mon esprit et m'empêcha de penser à la journée de la veille. Vers dix heures, je n'étais plus aussi patiente car les yeux rivés sur la porte d'entrée, j'attendais à tout moment de la voir s'ouvrir sur Mr Fairfax. Mais il n'en fut rien. Pendant une demi-heure je ne parvins pas à me concentrer sur mon travail, aussi décidai-je de sortir du bureau et d'aller dans la cuisine prendre une tasse de café avec Holly. Cela me permit de vérifier que le salon et la salle à manger étaient tout aussi vides de la présence de l'acteur. Je trouvai la cuisinière assise à la table, occupée à la lecture des journaux. Elle semblait plus détendue que d'habitude. Je lui en fis la réflexion.

─ Oui, c'est vrai, Jeanne, c'est parce que je suis bien heureuse pour Mr Fairfax.

─ Pourquoi Holly ?

─ Mr Fairfax a appelé ses amis acteurs hier après-midi et ils sont tous partis en voiture pour Las Vegas.

─ Partis ? Vous dites que Mr Fairfax n'est plus là ? Mais sa Ferrari est sous le hangar...

─ Il est monté dans la voiture de son ami Jack. Un bien bel homme. Je m'étonne qu'il ne vous ait rien dit. Il faut dire que quand ses amis sont là, ils sont comme des gamins. Une fois, ils ont pris un jet privé et dans la nuit ont fait l'aller-retour jusqu'à la côte est…

Je n'écoutai plus. Ainsi, peu après m'avoir quittée, il organisait son départ. Cela me semblait précipité et peu réfléchi d'autant plus qu'il avait des rendez-vous importants avec des studios de production. Finalement, que savais-je de cet homme ? Quel but poursuivait-il ? J'interrompis Holly.

─ Quand revient-il ?

─ On sait quand il part, on ne sait jamais quand il revient ! Peut-être la semaine prochaine, peut-être dans un mois ? Qui sait ?

Un mois ! Cela me paraissait une éternité. Je voulais en savoir plus, je continuai de questionner Holly.

─ Que font Mr Fairfax et ses amis lorsqu'ils sont à Las Vegas ?

─ Je vous laisse l'imaginer, Jeanne, répondit-elle en s'esclaffant. Et attendez leur retour ! Ils ne reviennent jamais seuls si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. J'aurai du travail en plus, mais cela ne me dérange pas. Il est tellement heureux au bras d'une belle jeune femme. Il y en a beaucoup qui ont défilé ici, beaucoup plus que ne le disent les journaux, toutes plus belles les unes que les autres.

─ Belles comment, Holly ?

─ De grandes filles blondes ou brunes avec de longs cheveux et des jambes interminables. Et surtout, bien faites : tout ce qu'il faut, là où il faut. La dernière en date s'appelait Esther. Elle était sublime, des yeux de biche, un sourire plein de fossettes et un grain de beauté au coin de la bouche. Mr Fairfax en était fou.

─ Pourquoi se sont-ils séparés ? demandai-je

─ Oh, je crois qu'ils sont toujours ensemble mais ils se voient moins. C'est toujours la même histoire avec lui : il s'enthousiasme au début, paraît le plus comblé des hommes, et ça finit sans que l'on sache pourquoi. Je ne l'ai jamais entendu se disputer : il met fin à la relation, c'est tout.

─ Et les jeunes femmes, qu'en pensent-elles ?

─ Mr Fairfax n'est pas facile à vivre, vous savez. On ne le comprend pas toujours. Je crois qu'aucune ne l'a vraiment aimé et beaucoup ont profité de la situation. Mr Fairfax sait se montrer généreux lorsqu'il est amoureux. Esther a été gâtée, croyez-moi !

Esther et toutes les autres défilaient devant mes yeux à me donner le tournis. Quelle fille stupide avais-je été ! Qu'avais-je cru comprendre des regards et des gestes de Mr Fairfax ? De ses paroles ? M'avait-il vraiment trouvé belle ? De retour dans mon bureau, je pris un miroir de poche dans mon sac et me regardai longuement. Je ne vis rien de beau dans mes traits communs, mis à part mes yeux verts qui me mangeaient le visage et que l'on pouvait tout aussi bien trouver trop grands et disproportionnés. J'avais moi aussi de longs cheveux châtains mais je ne possédais pas l'art subtil d'Esther et de ses consœurs pour les arranger. Je me contentais de les nouer en tresse que je portais de côté, cela dans mes meilleurs jours, ou resserrés en chignon austère ou en queue de cheval. De plus, je ne savais pas m'habiller autrement que par des tenues sombres ou beiges, plutôt strictes, parfois élégantes mais dénuées de toute fantaisie. En matière de maquillage, je ne mettais pas en valeur mon regard et préférais me cacher derrière mes lunettes (j'étais myope) que de porter mes lentilles. Lorsque je me produisais sur scène, je confiais mon visage et mes cheveux à une spécialiste pour me concentrer sur ma voix. L'ironie de Mr Fairfax m'apparut donc dans toute sa cruauté. Je refermai mon miroir et décidai de ne plus penser à ces bêtises. Je me plongeai dans le travail et sortis à midi de la maison de mon employeur avec soulagement.

5

Ce fut après le départ de Mr Fairfax, que je fis mes plus grands progrès dans la masterclass de Mrs Herschaw. A chacune de mes interprétations, je finissais le lied de Strauss en larmes ; la cantatrice était aux anges, riait, me prenait dans ses bras, me félicitait et, moi, je sortais du cours exténuée mais satisfaite de ne pas avoir trahi les espoirs que mon professeur avait placés en moi, et bouleversée par tant d'émotions mises à jour. En revanche, en l'absence de mon employeur, je me rendais à mon travail avec moins d'entrain. Je n'avais plus guère de tâches de secrétariat à effectuer puisque, ne connaissant pas la date de son retour, je me bornais à annuler les rendez-vous et à prendre en note les appels. Les scénarios s'entassaient et je n'eus bientôt plus de place pour correctement les ranger. La monotonie de mes matinées fut tout de même troublée par d'étranges coups de téléphone que je reçus sur le téléphone fixe du bureau : personne ne parlait à l'autre bout du fil mais je percevais au loin un enchaînement de sons. Je mis un certain temps à les identifier : il s'agissait d'une mélodie enfantine qu'on entend dans les boîtes à musique ou dans les anciens manèges de fête foraine. J'allais en référer à Mr Winberg quand les appels cessèrent aussi brusquement qu'ils avaient commencé. Je me dis que si l'occasion s'y prêtait, et s'il daignait un jour revenir, j'en parlerais à Mr Fairfax. Il n'était pas du genre à s'embêter avec ces détails et il se moquerait certainement de ma mélomanie.

Je mentirais si je prétendais que je n'attendais pas le retour d'Ed Fairfax avec impatience. Je mentirais aussi si j'affirmais que seules nos conversations me manquaient. Je m'étais attachée à sa présence plus que je ne l'aurais dû. Nous avions appris à nous connaître (le mot apprivoiser serait plus approprié) et à nous apprécier. Je me sentais étrangement bien avec lui intellectuellement mais aussi physiquement. J'écris « étrangement », car ce sentiment de plénitude qui me comblait lorsqu'il était à mes côtés, n'était pas (seulement) dû à son physique charmeur (qui parfois m'irritait car il savait en jouer mieux que quiconque), mais à son incroyable capacité à me considérer comme son égal alors que tout aurait dû nous opposer. S'il éprouvait de l'amitié pour moi, je supposais qu'elle était sincère, malheureusement, j'avais peur de commencer à ressentir pour lui bien davantage alors qu'il était déraisonnable de m'engager sur cette pente. Le seul remède dont je disposais pour combler le vide que son absence provoquait en moi était d'aller trouver Holly en cuisine et de la faire parler d'Ed Fairfax. Inévitablement, la conversation déviait sur les conquêtes féminines de l'acteur. Au fur et à mesure des récits enthousiastes d'Holly, je réalisais combien Mr Fairfax était malheureux. Il aimait les très belles femmes et se laissait entraîner dans des relations qu'il croyait passionnées. Au final, il enchaînait les désillusions. Je m'interdisais de voir en moi un instrument de son bonheur et pourtant je ressentais pour lui une telle compassion que je m'imaginais être la seule à le comprendre. Quelle prétention ! Heureusement mon miroir de poche était là pour me ramener à la réalité et m'aider à garder la tête froide. Je le sortais chaque nuit avant de me coucher et cet exercice nocturne auquel je m'astreignais me permit d'arriver à un certain équilibre lors du retour de Mr Fairfax.

Ce jour là, dès que je franchis la grille d'entrée, je réalisai aussitôt que la maison allait perdre son calme des deux dernières semaines. Quatre véhicules étaient rangés sous le hangar en plus de la voiture de l'acteur. Je sentis la chaleur monter à mes joues en poussant la porte d'entrée. Comme il était encore très tôt, rien ne laissait encore deviner l'agitation qui régnerait dans les prochaines heures. Je m'engouffrai dans mon bureau et fermai précipitamment la porte. Je m'adossai à celle-ci pour me calmer et me persuader que la matinée allait se dérouler comme d'habitude. Avec un peu de chance, me dis-je avec optimisme, je partirais à midi avant que tout le monde ne soit levé.

Je m'occupai du mieux que je pus, l'oreille aux aguets et les yeux rivés sur la porte de mon bureau. Vers dix heures trente, la maison s'éveilla. J'entendis des bruits dans l'escalier et des voix s'éloigner vers le salon. Je crus reconnaître le rire de mon employeur au milieu du brouhaha que produisaient les invités. Vers onze heures quinze, la porte s'ouvrit sur Holly qui me fit sursauter plus que je ne l'aurais voulu.

─ Jeanne, je vous ai fait peur ? Je suis désolée…

─ Ce n'est rien, Holly, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir.

Elle se rapprocha de moi, inquiète.

─ Vous allez bien ? Vous êtes toute rouge, avez-vous de la fièvre ?

J'étais terriblement gênée de ne pouvoir cacher mon trouble. Je tentai de me reprendre en pratiquant discrètement des exercices de respiration abdominale.

─ Non, Holly, je vais très bien, rassurez-vous. Vous m'avez surprise, c'est tout.

─ Mr Fairfax m'a demandé de vous faire venir dans la salle à manger. J'ai servi un brunch pour tous ces beaux invités et il veut que vous en profitiez. Il m'a ordonné de vous faire grossir parce que vous êtes si menue que vous allez vous casser.

─ Dites lui que c'est très gentil de sa part mais que je ne vais pas avoir le temps. Je pars dans trois quarts d'heure et j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à finir.

─ Mr Fairfax s'attendait à cette réponse. Il m'a chargée de vous dire qu'il ne veut rien savoir et que vous n'avez pas le choix si vous voulez être payée. Je serais vous, j'obéirai.

Je ne pouvais faire autrement que de m'y rendre, au moins pour ne pas mettre Holly dans l'embarras. J'emboîtai son pas en espérant que je pourrais discrètement me glisser avec elle dans la cuisine.

Le salon ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'il avait été jusqu'à présent. Même le fouillis de Mr Fairfax ne parvenait pas à la hauteur de ce chambardement. Les baies vitrées étaient largement ouvertes sur la piscine d'où s'échappaient des rires cristallins. Des serviettes de bain, des peignoirs et des vêtements traînaient un peu partout. Des canettes de bière jonchaient le sol et les tables basses. Je pouvais compter une demi-douzaine d'invités qui s'étalaient entre les fauteuils du salon, les chaises de la salle à manger et les transats de la piscine. Trois personnes nageaient dans le bassin et, lorsqu'elles sortirent de l'eau, je vis qu'il s'agissait de trois ravissantes jeunes filles au corps sublime. Quelques invités m'avaient aperçue alors que je suivais à la trace la cuisinière, mais après un coup d'œil rapide vers moi, ils ne me prêtèrent guère plus d'attention. Un buffet était dressé sur la table de la salle à manger. Chacun se servait et allait se rasseoir à sa place. Certains visages me rappelèrent des acteurs connus mais j'étais pour l'instant incapable de retrouver leur nom. J'aperçus Mr Fairfax de trois-quart, assis dans un des fauteuils de la terrasse. Il semblait au meilleur de sa forme : rasé de près et souriant. Je ne sais pas s'il me vit, mais il ne fit aucun geste dans ce sens. Je n'avais pas faim mais j'avais peur de me faire sermonner par Holly si je ne me servais pas. Me faire remarquer était bien la dernière chose dont j'avais envie. Je pris un peu d'œufs brouillés et des toasts puis j'allai m'installer sur un tabouret haut dans la cuisine.

J'ai déjà précisé que cette pièce était contiguë à la salle à manger. Elle s'ouvrait sur celle-ci par un mur à mi-hauteur. Je pouvais donc avoir une vue d'ensemble des invités tout en me sentant relativement protégée par la séparation.

Les amis de Mr Fairfax avaient, comme lui, une quarantaine d'années et, sans être aussi célèbre, avaient tous joué au moins une fois dans un film à succès. Je commençais à les identifier : il y avait Jack Roxel, connu pour ses films d'espionnage, Denny Lenhart, un grand noir athlétique que j'avais vu dans un film de guerre, Richard Gatwick, omniprésent sur les écrans et spécialisé dans la comédie romantique. C'était assez surréaliste de les voir ensemble réunis dans la même pièce. Les filles étaient nettement plus jeunes, mon âge sans doute, elles ne me rappelaient aucune actrice connue mais elles auraient très bien pu l'être tant elles étaient belles et se déplaçaient avec grâce. L'une d'elles devait être Esther, la dernière fiancée d'Ed Fairfax, que m'avait décrite Holly. Je la reconnus au grain de beauté au coin de la bouche. Elle venait de sortir de la piscine. Elle s'essuya rapidement et alla s'asseoir à côté de Mr Fairfax. Il lui prit la main et y déposa un baiser. Elle avait l'air heureuse, et même si je ne voyais pas totalement le visage de mon employeur, je supposais qu'il devait être, aux côtés d'une si belle femme, le plus comblé des hommes. Comme il semblait loin de moi alors que nous avions été tous deux si proches juste avant son départ ! Protégée par le muret de la cuisine, je pouvais le regarder à loisir. Je le comparai à sa cour d'admirateurs. Tous beaux, charismatiques, grands, athlétiques, charmeurs, mais si différents de lui ! Leurs regards étaient vides et dépourvus de bonté, leurs attitudes vulgaires, leur humour grossier. Ils envahissaient son salon, certains d'avoir acquis le privilège d'entrer dans son intimité, mais celle-ci, je l'avais davantage partagée en ces quelques semaines de présence aux côtés d'Ed Fairfax qu'eux, en dix ans d'amitiés superficielles. Aucun fait objectif ne pouvait me permettre de penser de la sorte sinon l'évidence que j'étais la seule à pouvoir le comprendre. Mr Fairfax était de mon espèce, son pouls battait au même rythme que le mien. Toutes mes tentatives pour me raisonner s'effondrèrent d'elles-mêmes. Alors qu'il me tournait le dos et m'ignorait superbement, il s'empara de mon cœur et mon corps. Je ne pouvais désormais plus nier cette inclination ni essayer de la combattre.

Esther voulut rentrer et entraîna Ed Fairfax à l'intérieur de la maison. Tous deux ne pouvaient faire autrement que de me voir, assise sur mon tabouret haut en train de finir mes œufs brouillés. Elle lui glissa quelque chose à l'oreille et il répondit tout haut que j'étais sa secrétaire particulière. Cette réponse et le ton qu'il y mit, parurent amuser Esther et les quelques personnes présentes à ses côtés qui rirent de concert. J'entendis Richard Gatwick dire qu'il devait s'agir d'une mauvaise blague de ce cher Harry Winberg et Denny Lenhart se vanter de la sublime assistante qu'il avait lui même recrutée et qui l'attendait chaque soir à son bureau de L.A. Jack Roxel enchaîna avec d'autres remarques sur le même thème et Esther rit aux éclats à chaque plaisanterie en renversant sa tête en arrière de manière très théâtrale. Ed Fairfax ne dit rien. Je pense qu'il ne me regarda pas davantage pendant cet échange de bons mots. Il prit un peignoir et aida la jeune femme à l'enfiler. Ils avaient épuisé le sujet des secrétaires et étaient désormais occupés à chercher ce qu'ils allaient bien faire de leur après-midi. Je pensai que j'étais restée suffisamment longtemps sur mon tabouret de torture et m'éclipsai en longeant les murs du salon pour regagner le couloir. Au moment où j'allais entrer dans le bureau, j'entendis Mr Fairfax derrière moi m'interpeller.

─ Tout va bien, Jeanne ? demanda-t-il. Où allez-vous ?

Je me retournai et lui fis face.

─ Je vais chercher mes affaires car je dois partir, il est bientôt midi.

─ Vous ne m'avez pas salué et vous repartez déjà. Est-ce désormais ainsi que vous me traitez ?

─ Vous étiez bien trop occupé, répondis-je à la hâte. Je ne voulais pas vous déranger.

─ Bien-sûr que j'étais occupé, vous l'avez bien vu, vous voyez toujours tout, Jeanne. Qu'avez-vous donc fait pendant mon absence ?

─ Pas grand chose, dis-je spontanément. Puis, me reprenant : j'ai entassé les scénarios et annulé vos rendez-vous.

─ Me revoilà maintenant, tout va rentrer dans l'ordre. Contactez tous ses abrutis. S'ils veulent absolument me voir, je suis désormais à leur disposition. Ne me trouvez-vous pas en forme, Jeanne ?

─ Si, Mr Fairfax, vous semblez même…rajeuni.

─ Rajeuni…c'est cela, Jeanne, rajeuni. C'est l'amour, jeune fille, l'amour ! Quant à vous, vous me semblez abattue, je dirais même déprimée.

─ Pas du tout.. Je vais très bien.

Ma voix tremblait, je voulais le voir partir pour prendre mes affaires dans le bureau.

─ Vous mentez ! Si j'insistais davantage, je crois bien que je verrais des larmes couler.

─ Vous vous trompez, Mr Fairfax, je suis juste pressée et un peu fatiguée.

─ Alors partez, Jeanne, mais je veux que chaque matin vers onze heures vous nous rejoigniez dans la salle à manger pour le brunch. Il faut vous remplumer, petit oiseau. Ce n'est pas bien de prendre le vélo le ventre creux, vous risquez de vous envoler. Je suis sûr que vous vous nourrissez de miettes de pain.

Je n'avais pas le cœur à sourire.

─ J'essaierai de venir. A demain.

Je lui tournai le dos sans attendre son salut. Il n'insista pas et je l'entendis regagner le salon. J'entrai dans mon bureau, rassemblai rapidement mes affaires, sortis de la maison et enfourchai mon vélo. En bas de la colline, je ne sais si le vent en fut responsable, car le Santa Ana soufflait fort ce jour là, mais j'essuyai d'un revers de la main mes joues humides.

Pendant plusieurs jours, je dus assister au brunch en les regardant bavarder, nager, manger et parfois même danser lorsque l'une des jeunes femmes qui devait être la petite amie de Jack Roxel, mit la sono à son maximum. Puis, un matin où cette aimable société s'ennuyait, Mr Fairfax me demanda d'apporter des scénarios pour les faire lire à ses invités. Certains jouèrent les scènes en se déguisant et firent rire l'assemblée, tant leur interprétation mettait en lumière la pauvreté des dialogues et le comique de certaines situations. Mr Fairfax ne participait pas à l'hilarité générale, mais s'il avait voulu éviter ces moqueries, il ne m'aurait pas demandé de livrer les manuscrits à la vindicte de cette troupe d'acteurs. Esther était particulièrement cruelle. Elle critiquait non seulement les histoires et les rôles attribués à Ed Fairfax, mais aussi le style des auteurs. Rien ne trouvait grâce à ses yeux. On me demanda mon avis. Esther essaya de m'empêcher de m'exprimer mais Jack Roxel m'invita à continuer. Je dis clairement que je pensais que chaque auteur avait dû livrer le meilleur de lui-même en écrivant son texte et que même si le résultat n'était pas à la hauteur, il devait inspirer un minimum de respect. Je ne fus pas particulièrement invitée à continuer sur ce thème (je crois que je ne fus même pas entendue), et les lectures des scénarios reprirent sur le même ton moqueur.

Mr Fairfax quitta quelque temps la pièce puis revint avec deux autres manuscrits. Comme je l'avais entendu monter l'escalier et donc se rendre dans sa chambre et non dans le bureau, il ne pouvait s'agir que des deux manuscrits qui avaient disparu. Il les tendit exclusivement à Esther. Elle lut les deux synopsis et tout sourire disparut de son visage. Le père d'une toxicomane et le fils d'un malade d'Alzheimer étaient des rôles qu'elle aurait bien eu du mal à railler. Ainsi sa réaction fut tout autre.

─ Enfin, Ed ! dit-elle. Tu ne vas pas jouer ce genre de rôle ! Tu ne feras aucune entrée avec des films pareils, c'est d'un sinistre !

─ Evidemment ma toute belle ! dit Mr Fairfax en riant. J'ai mis de côté ces scénarios pour t'entendre me dire cela.

─ Tu m'as fait peur, Ed, dit Esther, soulagée. J'ai cru un instant que tu étais sérieux.

─ Sérieux ? M'as-tu déjà vu prendre la vie au sérieux ? Ma carrière aux Etats-Unis est finie si j'accepte ce genre de rôle. Or tu ne tiens pas à ce qu'elle s'arrête, ma douce. Tu souhaites encore profiter de toutes ces belles choses qui t'entourent, n'est ce pas chérie ?

─ Que dis-tu Ed ? dit-elle gênée. Je pense à toi mon amour. Je tiens à être à tes côtés pour te guider dans tes choix. N'ai-je pas toujours été de bon conseil ?

─ Tu es parfaite, Esther, tu es sans doute la femme qu'il me faut.

─ Oh, oh ! s'écria Richard Gatwick, notre célibataire endurci va-t-il se caser ? Esther, mes félicitations !

─ Et pourquoi pas, lança Ed Fairfax. N'ai-je pas droit au bonheur ?

Esther se trémoussa sur son siège en regardant tantôt Mr Fairfax, tantôt Richard. Elle était sur le point d'entendre ce qu'elle attendait sans doute depuis le début de leur relation. Cependant par une pirouette dont seul Ed Fairfax avait le secret, ce-dernier coupa court à la conversation.

─ Ma belle Esther, dit-il en lui prenant la main et en la portant à ses lèvres, nous devrions écrire ensemble le scénario idéal, celui qui m'apporterait à tout jamais gloire et succès et toi argent et diamants. Ne serions-nous pas les plus enviés d'H** ? Redonne moi ces scripts que je les confie à ma secrétaire particulière. Jeanne, où vous cachez-vous ?

─ Je suis là, monsieur, répondis-je. J'avais assisté à toute la scène dans un coin du salon.

─ Toujours là où on ne l'attend pas, dit-il. Ecrivez à ces deux auteurs que le grand acteur Ed Fairfax ne tient pas à gâcher sa carrière.

─ Je les renvoie, c'est cela ? demandai-je

─ Comprend-elle ce qu'on lui dit ? Intervient sèchement Esther. N'est-ce pas assez clair ?

─ Très clair, mademoiselle, dis-je. Je ferai cela demain car il est déjà tard et je dois partir.

─ Ed.. éructa-t-elle énervée en se tournant vers mon employeur.

Il l'interrompit et dit :

─ C'est cela, Jeanne, vous ferez votre jolie petite lettre de refus demain lorsque vous y serez plus disposée.

Il me tendit les scénarios et je sentis ses doigts effleurer ma main. Je frémis et mes yeux rencontrèrent un court instant les siens. Je vis l'effroi et la tristesse au fond de son regard, je vis de la détresse et je sus que jamais je n'écrirai ces lettres. En quittant la pièce, j'entendis Esther me qualifier de sale petite insolente.

6

Si j'avais pu cacher à mes camarades de la High School of Music la nature exacte de mon emploi matinal, je ne pouvais toutefois pas les empêcher de se détendre en commentant les rumeurs d'H**. Nous étions à L.A. et les mœurs des acteurs faisaient partie intégrante de la vie locale. Entre deux cours, le soir et le week-end avec mes colocataires, j'écoutais donc, sans participer, les conversations sur les people locaux. Immanquablement, un jour, elles tournèrent autour d'Ed Fairfax et de sa dernière liaison. Une des filles, toujours mieux informée que les autres, affirma qu'ils se connaissaient depuis deux ans et qu'après un moment de flottement, ils avaient renoué. Leur couple semblait maintenant « plus fort que jamais », « le mariage du dernier célibataire d'H** » était inévitable . Que tout le monde s'accorde à le penser n'est pas gage de vérité, cependant, je ne pouvais nier que les choses se précisaient et que leur relation prenait un tour plus sérieux que la presse officialisait.

Dans la maison de l'acteur, entourés de leur cour, Ed et Esther captivaient également l'attention des invités. Elle n'était jamais aussi belle qu'en sa présence et lui jamais aussi brillant. Il formait le couple idéal. Cependant, durant les quelques matinées où Mr Fairfax dut s'absenter, je remarquais qu'elle perdait de son éclat. Cela se voyait dans son regard : il devenait terne et méchant. La bonté et la générosité qu'elle essayait d'exprimer dans les bras de l'acteur s'effaçaient au profit de la froideur, du mépris et surtout de la bêtise. Elle traînait du canapé au fauteuil, de la terrasse à la piscine, respirant l'ennui et la nonchalance. Que cette femme ne fut pas celle qui convenait à Mr Fairfax était une évidence qui, chaque jour que je passais à l'observer, se confirmait. J'osais penser qu'elle s'imposait aussi aux yeux de mon employeur. Entre eux, il n'était question que d'apparence, jamais il n'y avait eu d'amour. Cela suffisait cependant à alimenter les rumeurs de mariage que Mr Fairfax ne démentait pas.

Les invités étaient là depuis maintenant deux semaines lorsque, un matin de bonne heure, l'un des agents de sécurité vint me parler. Deux policiers en civil de L.A. attendaient à la grille d'entrée et demandaient à être reçus par Mr Fairfax. L'agent avait très justement estimé qu'il valait mieux conduire discrètement les deux hommes dans mon bureau pour nous laisser ensuite le temps d'avertir l'acteur. J'accueillis les policiers et les fis asseoir sur le canapé. Il était encore très tôt - neuf heures, je n'avais entendu personne descendre au salon. Je n'étais encore jamais montée à l'étage et je me voyais mal frapper à la porte de la chambre de mon employeur. Au risque d'être maudite pour le réveil matinal, et de subir les foudres d'Esther, je tentai de le joindre sur son portable en espérant ne pas tomber sur sa messagerie. Mr Fairfax décrocha dès la deuxième sonnerie. A ma grande surprise, sa voix n'était pas ensommeillée, elle était celle d'un homme qui s'attendait à être réveillé et à entendre la mienne.

─ Oui, Jeanne, que se passe-t-il ? me dit-il.

─ Deux hommes sont dans le bureau, deux hommes de la police de L.A.

Le silence s'installa à l'autre bout du fil.

─ Ils vous demandent, Mr Fairfax, j'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux vous prévenir tout de suite.

─ Vous avez bien fait, Jeanne. Dites-leur que j'arrive. Ont-ils déjà parlé à quelqu'un ?

─ Non, personne n'est encore descendu. Il n'y a que les agents de sécurité et moi qui sommes au courant.

─ C'est bien, très bien ainsi.

Sur ce, il raccrocha.

Je regardai les deux policiers. Ils semblaient très excités à l'idée d'être dans la demeure d'un acteur doublement oscarisé. Je leur avais offert de s'asseoir, mais ils n'avaient pu résister très longtemps à l'envie de se lever et d'arpenter la pièce pour se rapprocher des affiches dédicacées et des statuettes dorées. Ed Fairfax vint vite nous rejoindre. Il me regarda avant de saluer les deux hommes. Il voulut me dire quelque chose mais ne trouva pas les mots. Les policiers se présentèrent et demandèrent à lui parler en particulier. Je quittai le bureau et sortis prendre l'air sur le perron de la maison. J'attendis là une vingtaine de minutes puis la porte s'ouvrit sur Mr Fairfax.

─ Jeanne, dit-il d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante, je vais suivre ces messieurs et m'absenter pour la journée. Il se peut que j'aie besoin de vous ce soir. Laissez votre portable allumé et appelez mon avocat. Dites-lui simplement où je suis.

─ Et vos invités ? demandai-je. Il faut que vous préveniez Esther.

Il sourit.

─ Pour qu'Esther me soutienne et me prenne la main ? Voyons, Jeanne, un peu de réalisme.

La voiture des policiers fut amenée jusque devant le perron, Mr Fairfax attendait la fin de la manœuvre. Je ne savais quoi lui dire, tant la situation me paraissait absurde. Il se pencha vers moi pour ne pas être écouté par les policiers.

─ Dites-moi Jeanne, si vous entendiez des choses sur moi, des choses terribles, seriez-vous toujours à mes côtés ? Ou partiriez-vous en courant ?

─ On entend tellement de rumeurs. Je ne prête pas attention à elles.

─ Mais si elles s'avéraient exactes ?

─ J'attendrais de les entendre de votre bouche pour juger.

Il sembla rassuré, cependant il ajouta :

─ Je ne suis pas une personne à qui l'on peut se fier. En avez-vous conscience ?

Il n'attendit pas la réponse que j'aurai été bien incapable de formuler.

─ Laissez dormir Esther et, si elle s'inquiète pour moi, répondez-lui qu'Harry est passé me prendre mais que, pour ce soir, on ne change rien à ce qui est prévu.

─ Et si Mr Winberg appelle ?

─ Ne lui dites rien, c'est préférable. Je peux compter sur vous, Jeanne ?

─ Oui, Mr Fairfax.

Les policiers s'impatientèrent et demandèrent à Mr Fairfax de se placer à l'arrière de la voiture banalisée. Je l'imaginai se couchant sur la banquette pour ne pas être vu des paparazzis qui venaient de plus en plus nombreux aux abords de la maison depuis les rumeurs de mariage. Son dernier regard trahit la peur et l'inquiétude.

De retour dans mon bureau, j'appelai l'avocat et lui demandai de se rendre au bureau central du L.A.P.D. Vers onze heures, ce ne fut pas Esther mais Jack Roxel qui s'inquiéta de l'absence de l'acteur. Je m'en tins à ce que m'avait dit Mr Fairfax et je ne fus pas plus dérangée. L'après-midi, je suivis mes cours à la High School of music sans parvenir à me concentrer. Je m'apprêtais à rentrer chez moi lorsque je reçus l'appel de Mr Fairfax. Il me demanda de prendre un taxi, d'aller chercher des vêtements propres chez lui et de m'attendre au coin de la troisième rue et de San pedro, soit à quelques pâtés de maison du poste de police. Je m'inquiétai de savoir où je trouverais ses affaires et ce que je devrais dire si on me surprenait en train de fouiller dans son dressing. Il me rassura sur ce dernier point. Personne ne me dérangerait car ses invités devaient déjà être partis pour la soirée caritative du Beverly Hilton Hotel où il les retrouverait dans la soirée. De retour chez moi pour y déposer mon vélo, j'eus le temps d'allumer la télévision pour vérifier que rien de la journée d'Ed Fairfax au poste de police n'avait filtré dans les médias. Puis, je commandai un taxi pour le domicile de l'acteur et fis comme il me l'avait demandé. Je trouvai dans son dressing un smoking, une chemise blanche, des chaussettes noires et des souliers vernis que j'enfournai dans un sac en cuir. Je pris ensuite un nécessaire de rasage dans l'armoire de toilette. Je ne m'attardai pas sur les détails de la chambre cependant je vis les affaires d'Esther tant dans les placards que dans la salle de bains. Je ne m'attendais à rien d'autre, mais mon cœur se serra à la vue de cette intimité. Je remontai dans le taxi qui m'avait attendue et m'arrêtai au point de rendez-vous. Je compris que Mr Fairfax en mettant au point cette mise en scène avait fait preuve de prudence : avec les paparazzis à l'affût et des chauffeurs de taxi bavards, ni moi, ni Ed Fairfax pouvions nous permettre d'effectuer un trajet du poste de police à la maison sans faire courir les rumeurs les plus folles. Comme les photographes s'étaient habitués à me voir tous les matins et tous les midis franchir le portail de la maison (et après enquête, avaient dû me trouver inintéressante), ils ne firent pas attention à mes allers-retours.

Je vis arriver Mr Fairfax à pied vers vingt et une heures, une casquette vissée sur le crâne et des lunettes de soleil lui couvrant la moitié du visage. Avec sa barbe naissante, on ne pouvait guère le reconnaître. Il ne fit aucun commentaire, ne prononça pas un mot. Nous hélâmes à nouveau un taxi qui nous conduisit au Beverly Hilton Hotel. Là, il se rendit dans les toilettes pour se changer et se raser puis il me tendit en retour le sac en cuir, rempli des vêtements de la journée. Ce ne fut qu'au moment où je le précédai de trois pas, décidée à m'en aller sans avoir eu d'explication, qu'il allongea sa main vers moi et me prit le bras pour me faire pivoter vers lui. Je me retrouvai à quelques centimètres de sa poitrine. Il se pencha et me força à le regarder. Heureusement, le couloir était désert.

─ Allons Jeanne, ne partez pas ainsi Vous n'êtes pas fâchée par toutes ces aventures, tout de même ?

─ Je me suis inquiétée…dis-je sans parvenir à cacher mon angoisse.

─ Que voulez-vous qu'il m'arrive ? Nous sommes dans un pays civilisé. Tout bon citoyen se doit de collaborer à l'établissement de la vérité et à l'accomplissement de la justice.

─ Vous voulez dire …

─ Je veux dire qu'ils souhaitaient m'entendre en tant que témoin dans une affaire sans importance. Beaucoup de mise en scène pour pas grand chose. Cette journée ne fut cependant pas des plus agréables et je vous remercie de ne pas avoir abandonné votre employeur.

─ Comment aurais-je pu ? dis-je sans réfléchir.

Il me tenait toujours le bras et le serrait plus fort. Je fis un effort sur moi-même pour me calmer et m'efforcer de mesurer davantage mes propos. Aussi, j'ajoutai qu'il me paraissait normal de l'aider après ce qu'il avait fait pour moi lors de l'audition.

─ Ce n'est que ça ? dit-il un ton trop haut. Entre nous, ce n'est que ça ! Un échange de bons et loyaux services ?

Nous nous regardions. Il n'y avait pas de réponse à cette question. Pas de réponse que j'étais capable de formuler après les émotions de la journée et avec ses yeux plantés dans les miens. Je fus sauvée par l'arrivée dans le couloir d'un petit groupe en smoking. Mr Fairfax se dégagea de moi et partit vers les salons de réception.

Le lendemain matin, je fus soulagée de constater qu'aucun policier n'attendait à la grille d'entrée. En revanche, je reçus un appel des plus inattendus. C'était Camille, ma cousine française avec laquelle j'avais été élevée jusqu'à mes dix ans. Elle m'annonça que ma tante était en phase terminale d'un cancer et qu'elle souhaitait me voir avant de s'en aller. Camille ignorait que j'étais à plus de dix mille kilomètres de là. Elle avait obtenu mon numéro auprès de l'université de Boston où elle pensait que j'étais toujours inscrite. Elle s'excusa aussitôt de son appel et s'apprêtait à raccrocher lorsque je m'entendis lui annoncer que je prendrais un avion le soir même pour Paris. Ma réponse avait été impulsive, cependant, elle me paraissait la seule envisageable. Enfant, je n'avais pas été aimée par cette famille, mais ma tante et ses deux filles étaient mes seules parentes. Ne pas me rendre à son chevet aurait signifié la négation d'une partie de ma vie.

Après avoir beaucoup parlementé avec mon banquier, je réservai mon billet d'avion et décidai d'avertir en premier Mr Winberg. Il fut tout à fait compréhensif. Nous nous mîmes d'accord sur le fait que je ne m'absenterais pas plus de deux semaines et qu'il viendrait un jour sur deux rendre visite à Ed Fairfax pour mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses affaires. Il voulait en profiter pour avoir un sérieux entretien avec lui à propos de ses prochains rôles. Depuis le tournage abandonné, l'acteur avait refusé toutes les propositions sans fournir d'explications valables. J'avertis Mr Winberg de la présence actuelle de nombreux invités chez Mr Fairfax. Il marqua son mécontentement et me fit remarquer qu'il ne fallait pas lui chercher d'excuses : un acteur qui s'arrête de tourner est un acteur mort. Je passai sous silence la journée d'hier et l'existence des deux scénarios que j'avais réussi à sauver de la foudre destructrice d'Esther. Je décidai de les mettre le plus en évidence sur le bureau afin de prouver à Mr Winberg la motivation de son client pour de nouveaux projets. J'appelai ensuite Mrs Herschaw qui me donna le nom d'une répétitrice à Paris avec laquelle je pourrais continuer de travailler. Mon séjour en France commençait à s'organiser : je logerais chez ma cousine et je me rendrais le matin au Conservatoire National de Musique où enseignait cette dame avant d'aller voir ma tante à l'hôpital.

Il ne me restait plus qu'à l'annoncer à Mr Fairfax. Après la journée d'hier, j'avais la nette sensation de l'abandonner mais je ne pouvais faire autrement. J'attendis onze heures. Les invités s'étaient habitués à ma présence, même s'ils ne prêtaient pas plus attention à moi qu'au début de leur séjour. Mon arrivée dans le salon passa donc inaperçue. Cette fois, au lieu de m'approcher du buffet et de me réfugier dans la cuisine, je me dirigeai vers Mr Fairfax qui, comme à son habitude, se tenait sur un des fauteuils du salon de jardin, à côté d'Esther et de Richard Gatwick. Je m'arrêtai au seuil de la baie vitrée et attendis. Il semblait (était-ce intentionnel ?) ne pas se rendre compte de ma présence. Esther fut la première à me voir.

─ Ed, mon chéri, dit-elle, il semble que ta secrétaire particulière veuille te parler.

Il se tourna vers moi mais resta assis, mimant la décontraction.

─ Mademoiselle Rivière, une urgence peut-être ? Spielberg cherche à me joindre et vous ne savez pas quoi lui répondre ?

Je savais que cette réplique était destinée à amuser son public et à faire bonne figure, car je vis dans ses yeux cette même peur que j'avais aperçue hier lorsqu'il était parti avec les policiers. Je lui dis que j'avais besoin de lui parler en privé. Ed Fairfax se leva et m'invita à le suivre dans le salon. On pouvait encore nous entendre, aussi je baissai la voix. Je lui expliquai la situation sans détour. Son regard trahit dans un premier temps son étonnement. Je n'avais pas cherché à le ménager et un instant, je m'en voulus d'avoir été si directe.

─ Vous partez ce soir ?

─ Oui, j'ai déjà réservé mon vol et j'ai tout expliqué à Mr Winberg. Il viendra s'occuper de vos affaires en mon absence.

─ Vous avez donc organisé votre départ dans mon dos, sans m'avertir.

─ Je suis en train de vous prévenir, je ne serais pas partie sans vous en parler.

Il avait raison sur un point : si je n'avais pas acheté mon billet avant de le voir, je n'aurais peut-être pas eu la force de le quitter.

─ Ainsi, vous accourez au chevet d'une femme qui ne s'est jamais occupée de vous et cela à dix mille kilomètres d'ici ! Que faut-il que j'en déduise ? Que vous me fuyez ? C'est cela, Jeanne : vous fuyez ?

─ Pas du tout. Je vais voir une femme mourante qui me réclame.

─ Quelle grandeur d'âme dans un corps si petit ! Mais comment allez-vous vivre là-bas ?

─ Je serai logée chez ma cousine.

─ Et le billet d'avion ? Avec quel argent l'avez-vous payé ? Harry vous a-t-il versé votre salaire ?

─ Oui, mais il n'a pas suffi à régler le billet. La banque m'avance la somme.

─ J'espère que vous avez réservé le retour.

─ Non, je ne suis pas sûre de la durée exacte de mon séjour, une semaine, peut-être plus. Cela dépend, Mr Fairfax.

─ Laissez-moi vous avancer la somme, sinon vous risquez de ne jamais revenir.

─ Je reviendrai, mon travail est ici, mon avenir aussi. Il faut que je vous laisse maintenant, j'ai encore des choses à faire avant mon départ.

─ Je ne vous retiens plus, Jeanne. Partez !

Je retournai dans mon bureau pour m'assurer que tout était en ordre puis je sortis de la maison. Au moment où je prenais mon vélo sous le hangar à voitures, j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir. Mr Fairfax pressa le pas jusqu'à moi.

─ Jeanne, vous m'avez quitté sans me dire au revoir.

─ Je ne crois pas, c'est vous qui m'avez demandé de partir.

─ Non, on ne s'est pas salué comme il faut. Après ce qu'on a vécu hier…Dites-moi, Jeanne, comment procède-t-on en France pour prendre congé ? Ne se fait-on pas la bise ? Je vais vous embrasser, Jeanne, comme deux personnes qui se connaissent depuis un certain temps et qui s'apprécient . N'est ce pas notre cas, ma…

Il me prit la main et m'attira contre lui. Puis il déposa un baiser sur chacune de mes joues, très lentement, trop lentement pour ne pas sentir son souffle s'accélérer et mon cœur s'affoler. Je m'accrochai à la selle du vélo. Puis il se détacha de moi en me demandant de revenir vite.

7

Ma cousine habitait un petit deux pièces au centre de Paris dans le quartier du Marais. Elle y vivait avec son ami, aussi elle n'apprécia guère de me voir occuper le canapé du salon. C'était pourtant Camille qui m'avait proposé de loger chez elle mais je compris très vite que sa mère l'y avait obligée. Nous avions été élevées ensemble avec sa cadette Anne-Lise ; j'aurais dû la considérer comme ma sœur, mais nous avions peu de souvenirs heureux en commun, mis à part les quelques temps où mon oncle était encore vivant. Après le décès de son mari, ma tante, restée seule avec moi et ses deux filles, me prit très vite en grippe. Elle montait fréquemment mes cousines contre moi et je devins leur souffre-douleur. Je n'étais pas de nature capricieuse, ni sournoise, mais je passais comme telle tant l'injustice que je subissais me conduisait dans des colères noires. Je me souviens d'un jour où Camille, qui était dans la même classe que moi, m'accusa devant l'institutrice d'avoir copié sur elle. J'aurais été stupide de le faire car j'avais de meilleures notes qu'elle, mais ma cousine fut si convaincante que l'enseignante non seulement me punit d'un zéro, mais me priva aussi de récréation pendant deux semaines. A la sortie de l'école, je tirai les cheveux de Camille. Il me semblait que c'était une bien petite vengeance par rapport au mal qu'elle m'avait fait, mais elle exagéra la situation en présentant le soir même à sa mère une longe mèche de cheveux qu'elle s'était elle-même coupée. Une quantité innombrable de choses me furent alors refusées. Parmi elles, figurait mon seul plaisir, mon seul refuge : mes cours de chant. En accord avec le directeur du conservatoire, ma tante m'interdit d'y assister pendant quinze long jours. C'était la pire punition qu'elle put m'infliger et elle le savait.

Je dois à mon oncle d'être à l'origine de ma passion puisqu'il m'inscrivit très jeune au conservatoire dans des classes d'éveil musical. J'ai quelques heureux souvenirs, quoique fugaces, du temps où il venait me chercher et où nous chantions ensemble sur le chemin du retour.

En cours de solfège, je développai très tôt une oreille musicale parfaite aussi je fus orientée vers le chant par mon professeur. Je participais également à une chorale d'enfants où souvent on me confiait les partitions de soliste. Ma voix était expressive, d'une justesse irréprochable, et plus j'étais malheureuse à la maison, plus j'étais bouleversante en public. Je savais instinctivement allier la technique et l'émotion et mes professeurs mirent en moi de grands espoirs. Aussi, lorsqu'ils apprirent la décision de ma tante de me faire partir pour les Etats-Unis (autrement dit de se débarrasser de moi), ils insistèrent auprès d'elle pour m'inscrire dans un établissement qui, en parallèle de ma scolarité, me permettrait de poursuivre mes études musicales. Je fus ainsi inscrite à la Boston Musical School, une école faisant aussi office de pensionnat et consacrant les après-midis au développement artistique. Mes débuts furent difficiles, je n'avais que dix ans et j'étais totalement livrée à moi-même. La langue anglaise m'était étrangère (à part quelques cours dispensés en primaire), et je passais plus d'une nuit à pleurer dans mon lit. Je m'accrochai (avais-je le choix ?) et au bout d'un an de cette immersion brutale, j'étais parfaitement bilingue et je n'avais plus une seule larme à verser. Pendant huit ans, ma tante paya ma scolarité sans jamais me faire venir à Paris pour les fêtes et les vacances, ni me donner de ses nouvelles. Lorsqu'elle coupa toute aide financière, j'obtins une bourse pour continuer mes études musicales à l'université de Boston et je commençai ma vie de femme indépendante. Je trouvai des petits boulots à mi-temps de serveuse, de secrétaire au conservatoire, je chantai dans les chœurs à l'opéra de Boston, et je réussis plusieurs auditions qui me permirent de me produire dans des festivals d'été et dans des théâtres de Nouvelle-Angleterre. Mes professeurs m'encouragèrent à passer le concours du Metropolitan Opera de New York, mais ce fut, comme je l'ai déjà écrit, un échec et cela trois fois de suite. Je ne prenais plus le même plaisir à chanter que du temps de mon enfance, ni à faire jaillir l'émotion nécessaire pour progresser. Etait-ce parce que je m'étais fabriquée une carapace ? Parce que je me bornais à travailler ma technique en refusant de laisser parler mes sentiments ? Ou encore parce qu'à Boston, où j'avais vécu presque quatorze ans, j'avais le sentiment d'étouffer et d'être prise au piége d'un destin qui ne me ressemblait pas ? Il fallait que j'élargisse mon horizon et que je débute une nouvelle vie dans une ville que j'aurais moi-même choisie. L.A me semblait le lieu idéal pour concrétiser mes désirs, d'autant plus que je ne faisais souffrir personne en quittant Boston. J'avais noué beaucoup de relations mais peu d'amitiés. Ma seule véritable confidente était partie pour trois ans de formation à l'opéra de Vienne. Je venais de me séparer, sans remords, de mon petit ami, un ténor très ambitieux et prétentieux qui ne m'aimait pas plus que je ne l'aimais. J'avais tout à gagner en partant pour la côte ouest. Quand je reviens sur ce passé, je réalise que tout a concouru à ma rencontre avec Mr Fairfax et que la mort prématurée de mes parents a un sens. Sans le savoir, ma tante, tout en voulant se débarrasser de moi très jeune, a aussi œuvré à ce destin. Je ne savais pas ce qui la poussait à me réclamer à son chevet, mais je pensais qu'il était important de la remercier. En acceptant de m'inscrire à la Boston Musical School et en payant fort cher cette scolarité, elle m'avait donné un métier et forcée à acquérir une indépendance.

J'organisai mon séjour comme je l'avais prévu. Le matin, je travaillais avec ma répétitrice au Conservatoire National Supérieur de Musique de la porte de Pantin, et l'après-midi je rendais visite à ma tante à l'hôpital Cochin. Je passais beaucoup de temps dans les transports en commun et je redécouvrais la capitale. Je pris le temps de me balader et de retrouver les rues de mon enfance. J'habitais à l'époque rue de Tournon, j'allais à l'école rue de Vaugirard et au conservatoire de la rue de Mabillon. Revoir l'immeuble de ma tante et mon école ne me rappela pas de bons souvenirs mais ce fut avec plaisir que je fis le chemin entre la rue de Tournon et le conservatoire. Je revis mon professeur de solfège qui fut très émue par ces retrouvailles. Nous tombâmes dans les bras, l'une de l'autre. Elle fut enthousiaste d'apprendre que je suivais la masterclass de Mrs Herschaw, sa soprane préférée, et nous dînâmes un soir avec son mari et ses deux grands enfants.

Je n'avais pas les moyens de me payer le restaurant ni de m'offrir des places de spectacle aussi je rentrais chez ma cousine vers dix-neuf heures pour me réchauffer rapidement un plat au micro-ondes, puis je ressortais presque aussitôt pour mes balades parisiennes. Cela me permettait de ne pas croiser, ou très peu, Camille et son ami qui rentraient tard de leur travail. Elle était cadre dans une grande banque parisienne et lui expert-comptable. Nous n'avions pas grand chose à nous dire et aucune envie, l'une comme l'autre de développer une amitié. Le passé pesait trop lourd sur notre relation et nous empêchait de passer à autre chose. J'en assume la responsabilité (j'avais alors tant d'autres choses en tête), et je n'ai, je le confesse, aucune excuse pour cette attitude.

J'avais trouvé un café dans le quartier du Marais qui m'accueillait pendant de longues heures sans me demander de prendre une consommation supplémentaire. J'y venais avec des magazines de presse people qu'en temps normal, je n'aurais jamais lus. Je les dévorais à la recherche d'articles sur Mr Fairfax, et les laissais à la serveuse en partant (prix à payer pour le temps passé à la table sans consommer). Je m'attendais à tout moment à découvrir les pires nouvelles à son sujet. Les multiples annonces de son mariage ne m'émouvaient plus, mais j'avais peur que la journée au poste de police ne fût le début de quelque chose de plus grave. La nuit, j'allumais discrètement la télévision sur CNN pour me rassurer. Je pensais continuellement à lui et j'avais hâte de repartir à L.A. Même s'il était insupportable de l'imaginer avec Esther, je préférais cette souffrance à celle d'être éloignée de lui. C'était totalement déraisonnable, dépourvu de tout espérance, mais je ne contrôlais pas mes sentiments. En attendant, je devais aller jusqu'au bout de la démarche que j'avais entreprise en acceptant de revoir ma tante.

Dès l'après-midi de mon arrivée, j'allai avec Camille à l'hôpital Cochin, mais ma parente était endormie et les infirmières nous demandèrent de ne pas la déranger. Ma cousine devant travailler le restant de la semaine, je me rendis seule à son chevet les autres jours.

Les premiers temps, elle ne me reconnut pas. Elle était sous morphine et délirait dans un demi-sommeil. Je lui tenais la main et passais des heures à lui raconter ma vie depuis mon arrivée à la Boston Musical School. Je ne lui épargnais aucun détail des difficultés de ma première année mais essayais aussi de lui témoigner ma reconnaissance pour la chance qu'elle m'avait involontairement donnée. Au quatrième jour, elle fut davantage consciente et se tourna vers moi.

─ Jeanne, c'est toi ? murmura-t-elle. C'est vraiment toi ?

─ Oui, ma tante, répondis-je. Ne vous fatiguez pas. Je suis à vos côtés comme vous me l'avez demandé.

─ Camille m'a dit que tu habitais très loin…

─ Oui, à L.A.

─ L.A…je t'ai envoyée à Boston, je m'en souviens bien, c'est à Boston que tu dois être…

─ Je suis une jeune femme à présent, j'ai fini l'école depuis longtemps.

─ Je ne voulais pas que tu restes dans notre famille. Tu sais cela ? Tu portais malheur, Jeanne, tu as fait mourir tes parents et ton oncle…

─ Non, je n'ai fait mourir personne. Mes parents ont été tués dans un accident de voiture et votre mari est mort d'une crise cardiaque. Je n'étais qu'une enfant, je ne suis pas responsable de ces malheurs.

─ Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de le penser, tu devais partir…partir très loin de nous, je sentais qu'un malheur allait arriver à Camille et Anne-Lise.

─ Je ne vous en veux pas, ma tante, dis-je pour couper court à son obsession et pour éviter toute agitation inutile. A Boston, j'ai tout appris. Je suis devenue grâce à vous une femme indépendante.

─ As-tu été heureuse là-bas ? Es-tu heureuse aujourd'hui ?

─ Je m'y suis construite, à défaut d'avoir été heureuse, mais maintenant, je sens que je peux l'être.

─ Il faut que je te dise quelque chose avant de partir.

─ Quoi donc, ma tante ?

─ J'ai menti, Jeanne.

─ Que dites-vous là ? A qui avez-vous menti ?

─ Ton oncle avait souscrit une assurance-vie dont tu étais l'unique bénéficiaire. A sa mort, comme tu étais mineure, je fus chargée de placer l'argent jusqu'à ta majorité. Je devais de te le verser….mais je ne l'ai pas fait.

─ Vous voulez dire que l'argent est toujours dans une banque française à mon nom ?

─ Oui, je leur ai dit que j'ignorais comment te contacter. Je suppose qu'à ma mort, tu toucheras la somme.

Je fus évidemment stupéfaite d'entendre cela. Cependant, j'estimais que les circonstances ne se prêtaient pas à m'enquérir du montant de ma fortune. Ma tante avait soulagé sa conscience avant de disparaître et le moins que je pouvais faire était de l'écouter. Elle reprit d'une voix plus faible.

─ Ton oncle t'aimait beaucoup, tu sais. Tu lui rappelais sa sœur. J'étais jalouse…Parfois j'avais l'impression qu'il te préférait à ses propres filles.

─ C'est faux, ma tante, et vous le savez bien. Il est parti trop tôt et vous avez imaginé des choses qui ne sont pas. Mais je l'aimais comme un père et mes six premières années furent heureuses.

─ Oh Jeanne, je suis mauvaise, mauvaise…Anne-Lise ne vient jamais me voir, elle dit qu'elle habite trop loin et Camille est toujours prise par son travail. Voilà ce que j'ai gagné à vouloir les protéger… Et toi, tu as fait tous ces kilomètres pour moi alors que je t'ai volée…

L'infirmière entra et me demanda de sortir pour les soins du soir. Le lendemain, ma tante était tombée dans le coma. Je continuai d'aller la voir, et trois jours plus tard, elle s'éteignit. J'étais seule avec elle, Camille travaillait et les infirmières s'occupaient d'autres malades. Elle pressa légèrement ma main lorsqu'elle poussa son dernier soupir. J'appelai Camille pour lui apprendre la nouvelle, elle fut effondrée, j'essayai de trouver les mots d'usage pour la réconforter. J'étais pour la première fois confrontée à la mort, même si elle s'était accrochée à moi dès ma naissance. L'enterrement eut lieu quelques jours plus tard et je revis Anne-Lise. Elle ne fut pas aimable avec moi, elle sembla me reprocher de m'être trouvée auprès de sa mère dans ses derniers instants. Je n'essayai pas de la raisonner. Son chagrin était réel et elle souffrait autant de ses regrets que de la perte de sa mère. Je laissai mon adresse à Camille en pensant que si l'on devait me contacter suite à l'héritage, on saurait désormais où me trouver. Je pris un avion pour L.A le soir-même.

En atterrissant à L.A, je réalisai combien j'aimais ma nouvelle vie. Dans cette ville soufflait le vent de liberté à laquelle j'aspirais et qui me faisait si cruellement défaut à Boston. J'appréciais son climat, ses efforts désespérés pour vaincre la pollution et jouir pleinement de son ciel bleu, son insouciance à ignorer le tremblement de terre qui la ferait un jour disparaître sous les eaux, la décontraction de ses habitants, leur réussite jamais honteuse. J'avais l'impression de revenir chez moi.

Aussitôt arrivée dans mon logement, je saluai rapidement mes colocataires qui m'apprirent que deux jours plus tôt, nous avions été victimes d'une effraction dans l'appartement. La porte était entrouverte à leur arrivée vers vingt et une heures, visiblement forcée par un pied de biche. Elles avaient gardé ma chambre en l'état pour me laisser faire l'inventaire des objets volés, mais de leur côté, rien ne leur manquait. En revanche, leurs vêtements avaient été sortis de leur penderie et étalés sur le sol. Certains étaient abîmés, comme piétinés. En entrant dans ma pièce, je constatai les mêmes dégâts, mais après vérification, je ne déplorai aucun vol. Mon peu d'objets de valeurs était toujours à sa place, Cependant, mes tiroirs avaient tous été vidés, et mes papiers, factures, partitions jonchaient le lit dans un désordre effroyable. Sur le dessus de ma table de nuit, je fus étonnée de voir un petit ours en peluche de quelques dizaines de centimètre de haut, semblable au « teddy bear ». J'étais certaine qu'il n'y était pas à mon départ et après avoir interrogé mes colocataires, j'appris qu'aucune d'entre elles ne l'avait placé là. Cela m'intrigua, tout autant que cette « visite » sans cambriolage. Cependant, l'agence immobilière nous avait prévenues que le quartier n'était pas très sûr et que des dealers rôdaient parfois à la recherche d'argent liquide ou de médicaments. Il pouvait s'agir de ce type de vandalisme ou de l'agissement d'un détraqué qui m'avait offert un cadeau bien innocent. Nous nous mîmes d'accord avec mes colocataires pour être plus vigilantes. Nous étions toutefois bien démunies face à ce type de délit, sauf si le propriétaire nous installait une porte blindée ce qui, pingre comme il était, était peu probable. Je rangeai ma chambre rapidement et me couchai aussitôt pour essayer de rattraper le décalage horaire. Je voulais être en forme le lendemain pour me présenter chez Mr Fairfax. J'avais eu le temps de prévenir Harry Winberg de mon retour. Selon lui, tout allait pour le mieux au domicile de l'acteur. Il m'avait juste laissé quelques notes pour m'aider à m'y retrouver. Il me brûla les lèvres de lui demander si les invités étaient encore à la maison ou s'il y avait eu une nouvelle visite inopinée de la police, mais je n'en fis rien.

La nuit fut des plus agitées. Je ne parvins à trouver le sommeil que vers quatre heures du matin. Pourtant, je ne sentis pas la fatigue à mon réveil tant j'étais en proie à la plus vive exaltation. Je n'avais pas faim mais me forçai à avaler une tasse de café et grignoter un bout de pain de mie. Je fus tentée de prendre un taxi pour me rendre plus vite chez Mr Fairfax mais je me raisonnai et retrouvai les plaisirs – discutables - du trajet en vélo. J'avais perdu l'habitude et j'arrivai essoufflé à l'entrée de la grille. Les paparazzis y étaient toujours postés. Certains me saluèrent de la main, d'autres firent des clichés - sans doute des nouveaux - mais la plupart me laissèrent tranquille. Une fois la porte franchie, je constatai avec soulagement que seule la Ferrari rouge de Mr Fairfax se trouvait sous le hangar. Les invités étaient-ils partis en mon absence ? Y compris Esther ? Avait-il entrepris avec ses amis un nouveau périple ? Harry Winberg ne m'avait pas parlé de projet de départ, mais je savais, par expérience, que l'on pouvait s'attendre à tout avec Ed Fairfax. Mon pouls s'accéléra à mesure que je m'approchai de l'entrée.

Je poussai la porte de mon bureau et je vis qu'il m'attendait, assis sur le canapé. J'avais imaginé plusieurs fois la scène de nos retrouvailles, je m'y étais en quelque sorte préparée, mais je n'avais pas envisagé une entrevue aussi matinale. Si j'avais pu, j'aurais fait immédiatement demi-tour. Je tremblais de tous mes membres et je n'osais imaginer le son qu'émettrait ma gorge au moment où je devrais m'exprimer. Heureusement, ce fut Mr Fairfax qui prit la parole en premier.

─ La voilà, enfin ! Jeanne Rivière est de retour. Ponctuelle, comme d'habitude, comme si elle n'était jamais partie. Comment s'est passé votre séjour ?

─ Très bien, balbutiai-je, ma tante est morte.

Je ne m'aperçus de l'absurdité de ma réponse qu'après l'avoir formulée, mais l'émotion avait pris le dessus sur la raison et je me sentais bien incapable de prononcer une phrase cohérente. Mr Fairfax se contenta de rire.

─ Voilà bien une réponse digne de vous, Jeanne. Cela fait plus d'une semaine que vous m'avez quitté, vous m'avez donc menti, je devrais vous renvoyer pour abandon de poste.

─ Je vous avais prévenu qu'il m'était difficile de fixer une date. Les circonstances…

─ Bien-sûr, les circonstances… Vous avez dû en profiter pour sortir, voir des amis. Des hommes vous ont tourné autour.

─ Quels amis ? Je n'ai jamais eu d'amis en France, ma vie est ici, aux Etats-Unis, à L.A. Je me surpris à gagner en assurance. Je parlai fort et d'une voix ferme, bien plus que je ne le souhaitais.

─ Votre bureau vous a manqué, Jeanne ? Votre travail ? Moi, peut-être ?

Il laissa sa question en suspens. Il m'était impossible de lui répliquer et pourtant il n'y avait pas eu une seconde pendant mon séjour en Paris où je n'avais pas pensé à lui et où je n'avais pas désiré sa présence. Il n'insista pas. Peut-être ne voulait-il pas entendre ma réponse. Si c'était un jeu auquel il jouait, je le trouvais bien cruel et je n'étais pas disposée à plaisanter. Je réussis à lui demander quand ses invités étaient partis. Il me répondit brièvement qu'ils avaient quitté la maison peu après mon départ mais ajouta une précision qui me fit blêmir.

─ Esther est à Malibu pour organiser le déménagement et mettre en vente son appartement. Elle devrait s'installer ici de manière définitive à la fin du mois. C'est une bonne chose, ne croyez-vous pas Jeanne ?

─ Esther est une belle femme. Vous formez un beau couple. Je ne pourrais dire autre chose.

─ Mais vous brûlez d'envie de vous exprimer davantage, n'est-ce pas ?

─ Ce n'est pas mon intention. Vous seul savez ce qui est bien pour vous.

─ Voilà une réponse bien ambiguë. Esther ne vous aime pas plus que vous ne l'appréciez. Je pense que lorsqu'elle sera là, il faudra que vous trouviez un autre emploi.

Cette dernière phrase me glaça le sang. Je me repris cependant dans un sursaut d'orgueil.

─ Ce sera en effet préférable, dis-je. Je vais remettre une annonce et envoyer des CV.

─ Harry peut vous trouver quelque chose. Il ne s'occupe pas que de moi, il doit avoir une douzaine de poulains à H** ou ailleurs.

─ Je ne quitterai pas L.A. Je n'ai pas fini la masterclass et me plais dans cette ville.

─ Ne continuons pas sur ce sujet. Nous aurons le temps de parler de tout cela plus tard, et puis ce n'est qu'un détail. Reprenez vos habitudes, des dizaines de lettre de refus vous attendent qu'Harry a refusé d'écrire. Je vous laisse, Jeanne. Bienvenue, à la maison.

Il s'apprêtait à partir mais le sang bouillonnait dans mes veines. Je n'étais plus maîtresse de moi-même et si tout me poussait à me taire, je ne pus me retenir de prononcer ces paroles :

─ Mr Fairfax, je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour ce travail et l'accueil que vous m'avez réservé. Vous auriez pu me mépriser ou m'ignorer, et vous m'avez fait exister. Grâce à vous, j'ai retrouvé le plaisir de chanter et de m'exprimer. Mon départ sera douloureux et sachez que je le vivrai comme une torture.

J'aurais voulu quitter très vite cette pièce pour échapper aux conséquences de ce que je venais de dire mais Mr Fairfax balbutia un mot que je ne compris pas et sortit lui-même du bureau. Je m'assis tremblante, le sang battant encore dans mes tempes. Je n'étais pas croyante, mais implorai, je ne sais quel dieu, que Mr Fairfax oubliât aussitôt ce que je venais de dire ou pensât que je parlais sous l'emprise du décalage horaire. Je mis de longues minutes à me calmer.

8

Je ne sais si Mr Fairfax prit au sérieux mes paroles, mais il eut la délicatesse de ne pas s'en moquer ni de me les rappeler. Nous passâmes les quinze jours qui suivirent dans une certaine sérénité. De mon côté, je refusais de penser à la fin du mois qui s'approchait. Quant à lui, il n'en parlait plus. Nous reprîmes les habitudes d'avant l'arrivée des invités. Il venait s'asseoir dans le bureau pour consulter les scénarios et les commentait avec beaucoup d'humour mais aussi de respect. Rien de semblable à la moquerie pesante avec laquelle Esther et ses amis critiquaient les manuscrits. Il continuait de systématiquement tous les refuser, au point que je me risquai à lui en faire la remarque, reprenant les propos de son agent sur le danger de ne plus tourner. Il me confia qu'il songeait sérieusement à passer à la réalisation et que pour cela, il lui fallait du temps. Les deux scénarios qu'il avait mis de côté étaient pour lui une grande source d'inspiration, particulièrement celui du père confronté aux problèmes de drogue de sa fille. Plusieurs fois, il vint me voir pour m'en parler, m'exposer les scènes qu'il avait imaginées, et solliciter mon avis que je donnais au départ timidement puis de manière plus assurée à mesure qu'il m'y encourageait. Il avait beaucoup observé le travail des réalisateurs en collaborant avec eux et disposait d'une grande culture cinéphile. C'était un réel plaisir de discuter avec lui d'un art que je ne connaissais qu'en tant que spectatrice et qui me semblait a priori très éloigné de mon univers. Je découvris en fait que le langage cinématographique présentait de nombreuses analogies avec l'interprétation musicale : suggérer sans dévoiler, broder autour d'un thème entêtant, s'en éloigner pour mieux y revenir, souligner les moments dramatiques. Au bout d'une semaine de nombreuses discussions, il me demanda de prendre en note ses premières réflexions, et je restais souvent pendant l'heure du déjeuner pour l'aider dans son projet. Quand je lui demandai ce qu'en pensait Mr Winberg, il me dit de manière énigmatique que le temps pressait et qu'il ne devait pas le perdre à parlementer avec son agent. Il avait contacté la scénariste et projetait de bientôt la rencontrer pour rendre compte de ce premier travail sur le scénario. Il voulait modifier certaines scènes et confronter son point de vue avec elle.

Au cours de cette période, deux évènements survinrent. D'une part, je reçus un courrier du notaire de ma tante m'annonçant que suite à son décès, l'argent mis de côté par mon oncle et que j'aurais dû recevoir à ma majorité, allait enfin pouvoir se débloquer. Après avoir pris contact avec lui par mail, j'appris que j'allais recevoir près de trois cent mille euros ! Je ne m'étais pas attendue à une telle somme ! Comme ma vie aurait été différente si je l'avais reçue quatre ans plus tôt ! Maintenant, il me semblait que cela ne changerait rien à mes choix. Mon banquier serait satisfait, je gagnerais en tranquillité d'esprit mais ce que je réalisais avec Joyce Herschaw, ce que je vivais avec Ed Fairfax, je ne souhaitais le quitter pour tout l'or du monde. J'étais tout de même ravie et riche, et j'en informai mon employeur car je souhaitais l'informer de la fin providentielle de mes soucis financiers. Il ne fut pas aussi enthousiaste que moi en apprenant ma soudaine fortune. Sa première réaction fut de penser que j'allais arrêter de travailler pour lui. Je fus surprise de cette remarque puisque je me rappelais nettement (comment pouvais-je l'oublier ?) que c'était lui qui m'avait demandé de partir et que la date prévue approchait à grands pas. Puis, il se reprit et me dit d'un ton détaché qu'ainsi, je n'aurais pas à chercher un nouvel employeur pour financer ma formation, ce qui gâcha aussitôt ma joie. Matériellement, je n'étais pas tant tirée d'affaire que cela car il se pouvait que mes deux cousines contestent le versement. Toutefois, guère plus d'une dizaine de jours plus tard, je recevais du notaire des documents à signer et à lui renvoyer afin de déclencher le virement.

L'autre événement notable de cette période concerna les appels téléphoniques anonymes dont je fus à nouveau la cible, mais cette fois-ci, non sur le téléphone professionnel de Mr Fairfax mais sur mon portable Je n'y prêtai pas bien attention la première fois, ayant totalement oublié l'épisode précédent. Mais au deuxième appel, j'entendis clairement, quoique le son fut lointain, comme étouffé, la mélodie enfantine. Cela me parut étrange et je décidai d'en parler à Mr Fairfax, chose que j'aurais dû faire la première fois, car il s'affola et me pressa de questions : quand ont commencé les appels ? Combien de fois ? Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas prévenu ? A qui ai-je donné mon numéro de portable ? Il était réellement inquiet et il finit par me transmettre son anxiété. Cependant, les appels cessèrent et Mr Fairfax ne me posa plus de questions.

Quelques jours avant la fin du mois, il me demanda de revenir le soir après mes cours pour continuer de prendre en note l'avancée du dépouillement du scénario. Il me proposa même de dormir dans la petite pièce attenante au bureau ce qui permettrait de m'éviter le trajet en vélo du matin. Il était déraisonnable d'accepter, cependant, je vivais ces moments passés avec Mr Fairfax dans un sorte de rêve éveillé hors du temps et de l'espace, en dépit de l'installation prochaine d'Esther et de notre inévitable et imminente séparation. Mon employeur était lui-même emporté dans un tourbillon de vie je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi enthousiaste et passionné. Il n'évoquait jamais sa « fiancée », il n'allait jamais la voir alors qu'elle habitait à seulement quarante miles, elle ne donnait pas de ses nouvelles. S'étaient-ils disputés ? Je n'osais y croire et vivais intensément tous les instants qu'il m'était donné de partager avec lui. J'acceptai donc de revenir après mes cours et de dormir dans la maison de l'acteur.

Nous travaillâmes jusque tard dans la nuit. Je mettais en forme les idées de Mr Fairfax directement sur traitement de texte puis j'imprimais les feuillets pour faciliter la relecture et les corrections. Nous avions déjà dépouillé la moitié du scénario. Il avançait avec beaucoup de professionnalisme. Il décrivait chaque plan à haute voix, me faisait noter les mouvements de caméra en correspondance avec les dialogues ou les situations du scénario que parfois il modifiait. Il ajoutait les effets de lumière, les précisions du décor, certains bruitages…C'était passionnant à vivre. Il s'agitait, mimait chaque cadrage. Il me semblait que ce qu'il avait imaginé était tout à fait cohérent et exploitable. Il avait pris rendez-vous le lendemain matin à neuf heures trente avec l'auteur du scénario, une certaine Mrs Broadwick.

Dormir dans la maison de l'acteur fut bien étrange et entrecoupé de sentiments contradictoires. Plusieurs fois je me réveillais pour réaliser combien ma présence sous le même toit que Mr Fairfax était absurde. Puis je me rendormais un sourire aux lèvres, heureuse de voler ces quelques moments près de lui.

Le lendemain matin, je me levai tôt et pris le petit déjeuner au bord de la piscine, dans les effluves du jardin dans lequel je n'avais jusqu'ici jamais osé pénétrer. C'était une belle matinée de fin octobre, une de ces agréables journées où l'été joue les prolongations. Holly fut à peine étonnée de me voir. Elle était partie la veille vers vingt-deux heures trente et devait bien se rendre compte que j'avais passé la nuit ici. Elle me regarda d'un air amusé et je n'essayai pas de clarifier une situation qui pouvait laisser croire qu'une autre forme de relation s'était nouée entre moi et Mr Fairfax. Finalement, je me moquais de ce qu'on pouvait penser. Dans deux jours, j'allais quitter cette maison pour ne plus jamais y revenir. Peu m'importait le regard d'Holly, des agents de sécurité, du jardinier et encore plus celui des paparazzis (qui avaient bien dû constater que je n'étais pas repartie de chez l'acteur la veille au soir).

Je finissais mon petit-déjeuner lorsque Mr Fairfax arriva une tasse de café à la main. L'heure du rendez-vous avec Mrs Broadwick s'approchant, je voulus le laisser seul. Je me levai lorsqu'il me demanda de me rasseoir.

─ Une bien belle journée, Jeanne, dit-il. Avez-vous bien dormi ?

─ Très bien, monsieur (je mentis un peu). Ce fut un plaisir de se réveiller ici avec le chant des oiseaux. C'est bien différent de mon logement où j'entends sans cesse le bruit des voitures qui passent dans l'avenue.

─ L.A peut être un havre de paix lorsqu'on prend le temps de vivre. Cette maison n'a pas un extérieur très accueillant, mais je m'y sens bien et je suis heureux d'apprendre que vous avez apprécié ces courts moments. Malheureusement, Jeanne, vous le savez, vous allez devoir me quitter. Esther arrive après-demain et elle ne va pas apprécier de vous voir. Vous savez comme elle sait être odieuse…

─ Odieuse et sans cœur, arrivai-je à prononcer. La faille temporelle dans laquelle je m'étais introduite s'était refermée avec fracas et j'étais au bord des larmes.

─ Vos réflexions vont me manquer, ajouta-t-il. D'ailleurs, beaucoup de choses de vous vont me manquer. Il me semble que nous avons été amis, n'est-ce pas ?

Il n'attendit pas de réponse et je n'en fis pas. Il continua.

─ J'ai parfois l'impression que nous sommes connectés l'un à l'autre par un faisceau d'ondes qui prend naissance en haut de mes côtes et qui se propage jusqu'au même endroit de votre petite personne. J'ai bien peur que leur transmission ne se brouille lorsque vous serez loin de moi et que mon cœur ne s'en remette pas. Mais Esther, la belle Esther, celle que j'ai choisie entre toutes, saura me consoler.

─ J'en doute, monsieur.

─ Vous voilà bien dure à son sujet, Jeanne

Je ne pus en supporter davantage. Je me levai et le regardai bien en face.

─ Vous ne l'aimez pas, Mr Fairfax, et elle ne vous aime pas. Tout le monde le sait et le sent, il n'y a qu'à vous observer ensemble pour que cela saute aux yeux. Comment pouvez-vous vous abaisser à une telle relation ? Elle est arrogante, prétentieuse, dénuée de tout élan de générosité. Pourquoi devrait-elle me faire partir ? Ne suis-je pas un être humain, moi aussi, digne d'exister et d'être respectée ! N'ai-je pas moi aussi des sentiments ? J'ai plus de valeur qu'elle malgré sa beauté et son charme. Je ne fais pas partie du même cercle que vous, mais je vous comprends bien plus qu'elle ne le pourra jamais…J'éclatai en sanglot. Et vous voulez vous aussi que je parte, que j'abandonne ce lieu où je me sens heureuse, que je vous quitte…

Il se leva à son tour et me prit dans ses bras.

─ Pourquoi voulez-vous me quitter, Jeanne ? Non, restez, restez…

─ C'est vous qui me l'avez demandé, dis-je en essayant de me dégager de son étreinte.

─ Non, Jeanne, je veux que vous restiez pour toujours à mes côtés. Je n'ai jamais aimé Esther, cette fille insensible…C'est vous que j'aime Jeanne. Il pressa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

─ Vous vous moquez, Mr Fairfax !

─ Non, Jeanne, écoute-moi et arrête de te débattre, je t'aime, entends-tu ! Il pressa mon visage entre ses mains et à nouveau, chercha à m'embrasser.

─ Vous n'êtes pas sincère, cela ne se peut…

Je cherchai dans ses yeux la vérité : ils ne mentaient pas. Ils étaient fiévreux et déterminés en même temps qu'ils m'enveloppaient d'une infinie bonté. Je tendis ma main vers sa joue pour la caresser. Mon monde basculait, je l'interrogeai du regard pour qu'il exprime encore ses sentiments.

─ Oui, Jeanne. Dès que je t'ai vue en travers de ma route, j'ai su que tu allais me faire du bien. L'as-tu senti ? Et toi, m'aimes-tu ? Je le sais, Jeanne, alors dis-le !

─ Je vous aime…

─ Appelle-moi par mon prénom, dis, Edward, je t'aime !

─ Je t'aime, Edward.

Je me laissai enfin aller à son étreinte. Son corps se pressa sur le mien avec fièvre. Je ne pouvais me détacher de lui et lui de moi.

─ Oh, Jeanne, tu me pardonneras…Jeanne… dit-il entre deux baisers.

Je m'écartai un peu de lui, surprise.

─ Que dis-tu Edward, lui demandai-je. De quel pardon parles-tu ?

Il ne répondit pas, et m'embrassa encore, ses mains cherchant à découvrir mon corps et moi lui répondant avec le même désir. Nous fûmes surpris par Holly qui pourtant avait essayé de nous prévenir de son arrivée en éclaircissant sa voix. Nous nous séparâmes brusquement et chacun essaya de retrouver son calme. Holly cacha sa surprise dans le même demi-sourire qu'elle avait affiché en me voyant prendre le petit-déjeuner. Elle annonça qu'une dame attendait dans le bureau. C'était certainement Mrs Broadwick, la scénariste, que nous avions Mr Fairfax et moi-même totalement oubliée.

─ Merci, Holly, dites-lui que j'arrive. Puis, lorsqu'elle eut le dos tourné, il me prit par la taille pour m'embrasser de nouveau. Je le raisonnai en souriant.

─ Tu as raison, Jeanne, il faut que je reçoive Mrs Broadwick en disposant de toutes mes facultés, et je ne réponds plus de moi avec mon petit oiseau dans les parages. Rentre chez toi te reposer, et reviens ce soir. Je penserai à toi toute la journée, embrasse-moi encore mon amour.

Il finit par se détacher de moi et gagna le bureau. J'avais laissé mes affaires dans la petite chambre attenante dans laquelle j'entrai par la porte donnant dans le couloir. Aussi je ne dérangeai pas Edward et Mrs Broadwick. J'hésitai un moment à m'allonger sur le lit pour me remettre de mes émotions, mais je me dis qu'il était préférable de me reposer trois ou quatre heures chez moi avant de partir pour mes cours. Je quittai la maison à neuf heures et quart. Je ne sais pourquoi j'ai regardé ma montre à ce moment-là. Je me fis la réflexion que Mrs Broadwick s'était présentée en avance par rapport à l'heure prévue.

9

De retour chez moi, je m'écroulai sur mon lit et ne me réveillai que trois heures plus tard. Je mis quelques instants à réaliser que je n'avais pas rêvé les événements du matin. Cela m'apparaissait si inespéré et si soudain que je dus mentalement revivre chaque geste et chaque parole échangée pour me persuader de leur réalité. Je me regardai dans la glace et je me découvris telle que je n'avais jamais été : mes yeux pétillaient, mes lèvres rougies portaient encore la trace de la force de nos baisers et mes joues roses illuminaient mon teint, d'habitude si terne. J'étais jolie et mon cœur débordait d'un amour partagé.

Il était déjà tard et je dus me hâter pour mon premier cours de chant. Je mangeai rapidement deux tranches de pain aux céréales, du jambon et bus un grand bol de café, puis j'enfourchai mon vélo pour me rendre à la High School of Music. Comme chaque après-midi, j'échauffai ma voix par des vocalises avec un répétiteur et je travaillai les morceaux en cours particulier. D'habitude, je m'accordais une pause à la cafétéria avant de commencer la masterclass de Joyce Herschaw. Cependant, ce jour-là, je n'avais aucune envie de parler. J'aspirais à m'isoler pour me réfugier dans mon univers et ne penser qu'à Edward et à la perspective de le revoir le soir même. Je fus toutefois entraînée par une des filles.

La cafétéria était aménagée en tables et tabourets hauts autour d'un bar et d'une télévision qui diffusait toute la journée les informations sur Fox News. Parce que ma vigilance avait baissé et parce que mon cerveau tournait au ralenti, je n'entendis pas ce que tout le monde commentait autour de moi, ni ne vis ce qu'il fallait voir. Cinq bonnes minutes me furent nécessaires pour mettre les mots et les images bout à bout et enfin les saisir, à défaut de les comprendre. Sur l'écran plasma, le portail d'entrée fermé de la propriété d'Ed Fairfax était filmé avec quantité de policiers, de photographes et de curieux massés à proximité. En haut à droite, un logo « H**Affair » informait le téléspectateur de l'édition spéciale en cours. La voix off d'une journaliste annonçait que l'on ne savait rien de plus pour le moment et qu'il fallait attendre la conférence de presse de la Police. La bande passante diffusait en boucle la même phrase : « l'acteur Ed Fairfax a été arrêté à son domicile en milieu de matinée ».

Mon regard se figea sur le poste de télévision et je dus m'accrocher à la table pour ne pas tomber. Ma voisine s'aperçut de mon état et m'appela plusieurs fois par mon nom pour me faire réagir. Je sortis enfin de ma torpeur, saisis mon sac et me précipitai dehors. J'eus la sensation qu'Edward était en train de m'appeler à son secours et qu'il fallait que je coure le retrouver. Je pris un taxi pour le poste de Police.

J'étais fort naïve de penser qu'on me laisserait pénétrer dans le bâtiment, encore plus qu'on m'autoriserait à le voir. Même en possession d'un laissez-passer, je n'aurais pu m'en servir tant la foule des journalistes et des badauds postés sur le perron de l'immeuble empêchait toute tentative d'approche. Je faillis me faire écraser par plusieurs voitures puis étouffer par la foule qui se pressait, avide d'apercevoir le moindre petit mouvement à travers les portes vitrées du hall. Je renonçai et me réfugiai de l'autre côté de l'avenue dans l'espoir de trouver un peu de silence pour téléphoner à Harry Winberg. Les hélicoptères tournaient au-dessus de la place et rendaient difficile la communication. Je réussis toutefois à échanger quelques phrases avec lui. Il m'informa que la conférence de presse avait eu lieu et que l'avocat d'Edward se trouvait déjà à ses côtés. Quand je le pressai de me dire ce qu'il avait entendu, il me répondit par cette terrible phrase :

─ C'est grave, il est accusé de meurtre.

─ De meurtre…

Je murmurai puis hurlai ces derniers mots dans le téléphone.

─ Calmez vous, Jeanne. Je ne sais pas où vous étiez ce matin, mais à neuf heures et demi une femme a été retrouvée morte au domicile d'Edward. Si vous savez quelque chose, il faut absolument contacter son avocat. Je vous envoie son numéro par texto.

Puis, il coupa la communication et m'envoya aussitôt sur mon portable les coordonnées téléphoniques. Sans réfléchir à ce que j'allais lui dire, j'appuyai sur la touche d'appel. Il était sur répondeur, je laissai un message pour lui demander de me joindre au plus vite. Je sentis ensuite mes forces m'abandonner et je m'écroulai sur le trottoir. Quelqu'un dut s'en apercevoir car je repris connaissance adossée à la vitrine d'un magasin, non loin de l'endroit où j'étais tombée, les jambes allongées sur l'asphalte. Personne ne se tenait à mes côtés aussi je vérifiai aussitôt la présence de mon sac et de mon portable puis consultai mes appels. L'avocat ne s'était pas manifesté. Je décidai d'attendre le temps qu'il fallait, assise le long de la baie vitrée et je fermai les yeux afin de réfléchir au déroulement des évènements.

Je me fis violence pour ne pas penser au début de la matinée tant les émotions m'assaillaient. Je me contentai d'énumérer les faits dans leur ordre chronologique. Le rendez-vous avec Mrs Broadwick était à neuf heures trente, c'était Edward qui l'avait pris et l'avait lui-même noté dans l'agenda. Il avait bloqué une plage de trois heures mais n'y avait inscrit aucun nom. C'était assez fréquent lorsqu'il désirait ne pas être dérangé ou prévoyait un déplacement de nature personnelle. Il m'avait annoncé oralement la nature du rendez-vous dans la soirée. Je me souvenais précisément de ses propos : « on va avancer le plus possible sur le scénario de manière à être prêt pour demain, je vois l'auteur à neuf heures trente ». Je ne m'étais pas occupée de donner aux agents de sécurité le nom de cette dame (comme moi, ils avaient accès à l'agenda électronique) et je ne pouvais pas savoir si Mr Fairfax l'avait fait (je n'avais pas pensé à le lui rappeler la veille au soir, encore moins le matin même), mais il avait dû les prévenir car cette dame était entrée, Holly l'avait accueillie et l'avait accompagnée jusqu'au bureau. Elle était arrivée en avance, d'un bon quart d'heure. J'avais pris mes affaires dans le petit bureau et j'étais sortie par la porte donnant sur le couloir, je n'avais donc pas vu cette femme et n'avais rien entendu en partant de la maison.

Je me fis ce récit une dizaine de fois en essayant à chaque fois d'être plus précise. Etait-ce la scénariste qui avait été retrouvée morte au domicile de l'acteur ? Aucune autre visite n'était prévue pour la matinée. Je rejetai l'idée que ce fût Holly, sinon Mr Winberg me l'aurait dit. A la grille d'entrée avait pu se présenter une autre personne que les agents de sécurité avaient laissée passer, soit parce qu'elle leur était familière- Esther ? – soit parce que Mr Fairfax les y avait autorisés. Je me perdais en conjecture. Je dus me forcer à me concentrer sur les seuls faits.

Mon portable sonna : c'était Joyce Herschaw qui s'inquiétait de mon absence. Je la rassurai prétextant une indisposition passagère qui m'avait obligée à rentrer chez moi. Elle m'encouragea à consulter un médecin et me dit qu'elle espérait me voir demain en forme. Comment aurais-je le courage de reprendre le cours de mes activités ? Je refusai de penser à cela, et encore une fois, j'attendis les yeux fermés l'appel de l'avocat. Il me téléphona une demi-heure plus tard et me demanda, sans autre explication, de le retrouver au Starbuck café qui se situait à deux rues du poste de police. Je me levai avec effort et me dirigeai vers l'endroit indiqué. La café était bondé et je trouvai avec difficulté une table et deux chaises dans le fond de la salle. J'avais pris deux consommations pour éviter à l'avocat d'avoir la fâcheuse idée de faire la queue et de jouer davantage sur mes nerfs. Nous nous étions déjà croisés une fois alors qu'il était allé chercher Mr Fairfax à son domicile pour déjeuner ensemble, ainsi je le repérai facilement lorsqu'il entra dans le café dix minutes plus tard et lui signalai ma présence d'un geste de la main.

Il s'assit en face de moi et me remercia pour la boisson. C'était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, pas très grand et pourvu d'une épaisse barbe blanche. Je savais que Mr Fairfax appréciait particulièrement ses traits d'humour et son langage direct, parfois vert. Il le décrivait comme un homme d'une efficacité redoutable. C'était lui qu'Edward m'avait demandé d'appeler lorsque les deux policiers étaient venus le chercher à son domicile. Lui qui avait procuré une casquette et des lunettes de soleil à l'acteur pour lui permettre de sortir discrètement du commissariat. Je frémis à l'idée d'un quelconque rapport entre cet événement et le meurtre.

─ Mademoiselle Rivière, nous voilà dans de beaux draps ! Il prononça cette phrase en français, sans accent. C'est une expression de chez vous, n'est-ce pas ? Dit autrement et moins poliment, on est dans la merde !

Je ne relevai pas sa remarque et le regardai froidement. Il comprit qu'il fallait en venir à l'essentiel et reprit :

─ Vous êtes convoquée à témoigner, ils sont partis vous chercher à votre domicile mais vous pouvez toujours dire que vous étiez en chemin pour le poste de police. Je ne suis pas autorisé à parler à des témoins avant qu'ils soient entendus, mais il me semble qu'il est utile que j'ai votre version des faits. Vous étiez au domicile de Mr Fairfax ce matin mais vous n'êtes pas restée comme d'habitude jusqu'à midi, vous avez quitté la propriété à neuf heures quinze, soit à peine un quart d'heure avant que la victime ait été tuée.

─ Mrs Broadwick ? demandai-je pour qu'il me le confirme.

─ Vous pensez que c'est Mrs Broadwick qui a été tuée ? Comment savez-vous cela, mademoiselle Rivière ?

Je lui présentai les évènements dans l'ordre chronologique tels que je les avais énumérés mentalement. Je parlai du travail sur le scénario, de ma nuit au domicile de l'acteur, du rendez-vous programmé à neuf heures et demi. J'omis uniquement de relater les si courts instants passés dans les bras d'Edward. Comment aurais-je pu les évoquer ?

─ Mademoiselle Rivière, vous êtes d'une précision étonnante. Ainsi, vous n'avez pas croisé la victime, vous n'avez rien entendu ?

─ Non, je ne suis restée que quelques minutes dans la pièce à côté du bureau pour prendre mes affaires.

─ Pourquoi êtes-vous partie de si bonne heure alors que d'habitude vous quittez votre travail à midi ?

─ On avait beaucoup travaillé la veille au soir, j'avais peu dormi, j'étais fatiguée. C'est Mr Fairfax qui m'a demandé d'aller me reposer.

─ Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas restée dans la chambre attenante au bureau ? Vous auriez pu tout aussi bien vous y allonger.

─ J'y ai songé, mais, je ne sais pas…j'ai préféré rentrer chez moi. Quelle importance ?

─ Les enquêteurs ne vont pas apprécier ce départ précipité.

─ Il n'était pas précipité !

─ Gardez vos forces pour la police, mademoiselle.

Ce personnage ne m'inspirait qu'une confiance toute relative. Je dus me souvenir qu'il était apprécié d'Edward pour accepter de continuer la conversation. Je voulais qu'il me dise ce qui m'obsédait depuis l'annonce du meurtre.

─ Comment Mrs Broadwick est-elle morte ? demandai-je fébrilement.

─ Jeune fille, Mrs Broadwick se porte comme un charme. Elle est juste choquée, le mot est faible, d'avoir découvert un corps ensanglanté dans les bras de son acteur préféré.

─ Je ne comprends pas …balbutiai-je

─ La victime est une certaine Martha Mason, vingt-trois ans. Elle a été retrouvée gisant sur le sol du bureau, un couteau planté dans le cœur, Mr Fairfax penché au-dessus d'elle, ses mains posés sur le manche de l'arme. Il était neuf heures vingt-cinq. Mrs Broadwick était accompagnée d'un agent de sécurité et c'est elle qui a vu cette scène terrifiante en ouvrant la porte du bureau.

─ Ce n'est pas possible…

─ Ce l'est mademoiselle Rivière. C'est pour cela que je vous dis qu'on est dans de beaux draps. Une vraie scène de crime avec un tueur achevant sa victime.

─ Vous ne pensez pas ce que vous dites, monsieur. Vous connaissez Mr Fairfax, il n'est pas capable d'une chose pareille. Vous êtes son avocat…

─ Je défends aussi les criminels…

Je me levai, prise d'une violente colère contre cet homme abject.

─ A nouveau, calmez-vous mademoiselle Rivière et asseyez-vous. Je ferai mon travail, ne vous inquiétez pas, mais comprenez que pour l'instant je n'ai eu communication que des faits et qu'on ne peut nier l'évidence.

─ Avez-vous parlé à Mr Fairfax ?

─ Justement, il n'est pas très causant. Il m'a juste dit de vous protéger. D'après vous, pourquoi me demande-t-il cela ? Y aurait-il quelque chose que vous m'auriez caché ?

Je rougis. Je me rappelai qu'Holly nous avait surpris elle en parlerait certainement à la police. Je devais informer moi-même l'avocat mais je ne savais comment présenter les évènements de la matinée. C'était si intime que j'avais l'impression de gâcher la magie de ces instants en les lui dévoilant. Cependant, j'étais assez raisonnable pour me rendre compte que tout sentimentalisme vu les circonstances était déplacé.

─ Je n'ai pas passé la nuit avec Mr Fairfax si c'est ce que vous pensez. Mais…il m'aime et je l'aime en retour. Nous nous sommes ce matin…avoués nos sentiments. Holly nous a vus en train de nous embrasser lorsqu'elle est venue annoncer la présence d'une femme que nous pensions être Mrs Broadwick.

─ Vous et Mr Fairfax ? Permettez-moi de douter, mademoiselle Rivière.

Il y avait davantage d'ironie dans ses yeux et sa voix que d'étonnement. Mais je laissai passer cette remarque désobligeante, elle glissa sur moi. Je devais m'attendre, de lui et de tant d'autres, à ce type de réaction et être forte pour ne pas me laisser déstabiliser. Ma détermination se lut dans mon regard, car il baissa les yeux (après m'avoir longuement dévisagée pour peser la pertinence de ses doutes) et me dit :

─ Soit. Mr Fairfax semble vous vouloir du bien puisqu'il m'a demandé de veiller sur vous, même si je ne suis pas sûr de la nature de ce bien.

─ Il faut que je le vois !

─ Ce n'est pas si simple, nous sommes en Amérique, mademoiselle Rivière. Vous allez immédiatement vous rendre au poste de police pour y apporter votre témoignage, mais n'aurez pas la possibilité de le croiser, encore moins de lui parler et cela jusqu'à la première audience qui aura lieu demain soir. Je demanderai la libération sous caution. Si je ne l'obtiens pas tout de suite, il restera en prison où il pourra recevoir ses premières visites. Il se peut cependant qu'il préfère voir d'autres personnes que vous, mademoiselle Rivière.

Je refusai de l'écouter davantage. Je pris mon sac et me levai aussitôt. Il essaya de me retenir par le bras.

─ Vous ne voulez pas savoir qui est cette Martha Mason ?

─ J'attendrai qu'il me le dise lui-même, je n'ai plus envie de vous entendre.

Je sortis précipitamment du café et courus entre les voitures et les passants jusqu'au poste de police.

Je mis du temps à me frayer un passage jusqu'au hall d'entrée. Je montrai à plusieurs reprises ma carte d'identité à des agents censés canaliser la foule immense qui se pressait aux abords du bâtiment. D'agent en agent, d'explication et explication, de talkie-walkie en talkie-walkie, je finis par entrer et être escortée jusqu'au bureau des enquêteurs. Je me présentai à eux et leur annonçai que je venais témoigner dans l'affaire Fairfax. Ils apprécièrent ma démarche de venir spontanément au poste et je fus mise en confiance pour exposer les faits avec le plus d'exactitude possible. Ils me posèrent à peu près les mêmes questions que l'avocat sauf qu'ils n'abordèrent pas la nature des relations personnelles qui me liaient à Edward. Holly n'avait peut-être pas dit qu'elle nous avait surpris. Cela n'avait de toute façon que très peu d'importance pour l'enquête et ne changeait rien au déroulement des faits. Je signai la déposition et on me remercia pour l'aide apportée. Tout cela semblait si simple, moins violent que l'image que véhiculaient les innombrables séries de télévision sur la police américaine. Si j'avais déposé pour un simple vol de pièce d'identité, cela ne se serait pas déroulé autrement. Je frémis en pensant à la gravité de la situation : une femme était morte et on accusait Mr Fairfax de l'avoir tuée ! Je savais que quelque part dans le bâtiment il était interrogé ou peut-être enfermé. Mon cœur se serra à cette idée.

Comme l'avait prévu l'avocat, je sortis du poste sans l'avoir vu. Il y avait beaucoup d'agitation sur les marches de l'immeuble. Je crus pouvoir discrètement m'éclipser, c'était sans compter sur les journalistes qui, alertés par les paparazzis ou par d'autres rumeurs, m'accostèrent violemment en m'appelant par mon nom. Je ne compris pas un traître mot à leurs questions et refusai de parler. Dans le taxi qui me conduisait chez moi, je pris conscience que mon visage venait d'apparaître sur les télévisions du monde entier et que ma vie en serait à jamais chamboulée. Cela ne tarda pas. Je reçus dans la soirée des dizaines d'appels téléphoniques : Joyce Herschaw, les chanteuses de la masterclass, les relations de Boston, mes professeurs….Je n'en décrochai aucun. Je voyais leur nom apparaître sur l'écran et refusai systématiquement l'appel. Je n'en pris qu'un seul : celui d'Harry Winberg qui me proposa de m'installer chez lui, le temps que les choses se tassent. Je reçus cette proposition avec un immense soulagement. Je pris quelques affaires, en refusant de répondre à mes colocataires qui me pressaient de questions. Je dus me battre - au sens propre du terme - avec la foule des journalistes et des photographes qui bloquaient l'entrée de mon immeuble, puis je me rendis en taxi à la maison de Mr Winberg sur Pacific Palisades.

De mon arrivée chez lui jusqu'à mon réveil deux jours plus tard, je ne me souviens de rien. Ma dernière image fut celle d'Harry m'accueillant sur le palier et me tenant très fort dans ses bras pour m'empêcher de tomber.

10

Je fus malade pendant deux jours. Une forte fièvre m'avait plongée dans un état de demi-sommeil où tantôt je grelottais, tantôt je ne pouvais plus supporter les draps sur mon corps. Je dus dire des choses absurdes mais mes gardes-malade eurent la gentillesse de ne pas me les rappeler. Ce ne fut qu'à la fin du deuxième jour que je repris conscience et que les derniers évènements me revinrent douloureusement en mémoire. Mrs Winberg arriva à mes côtés, se présenta et me rassura sur mon état physique. Le médecin était passé et avait diagnostiqué un état de choc émotionnel qui allait se dissiper avec beaucoup de repos et de calme. Elle me proposa de rester chez elle aussi longtemps que je le souhaitais. Je réussis à boire un peu de thé et à manger une demi-tranche de pain de mie. Quand j'eus gagné quelques forces, je demandai des nouvelles d'Edward.

─ Le calme et le repos dont a parlé le médecin, répondit avec douceur Mrs Winberg, incluent précisément de ne pas vous inquiéter à son sujet.

─ Mais comment le pourrais-je ? Il est seul et abandonné ! Il a besoin de moi !

─ Je peux vous appeler par votre prénom ? Nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontrées et pourtant je vous ai soigné comme mon propre enfant et j'ai l'impression de vous connaître depuis longtemps. Jeanne, c'est peut-être lui qui nous a tous abandonnés en faisant ce qu'il a fait.

Il y avait une telle gentillesse dans sa voix que, même si j'étais révoltée par son opinion, je ne lui en fis pas le reproche. Par ailleurs, je n'ignorais pas le pouvoir d'influence des médias. Mrs Winberg avait pris parti et cela n'avait rien à voir avec Ed Fairfax, mais avec la puissance de l'image et le matraquage journalistique. Je lui pardonnai en silence sa prise de position et demandai si la première comparution d'Edward avait déjà eu lieu. Elle m'apprit qu'elle s'était déroulée hier soir et que la demande de libération sous caution avait été rejetée. Je reçus cette nouvelle avec plus de calme que je ne m'en étais crue capable.

Dans la soirée, je me levai enfin de mon lit et rejoignit la famille Winberg pour le dîner. Mr et Mrs Winberg avaient trois enfants. Julia, la petite fille de dix ans qui prenait des cours de violon à la High School of Music, Helen, une adolescente de treize ans, et John, un garçon de mon âge qui disposait d'un studio dans la superbe maison de ses parents mais qui n'avait pas pour autant renoncé aux repas de famille.

Pendant le dîner où j'essayai de faire honneur aux plats, tous furent adorables les enfants racontaient des histoires invraisemblables pendant que Harry Winberg nous abreuvaient d'anecdotes sur H**. Mon cœur était lourd et je ne parlais pas, mais je me surpris à sourire à leurs plaisanteries. J'avais hâte de me retrouver seule avec l'agent d'Edward. Il le comprit et m'entraîna sur la terrasse à la fin du repas. La soirée était douce, encore très agréable pour une fin d'octobre. L'océan s'ouvrait devant nous, on sentait sa force et ses embruns. Avec mes colocataires, nous allions souvent le week-end nous allonger sur les plages, mais dans mon logement de Pico Boulevard et sur la colline de la maison d'Edward, on oubliait que la mer était si proche. Mr Winberg me fit asseoir sur un des confortables fauteuils d'extérieur et prit la parole :

─ Jeanne, il faut d'abord que tout soit clair entre nous. Holly m'a appris pour vous et Ed. Elle n'a rien dit à la police, mais a jugé bon de me prévenir. Laissez-moi exprimer mon étonnement…

J'essayai de l'interrompre pour lui expliquer, mais il me coupa.

─ Quand je vous ai confié ce poste, il était clair que je voulais éviter toute nouvelle histoire pathétique entre un acteur d'H** et sa secrétaire. Je pense en avoir déjà discuté avec vous. Je suis obligé de constater que vous avez fait fi de tous mes avertissements et que vous êtes tombée comme toutes les autres sous son charme. Vous êtes bien jeune…

─ Esther aussi est jeune…

─ Esther n'a pas que sa jeunesse pour atout. Je ne veux pas vous vexer en disant cela, cependant vous êtes très différente des femmes qu'il fréquente habituellement Mais je suis aussi obligée d'admettre, et cela je m'en suis aperçu pendant votre séjour à Paris, qu'Ed semble avoir une haute opinion de vous et qu'il attendait votre retour avec impatience. Je ne vous donne pas encore ma bénédiction, mais sachez que si vous devez un jour apporter une preuve d'amour à un homme, le moment est fort bien choisi. L'aimer en pleine gloire est facile, et Esther aurait été parfaite pour ce rôle, l'aimer au moment où il touche le fond n'est pas à la portée de la première amoureuse venue. (Je souris malgré moi). Jeanne, cela s'annonce très mal pour Edward. Mon épouse vous a prévenue que sa libération sous caution a été refusée. J'ai vu comme des millions de spectateurs dans le monde, des images de sa première comparution... Il ne va pas bien du tout. Son visage est creusé, il est apparu voûté, sans réaction par rapport à ce qu'il entendait. Personne de son entourage n'a pu le voir pour le moment mis à part son avocat que j'ai eu en ligne dans l'après-midi. Il demandera à nouveau la mise en liberté sous caution lors de la prochaine audition. En attendant, Edward est déferré à la prison centrale où il sera autorisé à recevoir après-demain dans la matinée ses premières visites.

Autant ses premières paroles m'avaient serré le cœur, autant cette dernière nouvelle me redonna un peu d'espoir. Je regardai Harry avec intensité.

─ Edward, reprit-il après une pause, ne veut voir que vous. Il ne sait rien de votre état de ces deux derniers jours, donc vous devez être en forme et reprendre un peu de poids. Nous avons peu de temps pour cela, aussi vous allez dès demain matin engloutir un monstrueux petit-déjeuner. Vous croyez que je ne vous ai pas vue ce soir, picorer dans votre assiette…

Je compris que si je voulais affronter la suite des évènements, j'étais obligée de m'endurcir. Je m'en voulus immédiatement d'avoir été si faible au point de tomber malade au moment où j'aurais dû être vaillante et prête à affronter les difficultés. Je lui fis donc cette réponse :

─ Je ne vous promets pas de grossir – je n'y suis jamais arrivée- mais au moins de reprendre des couleurs et des forces. Dites-moi juste comment m'y prendre pour organiser la visite.

─ Son avocat a déjà tout prévu. La visite est fixée à onze heures. Pour vos cours, je me suis permis de prévenir l'école que vous serez absente pendant une semaine. J'ai appelé personnellement Mrs Herschaw. Ne m'en veuillez pas, j'ai pris son numéro sur votre portable. C'est une femme très bien, elle se propose de venir ici dès que vous vous en sentirez capable, pour continuer le travail de « maïeutique », m'a-t-elle dit. Sans doute comprenez-vous plus que moi le sens de ses propos. La High School of Music est envahie par les journalistes, il n'est pas question que vous y mettiez les pieds, ni chez vous d'ailleurs. Vous êtes leur cible, leur unique cible puisque les paparazzis vous ont vue sortir de la maison à l'heure du crime. Tant qu'ils n'auront pas d'explication là-dessus par le procureur ou l'avocat d'Edward, ils vous harcèleront. Ici, vous êtes tranquille car ils ne connaissent pas mon repère secret : j'ai mis la maison au nom de jeune fille de ma femme, mais croyez-moi, ils savent me trouver à mon bureau du centre ville. Ils ne me suivent pas parce que je leur fournis des informations, totalement idiotes et inutiles, mais ils adorent ! Une chose encore, Jeanne, je continuerai de verser votre salaire jusqu'au bout. C'est moi qui vous ai entraînée dans ce désastre, je tiens à en assumer les conséquences.

Mes yeux s'embuèrent de larmes de reconnaissance. Harry Winberg était un homme bon et généreux. Je l'avais compris dès notre premier entretien. Je sentis que je pouvais lui poser une dernière question, celle que je n'avais pas souhaitée aborder avec l'avocat.

─ Qui est Martha Mason ?

─ Je ne sais pas. Ou du moins, pas plus que ce qu'en disent les médias. L'avocat refuse de m'en parler. Il s'agirait d'une jeune femme de vingt-trois ans que la famille présente comme une admiratrice inconditionnelle d'Ed.

L'incident de la soirée en faveur de l'association caritative me revint en mémoire, les mains serrées sur les poignets d'Edward l'entraînant vers le garde-fou avec violence…

─ Pensez-vous qu'il ait pu la connaître…personnellement ? demandai-je.

─ Ce n'est pas une petite amie officielle. Je ne l'ai jamais vue et on peut faire confiance aux médias pour avoir enquêté là-dessus. Holly ne la connaît pas davantage et pourtant, elle en vu défilé des filles…

─ Mais comment est-elle entrée dans la maison ?

─ C'est l'agent de sécurité qui a mal fait son travail. Il a vu sur l'agenda qu'Edward avait un rendez-vous à neuf heures trente mais qu'aucun nom n'était précisé. Quand la jeune femme s'est présentée en annonçant qu'elle venait le voir, il n'a pas jugé bon de vérifier son identité auprès d'Ed et a pensé qu'il s'agissait de la bonne personne, même si elle était en avance. Lorsque Mrs Broawick s'est présentée à l'heure prévue, il s'est aperçu de son erreur, a accompagné la scénariste dans la maison et ils ont ensemble découvert l'horreur en ouvrant la porte du bureau. Mrs Broadwick en premier, semble-t-il. Il va sans dire que son témoignage constitue l'élément le plus important de l'accusation.

─ Je veux entendre de la bouche d'Edward ce qui s'est passé ce jour là. Il y a forcément une explication…

─ J'en suis moi aussi convaincu, dit Harry.

─ Vous croyez sincèrement à son innocence ?

─ Oui, je le connais depuis suffisamment longtemps pour ne pas en douter. Edward est un être complexe parfois tourmenté, lunatique mais est incapable d'un tel acte.

─ Votre épouse n'est pas du même avis que vous…

─ Le problème de ma femme est qu'elle n'est jamais du même avis que moi et elle regarde trop la télévision. Un conseil, Jeanne, ne l'allumez pas ! Sortez prendre l'air, baladez-vous sur la plage mais je vous interdis d'y jeter ne serait-ce qu'un regard ! Le promettez-vous ?

─ Promis, Mr Winberg.

─ Arrêtez avec votre monsieur, et appelez-moi Harry.

─ Je vais me coucher, « Harry », et je promets de dormir profondément et de manger comme un ogre dès demain matin.

Je faisais bonne figure, mais tout ce que j'avais entendu ce soir me bouleversait. Je trouvai tout de même assez vite le sommeil et pus le lendemain matin faire honneur aux œufs brouillés de Mrs Winberg. Cette femme était le stéréotype de l'américaine de cinquante ans. Elle avait dû subir quelques excès de chirurgie esthétique, était active et sportive, blonde décolorée et encore très séduisante. Cependant, à la différence des épouses d'homme fortuné, elle faisait elle-même la cuisine et je dois reconnaître qu'elle était douée pour cela. Je comprenais mieux pourquoi son fils, John, n'avait pas totalement pris son indépendance.

Ce-dernier proposa de me distraire en me faisant visiter les endroits en vue de Malibu à Long Beach. Je déclinai l'invitation. J'étais encore trop faible et je désirais rester seule. Par un sentier dessiné dans la falaise, on pouvait gagner la plage à partir de la terrasse de la maison. Je choisis de l'emprunter après mon petit-déjeuner. J'emplis mes poumons de l'air marin. Cela me fit du bien, je sentis la vie reprendre le dessus. Je m'allongeai sur le sable, il était frais et cette sensation fut agréable. Le soleil perçait à travers le brouillard matinal et réchauffait mon visage. Mon corps était au repos mais mon cerveau bouillonnait encore de trop de questions. Je dus me raisonner pour qu'elles ne me fassent pas physiquement mal. Je ne pouvais plus me permettre de me laisser envahir par l'émotion et en tomber malade. Avec Harry, nous étions peut-être les deux seules personnes à croire en l'innocence d'Edward. Nous étions libres et avions la possibilité de le sortir de ce cauchemar. Et je l'aimais. D'un amour qui était né de la complicité mais aussi de la compassion, du désir d'effacer de son visage, la tristesse, l'angoisse et le malheur. Je fermai les yeux pour l'imaginer heureux, libre, fier et je me fis la promesse d'avoir toujours en tête cette image et non celle d'un homme amaigri, épuisé, enchaîné que mon imagination faisait naître en moi si je me laissais aller au désespoir. Je me concentrai sur cette vision et me mis intérieurement à lui parler de nous, de nos conversations, du film qu'il voulait réaliser, des opéras que j'aimerais interpréter, de la vie que nous pourrions mener. Le bruit des vagues, dans ma rêverie éveillée, formait les mots des réponses d'Edward. Il me disait qu'il m'aimait, que je devais me protéger, qu'il pensait sans cesse à moi, qu'il était innocent. Tout paraissait si réel ! Il criait mon prénom à chaque rouleau qui se brisait sur le sable. J'ouvris les yeux et me dressai subitement sur mes avant-bras tant la sensation de l'avoir entendu était vive. Mon cœur s'accéléra et je dus me calmer en respirant profondément pendant plusieurs minutes. Je regardai autour de moi pour vérifier que personne ne me jouait un mauvais tour. La plage était déserte mis à part quelques chiens que promenaient en laisse leurs maîtres. Je me relevai, les tempes encore battantes, et retournai à la maison de Mr Winberg.

Son épouse préparait le déjeuner. Je m'assis sur une des chaises de la cuisine et la regardai faire. Elle ne cuisinait que pour nous deux, ses deux filles étant à l'école, son fils « Dieu sait où » et son mari à son bureau, mais les quantités semblaient avoir été prévues pour quatre, sans doute suite aux recommandations nutritionnelles d'Harry à mon égard. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vécu une telle situation. Une femme, qui aurait pu être ma mère, cuisinait pour moi ! L'avais-je d'ailleurs un jour vécu ? Ma tante n'aimait pas faire à manger. Tout était toujours préparé à la dernière minute et les repas étaient davantage l'occasion de nous disputer que celle de nous retrouver. Je n'en ai pas de bons souvenirs. Ici, dans la maison de Pacific Palisades, le temps s'arrêtait. Mrs Winberg enfilait un tablier sur ses vêtements griffés, retroussait ses manches et ne s'épargnait aucune préparation. Dans un pays où n'importe quel aliment peut s'acheter déjà cuisiné dans un sachet plastique, elle s'obligeait à tout faire elle-même. Elle avait, m'avait-elle confié, non sans fierté, des origines italiennes. Ses grands-parents étaient arrivés aux Etats-Unis du temps de la grande Crise. Ils avaient tenus un restaurant jusqu'à leur mort et elle avait passé son enfance devant les fourneaux. Elle était incollable sur les variétés de pâtes et sur les sauces qu'il convenait de toujours bien assortir à la forme de celles-ci. Lors de ce premier déjeuner ensemble, elle me fit rire et je mangeai de bon appétit. Je dormis un peu l'après-midi puis à nouveau me promenai sur la plage jusqu'à l'heure du dîner, sans chercher à retrouver les sensations de la matinée qui étaient encore présentes en moi et qui m'avaient quelque peu bouleversée.

A table, le soir, je retrouvai la même ambiance festive que la veille. Julia, la petite dernière, était adorable et son frère, de quinze ans son aîné, en était fou. John était un garçon assez sérieux pour son âge ou du moins par rapport à ce qu'on pouvait imaginer du fils d'un agent d'acteurs d'H**. Il avait fini de brillantes études d'ingénieur à l'université de Berkekey et hésitait désormais sur le sens qu'il devait donner à son existence. Il discuta à table des nombreuses propositions d'embauche qu'il avait reçues mais semblait peu décidé à les accepter malgré l'insistance de ses parents. Cette hésitation n'était pas due à son désir de devenir acteur (comme soixante-dix pour cent de la jeunesse dorée de cette ville ou comme l'aurait si bien facilité la profession de son père), mais à son souhait de s'engager dans l'humanitaire. Je constatai que c'était un sujet de désaccord avec ses parents, surtout avec sa mère. John lui reprochait d'avoir une vision trop réductrice et manichéenne des conflits mondiaux due à un visionnage intensif de la télévision et d'une lecture partisane des quotidiens républicains. Je voyais surtout qu'elle était terrorisée de l'imaginer dans un pays en guerre à plus de dix mille kilomètres d'ici, mais John était trop idéaliste et certainement trop égoïste pour s'y attarder. Je perçus l'amour de cette mère, il était palpable, peut-être même étouffant. Je fus émue par cette relation et par tous les gestes, les mots et les regards échangés. C'était totalement nouveau pour moi. De six à dix ans, ma tante, trop accablée par la mort de son mari, avait refusé les gestes tendres, même envers ses filles. Elle gérait le quotidien dans l'urgence en même temps que son chagrin. Ce que je prenais pour de la méchanceté à mon égard devait être plus subtil que cela, mais comment aurais-je pu le découvrir et le comprendre alors que j'étais si jeune et si seule ? Si on m'avait laissé un peu de temps, j'aurais appris à les aimer, malgré les disputes, à tempérer mes colères et à me construire une famille. Ce fut là, chez Mr et Mrs Winberg, dans des circonstances pourtant si tragiques, que je compris ce que ce mot signifiait et que j'entrevis ce que je pouvais construire avec Edward. J'eus, ce soir-là, un moment de profond désespoir à l'idée du combat qu'il nous faudrait mener pour y arriver, mais très vite, je superposai à ses mauvaises pensées, l'image d'un homme heureux que je m'étais promis d'imaginer le matin même sur la plage.

Julia, fine observatrice et d'une gentillesse exquise, s'aperçut de ma tristesse et entreprit de me faire découvrir ses prouesses de violoniste. Sa sœur et son frère essayèrent de l'en dissuader mais je l'encourageai à ne pas les écouter. Elle s'appliqua autant qu'elle put et réussit à jouer sans trop de fausses notes la petite musique de nuit de Mozart. Elle souhaita, par la suite, me voir interpréter quelques morceaux. J'en fus émue. Du plus loin qu'il m'en souvienne, seul mon oncle me demandait de chanter pour lui Je choisis les pièces faciles, alertes et vives des paysannes de Don Giovanni. Je ne poussai pas trop ma voix qui n'avait pas été exercée depuis trois jours. Le résultat dut être à la hauteur de ce qu'ils attendaient car ils m'applaudirent longuement et m'incitèrent à continuer. Je pris au hasard, et de mémoire, quelques morceaux légers qui firent le même effet, puis je parodiai un salut de cantatrice sur scène et Julia, en riant, me lança des fleurs pris dans le bouquet du salon. Quelle belle soirée ce fut ! Elle était exactement celle dont j'avais besoin pour affronter la journée du lendemain. Avant de prendre congé, je regardai profondément et avec gratitude Mr et Mrs Winberg et les embrassai affectueusement.

**11**

Je me présentai à la prison centrale de L.A. largement en avance par rapport à l'heure prévue. L'avocat d'Edward m'avait conseillé de me préparer à cette visite. J'avais collecté des informations sur le net, lu de nombreux articles, je savais que de longues heures d'attente seraient nécessaires pour passer les contrôles et qu'on pouvait me refouler si je ne m'y prenais pas assez tôt. Cependant, en entrant dans le hall d'accueil du plus grand pénitencier du monde, la réalité me frappa de plein fouet. Plus de sept mille hommes, la plupart en attente de leur procès, vivaient là, entassés dans des conditions lamentables. Ce lieu est une verrue dans la ville des Anges que ne cessent de dénoncer les médias, les députés et les anciens détenus. La violence omniprésente, la promiscuité, l'insalubrité, l'insécurité constante, la haine auto-entretenue, tel était désormais le quotidien d'Edward.

L'administrateur de la prison avait accepté les visites à condition qu'elles se déroulent dans une pièce avec « dispositif de séparation », ce qui était d'habitude réservé aux prévenus les plus dangereux. J'avais vu assez de films pour savoir à quoi m'attendre, j'étais prête, incroyablement forte et impatiente. Le signal fut donné, j'entrai dans un parloir hors d'âge comportant un alignement de box et de combinés permettant la communication à travers une paroi en verre. Je m'installai dans l'un d'entre eux et pour patienter, je regardai autour de moi. Il n'y avait que deux autres visiteurs. L'un d'eux, une femme hispano-américaine d'une vingtaine d'année, guère plus, sortait des photographies et des dessins d'enfant. Combien de fois avait-elle fait ces gestes ? Combien de fois encore les reproduirait-elle ? Chacun menait à sa manière son combat contre l'absence et je refusais de me laisser perturber par le caractère routinier presque naturel de ce que j'observais. Edward n'avait rien à faire ici et il devait en sortir au plus vite. La sonnerie annonçant l'arrivée des prévenus retentit et ils entrèrent.. Edward. me vit aussitôt . Il se déplaça jusqu'au box et décrocha très vite l'appareil. Je fus alors prise d'une angoisse purement égoïste et, vu les circonstances, totalement déplacée que je ne pus cependant réfréner : comment allait-il m'accueillir ? Me parlerait-il comme il l'avait fait la matinée du drame ? L'intimité que nous avions eue, les aveux qui nous nous étions faits mutuellement me paraissaient soudain si lointains, si irréels qu'il me semblait les avoir rêvés. Lui en aurais-je tenu rigueur s'il m'avait considérée encore comme sa secrétaire ? Je ne crois pas. J'étais là pour l'aider et quelle que fût la nature de l'aide que je pouvais lui apporter, elle m'aurait satisfaite. Ses premières paroles ne firent toutefois pas de doute sur la nature de ses sentiments.

─ Jeanne, tu es là, mon amour, enfin…

Il mit la main sur la vitre et je plaquai la mienne sur la dure paroi elle était toute petite par rapport à la sienne. Même diminué, et enchaîné, il m'impressionnait toujours autant par sa forte carrure. J'aurais voulu qu'il m'enlace et me fasse disparaître dans ses bras. Nous souffrîmes ensemble que nos doigts ne puissent s'entremêler. Encore maintenant, il m'est difficile de décrire ces instants et la puissance des sentiments qui nous unissaient. Nous restions silencieux à nous regarder, les mains contre la vitre. Il pleura et je combattis pour vaincre les larmes qui débordaient de mon cœur. Je m'étais promis de ne pas craquer. Quand il me vit rester forte, il se calma et s'inquiéta de savoir comment j'allais. Je lui répondis très vite et il comprit à mon regard que je n'étais pas venue pour l'entendre s'inquiéter de ma santé. Il débuta alors un long monologue que je n'interrompis pas.

─ J'avais trente ans. Des millions de spectateurs dans le monde pouvaient me voir sur les écrans. Mon premier film, sept ans plus tôt m'avait propulsé au rang de star. Je te l'ai déjà dit : avant, je n'étais rien, vaguement un type qui prolongeait des études littéraires sans but précis. Je n'avais pas appris le métier d'acteur, je n'avais pas fait d'école de cinéma, je ne m'intéressais pas à ce métier. A cette époque, je n'étais qu'une belle gueule qui fascinait les réalisateurs. Avec le succès, j'ai connu toutes les facilités que l'argent peut apporter. Rien ne me résistait, chaque film dans lequel j'apparaissais devenait un succès planétaire. Certaines années, j'en tournais trois par an, finalement je bossais comme un fou, mais dans le seul but de m'acheter des voitures de rêve, des propriétés dans le monde entier et de jouir de la vie sans aucune entrave ni limite. Je goûtais à tous les vices. Je ne me laissais pas entraîner, Jeanne, non, j'entraînais les autres dans ma débauche. A trente ans, je me prenais pour le plus beau, le plus brillant astre d'H**Boulevard. J'avais perdu toute notion d'amitié, de fidélité, d'amour. J'étais aveugle et irrespectueux de toutes valeurs. Les gens m'adoraient, m'idolâtraient. C'était ma force, la clé de mon succès. En toute circonstance, à chaque apparition médiatique, je les ensorcelais en montrant mon œil pétillant et mon sourire charmeur, mais à l'intérieur, j'étais une âme noire et décadente. Peux-tu encore m'aimer en entendant cela ? Dans tes yeux, je vois que tu ne me juges pas mais tu n'as pas tout entendu.

Je restai impassible, il reprit :

─ J'organisais des soirées, pas chez moi, mais dans des lieux insolites que je louais très cher. Cette nuit-là, j'avais réservé le dernier étage du Waldorf Palace et le toit-terrasse. Nous mélangions allègrement alcool, rail de coke et euphorisant. L.A. s'étendait à nos pieds, nous étions les rois du monde. Je ne connaissais pas plus de la moitié des invités, c'était le principe de ce genre de fête. Il y avait une bande de filles très belles, plus libérées encore que les autres. J'en draguai une, au hasard, peut-être la plus grande, ou la plus blonde, ou celle qui croisa la première mon regard. Je l'entraînai dans les toilettes, et je pris ce que je cherchais, un plaisir violent ou rapide, ou du moins je dus le faire, car je n'en ai pas beaucoup de souvenirs : nous étions trop ivres pour nous rappeler nos soirées. En tout cas, ce que j'ai fait avec cette fille, je l'ai fait cent fois, dans les mêmes circonstances. Seulement, cette fois-là, je fis la plus grave erreur de mon existence : cette fille avait treize ans, oui, entends-bien, Jeanne, treize ans ! Je ne le sus qu'un mois plus tard lorsqu'elle m'attendit à la sortie d'un tournage. Ce n'était plus du tout la même fille qu'à la soirée, pas maquillée, les cheveux naturellement bouclée tombant sur ses épaules, elle avait l'air d'une petite fille, Jeanne, comme Helen, la fille d'Harry ! Elle me dit qu'elle était enceinte, je refusai de la croire, mais elle me rappela tous les détails de notre rencontre. Elle menaça de me dénoncer si je ne payais pas pour l'avortement. J'ai payé, à chaque fois qu'elle me le demandait, je l'ai fait ! C'était sans fin, elle me harcelait continuellement. A chacune de mes apparitions, elle était là, dans la foule. Plus elle avançait en âge, plus elle prenait l'allure d'une petite fille pour me rappeler ma faute. Elle me tendait des peluches, m'envoyait des lettres où perçaient de plus en plus sa folie. Pendant dix ans, dix longues années, j'ai vécu avec ce spectre qui pouvait apparaître à tout moment, à chaque détour d'une rue, dans une foule ou aux abords des studios. J'ai connu l'angoisse quotidienne qu'elle me dénonce. Parfois, je le souhaitais presque pour en terminer avec ce cauchemar. Depuis cette soirée, j'ai essayé de changer, de ne plus fréquenter les mêmes personnes, de me faire de véritables amis. J'ai appris à apprécier le travail des réalisateurs, à aimer mon métier mais ce milieu est pourri, chaque nouvelle relation que je nouais me le prouvait amèrement et elle était toujours là pour me rappeler que je ne valais pas mieux que les autres. Il y a deux mois, elle m'a poursuivi jusqu'à New York sur le plateau de tournage. J'ai eu une explication très violente avec elle, il y a eu des témoins qui n'ont rien entendu de la scène mais qui ont tout vu. J'ai dû lui tenir un peu trop violemment les bras, je ne sais plus très bien. Le lendemain, je quittai le film sans explication, et tu es arrivée dans ma vie, Jeanne, à mille lieux de cet univers, de cette violence, courageuse et travailleuse. J'étais énervé, te souviens-tu, fuyant New York mais certain de retrouver encore Martha Mason au travers de mon chemin. Et c'est toi qui m'a coupé la route. Quand tu as mis le mouchoir sur mon front, j'ai senti qu'en moi quelque chose frémissait. Je t'ai laissée partir et j'ai attendu pour me présenter à toi car j'avais peur de ne plus ressentir cette étincelle. Elle pouvait être tellement fugace et peu fiable ! Combien de fois me suis-je laissé duper ! Puis, je t'ai parlé. Pour la première fois, j'avais en face de moi quelqu'un d'honnête et de confiance. Jamais tu n'as eu dans les yeux cette lueur d'envie ou d'admiration malsaine qui ne quitte jamais ceux que j'approche. J'essayai de mieux te connaître, espérant que ne se dévoilerait jamais en toi la duplicité ou la perfidie. Mais tu étais toujours semblable à toi même, fière et droite. Je craignais que le monde d'artistes dans lequel tu évolues ne t'ait pervertie, mais lorsque je t'ai vue et entendue chanter, les dernières barrières que je mettais à mon inclination pour toi sont tombées. J'ai perçu à quel point tu étais sincère et sensible. Ce que tu as chanté était tellement proche de ce que je ressentais alors ! Te souviens-tu des paroles du morceau ? Même si tu m'affirmais que leur signification était différente de ce que j'imaginais, elles me prouvèrent que tu n'avais pas croisé ma route par hasard. J'ai eu si peur que tu ne ressentes rien pour moi ! Que tu me méprises pour tout ce que je représentais ! J'ai invité Esther pour te rendre jalouse. Comme le contraste entre toi et cette femme était criant ! J'aurais voulu te prendre dans mes bras et t'arracher à cette communauté de traîtres ! Je pensais que tu étais mon âme-sœur, et que tu serais aussi mon salut, la femme qui me sauverait de cette Martha Mason ! Et puis elle a déposé plainte pour agissement violent et j'ai été convoqué par la police. Elle voulait me montrer de quoi elle était capable. Je savais que la prochaine fois, elle passerait à la vitesse supérieure et parlerait de détournement de mineure. La femme dans la foule à la sortie de la soirée caritative, celle qui m'avait attrapée par les poignets, c'était elle ! Les appels téléphoniques que tu as reçus au bureau et sur ton portable avec cette mélodie enfantine, c'était elle, Jeanne ! J'avais peur qu'elle s'en prenne à toi, elle en aurait été capable.

Je pensais au cambriolage et à la petite peluche laissée sur ma table de nuit. M'avait-elle suivie et en l'absence de mes colocataires, organisé la fouille et le saccage de nos chambres ? Mon numéro de portable était sur les factures téléphoniques retrouvées étalées sur mon lit, cela pouvait être une explication aux appels reçus par la suite. Je frémis à cette idée mais je choisis de ne rien dire et de laisser Edward continuer.

─ Maintenant, Jeanne, tu crois que je l'ai tuée, que je me suis débarrassé d'elle pour avoir enfin droit au bonheur, pour te protéger. Tu serais en droit de le penser, et je ne t'en voudrais pas, mais la vérité est encore plus terrible. Dans sa folie, elle a été d'une intelligence remarquable, elle a trouvé le moyen de nous détruire. Quand nous nous sommes quittés ce matin là et que j'ai refermé la porte du bureau, il était trop tard. Elle se trouvait à quelques mètres devant moi. Elle tenait des propos incohérents, parlait de divinités qui allaient venir me punir. J'essayai de la calmer le temps que tu t'en ailles. Je ne voulais pas te mêler à cela et surtout pas lui donner l'occasion de te rencontrer. Elle ne se calma pas. Tout s'est ensuite passé très vite : elle sortit un couteau de son sac, se précipita sur moi, le mit dans mes mains et s'empala dessus. Je n'ai rien pu faire, j'essayai d'ôter le couteau de son cœur alors qu'elle tombait sur le sol…C'était affreux…

Je restai silencieuse. Il pleura à nouveau et retira sa main de la paroi vitrée, sans me regarder. « Non », criai-je dans l'appareil. Il sursauta et leva les yeux vers moi. Il comprit à mon regard que je compatissais à ses souffrances. Quand il vit mon amour intact, il replaça sa grande main sur la mienne.

─ Maintenant que tu sais la vérité, plus rien ne m'importe. Il faut désormais que je paye pour ce que j'ai fait à trente ans.

─ Non, Edward, tu n'es en rien responsable de ce qui s'est passé il y a dix ans ! Tu es encore moins responsable de sa mort ! Il faut que tu te battes !

─ Elle avait treize ans, Jeanne ! Elle s'est fait avorter ! A cause de moi ! Je suis un monstre, le pire des monstres…Je suis responsable de sa folie, je lui ai brisé son enfance, peut-être que je l'ai forcée ce soir là dans les toilettes, je ne m'en souviens même pas ! J'ai tout contre moi : le dépôt de plainte pour agissement violent, mes seules empreintes digitales sur le couteau puisqu'elle portait ses gants, le témoignage de Mrs Broadwick et de l'agent de sécurité, et puis il y a la lettre…

─ Quelle lettre ?

─ La lettre qu'elle avait dans son sac. Elle y écrit que je lui ai demandé de passer chez moi pour avoir une explication et qu'elle a peur pour sa vie. Elle a tout prémédité. Elle y raconte aussi le reste et m'accuse…de viol.

─ Mais, ce ne sont que des paroles ! Qu'en pense ton avocat ?

─ Il va défendre la thèse du suicide, mais me demande de plaider coupable pour le reste. Je serai certainement accusé de viol et de relations sexuelles illégales avec une mineure.

─ C'est ridicule ! Ne le laisse pas te convaincre !

─ C'est une juste sanction, dit-il dans un murmure en détournant son regard de moi.

─ Non, Edward, regarde moi à nouveau. Où es-tu ? Où es celui que j'aime ? Pense à nous, à ton projet de devenir réalisateur, à la vie que nous pourrions mener ensemble, ne m'abandonne pas ! Tu m'as trouvée autant que je t'ai trouvé, nous sommes deux maintenant, tu n'es plus seul pour affronter ton passé.

─ Il faut que je paye pour le mal que j'ai commis. Ce qui est arrivé est salutaire, car sinon j'allais t'entraîner avec moi dans mon égoïsme et mon inconséquence, tu m'aurais certainement maudit un jour si tu l'avais appris.

─ Mr Fairfax !

Je me mis à hurler dans l'appareil. Si le fil du combiné avait été plus long, je me serais levée pour manifester ma colère et ma désapprobation. Le gardien placé derrière moi posa fermement sa main sur mon épaule pour me demander de me calmer.

─ Mr Fairfax, repris-je plus bas. Ce n'est plus Jeanne qui est devant vous mais votre secrétaire celle qui vous a toujours parlé sans détour, d'égal à égal, celle dont vous appréciez le jugement et les conseils. Il n'y a pas de faute à expier, pas de croix à porter ni de justice divine, il n'y a que des circonstances malheureuses dans lesquelles nous nous débattons et qui nous offrent parfois la chance de démarrer une deuxième vie. La justice des hommes peut être partiale et aveugle, seul compte notre conscience. Et votre conscience sait que Martha Mason vous a séduit lorsque vous aviez trente ans, comme une femme et non comme une enfant, et votre conscience sait qu'elle était consentante. Martha Mason est folle, ne la laissez pas vous entraîner dans sa chute. Je ne deviendrai à nouveau votre Jeanne que lorsque vous serez revenu à la raison.

Je me levai en raccrochant violemment le combiné et je demandai à un gardien de sortir de la salle du parloir. Je n'eus pas un regard pour Mr Fairfax.

Le ton de voix que j'avais employé était celui qui convenait le mieux aux circonstances. Si j'avais continué de lui parler avec douceur, de le raisonner avec des mots d'amour, j'aurais enduit son cœur d'un baume de réconfort mais je n'aurais certainement pas réussi à le convaincre de se battre. Je choisis donc de ne pas le ménager. Son amour pour moi ne pouvait se contenter des douceâtres paroles d'une amoureuse transie, il devait se nourrir de ma force et de ma volonté. Je ne l'avais pas meurtri en l'abandonnant dans la salle du parloir, je l'avais sauvé de son pire ennemi : lui-même.

Je fus récompensée de ma dureté le soir-même. Je reçus un appel de l'avocat de Mr Fairfax. D'emblée, il me précisa qu'il appelait de sa part, non sans laisser transparaître son mécontentement. Il m'annonça qu'Edward avait décidé de plaider non coupable à tous les chefs d'inculpation, ce qui, selon lui, n'était pas une bonne nouvelle. « Il faudra aller jusqu'au procès, remuer toute cette boue », expression qu'il dit en français, puis qu'il crut utile de me traduire par le mot « shit ». Ce franc-parler qui amusait Edward ne me plaisait pas. Je trouvais cet homme vulgaire, calculateur, et assez représentatif de le justice américaine où tout se négocie, y compris son âme. Il m'expliqua qu'il allait, lors de l'audience du lendemain, demander une nouvelle fois la libération sous caution et ce, grâce à un élément qui pouvait convaincre le juge. Le rapport d'autopsie avait démenti toute grossesse de la jeune femme et réduisait ainsi à néant les affirmations qu'elle avait avancées dans sa lettre à propos d'un éventuel avortement. Cette découverte était pour moi capitale : qu'elle ait menti sur ce point en disait long sur sa capacité à mentir sur tout le reste. L'avocat fut moins optimiste que moi car si elle n'était pas tombée enceinte après le rapport sexuel, cela ne signifiait pas que ce-dernier n'eut pas eu lieu. «Dès que le procureur aura prouvé la présence de Martha Mason à cette soirée, et présentera des témoins pour se souvenir qu'ils les avaient vus ensemble s'éclipser aux toilettes, l'affaire sera cuite (en français), car on ne peut nier qu'elle n'avait que treize ans au moment des faits ». « Mais, vous serez là pour prouver qu'elle était consentante », lui répliquai-je, essayant de contenir mon énervement. « Je ne fais pas de miracle et connaissant Edward, je doute qu'il l'ait accompagnée pour se remaquiller. Je ne souhaite pas le procès, Mademoiselle Rivière, je tenterai tout pour convaincre mon client de changer son système de défense, ce qui me semble la seule chose raisonnable à faire. Demain, l'audience ne consistera qu'à confirmer les chefs d'inculpation, ce n'est que dans une dizaine de jours qu'Edward devra se prononcer sur sa culpabilité. Il pourra même revenir sur sa déclaration à tout moment lors du pré-procés lorsque l'on en saura plus sur les preuves et les témoins dont dispose le procureur. Je pourrais alors négocier quelque chose d'honorable. »

Je ne repris pas ce dernier mot qui me fit horreur. Quelle honorabilité pouvait-on trouver à une peine infligée à un innocent ?

J'essayai de me rappeler les exposés sur l'organisation judiciaire que même dans mon cursus musical au collège, on nous obligeait à présenter. J'avais dû être peu participative car j'avais oublié l'enchaînement des différentes étapes. Je savais en revanche qu'il revenait au procureur de prouver la culpabilité de Mr Fairfax lors d'une enquête qu'il mènerait lors du pré-procès et dont il rapporterait l'avancée à la défense, charge à elle d'accumuler les contre-arguments. Je savais aussi qu'il n'était pas obligé de tout dévoiler et pouvait garder des cartes maîtresses pour le procès devant les jurés. La « boue » dont avait parlé l'avocat pouvait être bien réelle. Le passé tourmenté d'Edward allait remonter à la surface et les médias se jetteraient dessus avec délice. Comprendraient-ils qu'un homme puisse changer ? Admettraient-ils la responsabilité partagée des relations intimes d'un acteur du box office avec une fillette de treize ans ? J'en doutais fortement. Je n'étais plus si sûre de la pertinence des propos que j'avais tenus à Edward lors de ma visite. Avais-je, dans ma naïveté, mesuré toutes les conséquences qu'un « plaider non-coupable » pouvait entraîner ? J'étais perdue, mais je me forçais à ne garder que les aspects positifs de ce coup de téléphone déprimant : la libération conditionnelle serait demain à nouveau demandée, Martha Mason avait au moins une fois menti, et Edward avait abandonné toute idée de justice divine.

12

Harry Winberg m'autorisa à regarder à la télévision la deuxième comparution retransmise en direct sur de nombreuses chaînes américaines. Je me souviens que nous étions tous les trois, Harry, son épouse et moi, serrés les uns contre les autres sur le canapé du salon, impatients autant qu'anxieux de voir Edward entrer dans la salle d'audience. Je redoutais de le sentir abattu et fatigué nous observâmes au contraire un homme déterminé, en costume, et rasé de près. Cela me rassura sur son état physique et moral mais je craignais la réaction du public face à une allure trop orgueilleuse. Seul son regard (mais étais-je la seule à m'en apercevoir ?) était marqué par la fatigue et l'angoisse. La lecture des chefs d'inculpation validés par un jury de citoyens fut conforme à ce qui avait déjà été annoncé lors de la première audition. Edward était accusé de meurtre avec préméditation, de viol et de relations sexuelles illégales. La préméditation reposait uniquement sur la lettre de Martha Mason mais elle constituait la plus grave des accusations. Elle prouvait qu'Ed Fairfax lui avait demandé de venir et qu'elle craignait pour sa vie. J'avais bon espoir que mon témoignage et celui des agents de sécurité permettraient de démontrer qu'Edward n'avait pas programmé la visite de Martha Mason puisqu'à ce créneau horaire, il avait pris rendez-vous avec Mrs Broadwick. L'audience se poursuivit par la demande de libération conditionnelle. Le procureur avança la gravité des accusations et la forte probabilité d'une fuite de Mr Fairfax hors du pays s'il venait à être libéré. Il argumenta sur le fait que l'acteur avait les relations et les moyens financiers suffisants pour s'établir et refaire sa vie dans un pays non signataire d'un accord d'extradition avec les Etats-Unis. L'avocat de la défense contra sur le sérieux de son client et sur son désir d'affronter la justice américaine. Il essaya de parler du caractère mensonger de certains aspects de la lettre de Martha Mason mais le procureur lui rappela que cette audience n'avait pas pour objet « d'exposer les arguments de la défense face aux accusations lancées à l'encontre du prévenu ». Le juge regarda longuement Mr Fairfax et le pria de se lever pour lui annoncer le verdict. Ces secondes d'attente me parurent une éternité. Harry me serra la main très fort et plus encore lorsque le premier magistrat rejeta la demande sans fournir la moindre explication. Edward s'effondra d'un coup sur sa chaise et secoua la tête de droite à gauche. Ce mouvement de balancier se prolongea anormalement. Malgré les paroles que l'avocat lui murmurait à l'oreille, il ne parvenait pas à se contrôler. Je craignis de le voir craquer nerveusement et hurler des propos qui le desserviraient. Petit à petit, son avocat le ramena à la raison, le mit debout et le confia aux agents de police chargés de le reconduire à la prison centrale. Je le suivis des yeux jusqu'à le voir disparaître du côté droit de l'écran.

La barrière que la télévision formait entre le canapé sur lequel nous étions assis et la salle d'audience rendit la scène totalement abstraite. Nous nous retrouvâmes tous les trois dans le salon, silencieux, à ne pas savoir comment nous comporter. Devions-nous nous lever et vaquer à d'autres occupations ? Eteindre la télévision et rester assis devant un écran noir ? Ou revoir en boucle le film de l'audience ? Je choisis cette dernière solution et Harry renonça à m'en dissuader. Je visionnais les images pendant plus de quatre heures. Alors que leur rediffusion aurait dû m'aider à accepter ce qui venait de se passer, elle me fit perdre davantage encore la notion de la réalité. La salle d'audience devint un décor de cinéma dans lequel Ed Fairfax, son avocat, et le juge jouaient leur plus beau rôle. Ce ne fut que lorsque que John, exaspéré par mon regard hypnotique, s'empara de la télécommande et coupa la télévision que je mis enfin des mots sur ce que je venais de voir et d'entendre : Edward ne sortirait pas de prison.

Dix jours s'écoulèrent jusqu'à l'audience devant la Cour Supérieure qui devait marquer le début officiel du pré-procès, autrement dit, de l'enquête judiciaire. Trois visites à la prison centrale me furent autorisées pendant cette période. Elles s'avérèrent douloureuses. L'administrateur de la prison n'avait pas changé d'avis sur la dangerosité de son détenu, et ce malgré l'insistance de l'avocat d'Edward. Nous étions donc contraints de nous voir dans ce parloir déprimant, aux murs décrépis, à l'odeur nauséabonde d'eau de javel et chaque visite devenait de plus en plus difficile. Nous voulions nous toucher, nous embrasser et la paroi de verre était une torture. Nous décrochions le combiné mais nous ne nous disions presque rien, nous nous regardions. Que de choses, en revanche, sont passées dans nos yeux ! Du réconfort, de la tristesse, de la peur, de la compassion, mais surtout du désir. Ce désir nous faisait mal. Il me hantait les nuits dans la maison de Mr et Mrs Winberg, il me hantait sur la plage quand je m'allongeais sur le sable et écoutais le bruit des vagues. Il devenait ma seule obsession. Je n'avais jamais ressenti auparavant une telle tension des sens. De son côté, Edward était partagé entre la joie de me voir et la douleur de ne pas pouvoir me serrer dans ses bras. Je pense que si la vitre entre nous s'était brisée, il m'aurait engloutie toute entière dans son étreinte. L'amour partagé et inexprimé que nous ressentions diffusait dans toutes les cellules de nos corps un poison dont l'antidote nous était jusqu'à présent interdit. Attendions-nous le procès ? Attendions-nous le verdict ? Non, nous attendions juste le moment où nous pourrions nous serrer l'un contre l'autre, en prison ou libre dans une chambre.

Voilà ce que furent ces dix jours. A Pacific Palisades, la vie, en dépit de tout, continuait son cours. J'avais contacté Mrs Herschaw, parce que j'en avais physiquement et moralement besoin. Elle s'était proposée de venir dans la maison d'Harry Winberg pour me faire travailler mes vocalises et les lieds de Richard Strauss. John nous prêtait son studio, dépendance contiguë à la maison de ses parents, et avait mis un piano électrique à disposition de la cantatrice. Il était assez impressionné par la présence chez lui d'une femme de cette renommée (même s'il ne s'intéressait pas particulièrement au chant lyrique, il était assez cultivé et ouvert pour la connaître de réputation) et je le laissais nous écouter. Sa présence silencieuse et bienveillante ne me dérangeait pas.

Je passais aussi beaucoup d'heures sur la plage. Le temps se refroidissait mais les journées étaient encore agréables. Parfois, John m'accompagnait. Si je dois consacrer quelques phrases à le décrire, je le comparerais déjà à ses parents : il avait hérité des cheveux frisés de son père et des traits fins et réguliers de sa mère, en revanche ni la rondeur d'Harry ni l'allure athlétique de son épouse ne se retrouvaient dans ce corps dégingandé, assez atypique par rapport à celui du jeune américain habituellement modelé aux sport nautiques et universitaires. Son visage toutefois accrochait tous les regards. Sa mère l'appelait « mon ange florentin », parce qu'elle était persuadée d'avoir vu, lors d'un voyage en toscane, le sosie de son fils sur une fresque peinte par Fra Angelico. Un visage d'ange auréolé de boucles brunes, des yeux bleus gris, un nez aquilin, voilà le portrait de John. Cela le faisait ressembler à un enfant ayant grandi trop vite et on pouvait difficilement lui donner plus de dix-huit ans alors qu'il allait bientôt en avoir vingt-trois.

Au cours de nos promenades, il discutait de ses projets humanitaires. Je profitais de ces occasions pour essayer de lui parler des angoisses de sa mère. Contrairement à ce que je pensais, il en avait entièrement pris conscience mais sa longue pratique des relations filiales lui avait appris à feindre de les ignorer pour éviter de les envenimer. Aussi paraissait-il souvent insensible, et pas seulement avec sa mère. Il avait une petite amie, Susann qui venait parfois dîner à la maison. Elle était très amoureuse de lui et parfois fort démonstratrice mais John gardait ses distances en toutes circonstances et mesurait chaque geste tendre qu'il consentait - contraint et forcé, me semblait-il - à lui accorder. Un jour, alors que nous nous promenions sur la plage, je lui en fis la réflexion. Il m'avoua qu'il aimait sincèrement Susann, mais qu'elle n'était pas une fille pour lui. Aussi, préférait-il ne pas trop exprimer ses sentiments pour ne pas la blesser lorsqu'il serait obligé de la quitter. Lorsque je lui demandai en riant (car je ne pouvais penser qu'il était sérieux en me disant cela) quel type de femme lui conviendrait, il me fit l'étrange réponse que voici :

─ Toi, Jeanne. Tu es cultivée, sensible, travailleuse, certainement aussi ambitieuse. Je ne veux pas dire toi personnellement, mais une femme comme toi.

Comme je riais encore, il ajouta :

─ Susann, c'est une superbe fille pleine de vie et de rêves américains. Elle veut une grande maison, de beaux enfants et que mon salaire soit suffisamment élevé pour l'entretenir. Ce n'est pas cela que j'attends.

─ Et crois-tu, dis-je amusée, qu'une femme comme moi ne souhaite pas fonder une famille, avoir un mari qui s'occupe d'elle et rapporte plein d'argent à la maison ?

─ Non, je ne crois pas, dit-il sérieusement. Tu es indépendante, libre, plus tard tu chanteras sur les scènes du monde entier.

Peut-être avait-il raison, mais je me refusai d'aller dans son sens.

─ Tu ne me connais pas, John. Tu as tort de repousser son amour. Elle te rendrait heureux si…

─ Susann, me coupa-t-il, c'est l'American Way of life, c'est le fonds de pension, le gros quatre-quatre familial, la balançoire et l'herbe bien coupée, la messe le dimanche et les petits gâteaux au pasteur, c'est …

Je l'arrêtai pour ne pas en entendre davantage. C'était drôle mais terriblement cruel. Se rendait-il compte du bonheur qu'il allait laisser s'échapper ? Prenait-il conscience de la chance qu'il avait et qui, à moi, m'était refusée ?

L'audience devant la Cour Supérieure de L.A était publique. Pour la première fois depuis près de deux semaines, plus aucun écran ni paroi de verre n'allaient me séparer d'Edward. Je fus placée par son avocat à la troisième rangée, juste derrière le banc des prévenus, si bien que lorsque Edward arriva dans la salle d'audience et se dirigea vers sa place, nous pûmes à quelques mètres de distance longuement nous regarder sans pour autant éveiller trop l'attention sur moi.

Cette dernière comparution avant le procès consistait pour l'accusé à plaider ou non coupable des chefs d'inculpation pour lesquels il devait être jugé. En cas de « plaider-coupable », tout serait arrêté : une simple négociation entre le juge et les parties déciderait de la peine de prison. Dans le cas contraire, comme il comptait finalement le faire, le procès serait inévitable. Je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles de l'avocat pendant cette période mais je savais par Harry qu'il avait désespérément cherché à lui faire changer son système de défense. Le mensonge de Martha Mason sur son avortement avait mis fin chez Edward au très profond sentiment de honte et de culpabilité avec lequel il vivait depuis dix ans. Il était prêt à affronter le pire lors du procès et se sentait plus fort et résolu que jamais. Il m'assura par mille mots que la responsabilité de son choix reposait sur lui seul. Je dus lui promettre de le croire non pour satisfaire son orgueil mais pour lui ôter un poids. Il voulait ainsi m'épargner d'éternels remords si l'issue du procès était plus défavorable qu'une peine négociée.

L'audience fut brève. Pendant les quelques dizaines de minutes qu'il m'était donné de respirer le même air qu'Edward, de n'être séparée de lui que par quelques mètres, je n'eus d'yeux que pour sa nuque et le coin droit de sa bouche. Il était assis devant moi, légèrement sur la gauche et était obligé de tourner sa tête pour regarder le juge. Sa chemise blanche dépassait d'un demi-centimètre du col de sa veste. Juste au-dessus du tissu, une fine bande de peau nue donnait naissance aux premiers cheveux bruns coupés très ras. De très petits fils blancs s'y mêlaient. J'y déposai mes premiers baisers. A travers sa peau, je vis sa mâchoire se contracter, faire vibrer les muscles du visage et bouger le lobe de l'oreille. En suivant de mes lèvres les lignes de son visage, je m'arrêtai sur les deux petits plis à la lisière de sa bouche. Ils étaient la promesse de ses sourires, je les embrassai, puis je remontai en sens inverse sur la peau tendre en bas de l'oreille, à la naissance des maxillaires, sur son fin duvet de cheveux au-dessus du tissu de la chemise. Edward avait-il senti la douceur de mes baisers lorsqu'il passa la main sur sa nuque ? Avais-je pu, dans ces moments terribles où il dut à nouveau entendre les chefs d'inculpation, se lever et formuler un « non-coupable », lui apporter la preuve de mon amour et lui insuffler sa force? Lorsque tout fut fini, il se retourna vers moi, alors que son avocat le lui avait strictement interdit. Cela dura bien plus longtemps qu'il n'en aurait fallu. Je dus détourner la tête (et il m'en coûta !) pour ne rien laisser paraître. J'avais peur de l'entendre m'appeler par mon prénom. Je me glissai, toujours tête baissée, hors de la rangée et m'échappai presque en courant de la salle d'audience, sans penser aux conséquences de ma réaction. Je m'en voulais tellement d'être venue ! Harry m'apprit qu'Edward fut, après mon départ, raisonnable : lorsque les regards affluèrent dans la direction où semblaient porter ses yeux, il se reprit et regarda avec insistance d'autres personnes placées à proximité de moi, dont Mr Winberg, Holly et de parfaits inconnus.

La pire crainte de l'avocat était de voir les enquêteurs decouvrir les véritables sentiments qui nous unissaient, Edward et moi. Seul mon témoignage pouvait mettre de sérieux doute sur une préméditation du crime et sa valeur dépendait de la nature de nos rapports. Jusqu'ici, nous étions parvenus à nous protéger. Tout d'abord parce qu'Holly n'avait rien dit, puis parce qu'Esther était encore la « fiancée » officielle d'Ed Fairfax, et enfin parce qu'Harry avait réussi à donner un mobile vraisemblable à mes fréquentes visites à Edward. Il avait en effet convaincu les médias que son acteur désirait poursuivre en prison le travail commencé sur le scénario. Ainsi, la nécessité de faire venir sa secrétaire devenait plausible. Nous étions bien naïfs de penser que l'accusation se contenterait de ses explications. Car dans l'ombre, depuis mon témoignage aux enquêteurs, les équipes du procureur préparaient leur terrible stratégie qui ne se dévoilerait que quelques jours plus tard, pendant la phase du pré-procès.

Pour la comprendre, je dois avant tout parler d'Esther. Je n'ai jamais su ce qui s'était passé entre eux pendant mon séjour à Paris, mais la vente de l'appartement de Malibu et l'installation chez Edward n'étaient qu'une des nombreuses inventions et taquineries que mon employeur, m'avoua-t-il, inventait pour tester mes sentiments. Je supposais qu'ils avaient dû se disputer, mais il n'avait pas jugé intéressant de m'en faire part (ni moi de lui demander) et cela n'avait jamais filtré dans la presse. Son admiration pour l'acteur avait connu ses dernières limites car peu après l'arrestation d'Edward, elle avait téléphoné à Harry Winberg pour annoncer qu'elle était terriblement choquée et qu'elle ne souhaitait plus avoir à faire à lui. Cependant, sans démenti de la part des deux parties, elle était toujours la fiancée officielle et de ce fait, objet de toutes les critiques de la part des médias. Elle n'avait en effet jamais cherché à lui rendre visite en prison, et elle avait brillé par son absence lors de l'audience devant la Cour Supérieure ils l'accusèrent donc d'avoir abandonné Ed Fairfax. Devant ces propos qu'elle jugea hautement diffamants, elle ne perdit pas la face (ce n'était pas son genre) : elle répondit avec le plus grand calme qu'elle agissait ainsi à la demande d'Edward, ce qui était évidemment faux. Nous pensions alors que le jeu médiatique d'Esther était destiné à redorer son image.. Nous ne pouvions nous douter qu'elle s'était largement confiée, voire épanchée, auprès du procureur dans des termes qui nous porteraient grandement préjudice, à Edward et à moi. Elle était encore plus grande comédienne que nous ne le supposions.

Trois jours après l'audition devant la Cour Supérieure, je reçus un appel très matinal de l'avocat. C'était un jeudi, je m'en souviens avec toute la force des détails. Il avait plu durant la nuit et j'avais eu un sommeil agité. Je m'étais plusieurs fois réveillée en sursaut avec la sensation de ne plus savoir où j'étais. De longues minutes s'étaient alors avérées nécessaires pour me réapproprier l'espace autour de moi. C'était une angoisse irrationnelle : Mr et Mrs Winberg me témoignaient toujours la même bienveillance et m'avaient invitée à rester chez eux autant de temps que je le désirais. J'incriminai cette désagréable sensation à la visite prévue l'après-midi même à la prison centrale. C'était la première fois que j'allais revoir Edward depuis l'audience et j'étais à la fois impatiente et inquiète de ces instants. Je supportais de plus en plus difficilement cet univers carcéral, ces fouilles au corps, cette déshumanisation constante et je ne savais plus comment me comporter avec lui ni quels mots je devais employer pour alléger sa peine. Nous nous faisions plus de mal que de bien à nous regarder sans pouvoir nous toucher. Notre amour avait besoin de s'épanouir dans une proximité mais aussi dans une vie intellectuelle que nous n'avions ni l'un ni l'autre le courage de reprendre. J'aurais pu lui conseiller de reprendre son travail sur le scénario de Mrs Broadwick, mais nous étions pour l'instant trop accablés pour y songer. La justice entreprenait son travail de sape sur nos cœurs et nos corps et il fallait sans cesse s'abreuver à la source de notre amour pour retrouver confiance. Nous passions ainsi souvent notre temps à ressasser les moments passés ensemble. Avec le recul, je ne suis pas certaine que cela nous ait apporté plus de réconfort.

La sonnerie du portable m'avait réveillée alors que je venais tout juste de me rendormir.

─ Mademoiselle Rivière, dit l'avocat en français. Vous devez faire votre valise, prendre votre passeport et vous rendre au plus vite à l'aéroport. Vous partez pour Paris dans trois heures.

─ Comment cela ? Arrivai-je à prononcer, stupéfaite.

─ Les policiers vont venir vous arrêter pour complicité de meurtre. Je vous en dirai davantage quand vous serez dans le taxi. Il est important que vous preniez avec vous les documents de la succession que vous a adressés le notaire de votre tante. Vous n'avez pas le temps de dire adieu à Harry et à sa famille, je m'en chargerai moi-même. Quant à Edward, il comprendra fort bien votre départ, alors ne posez plus de questions et partez !

Sur ce, il raccrocha. Cela me paraissait totalement impensable. Arrêtée ! Fuir ! Abandonner Edward ! Je me souviens avoir pris l'oreiller et l'avoir plaqué sur ma bouche pour m'empêcher de crier. Je me raisonnai en pensant à la dernière phrase de l'avocat, si du moins je pouvais lui faire confiance. «Il comprendra fort bien votre départ». Ce n'était pas clair, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il le souhaitait, mais sans ces mots, je ne me serais pas levée, habillée, je n'aurais jamais vidé à la hâte les tiroirs de la commode, entassé les affaires dans ma valise, pris mon passeport et les documents reçus du notaire que je n'avais pas eu le temps de signer et de renvoyer. J'étais partagée entre la colère et l'étonnement et pensais que le seul moyen d'avoir des explications de la part de l'avocat, était de faire ce qu'il me demandait. J'avais appelé un taxi et moins de vingt minutes après l'appel téléphonique, j'étais dans la voiture pour l'aéroport de L.A. Je supposais que j'aurais toujours l'occasion de faire demi-tour si je jugeais cette fuite sans fondement. La sonnerie de mon téléphone retentit à nouveau.

─ Vous êtes dans le taxi ? me demanda l'avocat. Votre avion part à neuf heures. Vous prendrez votre billet à la compagnie Air France, je me suis renseigné, il reste des places. Tirez également tout l'argent que vous pouvez à l'aéroport et changez le en euro, j'ai peur qu'on vous bloque la carte très vite. Restez calme et tout se passera bien. Quand les autorités s'apercevront de votre absence, il sera trop tard, vous serez déjà sur le sol français, et en tant que ressortissante de ce pays, non extradable. Notre pays ne lancera certainement pas une procédure de dénonciation officielle, vous serez donc libre de vos mouvements en France. Toutefois, dès votre arrivée, vous vous ferez connaître de Maître Bercher, un avocat français. Vous chercherez ses coordonnées sur internet, son bureau se situe dans le huitième arrondissement. Vous prendrez également contact avec le notaire de votre tante ce qui vous permettra de toucher l'argent de votre oncle et de vivre décemment.

─ Pouvez-vous enfin m'expliquer ! hurlai-je dans l'appareil, énervée de l'avoir si longtemps écouté sans avoir pu l'interrompre.

─ Holly a parlé, Mademoiselle Rivière. Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, les enquêteurs avaient déjà constitué un épais dossier sur vous grâce à Esther.

─ Esther ? Je ne comprends pas…

─ Cette magnifique jeune femme a dévoilé aux enquêteurs que vous aviez séduit Edward et qu'il n'était plus dans son état normal depuis que vous étiez à son service.

─ Ce n'est pas possible…Elle n'a jamais rien su de mes sentiments pour Edward !

─ Mais des sentiments d'Edward à votre égard, ne croyez vous pas qu'une femme partageant son lit ne les ait pas devinés ? Les femmes ne sentent-elles pas ce genre de chose ? La mienne, oui, à mon grand désespoir ! Lorsque vous êtes partie pour Paris, Esther et lui se sont disputés, et vous étiez au centre du débat. Elle l'a, vous vous imaginez, très mal pris ! Etre supplantée pour une créature comme vous, ce n'était acceptable que si vous aviez vampirisé Ed. Il ne lui a fallu qu'un jour après l'annonce de l'arrestation d'Ed Fairfax pour appeler la police, déverser sa haine et parler de votre relation. Depuis deux semaines, le procureur a le dossier sous le coude : ils savent tout de votre passé, de votre métier, de vos amis… Hier les enquêteurs ont fait craquer Holly. J'ai eu ces informations par le procureur qui est obligé de m'informer de l'avancée de l'enquête dans le cadre du pré-procès. Je pourrais être radié pour ce que je suis en train de vous dire. J'ai vérifié : vous n'êtes pas sur écoute mais moi j'appelle d'une cabine téléphonique pour m'éviter des emmerdements.

─ Pourquoi faites-vous cela ?

─ Parce que si vous êtes arrêtée et que vous vous retrouvez sur le même banc des accusés qu'Edward, je ne paye pas cher de votre peau à tous deux. Les amants diaboliques, voilà ce que vous serez.

─ Est-il au courant ?

─ Je l'ai vu hier après avoir appris pour Holly. Je lui ai expliqué la nécessité de votre départ. Il a été formel, mademoiselle Rivière, il ne veut pas vous voir mêler à cela, et encore moins vous savoir en prison.

─ Mais souhaite-t-il que je parte ?

─ Cette question est sans fondement, mademoiselle Rivière. Pour que vous soyez libre, il faut que vous partiez.

─ Vous ne répondez pas à ma question ! dis-je avec une colère que je ne pouvais refréner. Veut-il que je parte ? Sait-il que loin de lui, je ne pourrais…

─ Tst…Tst…Tout de suite les grands mots…, me coupa l'avocat.

Il hésita une seconde puis reprit d'une voix qu'il voulait douce et réconfortante.

─ Il m'a dit que vous étiez forte, Jeanne, plus forte qu'un roc. Par ailleurs, il m'a parlé de l'argent de votre oncle. Grâce à lui, votre avenir est assuré.

Je raccrochai pour ne plus l'écouter…Je me mis à pleurer silencieusement. Les rues, les maisons, les habitants de L.A défilèrent à travers les vitres du taxi. Les grosses lettres L.A.X signalant la zone aéroportuaire surgirent devant moi pour me rappeler que trois mois plus tôt j'arrivais ici même, pleine d'espoir et prête à commencer une nouvelle vie. J'étais effrayée parce que je venais d'entendre car quelle que fût ma décision, elle me déchirerait le cœur. Soit je demandais au taxi de faire demi-tour pour demeurer auprès de l'homme que j'aime, et j'étais enfermée dans une prison infamante au risque d'aggraver les accusations qui pesaient sur Edward. Soit je partais pour la France pour éloigner les doutes sur notre relation et je l'abandonnais, déchirant mon cœur et le sien. Que souhaitait réellement Edward ? Que désirais-je moi-même ? Je sentais au plus profond de moi qu'Edward serait anéanti par mon départ, même s'il refusait de me voir mêler à tout ça. Devais-je quant à moi sacrifier ma liberté ? Renoncer à la musique ? J'étais la seule à pouvoir décider de ce que je regretterais aussitôt. Le taxi en avançant inéluctablement vers l'aéroport choisit pour moi et je ne fis rien pour l'arrêter.

Arrivée dans l'aérogare, j'exécutai mécaniquement tous les gestes attendus. J'achetai le billet pour Paris, tirai de l'argent, le changeai contre des euros, j'enregistrai mon bagage et présentai mon passeport à la police des frontières. Comme l'avait prévu l'avocat, je ne fus pas inquiétée. A huit heures trente, je montai dans l'avion et à neuf heures je quittai le sol des Etats-Unis.

_Gentle reader, may you never feel what I then felt! […] For never may you, like me, dread to be the instrument of evil to what you wholly love_. *

**Loin de L.A**

* Charlotte Brontë, _Jane Eyre_

13

Je ne m'étais jusqu'ici jamais considérée comme une orpheline. Ni chez ma tante, ni à Boston. Pourtant, tout avait concouru à me faire sentir que je n'avais plus de parents, du moins de personnes qui tiennent à moi et auxquelles je puisse penser dans les moments de solitude. Même dans les instants, en particulier au cours de ma dixième année, où j'avais soudainement été placée dans ma pension américaine, j'avais puisé en moi ou dans la musique une force qui avait réussi à me porter et à remplacer l'amour familial. Mais ce jour-là, lorsque je descendis de l'avion et foulai le sol français, je sentis pour la première fois de ma vie un vide infini, un trou béant dans mon cœur qu'aucune pensée ne pouvait combler. J'avais versé toutes les larmes de mon corps au cours des douze heures de trajet en avion, aussi j'atterris à l'aéroport de Roissy, asséchée, amputée, ayant le sentiment très net d'avoir abandonné à L.A une partie de moi.

Cependant, je dois posséder un mécanisme sophistiqué de ressorts, de rouages et de pistons car même dans cet état d'hébétude, mon corps se mit en mouvement et, en accomplissant une suite de gestes, me fit prendre les décisions nécessaires à ma survie. D'aucun nommerait cela résilience, cette propriété physique que possèdent certaines pièces de métal à retrouver leur forme initiale après avoir été tordues dans tous les sens. Alors résiliente je dus être car je passai la douane, récupérai mon unique bagage, appelai un taxi et demandai au chauffeur de me conduire au Conservatoire National Supérieur de Musique de la porte de Pantin. De là, je partis à la recherche d'un hôtel bon marché où je payai deux semaines d'avance, autant que me le permettait l'argent liquide que j'avais tiré à l'aéroport. Une fois dans ma chambre, je défis ma valise, me douchai, m'habillai de vêtements propres, m'allongeai sur le lit et allumai la télévision sur des chaînes américaines.

Ma fuite était déjà connue. J'appris que j'étais sous le coup d'un mandat d'arrêt international. Je n'en compris pas la signification concrète, mais je m'en moquais. Je fus bien plus effrayée par la conférence de presse du procureur. Il me présenta comme la maîtresse de Mr Fairfax, l'instigatrice diabolique du meurtre de Martha Mason ayant poussé son amant au crime. Il considérait mon exil comme un aveu évident de culpabilité qui pèserait lourd lors du procès.

Qu'avais-je donc fait ? Etait-ce cela que souhaitait l'avocat ? Comment avais-je pu être assez naïve pour croire que mon départ innocenterait Edward ? Je ne l'avais pas seulement abandonné, j'avais aggravé son sort, peut-être même l'avais-je trahi. J'étais effondrée. La conférence de presse de l'avocat succédait à celle du procureur. Il fut habile et assez convaincant. Mon départ s'expliquait par des affaires de succession que je devais régler auprès d'un notaire français. Il affirma que je n'avais aucun lien autre que professionnel avec Mr Fairfax et que ces rumeurs n'avaient d'autres fondements que de compenser le peu de preuves dont disposait l'accusation. Il ajouta qu'il comprenait fort bien que je reste maintenant sur le sol français pour éviter une persécution injuste et méprisable.

Je restais à visionner en boucle les deux conférences de presse, tantôt accablée par les propos du procureur, tantôt rassurée par ceux de l'avocat. J'aurais pu tout aussi bien passer mes journées dans cette chambre d'hôtel à regarder les chaînes américaines mais trop de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête. La police française allait-elle venir m'arrêter ? Devais-je au contraire me livrer à la justice pour prouver ma bonne foi ? J'avais visiblement besoin de conseil et fis un effort dans le brouillard du décalage horaire pour me souvenir des propos de l'avocat au sujet de son confrère français : je devais contacter un certain maître Bercher dans le huitième arrondissement. Je ne disposais pas d'accès internet dans ma chambre. Aussi je descendis à la réception pour chercher ses coordonnées sur l'ordinateur laissé en libre-service pour les clients de l'hôtel. Heureusement, il n'y avait qu'un seul maître Bercher dans le quartier indiqué, je l'appelai aussitôt du téléphone de la réception (depuis mon arrivée en France, j'avais coupé mon portable de peur d'être sur écoute). Je tombai sur le secrétariat qui me passa directement l'avocat à l'annonce de mon nom. J'y vis les premières retombées de ma récente médiatisation mais je me trompais. Maître Bercher avait été contacté par l'avocat d'Edward et attendait mon appel. Il commença par me féliciter d'avoir quitté les Etats-Unis, décision raisonnable et seule envisageable, selon lui, lorsque la justice s'emballe. Il m'expliqua qu'ici, grâce à ma nationalité française, j'étais protégée et que le mandat d'arrêt international ne m'empêcherait pas de vivre normalement tant que je resterais sur le sol français. La justice de ce pays ne s'intéresserait à moi que si l'Etat américain lui en déléguait la compétence à travers une dénonciation officielle. Maître Bercher et son homologue estimaient improbable le lancement d'une telle procédure, fort coûteuse. Pour l'accusation, ma fuite suffisait en elle-même à affaiblir la défense et à prouver la culpabilité d'Edward ainsi que la préméditation de son geste. « Tout ce que vous devez faire, me dit-il, est de vivre le plus normalement possible en déclarant officiellement que vous ne comprenez pas les faits qui vous sont reprochés et que vous n'êtes partie que dans l'intention de régler une histoire d'héritage. Il est important d'ailleurs que vous preniez très vite contact avec le notaire de votre tante. ». Il m'informa qu'il convoquerait les journalistes dans l'après-midi afin de faire cette déclaration le plus rapidement possible. Il me donna rendez-vous à quinze heures à son bureau, avenue de la Grande Armée.

Cet appel à maître Bercher me rassura sur la conduite à tenir devant les autorités, en revanche il m'avait fourni un conseil que je considérai impossible à tenir : mener une existence normale. Quoi de plus absurde ! Se rendait-il compte que je me sentais totalement étrangère en France malgré ma nationalité et que ma présence ici était à la fois une torture, un mensonge et une punition ! Edward me pensait-il capable de commencer à Paris une nouvelle vie sans lui ? Lorsque j'avais dû ce matin indiquer au chauffeur de taxi une destination, il ne m'était venu à l'esprit qu'un seul lieu où je puisse me rattacher : le conservatoire de musique où j'avais répété pendant mon bref séjour à Paris. Rien d'autre. Mes cousines étaient pour moi des étrangères avec lesquelles je ne souhaitais rien partager. J'étais totalement seule et désireuse de le rester tant que j'étais sur le sol français. Par ailleurs, je me sentais totalement impuissante face à la machine judiciaire qui se déchaînait sur nous et se jouait de nos sentiments. Pour défendre Edward, je devais nier mon amour pour lui devant les journalistes, avoir l'apparence de l'indifférence alors que mon cœur souffrait, feindre l'incompréhension alors que je voulais crier son innocence ! Maître Bercher avait choisi la bonne stratégie, la seule raisonnable moi-même en prenant rapidement rendez-vous avec le notaire de ma tante, je contribuerais à nuancer les attaques du procureur. Mais c'était si peu et il y avait tant à faire ! Il fallait trouver des témoins pour prouver la folie de Martha Mason, (une femme capable d'inventer un avortement, devait avoir laissé mille traces de ses divagations) et enquêter sur les personnes présentes lors de la soirée au Waldorf Palace pour démontrer que Marha agissait en femme et non en gamine de treize ans. Mais si loin de L.A, même libre, je ne pouvais rien entreprendre, sinon faire confiance à l'avocat d'Edward en espérant ne pas le voir gaspiller son temps à persuader son client de plaider coupable. Je ne savais pas encore comment me rendre utile, comment utiliser au mieux la liberté que j'avais choisie, mais il était évident que je ne mènerais plus jamais une vie normale. Désormais, le moindre de mes gestes, la moindre respiration, la moindre parole sur ce sol qui n'était pas le mien, seraient feints. Je me préparais à devenir un mensonge vivant.

J'appelai le notaire de ma tante, cette fois ci de mon portable afin d'apporter de la légitimité à ma déclaration officielle de l'après-midi. La secrétaire me donna rendez-vous pour le lendemain onze heures.

Je fis toutes ces démarches en peu de temps (la fameuse résilience…), sans m'accorder de pause. Puis je me préparai à me rendre chez maître Bercher en choisissant la tenue appropriée et en donnant à mon apparence le ton qu'il fallait en cette circonstance: je retins mes cheveux en un chignon serré, je mis mes lunettes à la place de mes lentilles, je ne me maquillai pas et revêtit la tenue la plus stricte et la plus terne de ma garde-robe. Je me regardai une dernière fois dans la glace avant de sortir de la chambre, j'étais parvenue à me rendre aussi transparente que possible. J'étais la parfaite secrétaire insipide dont le grand Ed Fairfax n'avait pas pu tomber amoureux. Je sortis de l'hôtel pour me diriger vers la première bouche de métro. En passant devant un café, je me forçai à y entrer pour prendre un sandwich et un thé fort, sans éprouver pourtant le moindre appétit. Je ne devais pas faiblir devant les journalistes puisque j'étais censée n'avoir rien à me reprocher.

Maître Bercher était un homme de grande taille, sec, courtois et d'un langage beaucoup plus recherché et agréable que son homologue américain. Il m'aida à répéter ma déclaration et je me présentai aux journalistes à l'heure prévue. Je tins, sans me vanter, mon nouveau rôle à la perfection : je jouai, aux yeux du monde, tous les registres de la femme-victime. : l'indignation, la colère, la stupéfaction, l'incompréhension…Je me découvris des talents d'improvisation, et je sortis de cette représentation, épuisée, comme après une sortie de scène. Je retournai à mon hôtel et me couchai aussitôt sans manger et sans allumer la télévision.

Le lendemain, je me rendis chez le notaire de ma tante pour signer les documents et recevoir la part qui m'était due. Il était fatalement informé de ma situation, excepté s'il vivait dans un monde sourd et aveugle aux médias. Il ne me posa pas de question sur l'affaire elle-même, mais remarqua, timidement presque à contre-cœur, contraint et forcé par l'actualité, que j'aurais pu effectuer cette démarche à distance. « Il me semblait l'avoir précisé dans mon courrier », dit-il. Puis, afin de faire totalement le tour du problème comme pour parer les attaques qu'il subirait s'il ne l'avait pas fait, il ajouta : « Vous auriez pu renvoyer les documents par la poste et la somme aurait été créditée sur votre compte par virement international ». Je ne fus pas troublée par ces vérités car je m'y attendais et m'y étais préparée. Je lui rétorquai, même s'il n'attendait pas forcément de réponse, que j'avais agi ainsi par respect pour mon oncle et que je voulais en profiter pour me recueillir sur sa tombe. Ce n'était guère convaincant, mais si on venait l'interroger, il saurait quoi répondre.

La somme dont j'avais héritée était conforme à ce qu'il m'avait annoncé par mail : près de trois cents mille euros. Je lui demandai d'en virer vingt mille sur mon compte américain pour rembourser mes dettes et le reste me fut délivré par chèque. Pour l'encaisser, je devais donc le déposer dans une banque française. Je rentrai en bus dans le quartier de l'hôtel, pris un déjeuner rapide dans le même café que la veille et passai l'après-midi à chercher un établissement bancaire dans le quartier prêt à m'ouvrir un compte. Cela devenait urgent car je m'étais aperçue le matin en allant chercher de l'argent dans un distributeur, que les prédictions de l'avocat d'Edward étaient exactes : je n'avais plus accès à mon compte. Cet événement, presque anodin parmi tout ce que je venais de vivre jusqu'ici, me toucha profondément car il était le signe visible de mon bannissement. D'américain, je n'avais plus que mon passeport et je ne pouvais plus m'en servir. Cette terre qui m'avait accueillie jusqu'ici et qui m'avait par deux fois fait naître, me rejetait. En plus du préjudice moral, celui financier ne valait guère mieux. Il ne me restait que deux cent euros en poche, puisque j'avais déjà dépensé la plus grande partie de mon argent liquide en payant deux semaines d'avance à l'hôtel. Je m'étais au moins assurée un toit, mais au détriment des repas que je décidai de restreindre au minimum tant que l'argent de mon oncle ne serait pas disponible.

On constatera que mes forces furent mobilisées par des soucis matériels, très éloignées de l'état dans lequel je me trouvais à ma descente d'avion, mais Edward avait raison lorsqu'il avait confié à son avocat que j'étais un roc. Je fus donc capable même dans ma détresse de parer au plus urgent, d'organiser ma survie et de traiter un par un les problèmes qui se présentaient. Je fis donc le tour des banques sans me décourager. Les trois premières agences où je me présentai refusèrent catégoriquement d'ouvrir un compte sans me donner d'explication. J'avais bien conscience que mon nom et ma situation faisaient peur. Je provoquais l'affolement des conseillers financiers lorsque je déclinais mon identité et mon chèque de deux cent quatre vingt mille euros ne parvenait pas à leur faire surmonter leurs craintes. La quatrième banque fut la bonne. Je fus reçue par la directrice d'agence qui n'hésita pas à me témoigner son admiration pour Ed Fairfax et son refus de le croire coupable. Ses paroles me réconfortèrent, cependant je sus heureusement rester dans mon rôle, si bien tenu jusqu'ici, afin de ne pas manifester mon émotion. Elle ouvrit un compte et m'avança sous forme de découvert deux mille euros en attendant l'encaissement du chèque (elle avait tout de même pris soin - mais comment pourrais-je lui en vouloir - de téléphoner au notaire de ma tante pour en vérifier la conformité). Je n'avais donc plus de soucis à me faire pour ma survie matérielle, et presque aussitôt, les mauvaises pensées rejaillirent : je constatai amèrement que le bilan de l'après-midi était en défaveur d'Edward : trois personnes sur quatre de ce côté-ci de l'atlantique le considéraient coupable. Tout en marchant vers mon hôtel, je me forçais à retourner la situation : une personne sur quatre le croyait innocent. Sachant que les décisions lors d'un procès américain se prennent à l'unanimité des jurés, cette constatation constituait un espoir non négligeable**. **

Le soir même, j'éprouvais le besoin impérieux et violent d'écrire à Edward afin d'expliquer ma fuite par des mots qui apaiseraient sa douleur tout autant que la mienne. J'étais cependant consciente, même dans la confusion de ces instants, qu'aucune lettre de ma part ne pouvait lui parvenir, et cela quel que soit le subterfuge employé. Je n'ignorais pas, pour l'avoir vécu, que tout visiteur en prison était fouillé, que tout document porté sur soi était lu ; confier mon courrier à Harry aurait été parfaitement absurde. L'envoyer à son avocat était, pour d'autres raisons bien différentes, impensable : il se serait délecté de sa lecture (cette idée me répugnait) et n'aurait jamais pris le risque de le remettre à son client. Il m'était donc interdit d'établir un quelconque contact avec Edward, aussi ce travail épistolaire s'adressa finalement davantage à moi-même qu'à son destinataire initial. Il se fit dans la douleur et je m'y repris à plusieurs fois, froissant de nombreuses feuilles, avant de trouver les mots qui refléteraient mes sentiments de la manière la plus juste. Les choses se seraient-elles déroulées autrement si j'avais envoyé cette lettre et qu'Edward, du fond de sa prison, avait pu la lire ?

_Mon très cher amour, _

_Je suis partie loin de toi, et je t' ai abandonné. Je le sais, je le sens dans ma chair, tu voulais que je reste à tes côtés ! Je ne peux dire si c'est le courage qui m'a manqué, ou si j'ai eu peur que tout tourne mal. Probablement ne faut-il y voir que la marque de mon insatiable besoin de liberté. Mais peut-être ai-je finalement agi comme il le fallait. Tu as dit de moi que j'étais un roc. Oui, je puise en moi une force, mais je ne l'utiliserai pas pour t'oublier, pour effacer de mon esprit nos conversations, et de ma peau tes baisers. Cela je ne le pourrais jamais. En revanche, je la mobiliserai pour te secourir et cela même à dix mille kilomètres de distance. Ferme les yeux et imagine-moi à vos côtés. Sens comme je te console ! Mes doigts se posent sur ton visage et caressent ta nuque. Je suis là tout près de toi et je te murmure de résister, de te battre malgré les rumeurs et de sortir de cet enfer la tête haute. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi, je m'en sors matériellement très bien et je mens à la perfection. Je suis riche, bien moins que toi, mais bien assez pour être à l'abri du besoin. Ne gaspille donc pas tes forces à te demander ce que je deviens ni ce que je fais. Cela_ _importe peu puisque à chaque seconde qui passe je suis dans ton cœur. J'y suis à chacun de tes battements, à chacune de tes respirations. Je vais agir ici en France pour prouver ton innocence mais je ne sais pas encore comment. Je serai prudente, aux yeux du monde tu resteras mon employeur et pour nous seuls, tu seras mon amant. N'aie pas peur de ce mot car un jour nous serons réunis et nous pourrons nous étreindre. Pas une seule cellule de ma peau ne réclame la tienne. T'ai-je dit que lorsque j'étais chez Harry, je me suis un jour allongée sur le sable et t'ai nettement entendu me parler comme si tu étais à mes cotés ? Sais-tu que le dernier souvenir que je garde de toi sont les deux petits plis aux abords de tes lèvres ? Je veux les imaginer former un sourire ou souligner une de tes plaisanteries, souvent à mon égard, qui me manquent tant. Alors si tu pouvais par delà les terres et l'océan, sourire en pensant à moi, je suis sûre que je le sentirai. _

_ Ta Jeanne_

Je me couchais quelque peu apaisée par cet exercice, mais en ayant la sensation très nette d'être passée à côté de quelque chose d'important. C'était fugace, je ne parvenais pas à en identifier l'origine. Cela avait toutefois un rapport avec ce que j'avais écrit. Je connaissais la lettre par cœur mais je me relevai dans la nuit pour la relire plusieurs fois sans arriver à découvrir d'où me venait cette impression. Je finis par m'endormir en m'efforçant de ne plus y penser. Ce ne fut qu'en pleine nuit, lors d'un réveil brutal que je compris ce qui m'avait traversé l'esprit. Je me levai, m'habillai rapidement et descendis à la réception de l'hôtel. L'ordinateur avec son accès internet était disponible vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Je tapai le nom d'Emma Broadwick sous google. Un article sur Wikipédia lui était consacré. La scénariste d'une cinquantaine d'années était à l'origine de plusieurs films dont un avait été primé à la mostra de Venise. Elle disposait d'un compte facebook sur lequel je me connectai et lui envoyai un message privé. Il était deux heures du matin en France, soit huit heures du soir à New York, cinq heures de l'après-midi sur la côte ouest. Si Mrs Broadwick se trouvait aux Etats-Unis, elle pouvait déjà avoir lu le message. En revanche, en Angleterre, son pays de naissance et de résidence, elle ne se connecterait pas avant plusieurs heures. Je décidai d'attendre. Le fauteuil était assez confortable et je finis par m'endormir. A six heures du matin, le concierge de l'hôtel me tapa sur l'épaule pour me réveiller. Je vérifiai mes messages : aucune réponse. Je remontai dans ma chambre, me douchai, et descendis aussitôt pour prendre un petit déjeuner. Je me fis violence pour ne pas à nouveau consulter mon compte facebook. Je devais faire une chose importante ce matin : acheter un équipement informatique me permettant d'être indépendante. Le concierge me conseilla d'aller à la FNAC des Ternes. J'y dépensai une grande partie de mon argent liquide dans un ordinateur portable, une imprimante et un abonnement internet et téléphone avec une clé 3G. De retour dans ma chambre, je branchai l'ensemble des appareils et me mis au travail.

Je pris deux jours pour mettre par écrit ce dont je me souvenais. Je ne m'interrompis que pour déjeuner (je ne dînais toujours pas dans l'attente de disposer de moyens de paiement sur mon compte français). Ce ne fut pas si difficile, ma mémoire ayant tout enregistré des deux dernières semaines passées avec Edward. Une fois mon travail fini, j'imprimai les documents et attendis, car le reste ne m'appartenait plus : il fallait qu'Emma Broadwick me répondît. Ce qu'elle ne faisait toujours pas.

14

Les jours passaient ponctués par les appels quotidiens à Maître Bercher. Je n'avais plus allumé la télévision depuis le jour de mon arrivée à Paris, ne souhaitant pas visionner les images de ma prestation, ni entendre les commentaires à son sujet. Je me rappelais aussi des avertissements d'Harry Winberg à son égard lors de mon séjour à Pacific Palisades. L'avocat parisien était donc ma seule source d'information. Il me fit ainsi régulièrement le compte-rendu de l'avancée du pré-procès et je reçus un jour par mail un résumé dont j'ai gardé copie.

_« Les enquêteurs du procureur ont retrouvé un certain nombre d'invités présents lors de la soirée du Waldorf Palace pour témoigner de la rencontre d'Ed Fairfax et de Martha Mason. Le jeu de séduction entre eux est évident et sera difficile à contrer. La stratégie de l'avocat d'Edward à ce sujet consiste à ne pas nier l'évidence, mais à chercher à affaiblir les dépositions des témoins en démontrant que l'apparence de la jeune fille ne reflétait pas son âge. Le mensonge sur la grossesse associé à l'éloquence de mon collègue insuffleront un doute suffisant dans la tête des jurés pour que l'accusation de viol soit mise de côté. Le problème n'est pas là, ou du moins le problème le plus grave. Le point noir concerne les circonstances de la mort de Martha Mason. L'accusation compte présenter les faits de la manière suivante : _

_1) Mr Fairfax a assassiné Martha Mason avec l'intention de maquiller son crime en suicide et rendre Mrs Broadwick témoin de la scène. Cependant les choses ont pris plus de temps que prévu et la scénariste l'a surpris, penché sur sa victime, un couteau entre les mains. _

_2) Mr Fairfax a prémédité son acte : il a volontairement facilité la venue de Miss Mason en indiquant dans l'agenda un rendez-vous sans nom et en omettant d'informer les agents de sécurité de l'identité de la personne qui devait lui rendre visite. En faisant cela, il a aussi cherché à cacher son arrivée et cela jusqu'au dernier moment. Malheureusement pour lui, la lettre de Martha Mason retrouvée dans son sac à main est explicite et l'accuse : c'est Edward qui lui a demandé de se rendre à son domicile._

_3) Le mobile de Mr Fairfax est évident : il voulait se débarrasser de la femme qui le faisait chanter et menaçait de dévoiler qu'il avait commis dix ans plus tôt un viol sur une fillette de treize ans. Cette motivation était d'autant plus devenue urgente que :_

_a) la jeune fille avait déposé plainte pour violence suite à une altercation sur le plateau de tournage à New York_

_b) Mr Fairfax vous a rencontrée. Vous êtes donc celle qui :_

_i) l'avait persuadé d'agir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard_

_ii) allait servir de témoin providentiel pour prouver l'innocence du présumé coupable en affirmant qu'il attendait la scénariste et personne d'autre. _

_Même si votre prestation devant les journalistes fut convaincante, vous voyez donc, mademoiselle Rivière, que, les choses sont délicates et que mon homologue doit œuvrer avec beaucoup de doigté » _

A ce long mail, j'envoyai aussitôt une non moins longue réponse :

_« Je tiens d'abord à vous remercier pour la précision de votre message mais je ne sais si je dois rire ou m'affoler de ces aberrantes accusations. Elles sont totalement dépourvues de fondement. Je pourrais évoquer mes sentiments pour Edward, ma conviction que durant les minutes qui précédèrent la mort de Martha Mason, il n'était pas dans l'état d'esprit d'un homme prêt à assassiner une femme ni à maquiller son meurtre en suicide, et le fait, totalement objectif qu'il est incapable de tels actes. Mais, il suffit d'user de la logique la plus élémentaire pour démonter un par un les points que vous avez listés. Toute éloquence est superflue. _

_Premièrement, le plan supposé avoir été imaginé par Edward n'avait pas le temps matériel de se réaliser : entre l'arrivée de Miss Mason et la venue d'Emma Broadwick, il s'est déroulé à peine un quart d'heure. Aucun meurtrier ne laisserait son destin se jouer sur un minutage aussi serré. D'autres moyens plus discrets moins grandiloquents auraient certainement permis d'arriver plus simplement à ses fins. Concernant l'agenda, un témoignage important a été oublié, celui de l'agent de sécurité. Il a dit lui-même avoir omis d'appeler Edward pour vérifier l'identité de la visiteuse. Il était donc dans l'habitude de cet homme de faire consciencieusement son travail et son employeur devait le savoir. Les choses n'auraient donc pas dû se dérouler ainsi. Enfin, s'agissant du point trois, il me semble qu'Edward avait plus à perdre qu'à gagner en agissant ainsi. Vous en apportez vous-même la démonstration en indiquant que les accusations de viol seront facilement contrées. Je passe sur l'alinéa 3.b. C'est surestimer mon pouvoir de séduction et de persuasion. _

_Je compte sur vous pour transmettre mon mail à l'avocat d'Edward qui selon mes souvenirs parle français et n'aura pas de mal à me lire, à moins qu'il désire que je lui traduise mes propos. »_

Je ne pense pas que maître Bercher ait transmis quoi que ce soit à son homologue américain. J'avais d'ailleurs fait preuve ici d'un manque d'humilité inouï en me substituant à la défense. Je le compris en recevant une réponse évasive de sa part qui me fit comprendre où était ma place. S'il avait eu connaissance de mon message à Emma Broadwick, il m'aurait certainement coupé tout moyen de communication et m'aurait enfermée dans ma chambre d'hôtel jusqu'au procès. Depuis que j'étais informée du scénario improbable imaginé par le procureur, mon plan me paraissait encore plus pertinent. En nouant un contact avec la scénariste, le seul véritable témoin de ce supposé crime, je m'immiscerais dans ce qui constituait le cœur de l'accusation. J'ignorais ce qu'il en sortirait, mais mon instinct me dictait que c'était là qu'il fallait agir.

Durant cette période d'attente, en dehors de mes échanges avec maître Bercher, je passais mon temps dans ma chambre, ponctuant la journée par le petit-déjeuner du matin à l'hôtel, le sandwich pris au café non loin de chez moi et la consultation constante de mes mails. Je ne perdis jamais l'espoir d'être contactée par Emma Broadwick. Il me tenait en vie et me faisait me lever tous les matins. En revanche, je pris de mauvaises habitudes, celle de me coucher le ventre creux et cela même en disposant enfin des moyens de paiement me permettant de puiser à loisir dans ma fortune récente pour dîner grassement. Je n'en avais ni l'envie, ni le courage, ni même l'appétit. Une autre attente mobilisait toute mon énergie (ou le peu qu'il m'en restait physiquement) : un appel ou un message d'Harry Winberg à qui j'avais adressé par mail mes nouvelles coordonnées. Il me contacta après plusieurs jours.

─ Jeanne, me dit-il, j'ai peu de temps et j'appelle d'une cabine. Nous sommes tous paranos dans cette ville ! Le procureur est devenu fou…

─ Je suis au courant, Harry. Par l'avocat français. Parlez-moi d'Edward, je vous en prie !

─ Son avocat le tient régulièrement au courant de l'avancée de l'enquête…

─ L'avez-vous vu ?

─ Oui, pas plus tard qu'hier. Il ne va pas bien, Jeanne. Il est très malheureux. Il faut que vous l'oubliez, que vous repreniez vos cours à Paris et votre carrière de chanteuse**.**

─ Je ne peux pas l'oublier ! répondis-je dans un cri. Je l'ai déjà abandonné en venant ici…

─ Il ne s'agit pas d'abandon, dit-il d'une voix qu'il voulait douce et apaisante. Vous avez eu raison de partir et vous le savez bien. Vous ne pouvez rien faire pour lui, c'est tout. Soyez raisonnable. Je sais que vous l'êtes, sinon je ne vous aurais jamais embauchée. Il faut juste vous ressaisir, vous êtes en ce moment sous le coup de l'émotion. Vous avez déjà fait beaucoup pour lui en démontant officiellement les arguments du procureur sur votre fuite. Vous étiez très convaincante face aux journalistes, certains médias en France ont commencé à douter. Mais, ici, globalement, l'opinion a déjà condamné Edward. Le mieux serait qu'il plaide coupable pour que son avocat puisse négocier sa peine avec le juge. Malheureusement, il est têtu et ne veut rien entendre.

J'abrégeai la conversation. Je ne souhaitais pas l'entendre me convaincre d'être raisonnable ni m'exposer à quel point la situation était désespérée. Je n'évoquai pas ma démarche auprès de Mrs Broadwick. J'estimai qu'il serait toujours temps d'en parler à Harry si elle finissait par me contacter. Je raccrochai un peu déprimée, mais résolue à ne retenir que le positif : Edward, même effondré par les déclarations du procureur, se souvenait des paroles prononcées par moi à notre premier parloir : il continuait à se battre en refusant de plaider coupable.

Je pris conscience également que les propos d'Harry n'étaient pas tous dénués de fondement : il était temps de reprendre mes cours de chant. D'une part parce que la musique me manquait, et il n'est pas prudent de rester longtemps sans travailler sa voix. D'autre part, parce que cela contribuait à la crédibilité du personnage qu'en France, je devais jouer. Le lendemain de l'appel d'Harry, je passai au conservatoire supérieur de musique pour rencontrer Judith Moreau, la répétitrice avec laquelle j'avais travaillé lors de mon séjour à Paris. Elle fut ravie de me revoir (elle ne dit mot des circonstances qui me ramenaient en France) et m'informa que Mrs Herschaw avait cherché à me joindre. Depuis que j'avais changé mon numéro de téléphone, j'avais involontairement blessé certaines personnes (deux, à dire vrai : la cantatrice et mon amie partie à Vienne) et je n'en étais pas très fière. Joyce Herschaw souhaitait m'apprendre que le LA Theater, juste avant d'entendre parler de moi comme une criminelle en fuite, avait donné une suite favorable à mon audition en me choisissant parmi une vingtaine de chanteuses pour participer à un festival de jeunes talents. Quelle ironie du sort ! Au cours de la même période, j'étais tombée amoureuse, je perdais mon amour le jour où j'apprenais qu'il était partagé, j'étais récompensée pour mon travail à la Masterclass et je ne pouvais pas en profiter. J'ai déjà écrit que je ne croyais pas en Dieu, ni au péché, ni à la faute et son expiation mais sous quelle étoile étais-je donc née pour ne pas avoir accès au bonheur ? J'en venais à penser que ma tante avait raison de croire que je portais malheur et que la mort rôdait autour de moi. Me voyant abattue, Judith Moreau tenta de me consoler sans pour autant chercher les confidences. C'est un hommage que je dois lui rendre car au cours des longs mois que nous avons passés ensemble par la suite, elle a été pour moi la main amie, la main secourable sans aucun voyeurisme ni pitié déplacée. En me proposant de venir travailler ma voix tous les matins avec elle et en me poussant à m'inscrire à de nouvelles auditions, je repris pied dans la musique et dans la vie.

Elle me parla du théâtre du Châtelet qui cherchait de jeunes cantatrices pour ses matinées du dimanche et du concours de l'atelier d'art lyrique de l'Opéra de Paris qui auditionnait fin Janvier. Sur ce dernier point, je ne lui donnai pas de réponse, mais me mis d'accord avec elle sur les horaires de mes cours et la laissa m'inscrire aux auditions du Châtelet. Dès le lendemain de notre entretien, je retrouvais le plaisir de chanter et de poser ma voix sur les doux arpèges du piano. Harry avait raison. Même si j'allais consacrer l'essentiel de mes jours à essayer de sauver Edward, je ne pouvais abandonner ma carrière de chanteuse. Ce serait nier une partie de moi, et par là même, ce pour quoi il m'avait aimé et ce pour quoi je l'avais quitté.

Mrs Broadwick répondit sur la messagerie privée de mon compte Facebook dix jours après que je l'eus contactée. Le message fut bref, mais à mon goût suffisant pour remporter ma première victoire : elle me donnait rendez-vous pour le lendemain, à quatorze heures, au café de la place Colette, à proximité de l'entrée du Palais-Royal. J'abordais cette journée sereinement, malgré les difficultés que présentait un rendez-vous entre un témoin capital du prétendu crime et la maîtresse diabolique du coupable présumé. Je savais que je pouvais tout gâcher en agissant trop frontalement aussi avais-je préparé dans les moindres détails ce que j'allais dire. Ce qu'elle allait me répondre restait toutefois la variable inconnue de mon plan, et malgré tous mes efforts d'imagination, il serait bien présomptueux d'affirmer que j'avais tout prévu. Cependant, les quelques heures de sommeil que je réussis à prendre m'indiquèrent que j'avais fait autant que possible le tour de la question.

J'arrivai en avance au rendez-vous et vis, assise au fond du café, une femme au visage rond, et aux cheveux gris coupés très courts, ressemblant à la photo du compte facebook d'Emma Broadwick. J'avançai dans sa direction en hésitant, et ce fut elle qui me fit signe de m'asseoir. J'avais oublié un instant que moi aussi je jouissais d'une existence médiatique internationale.

« Vous êtes bien plus jolie qu'à la télévision. » Elle m'aborda ainsi, sans autre préambule. J'avais laissé mes cheveux détachés, je portais mes lentilles et je m'étais quelque peu maquillée, ce qui, sans me faire paraître belle, me donnait l'image d'une femme beaucoup plus désirable que celle que j'avais souhaité afficher aux yeux des journalistes. Je m'en voulus d'avoir négligé ce détail pourtant capital, causé sans doute par l'euphorie de la rencontre, mais je n'en montrai rien et ne relevai pas la remarque. Je m'assis à ses côtés et commandai un cappuccino.

─ Je vous remercie, dis-je, d'avoir accepté de me rencontrer. J'espère que vous n'avez pas fait un trop long voyage pour venir jusqu'ici.

─ Je suis rentrée à Londres la semaine dernière. J'ai pris l'Eurostar ce matin rien que pour vous et je repars dans deux heures. Nous avons donc peu de temps, aussi vous parlerai-je sans détours. J'ai accepté ce rendez-vous parce que vous m'intriguez mademoiselle Rivière. A vous seule, vous pourriez m'inspirer l'écriture d'un scénario ou même d'un roman, si j'en avais le talent. Avez-vous bien conscience de tout ce qu'on dit sur vous de l'autre côté de l'atlantique ?

─ Je ne regarde plus la télévision et je n'ai rien à me reprocher.

─ Pourtant, vous restez en France, rétorqua-t-elle non sans ironie.

─ Je ne vais pas me jeter dans la gueule du loup en prenant l'avion pour les Etats-Unis. Je tiens à ma liberté et n'ai aucune confiance en la justice .

─ Moi non plus, mais pourtant je suis, en bon sujet britannique, une citoyenne prête à coopérer avec nos frères américains. Je sais ce que j'ai vu et ne changerai pas mon témoignage pour vos beaux yeux, autant vous le faire savoir tout de suite.

─ Ce n'est absolument pas ce que j'attends de vous. Si vous avez compris cela en recevant mon message, je crois qu'il vaut mieux que nous arrêtions là notre conversation. Je suis quelqu'un de foncièrement honnête et je sais que la subornation de témoin est punie par la loi.

J'avais prévu de dire exactement cette phrase. Elle pouvait conduire Emma Broadwick à se lever et à faire échouer définitivement mon plan. La scénariste me regarda longuement et finit par sourire. Ce sourire ne me rassura pas pour autant, car il montrait davantage un amusement de sa part, une curiosité avivée, qu'une complicité naissante et qu'un franc accord de confiance

─ Je vous écoute, mademoiselle Rivière. Qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

Même si ses réelles motivations m'étaient inconnues, j'avais passé la première étape : elle était prête à m'entendre.

─ Comme je vous l'ai dit dans mon message, Mr Fairfax souhaite continuer à travailler sur votre scénario. Il est très motivé pour réaliser son premier film à partir de cette histoire et avait commencé à rédiger une vingtaine de pages qu'il comptait vous remettre le jour de votre rendez-vous. Je savais qu'il voulait changer certaines scènes et avoir votre avis. J'ai gardé une sauvegarde de ce travail sur clé USB et je vous ai imprimé les feuillets. Il s'agit d'une première mouture**,** de plus, Mr Fairfax n'avait exploité que le quart du script. Comme vous devez l'imaginer, tout a été saisi par la police et Mr Fairfax ne dispose plus du manuscrit. Il souhaiterait donc en avoir un nouvel exemplaire.

Mrs Broadwick ne quitta pas le sourire amusé qu'elle semblait avoir fixé définitivement sur son visage.

─ N'a-t-il pas d'autre sujet de préoccupation en tête ? demanda-t-elle en plantant son regard dans le mien pour scruter jusqu'à mon âme.

─ Il laisse le soin à son avocat d'assurer sa défense, en attendant, il a émis le désir de reprendre le travail. C'est pour cela que je l'ai visité en prison et je n'ai pas essayé de l'en dissuader. Ce n'est pas mon rôle, je ne suis que sa secrétaire.

Là encore, cette étape était décisive et j'attendis sa réaction avec angoisse. Son regard était toujours aussi perçant. Il correspondait à la description que j'avais pu lire d'elle dans les articles pris sur internet : une femme d'une intelligence supérieure, un esprit vif avec une grande finesse d'analyse sur la nature humaine. J'avais vu son remarquable film qui avait reçu le prix du meilleur scénario à la Mostra de Venise et jugé par moi-même de l'habilité du script qui avait retenu l'attention d'Edward. A cet instant, je réalisai à quel point ma tentative de duper une telle femme était stupide. Cependant, elle ne chercha pas à me contredire, ou même à se moquer de manière ostensible et prit les feuillets qui étaient sur la table. Je n'avais bien entendu pas fait de copie sur clé USB du travail entrepris avec Edward, mais j'en avais retranscrit de mémoire la moitié, comme je l'ai décrit précédemment. Cela sembla l'intéresser car elle lut attentivement les cinq premières pages sans m'accorder la moindre attention. Tout sourire disparut de ses lèvres, ce qui m'inquiéta tout autant que s'il avait encore existé. Je commençais à m'y habituer et ce changement de physionomie ne me renseignait pas davantage sur son état d'esprit. Quant à moi, j'ai le souvenir d'avoir maîtrisé parfaitement les muscles de mon visage, mais sans doute moins les réactions de ma peau, tant je sentais mon cœur battre dans mes veines. Je devais rougir, des plaques se formaient certainement sous mon cou, mais comme j'avais pris soin de m'habiller d'un col roulé et de m'appliquer un fond de teint, j'avais minimisé les risques d'accident.

─ Dites-moi, mademoiselle Rivière, demanda-t-elle après avoir reposé les feuilles sur la table, comment Ed Fairfax compte réaliser son film alors qu'il purgera sa peine de prison ?

─ Je vous rappelle qu'il plaide non coupable et que le procès n'a pas encore commencé.

─ Allons, soyons réaliste jeune fille, je suis bien placée pour vous le dire : Ed Fairfax, avec tout le respect que je lui dois en tant qu'artiste, ne tournera jamais son film.

─ Alors je pense qu'il confiera la réalisation à un assistant et qu'il donnera à distance ses instructions. C'est une chose qui s'est déjà faite…

─ Si vous voulez parler de Roman Polanski, avec qui j'ai d'ailleurs eu la chance de travailler, la chose était bien différente. Il avait fini le tournage et il ne lui restait plus que la post-production….

─ Mrs Broadwick, l'interrompis-je avec la voix la plus ferme possible, entendez bien ceci : Mr Faifax veut absolument finir le découpage de votre scénario. Votre manuscrit l'a profondément touché et vous savez qu'en acceptant de traiter un sujet peu commercial, surtout en tant que réalisateur, il était prêt à jouer sa carrière. Je ne mettrai jamais en doute ce que vous avez vu, Mrs Broadwick, et je comprends que l'opinion que vous avez d'Ed Fairfax en soit profondément bouleversée, aussi je vous demande de bien réfléchir et de ne pas me répondre tout de suite. Prenez avec vous ces feuillets, lisez-les jusqu'au bout. Ensuite, vous jugerez si vous souhaitez m'envoyer le scénario. Je me chargerai de le transmettre à Mr Fairfax par l'intermédiaire de son avocat.

─ Mademoiselle Rivière, regardez-moi dans les yeux.

Elle me prit le menton entre ses deux doigts et se rapprocha au plus près de mon visage au point que je sentis son souffle sur ma peau.

─ J'affirme une nouvelle fois, dit-elle, que vos yeux sont très beaux et que Mr Fairfax aurait bien eu raison de s'y perdre. Mais (elle me lâcha et s'écarta un peu de moi), c'est une autre histoire qui ne me regarde pas. Dites-moi seulement ceci, par simple curiosité (à nouveau ses yeux dardèrent sur moi un regard pénétrant) : le croyez-vous innocent ?

─ Oui, dis-je avec le plus grand calme. Mais encore une fois, je ne suis pas ici pour parler de cela.

Je me levai assez vite pour l'empêcher de continuer la conversation sur ce thème.

─ Je dois maintenant vous laisser, dis-je. Je vous donne mon numéro de portable et mon e-mail. Vous pouvez m'envoyer le manuscrit en pièce jointe, je me chargerai de l'imprimer.

Je notai les coordonnées sur le dessous de tasse et le tendis à Mrs Broadwick puis je lui tournai le dos et sortis du café. Elle n'essaya pas de me retenir ni de me courir après pour me rendre les documents. Je me retrouvai à l'extérieur et inspirai une grande bouffée d'air frais. Je fermai les yeux un instant, mais comme elle pouvait toujours me voir, je donnai à ma démarche un air assuré et déterminé en me dirigeant jusqu'à la bouche de métro, à quelques pas du café, et m'y engouffrai avec soulagement.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois assise dans la rame que je pus me risquer à analyser l'entrevue. Si tout ne s'était pas déroulé exactement comme je l'avais prévu (elle m'avait tenu le menton et m'avait jugé suffisamment jolie pour plaire à Edward), j'avais pu agir comme je l'avais projeté : me rapprocher de celle sur qui reposait l'accusation avec l'intention de distiller dans son esprit un doute suffisant pour la faire modifier son témoignage. J'avais enfreint la loi : j'étais sous le coup d'un mandat d'arrêt international et j'avais parlé au témoin principal de l'affaire. J'avais donc aggravé les accusations portées contre moi. Mais avais-je d'autre solution pour le sauver? « Aux yeux du monde, tu resteras mon employeur, et pour nous seuls, tu seras mon amant ». C'était cette phrase que j'avais écrite dans la lettre à Edward qui avait été à l'origine de mon projet. En reprenant le travail commencé les semaines précédant le drame, en attisant la curiosité professionnelle de la scénariste, j'avais réussi à créer un lien avec cette femme, je lui avais dit que je croyais en l'innocence d'Edward, je lui avais rappelé, à travers le travail qu'il avait accompli sur le scénario, combien il était sensible, incapable d'une telle préméditation et d'un tel acte. Aurait-elle accepté de me rencontrer, de lire la moindre petite ligne écrite par l'homme qui avait, selon ses propres dires, achevé devant elle sa victime, si un doute, si infime soit-il, n'avait pas existé de manière plus ou moins consciente ?

La suite des évènements ne dépendait plus entièrement de moi. Je n'avais pas l'intention de la relancer, mais juste de la laisser face à sa conscience. Dans le cas où elle décidait de m'envoyer le script, je prévoyais d'entretenir le lien professionnel jusqu'au procès en lui communiquant régulièrement les avancées du découpage scénaristique. Pour cela, Edward devrait se remettre au travail. C'était certainement la partie du plan la plus délicate et j'avais prévu de me faire aider par Harry pour le convaincre. Mais je n'en étais pas encore là. En ce jour de novembre, assise dans le métro parisien, je sentis monter en moi une bulle d'espoir que je savourais et que rien n'aurait pu à cet instant précis venir perturber.

15

Ma vie parisienne s'organisait désormais autour des cours de chant dispensés par Judith Moreau au conservatoire de la porte de Pantin. Je m'y rendais chaque matin et regagnais ensuite ma chambre après avoir déjeuné dans mon café habituel. Je ne sortais toujours pas pour dîner mais m'accordais une demi-heure devant télévision pour écouter les informations françaises. Je passais la soirée à étudier de nouvelles partitions ou à lire, sur les conseils de Judith, des biographies de musicien auxquelles je n'avais pas eu accès à la bibliothèque pourtant bien fournie de l'université de Boston et que j'empruntais à la médiathèque Hector Berlioz. Mes après-midis n'étaient guère remplis, mis à part mes appels quotidiens à maître Bercher et mes navigations acharnées sur internet à la recherche d'articles sur l'affaire « Fairfax ». Je consultais également frénétiquement ma messagerie dans l'attente d'une réponse d'Emma Broadwick ou d'un mail d'Harry Winberg. Je réussissais ainsi, tant bien que mal, à tromper l'attente et, dans les premiers temps, la bulle d'espoir et la musique me maintinrent en vie.

Au fil du temps, les informations transmises par maître Bercher se firent plus précises sur les stratégies de chacune des parties.

L'avocat américain se concentrait pour le moment sur la personnalité de Martha Mason. Elle était considérée par ses amis comme une admiratrice absolue d'Ed Fairfax : elle allait voir tous ses films, découpait chaque article paraissant sur l'acteur, guettait ses sorties et s'arrangeait pour être présente sur son passage dans le but de collectionner les autographes et les photos sur smartphone. Rien toutefois de particulièrement atypique par rapport à ce qu'on pouvait attendre d'une groupie d'artiste. Pas un seul témoignage ne faisait état d'un trouble mental lié à une fascination morbide pour l'acteur, aucun suivi chez un psychologue, aucun séjour dans un hôpital. C'était une fille jugée équilibrée, ayant mené une vie d'adolescente et de jeune femme en phase avec son époque, vivant dans une famille aisée, unie et aimante. Les équipes de l'avocat avaient visionné les reportages vidéo et les photos de magazines la montrant au milieu d'une foule d'admirateurs, un carnet d'autographe à la main, mais son comportement n'était pas différent de celui des centaines de jeunes filles alors présentes. Comment prouver alors qu'elle affabulait ? Qu'elle avait fait une fixation sur Edward jusqu'à se jeter sur lui un couteau à la main dans l'intention de le planter dans son cœur et d'accuser son idole de meurtre?

Elle avait été invitée à la soirée du Waldorf Palace par une amie majeure dont le père travaillait dans l'industrie du cinéma. Elle avait menti à ses parents en oubliant de préciser qu'aucun adulte ne les y accompagnerait et avait eu donc tout loisir de s'habiller et de se maquiller à sa convenance. Cependant, trouver des témoins prouvant que Martha faisait davantage que son âge, s'avérait plus difficile que prévu. Comme me l'avait dit Edward, personne ne faisait attention à personne lors de ces fêtes et il ne fallait pas compter sur les amies de Martha pour médire sur elle. J'ajouterai à cela que les journaux intimes saisis par les enquêteurs du procureur constituaient de terribles preuves à charge contre Edward puisqu'elle y présentait l'acteur comme un homme qui avait abusé d'elle, l'avait mise enceinte puis l'avait abandonnée mais qu'elle admirait tant qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aller à sa rencontre à chacune de ses sorties publiques. Elle parlait du mépris qu'il ressentait pour elle, de la peine que cela lui causait de ses espoirs déçus lorsqu'il acceptait un autographe ou une photographie en daignant à peine la regarder. De toutes ces confidences couchées sur le papier, le seul élément sur lequel pouvait s'appuyer la défense était le mensonge sur la grossesse. Les sommes d'argent payées par Edward afin de financer le soit-disant avortement et répondre aux exigences de la jeune fille, constituaient également un grave délit de chantage. Malheureusement leurs versements ne pouvaient être prouvés. Des retraits en liquide avaient bien été effectués par Edward, mais s'inscrivaient dans la logique de son train de vie. Seules quelques amies de Martha Mason reconnaissaient qu'elle avait acheté à l'époque des vêtements et des sacs d'une certaine valeur mais sa famille étant financièrement à l'aise, cela n'avait rien de probant.

En dehors de la personnalité de la (supposée) victime, l'équipe du procureur travaillait sur l'arme du crime. Elle entendait prouver qu'Ed Fairfax avait caché le couteau dans le bureau avec ma complicité. M'attribuer tous les maux était facile puisque je n'étais plus présente pour me défendre. De plus, selon la thèse du procureur, ma relation avec l'accusé décrédibilisait toute tentative de déclaration que j'aurais pu lancer de ma cachette française. L'avocat d'Edward avait cependant bon espoir de contre-attaquer sur ce sujet ayant découvert que les parents de Martha Mason possédaient dans leur cuisine des couteaux de même marque dont l'un d'entre eux aurait très bien pu disparaître sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent. Cette information, l'avocat comptait bien la cacher jusqu'au procès pour créer la surprise. Maître Bercher calma mon enthousiasme (il me semblait pourtant que c'était un élément capital pour contrer la thèse aberrante du procureur) car le procureur était un homme d'expérience qui saurait rebondir. Il n'avait perdu aucun procès depuis qu'il occupait la fonction et les médias présentaient celui d'Edward comme le procès de sa carrière, celui qui lui ferait gagner la campagne électorale au poste de procureur de l'Etat.

A chacune des conversations avec maître Bercher, je sortais abattue. J'avais renoncé (et lui aussi) à échanger de longs mails sur la stratégie de défense à adopter, aussi je subissais les informations dans un état de totale impuissance. Maitre Bercher m'incita à espacer mes appels, voyant que je réagissais plutôt mal. Ajoutez à cela qu'Emma Broadwick ne m'avait pas contactée depuis notre entrevue, soit depuis plus de deux semaines. La bulle d'espoir qui avait alors grandi en moi se dégonflait chaque jour un peu plus. Je commençai petit à petit à comprendre que j'avais fait fausse route. Seule la curiosité l'avait poussée à accepter le rendez-vous. Elle gardait en mémoire cette scène atroce et je n'avais rien pu faire pour l'y effacer. Mes forces diminuaient en même temps que mes espoirs et toute la vacuité de mon existence me sauta à la figure : je menais une vie de nonne, je me nourrissais mal (je m'asseyais de plus en plus souvent au bord de mon lit pour grignoter un sandwich au lieu de m'attabler au café), je logeais dans une chambre anonyme et je n'en sortais que pour me rendre au conservatoire

Des journalistes avaient fini par me retrouver, je ne sais comment, sans doute en écumant tous les hôtels de la capitale. Ils n'étaient toutefois pas très insistants et j'arrivais à les maintenir à distance. Je ne communiquais pas avec eux, j'affichais un visage de victime (ce qui n'était pas très difficile à jouer). Je n'étais déjà pas très épaisse mais il me semblait que depuis mon arrivée à Paris mes joues s'étaient creusées, j'avais perdu mes couleurs et je ne savais plus sourire.

J'étais dans cet état de délabrement lorsqu'un soir de Décembre, on frappa à ma porte. Je sursautai. Parfois, le matin, le concierge de l'hôtel montait me prévenir lorsque des journalistes étaient dans la rue ou m'attendaient dans le hall. Mais, il était tard et ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de se manifester à cette heure-ci. Je sortais de ma douche, aussi, j'enfilai rapidement des affaires propres pour venir ouvrir. C'était John, le fils d'Harry Winberg. Je ne sais quel effet ce visage surgi du passé fit sur moi mais je lui sautai littéralement au cou en le voyant.

─ Eh ! Doucement, Jeanne ! Ce n'est que moi ! me dit-il en se dégageant.

Ce n'était pas que lui mais toute l'Amérique qui débarquait chez moi et avec elle, mes souvenirs, l'amitié d'Harry, la plage de Pacific Palisades, et un peu d'Edward.

─ Tu en as une tête ! Prépare-toi je t'emmène dîner. Je suis sûre que tu n'as pas mangé depuis un mois !

Je filai dans la salle de bains m'arranger au mieux. A travers la cloison, il m'expliqua qu'il était de passage pour deux jours à Paris avant de s'envoler pour une mission humanitaire en Afrique. Son père lui avait communiqué mon adresse et il avait pris une chambre dans mon hôtel pour passer le temps qu'il lui restait avec moi. J'étais euphorique, ce qui me ressemblait assez peu. Je savais que cet état d'excitation n'était pas plus normal que l'état de léthargie dans lequel je vivais depuis deux semaines. John devait bien le sentir. Il ne me fit cependant aucune remarque. Dans le taxi, je l'abreuvai de questions sur sa famille, ses sœurs Julia et Helen. Tout m'intéressait et m'apportait un vent de fraîcheur. Il y avait une vie ailleurs, des enfants allaient à l'école, des filles tombaient amoureuses, étaient déçues, heureuses, faisaient des projets. En comparaison, rien n'était plus immobile que l'univers dans lequel j'évoluais. Même mes cours de chant semblaient ne me mener nulle part. J'en pris conscience en parlant avec John et petit à petit, l'enthousiasme des premiers instants se transforma en profonde tristesse qui atteignit son apogée quand je fus assise en face de lui au restaurant. J'eus honte de penser que j'aurais préféré voir Edward à cette place et non John. Mes yeux se voilèrent et je l'écoutai de manière distraite malgré mes efforts de concentration.

Il me parla de Susann, sa petite amie, avec qui il avait rompu et qui lui avait très vite trouvé un remplaçant. La manière dont il m'en parla trahissait une certaine amertume, voire des profonds regrets. J'acquis la conviction que cette déception était à l'origine de sa décision de quitter la maison pour vivre la grande aventure jusqu'ici restée théorique. Le projet humanitaire auquel il allait participer était initié par un acteur américain dont s'occupait son père. Il se déroulait dans plusieurs territoires d'Afrique noire souffrant d'une grande instabilité politique Il se chargerait de construire des centres de traitement de déchets près des camps de réfugiés et de former ces-derniers à une gestion économe des maigres ressources dont ils disposent. Son visage s'illuminait lorsqu'il parlait de sa future mission. Il essayait de m'y intéresser, mais plus il m'en parlait, plus je me fermais. Je goûtais à peine les plats que le serveur m'apportait et que j'avais commandés sans entrain. John finit par perdre patience. Il me prit brusquement la main et la serra très fort. Ce qu'il avait accumulé au cours de nombreuses semaines, sortit d'une traite :

─ Jeanne, réveille-toi ! Tu as vu ce que tu es devenue ! Tu n'as que la peau sur les os, tu vas finir par tomber malade ! Tu te souviens comment mon père t'avait récupérée lorsque tu es venue chez nous ? Tu avais passé deux jours à grelotter dans ton lit et à délirer. Ici, tu n'auras personne pour te soigner, tu crèveras dans ta chambre d'hôtel, seule ! C'est ça que tu veux ! Et tout cela à cause de cet acteur de malheur ! Ce milieu est pourri, Jeanne ! Mon père nous a toujours éloignés, mes sœurs et moi, de ces stars et de leurs paillettes. Si on est une famille unie, c'est parce que le soir, il rentrait chez nous en laissant derrière lui cette bande d'égocentriques dont il devait veiller toute la journée à satisfaire les désirs les plus extravagants. Il a toujours gardé de la distance avec eux. Tu as entendu toi-même comme il sait s'en moquer. C'est pour garder la tête sur les épaules et toi, Jeanne, tu es en train de perdre la raison pour un type qui n'en vaut pas la peine !

─ Arrête ! Tu n'as pas le droit de parler ainsi !

J'essayai de dégager ma main mais il resserra la pression.

─ Je vais me gêner, Jeanne. Ouvre tes yeux ! N'as-tu jamais pensé qu'Ed Fairfax puisse avoir tué cette femme ?

─ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

─ Réfléchis, elle avait porté plainte pour violence. Des témoins les ont vus à New York. Il était menaçant, elle avait l'air apeuré. Il a demandé à Martha Mason de passer chez lui pour avoir une explication et essayer de monnayer son silence. Il a brandi le couteau pour lui faire peur et les choses ont mal tourné.

─ Pourquoi tu inventes tout ça ? Tu es du côté du procureur toi aussi ?

─ Non, Jeanne, la veille de la mort de Martha, Ed a retiré une grosse somme d'argent sur son compte.

─ Tu mens. Maître Bercher ne m'a jamais parlé de cela.

─ Désolé de te l'apprendre, mais il ne te dit pas tout.

─ Je ne veux plus t'écouter, dis-je en me bouchant une oreille avec ma main libre. Il me la saisit si bien que je fus incapable de bouger, les poignets plaqués sur la table.

─ Tu ne peux pas t'échapper, Jeanne. Depuis le début, tu vis dans ta bulle, tu fuis les personnes qui pourraient douter de l'innocence de Fairfax. Il est temps que tu regardes la vérité en face : il a couché avec une fillette et il l'a tuée dix ans après !

─ Tu es ignoble, John, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Tu ne le connais pas. Moi, je sais, comme ton père, qu'il est incapable d'avoir commis un acte pareil.

─ Parce que tu crois le connaître ? Pendant les deux mois où tu as été son assistante, tu crois avoir percé à jour le grand Ed Fairfax ? Mais c'est un acteur, Jeanne, un foutu putain de bon acteur ! Même mon père se fait berner !

Je réussis à m'arracher à l'étau dans lequel il enserrait mes mains et je m'enfuis du restaurant. Je pris un taxi avant qu'il ne me rattrapât et, arrivée à l'hôtel, m'enfermai à double tour dans ma chambre. Cette nuit, je ne dormis pas. J'entendis John frapper à ma porte à plusieurs reprises. Je restai immobile, assise au bord du lit, toute habillée. J'étais folle de rage. Pourquoi me dire ces horreurs ? Jusqu'ici, l'opinion des autres m'importait peu quand elle était contraire à la mienne. Je la balayais d'un revers de main, lui trouvais des excuses. J'accusais les médias d'avoir perverti le jugement de la mère de John et celui des employés de banque, ou j'incriminais le cynisme de l'avocat d'Edward pour ses paroles inconséquentes. Le discours de John m'avait ébranlée parce que je ne comprenais pas sa motivation. C'était un garçon intelligent, cultivé, indépendant d'esprit. Ma colère n'en était que plus grande.

Vers neuf heures du matin, John m'appela sur la ligne intérieure de l'hôtel. C'était plus habile que de me parler à travers une porte fermée. Il n'évoqua pas la soirée de la veille. Son avion partait à vingt-deux heures et il voulait visiter Paris : le Louvre, les bateaux-mouche, la tour Eiffel. Il fallait, me dit-il, nous dépêcher si nous voulions tout faire. J'acceptai. Nous étions Dimanche, je n'avais pas cours au conservatoire et je savais que John n'essayerait plus de me parler d'Edward. Il allait partir pour longtemps dans des conditions difficiles, loin des siens. Je ne pouvais lui refuser cette dernière journée et je n'avais pas envie de me fâcher avec lui. Il m'emmena prendre un petit-déjeuner dans un café de Saint Germain des Prés. John, en parallèle de ses études scientifiques, avait beaucoup lu d'auteurs français et avait des références parisiennes plein la tête. Il faisait un temps merveilleux sur la capitale. Cela aurait pu être une journée de rêve, ce fut une journée triste et nostalgique. Il me parla longuement de Susann, de sa déception d'apprendre qu'elle avait retrouvé si vite un petit ami. Il m'avoua s'être alors aperçu, trop tard, à quel point il tenait à elle, à sa joie de vivre, à ses sourires, à ses gestes tendres que pourtant il boudait. Sa blessure était récente et la beauté romantique de Paris fit remonter en lui les sentiments encore vifs éprouvés pour Susann. Nous nous baladions ainsi, côte à côte, avec notre tristesse et nos espoirs déçus. Nous ne fîmes rien de ce qu'il avait prévu. Je me souviens être restée avec lui silencieuse sur un banc à regarder passer les bateaux sur la Seine sans avoir la force d'y monter. Triste métaphore de notre vie ! La soirée arriva rapidement et nous nous quittâmes sur le bord du trottoir devant le taxi qui l'attendait pour le conduire à l'aéroport. Il hésita sur la dernière phrase qu'il voulait que j'entende de lui. Tendrement, il effleura mes lèvres d'un baiser et me murmura « sois heureuse ». Je suivais longtemps des yeux le taxi jusqu'à le voir disparaître au coin de la rue, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne fit un signe d'adieu.

Peu de temps après son départ, je reçus un appel d'Harry Winberg qui s'inquiétait de savoir si tout s'était bien passé avec son fils. Il souhaitait vérifier, par la même occasion, s'il était bien parti pour sa mission humanitaire. Peut-être aurait-il voulu entendre de ma bouche que j'avais réussi à l'en dissuader, que je l'avais gardé en sécurité à Paris et qu'il retournerait bientôt dans le giron familial ? Je dus alors le décevoir. Il prononça à demi-mot un énigmatique « c'est mieux ainsi » qui cachait sa profonde inquiétude quant à sa présence dans un pays à forte instabilité politique.

Harry m'annonça qu'il viendrait très prochainement lui aussi me rendre visite à Paris car il accompagnait un de ses acteurs pour une tournée promotionnelle pendant les fêtes de Noël. J'aurais dû être heureuse de l'apprendre comme j'avais été heureuse de découvrir John au seuil de ma chambre d'hôtel. Mais le souvenir des propos tenus par son fils gâchait ma joie. Je raccrochai sans m'être enquis d'Edward ce qui m'ébranla profondément. Je devais prendre le temps de réfléchir aux conséquences de la visite de John.

Je ne m'étais jamais mentie au cours de ma vie pourtant tourmentée. Je n'avais jamais feint le bonheur alors que je n'étais pas heureuse, sauf aux yeux des autres à qui j'ai eu la sagesse de ne jamais rien montrer d'excessif. Grâce à ce principe de vie, j'estimais m'en être assez bien sortie, sans l'aide d'un psychologue qui se serait délecté de ma situation. Il n'était pas question de commencer maintenant à enfouir dans mon inconscient des pensées que je ne voulais pas affronter. Ainsi, tout comme je l'avais fait lors de la rédaction de ma lettre à Edward, je m'assis au petit bureau coincé entre le téléphone et la télévision et pris le temps de mettre par écrit ce que les paroles de John avaient fait résonner en moi. Je me souviens avoir tracé deux colonnes. Dans celle de gauche, j'inscrivis les évidences que je ne pouvais nier, dans celle de droite les pensées parasites auxquelles je ne croyais pas. Les voici reproduites telles qu'elles sont dans mon souvenir.

Colonne de gauche : Je suis maigre je fais peur à voir je vais tomber malade et abîmer ma voix; je suis épuisée Edward a retiré de l'argent la veille de la mort de Martha Mason Edward risque d'être condamné Edward m'aime, je l'aime je veux continuer ma carrière de chanteuse John veut me voir heureuse je suis malheureuse je suis en train de gâcher ma vie.

Colonne de droite : Edward a tué Marha Mason Edward est un menteur Edward m'a menti Edward ne m'aime pas je doute de son innocence je le crois coupable je n'aime plus Edward.

Voilà le résumé de ma vie à l'approche de mes vingt-trois ans. Je devais admettre plusieurs choses. D'une part, je n'avais pas d'explication à l'argent retiré de son compte. D'autre part, mon bonheur dépendait entièrement de la libération d'Edward. J'étais désormais dans l'obligation de vivre avec ces constats dans une sorte de résignation muette. Cependant, m'apitoyer sur mon sort ne servait à rien et ne me ressemblait pas. John avait raison sur un point : je gâchais ma vie. Cette chambre d'hôtel était pitoyable, la manière dont je me nourrissais ne valait guère mieux. Je mettais en péril ma santé et ma voix allait bientôt en subir les conséquences. Je pris ce soir là plusieurs décisions. Tout d'abord, je devais quitter cet hôtel. Comme ma situation professionnelle (ou plutôt mon absence de situation) ne pouvait guère me permettre de prendre un appartement en location au vu des garanties exigées, je décidai d'acheter en utilisant une grande partie de l'argent de mon oncle. Un coup d'œil rapide sur internet me permit de constater que pour environ deux cent cinquante mille euros je pouvais obtenir un petit deux pièces dans le quartier. Cela me laissait trente mille qu'il fallait raisonnablement épargner. Mon autre décision fut de chercher à gagner ma vie par la musique : participer à toutes les auditions dont me parlait Judith Moreau et que jusqu'ici je repoussais, déposer dans des conservatoires une annonce pour des cours particuliers de solfège et un CV pour des remplacements. Enfin, dernière décision et non la moindre, m'inscrire au concours de l'atelier d'art lyrique de l'Opéra de Paris. Si j'étais reçue aux auditions de Janvier, cette formation prestigieuse m'engagera pour deux ans à partir d'octobre. La décision de m'inscrire signifiait donc que j'acceptais de faire ma vie à Paris, loin d'Edward pendant près de trois ans. Raisonnablement, c'était le mieux à faire. La formation était non seulement gratuite mais rémunérée et me permettrait de tenir des rôles dans des productions de l'Opéra. En plus de l'aspect financier, c'était un moyen de lancer ma carrière. Je devais ôter de ma tête l'idée que je trahissais Edward en reconstruisant ma vie. J'essayai d'organiser mes pensées de manière rigoureuse. Si les jurés le reconnaissaient coupable, le mandat d'arrêt international contre moi ne serait pas levé et je serais bloquée ici. S'il était libéré à l'issue du procès, Edward apprécierait ma décision puisqu'il aimait aussi en moi la musicienne. Que de raisonnement pour combattre mes inclinations et faire cesser les battements de mon cœur ! Si je les avais écoutés, j'aurais pris aussitôt un vol pour L.A. pour me jeter dans les bras de la police en criant que mon seul désir était de voir Edward, même derrière la paroi vitrée d'un parloir, de l'entendre, même au travers d'un interphone. Il faut croire que ma raison fut la plus forte. A moins que le responsable soit à chercher dans le fameux instinct de survie que chaque animal porte en soi.

16

Pendant les semaines qui suivirent le départ de John pour l'Afrique, j'écumais les agences immobilières du quartier et j'inondais de mes CV et de petites annonces les conservatoires d'arrondissement.

Je finis par trouver un deux pièces d'une trentaine de mètres carrés, bien agencé et propre où je n'aurais plus qu'à poser ma valise. Il était légèrement plus cher que ce que j'avais prévu compte tenu des frais de notaire, mais comme j'avais parallèlement obtenu des réponses favorables à mes recherches d'emploi, je n'essayai pas de négocier très longtemps la transaction. Le propriétaire était pressé, moi aussi, et je n'avais aucun prêt bancaire à demander. J'avais choisi le notaire de ma tante pour l'opération, il m'assura que dans huit semaines, soit début Février, je pourrais prendre possession de mon appartement. Le délai était raisonnable, mais je me surpris à être impatiente de posséder mon premier « chez moi ». Surprise, excitée et heureuse. Ces nouveaux sentiments me redonnèrent de l'appétit et de l'énergie.

J'obtins, en tant que professeur de solfège, un contrat de remplacement au conservatoire du treizième arrondissement qui devait durer jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire. Puis, par l'intermédiaire de celui du dix-huitième, une intervention de même durée dans une école primaire pour assurer l'éveil musical aux maternelles et conduire une chorale pour les plus grands. J'acceptai en plus cinq élèves en cours particulier de solfège, habitant le dix-neuvième et chez qui je devais me rendre chaque semaine. Le plus difficile fut d'organiser cet emploi du temps chargé et les nombreux déplacements qu'il exigeait, afin de libérer du temps pour mes cours avec Judith Moreau. Je passai également les auditions du théâtre du Châtelet, mais malgré ma prestation honorable, saluée par le jury, je ne fus pas retenue. Je n'attribuai pas un seul instant cet échec à ma réputation « sulfureuse », mais au fait que je ne pouvais rivaliser avec des filles ayant chanté dans de nombreux festivals français, à la villa Médicis de Rome ou encore à l'institut français de Londres. J'avais pourtant interprété de nombreux rôles lors de mes études au Boston College of fine arts, je m'étais produite sur les grandes scènes de la ville en tant que soliste ou choriste mais mon expérience se limitait au public américain et à la frontière de la Nouvelle-Angleterre (puisque New York n'avait pas voulu de moi). J'étais bien consciente que le théâtre du Châtelet ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de me livrer en pâture aux mélomanes parisiens, réputés cruels, sans un minimum d'entraînement, même pour de simples matinées destinées à faire découvrir de jeunes chanteuses françaises. Je ravalai ma colère et mon orgueil et ne me préparai qu'avec plus d'ardeur aux auditions du concours de l'Opéra de Paris.

Mon professeur de chant était confiante car ma voix avait gagné en rondeur et en expressivité. Je devais présenter cinq morceaux et chanter dans trois langues différentes. Je choisis le lied de Richard Strauss que j'avais interprété devant Edward au L.A Theater, un extrait de Manon de Jules Massenet, une aria de Purcell et deux airs en italien, celui de la comtesse Adèle dans le Comte Ory de Rossini et celui de Zerlina dans le Don Giovanni de Mozart. Je disposais de trois semaines avant les premières auditions de sélection du concours programmées pour la mi-janvier. Mes différents emplois ne commençant qu'après les fêtes de fin d'année, je consacrais l'essentiel de mon temps à peaufiner mes interprétations avec mon professeur.

Mes appels à Maître Bercher s'espaçaient. J'avais désormais une confiance limitée non en l'homme mais en la source d'information qu'il représentait. Il m'apprit que le procès débuterait début Février soit au moment même où j'emménagerais chez moi. Il me confirma qu'aucune procédure de dénonciation officielle ne serait lancé à mon encontre bien que le mandat d'arrêt international fût maintenu. Ainsi, je demeurais en France à l'abri de toute poursuite et libre de commencer une nouvelle vie sereinement. Sereine, je ne l'étais pas. Je m'accrochais à la musique, au concours de l'Opéra de Paris, à l'appartement dont j'allais devenir propriétaire, mais pas un soir je ne m'endormais sans penser à Edward. Je n'essayais pas de me remémorer les moments passés ensemble, ils m'étaient trop douloureux, je n'énumérais pas les preuves à charge et à décharge qui seraient présentées au procès, mais je lui parlais de nous, de notre vie future, de ses projets de réalisation, de mon concours. Je l'appelais en espérant entendre sa voix à travers les terres et l'océan qui nous séparaient. J'avais encore en moi le souvenir vif et saisissant de la plage de Pacific Palisades où chaque vague s'écrasant sur le sable portait les paroles de son amour pour moi. Mais à Paris dans ma chambre d'hôtel, jamais je ne l'entendis me répondre. Je l'imaginais avoir commencé son travail d'oubli et j'en étais malheureuse. Je me méprisais pour cela car je n'avais pas le droit de l'être. Je n'allais pas être jugée pour meurtre, je n'étais pas emprisonnée entre quatre murs, je n'étais pas dans l'impossibilité d'exercer mon métier. Je devais chaque nuit combattre mon égoïsme pour enfin trouver le sommeil et chaque matin, m'accrocher à la vie pour ne pas sombrer.

Le temps passa ainsi jusqu'à la visite d'Harry Winberg quelques jours avant Noël. Il me donna rendez-vous dans le bar d'un grand hôtel situé non loin de celui où il était descendu avec l'équipe du film pour en assurer la promotion. En faisait partie Richard Gatwick, un des courtisans d'Ed Fairfax rencontrés dans la maison de L.A. Je ne tenais pas à le croiser. Il devait appartenir à ceux qui avaient choisi leur camp comme la plupart des anciens soi-disant amis de l'acteur. Je retrouvai Harry avec une joie mêlée cependant de l'amertume que m'avait laissée le séjour de John. J'avais peur de l'entendre me dire, lui aussi, des choses que je n'étais pas prête à écouter.

Il m'attendait confortablement assis dans un fauteuil club, les cheveux encore plus frisés que dans mon souvenir. Nous nous étreignîmes longuement et je pressentis dans cette étreinte qu'Harry, contrairement à son fils, son épouse et tout H** vouait toujours la même amitié à son acteur. Alors qu'il s'inquiétait pour ma santé (je m'étais pourtant astreinte à une meilleure hygiène alimentaire), je ne songeais qu'à l'interroger sur Edward. Il dut discerner dans mes yeux mon impatience car il changea soudainement la nature de la conversation et m'avoua être avec l'avocat et Holly, son seul visiteur en prison.

─ Jeanne, me dit-il, il faut s'attendre au pire, vous en êtes bien consciente ?

─ Nous en parlerons plus tard. Dites-moi vite comment il va.

─ Physiquement plutôt bien, et c'est un miracle vu les conditions de détention. Il ne se plaint pas bien qu'il ait tout de même perdu quelques kilos. Moralement, c'est autre chose. Il est passé par plusieurs phases. Les accusations du procureur l'ont d'abord totalement anéanti. Je ne vous cache pas qu'il a eu des moments très difficiles.. S'en est suivi une période de grande excitation où il démontait point par point les argumentations du procureur. C'était plutôt bon signe, puis soudainement, il est retombé dans son mutisme. Ce n'est que depuis une semaine que les choses ont pris une tournure nouvelle et je ne sais quoi en penser.

─ Que voulez-vous dire ?

─ J'ai reçu par courrier un manuscrit. Celui d'Emma Broadwick.

J'en avais le souffle coupé. Je fis répéter à Harry ce qu'il venait de me dire.

─ Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, elle m'a envoyé un nouvel exemplaire du scénario sur lequel travaillait Edward avant le drame.

─ A-t-elle joint une lettre à l'envoi ? Demandai-je tremblante.

─ Rien, strictement rien. Je suppose que cela vient d'elle car il y avait le cachet de la poste de Londres sur l'enveloppe.

─ Est-ce que cela signifie que…

─ Non, Jeanne, me coupa-t-il, il ne faut tirer aucune conclusion. Elle n'a en rien modifié son témoignage et ceux qui l'ont interrogée assurent que sa déposition est une pièce maîtresse de l'accusation.

─ L'avez-vous contactée ?

─ Non, l'avocat d'Edward me l'a interdit. J'avais le scénario sur les bras et il fallait bien que j'en fasse quelque chose. J'ai pensé, peut-être à tort, qu'Emma Broadwick souhaitait qu'Ed termine le travail commencé. J'ai donc donné le manuscrit à son avocat qui a obtenu l'autorisation du juge pour le lui remettre.

─ Comment a-t-il réagi ?

─ Il paraît qu'il a pleuré. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu il y a une semaine, il n'a parlé que de cela. Avant-hier, son avocat m'a remis les premières feuilles de son travail. Elles contiennent de très bonnes idées de mise en scène. Edward est doué, le plus doué de sa génération. J'ai bien peur que tout ce talent soit gâché.

─ Mais vous le croyez toujours innocent ?

─ Je crois que je suis le seul de tout H** avec vous, Jeanne, exilée en France, à penser que cette Martha Mason est folle. Le sommes-nous aussi pour vouloir le défendre à tout prix, même lorsque les évidences nous crient le contraire ?

─ Nous l'aimons, Harry, c'est tout. Vous dites qu'Holly vient également le voir, elle peut elle-aussi lui apporter un peu de réconfort.

─ Elle est surtout désolée d'avoir révélé au procureur qu'elle vous a surpris ensemble le jour du drame. Elle pense être la cause de vos malheurs. Edward ne veut pas entendre parler de cela, il lui a dit de ne plus revenir si c'était pour se lamenter et larmoyer. Personne d'autre ne vient. Il s'enferme chaque jour un peu plus dans sa solitude. Tous ses amis l'ont abandonné, Richard Gatwick en tête. Saviez-vous que notre cher Esther s'est rabattue sur lui ? J'ai dû lutter pour qu'elle ne l'accompagne pas à Paris.

Je repensai à John et à sa réaction en apprenant que Susann s'était consolée avec un autre homme. Bien malgré moi, de manière totalement déplacée vu les circonstances, je ne pus empêcher la flèche de la jalousie transpercer mon cœur.

─ Edward est au courant ?

─ Il s'en moque, Jeanne ! Esther n'a jamais compté pour lui et vous le savez bien !

─ Parle-t-il …de moi ?

─ Non. Je ne veux pas vous mentir, mais il ne pose aucune question sur vous. Il ne faut pas ajouter de la souffrance à la souffrance.

─ Je veux juste qu'il sache que je l'aime et que je l'attends.

─ Ne faites pas l'enfant ! Je vous l'ai dit, il faut vous préparer au pire. Combien de temps allez-vous l'attendre ? Ne gâchez pas votre vie !

─ Vous parlez comme votre fils…

─ Sauf que lui, il n'a jamais apprécié Ed et les acteurs en général. Et je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit en mesure de donner des conseils sur la manière de mener son existence après ce qu'il a fait à la pauvre Susann.

─ Elle a, semble-t-il, trouvé rapidement un remplaçant à John, lui fis-je remarquer.

─ Parce que c'est une fille qui aime la vie ! Il a fait la plus grosse bêtise de son existence en la quittant. J'espère qu'il ne vous a pas trop embêtée lorsqu'il est venu vous voir.

─ Il a dit des choses qui m'ont fait réagir. D'autres m'ont fait mal, mais je lui ai pardonné. Il est animé de bonnes intentions. Sa mission humanitaire…

─ Ne me parlez pas de cela ! Il se donne bonne conscience en partant là-bas. Rien de plus. Il manque terriblement à ses sœurs et sa mère s'inquiète, voilà les seules intentions dont il est animé !

─ Vous devriez lui faire un peu plus confiance.

─ Vous êtes orpheline, Jeanne. Vos actes n'ont toujours engagé que vous.

─ De ce point de vue, je considère que c'est une chance.

─ Vous êtes un roc, un véritable roc. Si vous n'étiez pas amoureuse d'Edward, je penserais que votre cœur est en pierre.

─ Mon cœur s'est barricadé d'un mur de briques mais il est aussi tendre que le vôtre. Lorsque vous m'avez accueillie chez vous, j'ai vu l'amour que vous donniez à votre fils et compris ce dont j'avais manqué. Mais on se construit avec les pièges de l'existence et lorsqu'on n'y est pas confronté, on a besoin de se les créer pour grandir. Laissez votre fils aller jusqu'au bout de ses projets, peu importe ses motivations.

─ Vous prenez sa défense alors qu'il s'est montré dur avec vous…

─ Je vous ai dit lui avoir pardonné.

─ Vous a-t-il parlé de l'argent ?

Je fus surprise de sa question.

─ Je suis sûre qu'il y a une explication, répondis-je rapidement. Je n'avais clairement pas envie d'aborder le sujet.

─ Oui, mais elle ne nous arrange pas.

Je frémis.

─ Que voulez-vous dire ?

─ Il voulait vous le remettre, Jeanne. Il connaissait vos difficultés financières.. .

─ Cela n'a aucun sens. Il savait que j'allais bientôt recevoir l'argent de mon oncle. Et je n'aurais jamais accepté !

─ Peu importe. Il refuse que son avocat en parle au procès. Et même s'il l'autorisait, cela jetterait encore plus de discrédit sur votre relation. Vous constaterez comme moi que cet élément constitue pour Edward un aller simple vers une condamnation.

J'étais si surprise par cette nouvelle information que j'eus beaucoup de difficulté à raisonner et à formuler des propos pertinents. Comment Edward avait-il pu songer à m'aider financièrement ? Harry me regardait avec insistance espérant avoir une réaction de ma part, voire une explication.

─ Le procureur ne pourra rien prouver, dis-je finalement. Même s'il avait voulu payer Martha pour qu'elle arrête de le harceler, cela ne signifie pas qu'il l'ait tuée.

Je dus décevoir Harry. Il poussa un profond soupir. Un instant, j'eus le sentiment qu'il me tenait responsable de ce qui arrivait à Edward. Cette conversation m'avait fatiguée. Malgré toute mon affection pour Harry, je ne parvenais pas à trouver du réconfort à ses côtés. Nous avions tous les deux trop de souffrance à partager et notre tête à tête ne nous faisait de bien ni à l'un ni à l'autre. Il en était conscient, cependant, il n'osait abréger notre rencontre. Ce fut moi qui en pris l'initiative. Nous nous séparâmes en nous prenant longuement dans les bras, sans un mot.

Je passai Noël et le nouvel an seule, sans nostalgie particulière, n'ayant jamais connu les joies enfantines des fêtes. Lorsque je ne répétais pas pour mon audition du concours, je mettais à profit mon temps libre pour préparer mes cours au conservatoire du treizième arrondissement et mes interventions à l'école primaire du dix-huitième. Cela m'occupa l'esprit, m'empêcha de penser au procès, et j'y trouvai de plus un certain intérêt.

Je commençai mes différents emplois début janvier soit une dizaine de jours avant les premières sélections de l'Opéra. Le rythme de la première semaine s'avéra plus difficile à tenir que sur le papier. Je courai d'un endroit à l'autre, à pied ou en métro, certains jours sans avoir le temps de m'accorder une pause déjeuner, mais je ne regrettai en rien mes choix. Je n'avais jamais transmis mon art à autrui, encore moins à des enfants et je fus éblouie par les émotions que j'arrivais à faire naître en eux. Un flot de souvenirs oubliés liés aux cours d'éveil musical auxquels mon oncle m'avait inscrite me submergèrent et me rappelèrent à quel point la musique fut pour moi ma seule source de consolation. Fidèle, elle me permettait encore, dans la douloureuse vie que je devais mener, de tenir debout. Par ailleurs, elle me donnait l'occasion de gagner ma vie, ce dont j'étais fière.

Je réussis la première sélection de l'atelier d'art lyrique et je répétai avec encore plus de détermination pour la finale de fin janvier qui allait être autrement plus difficile. J'avais eu l'occasion de juger mes concurrentes sopranos lors de ces premières auditions et je les avais toutes trouvées talentueuses. Notre expérience, notre personnalité feraient la différence. J'ai déjà dit être menue et de petite taille, en cela je ne ressemblais en rien aux autres chanteuses inscrites, cependant, je dégageais sur scène le dynamisme et le charisme suffisants pour faire oublier ma frêle silhouette. Edward avait affirmé m'avoir trouvée belle lors des auditions au L.A. Theater, ce n'était assurément pas de la beauté, mais un certain magnétisme qui se dégageait de moi sous les feux des projecteurs. Le travail avec Joyce Herschaw m'avait permis de développer mes émotions et d'aborder le registre dramatique avec beaucoup plus de conviction que lors de mes lamentables échecs au Metropolitan Opera. Je progressais, ma voix évoluait. Sans perdre sa justesse, elle gagnait en intensité. Je n'avais pas encore trouvé le registre qui me convenait le mieux, mais cela viendrait avec le travail et l'expérience. Au fil du temps, je m'aperçus que, de l'atelier de l'Opéra de Paris, j'attendais beaucoup plus que je ne l'avais imaginé lors de mon inscription. J'y voyais enfin (m'avait-il fallu toutes ces épreuves pour en arriver là ?) la possibilité d'y faire épanouir mon art, alors que j'avais, au cours de ma formation, considéré les nombreux concours auxquels j'avais participé davantage comme des étapes pour établir ma carrière. Qu'attendais-je finalement du Metropolitan sinon un tremplin prestigieux pour obtenir des rôles ? Ce manque d'humilité dont je prenais soudainement conscience, ne me distinguait pas tant des soi-disant amis d'Edward. Des cachets, des rôles, des succès, et puis quoi ? Je pensais aimer jusque là sincèrement la musique, mais peut-être l'aimais-je mal. En constituant mon seul et unique talent, elle m'avais permis de donner du sens à ma vie. Si j'avais été douée pour le dessin, j'aurais pu tout aussi bien vouer la même passion pour la peinture sans pour autant l'apprécier en elle-même. Au cours de ce mois de Janvier, en donnant des cours à de jeunes enfants, en remettant sans cesse en question l'interprétation des morceaux que j'allais présenter à la finale, j'appris beaucoup sur moi-même et compris le désir d'Edward de donner une nouvelle direction à sa carrière. J'espérais que de son côté, il trouvait, au milieu de ce chaos, quelque satisfaction à travailler sur le scénario d'Emma Broadwick. Je refusais de penser aux raisons qui avaient poussé la scénariste à envoyer son manuscrit, je ne souhaitais pas entretenir de faux espoirs (elle n'avait d'ailleurs en rien changé sa déposition). Plus la date d'ouverture du procès approchait, plus je me forçais à imaginer son témoignage comme un élément à charge contre Edward, empreint de réalisme et dénoué de doutes. Chaque soir, en essayant de trouver le sommeil (ce qui devenait de plus en plus difficile), je préférais, comme je n'avais cessé de le faire depuis notre séparation, appeler Edward de toute mon âme et lui parler de nous. Mes nuits n'étaient pas toujours le reflet de l'avenir radieux que je projetais pour nous deux. Je me réveillais très souvent dans l'angoisse, encore imprégnée de la tristesse qui baignait mes rêves.

Je ne peux évoquer cette période d'attente sans aborder la correspondance que j'entretenais avec John Winberg. Il m'avait écrit, peu de temps après son arrivée, pour me communiquer l'adresse de l'association où je pourrais lui envoyer des courriers. Il m'expliqua que là où il se trouvait, les liaisons internet étaient difficiles et que nos lettres mettraient beaucoup de temps à nous parvenir. Il m'invita toutefois à donner régulièrement de mes nouvelles. Ses conditions de vie étaient rudes et les horreurs qu'il rencontrait s'avéraient pires que ce qu'il s'était imaginé. Ainsi, pour ne pas affliger son moral et aussi parce que je savais qu'il aurait été imperméable à toute discussion, mes lettres en retour ne mentionnaient que les aspects positifs de ma vie : mon nouvel appartement, mes trois emplois menés de front, mon inscription à l'atelier d'art lyrique. Je ne mentais que par omission. Je ne lui parlais pas de mes angoisses, de mes nuits sans sommeil à penser à Edward, des cauchemars qui me laissaient hébétée à mon réveil.

La nuit précédant la finale du concours fut particulièrement éprouvante. J'y vis Edward amaigri, criant son innocence devant une salle du tribunal vide, avec pour seul juge, un écran de cinéma projetant des images de Martha Mason poignardée et ensanglantée. Elle n'avait pas les traits de la jeune femme dont les télévisions américaines avaient diffusés la photographie en boucle, mais ceux d'Helen Winberg, la cadette d'Harry, la sœur de John. Tout en agonisant, elle accusait Edward et lui reprochait de l'avoir abandonnée. C'était une voix de petite fille avec en fond sonore le thème de la boîte à musique entendu lors des appels téléphoniques anonymes reçus au bureau, puis sur mon portable. Edward, dans mon cauchemar, hurlait si fort que ses traits se brouillaient, se déformaient au point de ressembler à cette terrible peinture de Munch : _le cri_. Je me réveillai ce matin là en sueur, bien avant l'heure, le cœur gonflé par l'angoisse. Je dus respirer profondément. J'appliquai les techniques de relaxation destinées à affronter les montées sur scène et auxquelles je n'avais d'ordinaire que très peu recours cela me permit de retrouver un peu de calme pour me préparer. Je rejoignis ensuite Judith Moreau au conservatoire pour échauffer ma voix. La finale du concours ayant lieu l'après-midi, je crus que d'ici là les images de la nuit auraient le temps de se dissoudre de mon esprit. Malheureusement, l'angoisse ressentie à mon réveil ne me quitta pas et ne cessa d'étreindre mon cœur. La mélodie enfantine de la boîte à musique s'introduisait insidieusement dans ma tête et pendant que je répétais avec Judith, il me semblait qu'elle s'infiltrait entre chaque note.

J'arrivai donc sur scène, devant le jury, sans avoir pu complètement effacer la sensation d'oppression qui m'envahissait. J'interprétai une nouvelle fois le lied de Strauss, comme lors de mes auditions de sélection, mais je ne garde aucun souvenir de ma prestation, puis on me demanda de poursuivre avec l'air de Zerlina de Don Giovanni dont je ne parviens pas davantage à me remémorer l'exécution. Encore aujourd'hui, il m'est impossible de juger mon interprétation. Aussitôt celle-ci terminée, je me souviens seulement m'être précipitée hors de la salle pour téléphoner à maître Bercher. J'avais l'intuition depuis le matin que le cauchemar de la nuit, si intense et si réel, était prémonitoire. Et s'il était arrivé quelque chose à Edward ? Je sentais sa souffrance à l'intérieur de mon corps. Maître Bercher dut céder à mon insistance pour téléphoner à l'avocat d'Edward. Il n'était que six heures du matin à L.A. et ce ne fut qu'après trois tentatives qu'il réussit enfin à le joindre. Il me rappela aussitôt. Edward était à l'infirmerie de la prison centrale mais ses jours n'étaient pas en danger. Ils ne l'avaient d'ailleurs jamais été, m'affirma l'avocat. Edward avait lacéré ses avant-bras jusqu'au sang avec une lame de rasoir, puis avait hurlé dans sa cellule jusqu'à ce qu'un gardien vînt et appelât les secours. Les blessures étaient, paraît-il, superficielles, semblables à de multiples éraflures maître Bercher m'assura qu'il n'avait pas eu l'intention de se suicider et qu'il s'agissait d'un simple geste d'automutilation, fréquent, selon lui, dans l'univers carcéral. Il convenait toutefois, prit-il le soin de préciser, d'éviter toute publicité sur cet acte absurde car cela pouvait le desservir quelques jours avant le début du procès. J'écoutai à peine ses dernières explications et pris vivement congé. Ma première réaction fut d'être en colère contre Edward, contre moi, contre mon impuissance à lui donner la force de résister, contre son peu de confiance en notre amour. Il avait attenté à sa vie et il me paraissait évident que sans mon départ, cela ne se serait jamais produit.

On vint me chercher pour les résultats et j'appris dans une totale absence de conscience de moi-même et de la réalité, que j'étais reçue à l'atelier d'art lyrique de l'Opéra de Paris avec les félicitations du jury. Les lauréats se prirent dans les bras, certains pleurèrent, des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues et j'étreignis des corps. Jamais je n'ai ressenti d'émotions si contradictoires.

Harry Winberg m'appela deux heures plus tard pour confirmer les propos de maître Bercher. Il m'expliqua que depuis quelques temps, Ed vivait dans la peur constante d'être agressé, qu'il avait vu des objets tranchants circulés librement entre détenus. En utilisant une lame du rasoir, il avait peut-être voulu prouver à quel point il était facile de s'en procurer et devancer les coups avant qu'ils ne l'atteignent. Il désirait cependant s'excuser auprès de ses proches et leur assurer qu'il ne recommencerait pas. Harry, de son propre chef, m'avait incluse dans le cercle fermé dont parlait Edward même si à aucun moment, celui-ci n'avait prononcé mon nom. Ses excuses s'adressaient-elles à moi ? Jusqu'à quel point étais-je à l'origine de sa détresse ? Comment être sûr qu'il ne s'agit pas des prémices d'un suicide ou d'une punition auto-infligée ? Comment pouvait-il songer à abandonner la lutte et à me laisser seule ? J'étais plongée dans un état de profonde confusion.

17

Je vécus pendant plusieurs jours entre colère et déception. Ce ne fut que lorsque les premières images du procès furent retransmises à la télévision et que je le vis, que ces sentiments s'évanouirent d'un coup. Le désespoir qu'il avait dû ressentir avant de commettre son geste était visible sur son corps et dans les plis de son visage : sur ses lèvres fines et desséchées, dans ses yeux enfoncés et cernés, sur son front soucieux et ridé, son cou amaigri, ses mains tremblantes, sa démarche hésitante. Comment avais-je pu l'imaginer si courageux ? Un amour même profond ne pouvait donner la force de résister au rouleau compresseur de l'injustice, aux conditions inhumaines de détention, et à l'angoisse quotidienne de se faire agresser. Tout fut pardonné dès l'instant où mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens. Je me rapprochai de l'écran et affleurai de mes doigts son visage, de ma bouche, la sienne.

Le juge avait donné l'autorisation de retransmettre en direct le procès sur la chaîne payante truTV qui n'était pas accessible sur le réseau câblé de l'hôtel. Pendant la première semaine, je ne pus suivre que les extraits commentés et déformés, diffusés par les chaînes américaines et sur internet. Lorsque j'emménageai enfin dans mon appartement, mon premier achat se porta sur un grand écran de télévision muni de l'équipement nécessaire pour recevoir les chaînes internationales. Avec un matelas, une couette, une table et deux chaises, ce fut pendant de longues semaines le seul ameublement de mon modeste deux pièces.

Il m'est difficile de décrire la confusion des sentiments dans lesquels je me débattais à l'époque du premier procès d'Edward. Je dois d'abord admettre qu'emménager dans mon appartement fut réellement et paradoxalement une source d'excitation et de joie. Je pensais, lors de son achat, n'avoir qu'à y déposer ma valise et cela aurait pu être le cas car le logement était propre et j'étais prête à m'accommoder d'un papier peint beige sans caractère et d'une moquette de même ton. Je fus cependant prise d'une frénésie de peinture. J'arrachai le revêtement des murs et peignis le tout d'un blanc vif et lumineux. Je me fis livrer du parquet stratifié et recouvris la moquette du salon et de la chambre d'un faux bois foncé, ce qui me demanda de scier, taper, ajuster, limer pendant de longues heures. J'accomplissais ce travail la journée entre les heures de cours, le soir ou le week-end. Cela comblait mon attente avant les retransmissions en directe du procès. Avec le décalage horaire, je devais patienter jusqu'à dix-neuf heures pour pouvoir m'installer devant la télévision et voir enfin Edward. Chaque diffusion me plongeait là encore dans un état de grande fébrilité et de sentiments contradictoires. J'étais tout d'abord heureuse. Malgré l'enjeu et le drame qui s'était joué et se jouait encore, je vivais l'événement comme un rendez-vous galant. Je prenais ma douche après ma journée de travail ou mes travaux de décoration, je me maquillais, détachais mes cheveux, me parfumais. Je refusais au début de me mettre en tenue pour la nuit ce qui, lorsque le procès se terminait tard, me conduisait souvent à dormir tout habillée. Pour garder le rythme et ne pas m'assoupir, je m'arrangeais pour rentrer chez moi le midi afin de m'accorder une courte sieste avant de reprendre les cours d'éveil, de chorale ou de solfège au conservatoire. Je rentrais en courant chez moi vers dix-huit heures trente pour me préparer pour mon « rendez-vous » et ne mangeais que lorsque des levées de séances étaient demandées. Je changeais aussi d'horaire mes cours particuliers pour les placer le mercredi après-midi ou le samedi afin de libérer mes soirées.

A l'euphorie provoquée par la perspective de voir Edward quotidiennement succédait l'angoisse ressentie à chaque audition des témoins. L'accusation jouait pleinement son rôle, je n'en attendais pas moins. De nombreux jeunes gens présents lors de la fameuse soirée du Waldorf Palace montèrent à la barre pour déclarer avoir vu Edward et Martha Mason ensemble. Poussés par le procureur, certains affirmèrent qu'il s'agissait d'une toute jeune fille et qu'on ne pouvait se méprendre sur son âge. D'autres habilement retournés par la défense, émirent des doutes sur ce jugement trop catégorique. La partie adverse n'insista guère. Il était clair que leur stratégie ne reposait pas sur ces témoignages réclamant de se souvenir de faits trop anciens vécus dans les vapeurs de l'alcool et de la drogue et donc sujets à caution. Les auditions des personnes présentes à New York lorsqu'Edward avait soi-disant brutalisé Martha n'étaient guère plus déterminantes. Tout le monde attendait l'audition de celle qui avait surpris Edward en pénétrant la première dans le bureau. Le procureur avait prévu de retarder le plus possible la venue d'Emma Broadwick afin de faire monter la tension. Au fil des jours, celle-ci était de plus en plus perceptible : dans le public, sur le visage d'Edward, sur celui des jurés, dans les médias. Edward refusa de s'exprimer sur l'argent retiré la veille de la mort de Martha et comme l'avait prévu maître Bercher, ce fut la première réelle victoire de l'accusation. Seul, lâché par son client, l'avocat d'Edward donna le sentiment de se débattre sans persuader personne. Dans ce climat peu favorable à la défense, mon nom fut ensuite jeté en pâture : je fus présentée comme le mobile secret du geste fatal d'Edward. Une chance pour moi, le jury, pour juger de mon apparence, ne disposait que de la vidéo enregistrée lors de la conférence de presse à Paris. Or, ce jour-là, comme je l'ai déjà évoqué, j'avais davantage l'air d'une secrétaire insipide et ingrate que d'une séductrice prête à vampiriser le grand acteur oscarisé. Holly qui avait été, malgré elle, le seul témoin de nos biens modestes émois, fut malmenée par l'avocat d'Edward et par maître Bercher venu spécialement à L.A pour me représenter. Ils réussirent à la faire douter de ce qu'elle avait vu, ou du moins à laisser entendre aux jurys que les apparences pouvaient être trompeuses. Je dois bien reconnaître qu'ils furent brillants même si ce fut aux dépens de la pauvre Holly qui semblait ne rien comprendre à leurs manœuvres. Pendant son audition, Edward l'avait regardée avec une grande bonté, comme s'il lui pardonnait pour le mal bien involontaire qu'elle allait devoir commettre. Holly ne souhaitait pas le malheur de son employeur. Elle était allée le visiter en prison, elle était juste honnête et droite et sa croyance en Dieu rendait tout parjure impensable et impossible. A l'issue de l'étrange semaine où mon nom fut martelé par l'accusation, celle-ci perdit, selon les médias, quelques points. Quant à moi, je m'inquiétais davantage de l'audition de Mrs Broadwick que de voir étaler ma perversité (car c'est ainsi que je fus présentée) aux yeux du monde.

Le témoignage de la scénariste fut annoncée au bout de la sixième semaine. Les médias se déchaînèrent, des reconstitutions de la découverte de la scène de crime par la scénariste tournèrent en boucle sur les écrans. Réalisées avec de mauvais acteurs de série B, elles représentaient sous différents angles le corps penché d'Edward sur celui agonisant de Martha Mason avec des plans serrés sur la main tenant le couteau encore planté dans la poitrine de la victime. Toute l'horreur qu'une telle scène pouvait évoquer était banalisée par la répétition incessante des images et par les commentaires intarissables des journalistes : ce qu'elle avait vu, ce qu'elle n'avait pas vu, ce qu'elle aurait dû voir... Les téléspectateurs étaient amenés à se faire une opinion, les meilleures vidéos amateurs reproduisant l'entrée de Mrs Broadwick sélectionnées et passées à l'antenne. D'autres animations représentaient la scène en 3D, permettant ainsi de tourner autour du corps pour comprendre la position des différents protagonistes et l'angle de pénétration du couteau dans le corps. Je fus tentée à plusieurs reprises de couper la télévision ne souhaitant plus rien voir de ces détails sordides.

Après de nombreux écrans publicitaires, la retransmission du procès reprit enfin avec l'audition de la scénariste. Elle était peu différente du jour où je l'avais rencontrée, peut-être même portait-elle les mêmes habits, un ensemble beige en lin. J'avais tant de fois imaginé ce moment que je ne parvins pas à réaliser qu'il était enfin arrivé. Je fus troublée par la similitude entre ce que j'avais projeté et ce que je voyais, tout semblant se dérouler comme dans mon imagination. Mrs Broadwick ne laissait rien paraître de ses émotions. Elle avait les yeux aussi perçants et intelligents que dans mon souvenir, elle répondait de manière précise, d'une voix posée et affirmée à chacune des questions du procureur. Oui, elle avait vu la main d'Edward Fairfax sur le couteau, oui, il était penché sur elle, non, il n'avait pas appelé à l'aide et ne semblait pas affolé. Cependant, il y eut comme une pause dans sa dernière réponse, un moment infime, imperceptible pour des néophytes, mais suffisant pour provoquer chez le juge, jusqu'à présent peu loquace, une réaction. Il interrompit l'interrogatoire du procureur et se retourna vers la scénariste.

─ Mrs Broadwick, dit-il, pouvez-vous reformuler votre dernière réponse de manière plus audible ?

Il me semblait pourtant qu'elle avait parlé de manière assez forte et distincte. Elle soupira longuement, se tourna vers le juge et dit ces mots que je n'oublierai jamais :

─ Non, dit-elle, il n'a pas appelé à l'aide, et il ne semblait pas affolé. Il m'a regardée longuement et, dans ses yeux, je suis incapable de vous dire ce que j'y ai lu.

Le gros plan se faisant sur le témoin, on n'entendit que la voix du procureur qui essayait de reprendre pied dans l'interrogatoire.

─ Vous voulez dire, Mrs Broadwick, que vous ne pouvez pas décrire avec des mots la cruauté de son regard qui trahissait celle de son geste.

─ Non, répondit-elle. Je veux simplement dire que je suis incapable de savoir ce qu'il exprimait. Je ne saurais dire s'il s'agissait du regard d'un homme en train de commettre un meurtre.

L'assemblée fut ébranlée par un murmure qui s'amplifia. Le juge dut réclamer le silence. La caméra s'affola, passa d'un plan à l'autre, essaya de capter la réaction des jurés, puis celle du procureur, en passant par un plan rapproché du regard d'Edward. Enfin, elle se concentra sur la scénariste et l'interrogatoire de l'accusation reprit.

─ Mrs Broadwick, dit le procureur avec le plus grand calme, vous avez pourtant déclaré aux policiers qui vous ont interrogée que vous aviez vu Edward Fairfax en train d'enfoncer un couteau dans le corps de Martha Mason.

─ Tenant un couteau, présisa-t-elle avant même que l'avocat d'Edward manifestât son objection. Et non pas l'enfonçant. Je veux que cela soit bien clair. C'est ce que j'ai affirmé lors de ma déclaration à la Police et que j'affirme encore ici. Mr Fairfax avait la main sur le couteau, et le corps penché au-dessus de celui de la jeune femme. Je ne saurais en dire davantage. Quant à son regard, je tiens à préciser que je n'ai pas pu le décrypter.

Il était évident qu'Emma Broadwick ne souhaitait pas continuer l'interrogatoire. Le procureur, au risque de voir son témoin capital lui échapper, fut habile. Il retourna la situation à son avantage en affirmant que la remarque de la scénariste était la preuve parfaite du machiavélisme de l'accusé.

─ N'oubliez pas, Mesdames et Messieurs les jurés, que vous avez devant vous un acteur. Maintes fois récompensé. Il sait jouer avec son regard. Il sait y faire passer des sentiments et il sait aussi comment ne pas en faire passer. Il manipule son public. Mrs Broadwick fut sa spectatrice, le témoin privilégié et planifié de sa duplicité. Le but de la défense est de vous faire croire que Martha Mason s'est suicidée. C'était aussi le plan monstrueux d'Ed Fairfax. Que nous dit Mrs Broadwick ? Que le regard de cet homme n'exprimait rien. Pas plus la culpabilité qu'autre chose. Croyez-vous qu'un homme témoin du suicide violent d'une jeune femme ne puisse rien exprimer ? Allez-vous être aussi dupes de ce jeu d'acteur ?

Des plans serrés sur la scénariste tentaient de saisir sa réaction. Elle était totalement impassible, mais ses yeux fixaient Edward, ou du moins avais-je l'impression qu'ils regardaient dans sa direction. Cette femme n'avait pas peur de lui, elle n'exprimait ni crainte, ni haine. Elle n'avait pas croisé ce jour-là le regard d'un monstre, mais tout simplement celui d'un homme qui ne comprend pas ce qui vient de lui arriver. Jamais, elle n'aurait pu lui envoyer son manuscrit si elle l'avait cru coupable. Ce que j'avais espéré secrètement, en me l'interdisant pour ne pas accroître ma déception, s'était réalisé devant les caméras du monde entier. Bien-sûr, elle ne pouvait être si directe, elle devait témoigner de ce qu'elle avait vu, mais elle avait eu le courage, alors que la pression médiatique était à son comble, d'introduire le doute dans la théorie aberrante du procureur. L'avocat d'Edward devait maintenant transformer l'essai en effaçant de la conscience des jurés les dernières paroles du procureur. Je sentis, et je n'étais pas la seule, que tout reposait maintenant sur son intervention et sur la stratégie qu'il était tenu d'élaborer en une fraction de seconde. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre. Il était près de deux heures du matin en France, seulement dix-sept heures à L.A. Je n'avais qu'une peur : entendre le juge interrompre la séance, ce qui aurait profité à l'accusation. Il n'en fit rien, sans doute pour ne pas être taxé de partialité, car aucun esprit avisé n'oublierait que c'était lui qui avait détecté chez Emma Broadwick l'infime hésitation qui avait tout déclenché. L'avocat d'Edward se leva et la caméra s'attarda sur le visage de l'accusé. Mon cœur se serra comme à chaque fois que je l'apercevais. On ne pouvait plus lire dans son regard controversé car il fermait les yeux. Je crus voir que ses paupières tremblaient. « Plus de questions, votre honneur » fut la seule phrase de l'avocat. Des murmures secouèrent à nouveau la salle, tout le monde semblait stupéfiait. Je pestai de rage contre cet homme que je n'avais jamais apprécié et qui démontrait encore une fois toute son ambiguïté. Il décrivit un grand cercle avant de se rasseoir ce qui lui permit de regarder un par un les jurés, puis au moment de se réinstaller à sa place, alors que son corps était à demi-plié, il prononça ces quelques mots : « Tenant un couteau, et non l'enfonçant. » Puis il se rassit pendant que le procureur se levait d'un bond en accusant l'avocat d'avoir déformé les propos du témoin. Le juge fit alors répéter par le greffier les mots exacts de Mrs Broadwick. Une nouvelle fois, on entendit : « Tenant un couteau, monsieur le procureur, et non pas l'enfonçant. Je veux que cela soit bien clair. » L'avocat s'excusa de cette petite erreur de mémoire et le juge dans un brouhaha croissant mit fin à la séance. Je coupai la télévision et essayai de m'endormir en ayant en tête que trois fois au cours de l'audition de ce témoin capital avait été répété que rien ne pouvait prouver que l'accusé avait tué Martha Mason.

Je puis affirmer que ce fut ce jour, au bout de la sixième semaine de procès, que la décision de chaque juré fut prise. Rien dans la suite du procès ne réussit à les faire changer d'avis. D'ailleurs il n'y eut aucun événement notable, moi-même je n'étais plus aussi concentrée sur les auditions. Beaucoup d'amies de Martha défilèrent à la barre, sa mère également, en larmes. Toutes affirmèrent qu'elle était une jeune femme sans problèmes, saine d'esprit qui avait dû terriblement souffrir de l'agression qu'elle avait subie à treize ans. Lorsque le question de la grossesse inventée fut posée, l'accusation fit venir à la barre un obstétricien de renom qui affirma que la jeune femme avait pu de bonne foi se croire enceinte, le choc du viol ayant retardé la menstruation. Plongée en pleine confusion lorsque ses règles étaient réapparues, elle s'était alors imaginée, avec la même conviction, perdre le bébé. L'avocat d'Edward fit remarquer que le journal intime parlait d'un avortement et non d'une fausse couche et que la naïveté de la jeune femme frisait la bêtise. Il me semblait que cet humour ne convenait pas à la situation et ne réussissait qu'à confirmer la décision de chacun.

Enfin, il fut question de l'arme du crime. Là encore, le procureur pas plus que l'avocat d'Edward ne parvinrent à départager les esprits. Le couteau était d'une marque très connue, d'une forme standard. Chaque cuisine américaine en possédait dans ses tiroirs. La famille de Martha Mason tout comme Holly (la pauvre Holly, à nouveau mise à l'épreuve !) furent bien incapables d'affirmer qu'il leur en manquait un. La thèse du meurtre prémédité n'était pas plus étayée que celle du suicide.

Les plaidoiries des deux parties se déroulèrent trois semaines après l'audition de Mrs Broadwick. Elles furent conformes à la stratégie annoncée en début du procès. L'accusation présenta Edward comme un être abject et manipulateur, déformé par l'argent et le succès, image conforme à celle que les médias avaient construite depuis l'arrestation de l'acteur pourtant préféré d'H**. La défense prit le parti de dénoncer l'acharnement tant policier que médiatique dont était victime Edward et de marteler que l'interprétation délirante des faits conduirait à la pire erreur judiciaire de la ville de L.A. Les jurés se retirèrent pour délibérer et quatre heures plus tard, le verdict fut prononcé.

Je ne puis dire avec précision comment je parvins à occuper ces quatre longues heures. J'eus la tentation plusieurs fois d'appeler maître Bercher pour avoir son impression après neuf semaines de procès. Je n'en eus finalement pas le courage. Toutes mes pensées allaient vers Edward. Que pouvait-il ressentir pendant ces longues heures d'attente ? Je l'imaginais songeant à moi, non par égoïsme mais parce que j'étais la seule personne qui le soutenait inconditionnellement pendant cette épreuve. Harry était bien-sûr de son côté, mais entouré d'une femme et d'un fils qui pensaient le contraire, il ne pouvait être tout entier dévoué à son ami. Edward était dans mon sang, ma peau, mon cœur et dans ma tête. Le procureur aurait sans doute affirmé qu'il m'avait vampirisée, que, corps et âme, il m'avait manipulée. Je n'empêcherai personne de le penser. Ce que nous avions vécu n'appartenait qu'à nous.

Lorsque le verdict tomba, je ne le compris pas tout de suite. Sans doute, était-ce parce que je ne l'avais jamais envisagé auparavant. Il en fut apparemment de même pour Edward qui se pencha à l'oreille de son avocat pour avoir une explication sur ce qui venait de se passer. Le porte-parole du jury populaire s'était levé à la demande du juge et avait annoncé qu'aucune décision n'avait pu être prise à l'unanimité : ni de culpabilité, ni d'innocence, et cela pour l'ensemble des chefs d'accusations pour lesquels Edward était inculpé. Le résultat était de huit voix en faveur de la culpabilité, quatre voix contre. Le juge lui avait alors reposé la question qui amena la même réponse. D'un coup de marteau, devant une audience en ébullition, il prononça une annulation du procès pour « hung jury » dont je ne saisis pas tout de suite la portée et dont je ne peux encore aujourd'hui apporter la traduction puisque, je ne l'appris que plus tard, ce cas de figure n'existe pas dans la justice française. La caméra s'attarda sur le visage d'Edward : il était fermé, ses yeux baissés, je ne pus rien y lire. Les journalistes aussitôt prirent le relais et apportèrent des explications. Je compris que si aucun verdict n'avait été prononcé, cela ne signifiait pas que le procès se finissait en non-lieu, encore moins qu'Edward était libéré. Il appartenait désormais à la ville de L.A, représenté par le procureur, de décider au non de maintenir les poursuites. Dans ce dernier cas, un nouveau jury serait alors constitué pour un nouveau procès. Sa décision ne se fit pas attendre, j'eus à peine le temps d'espérer. Vingt minutes après le verdict, le procureur fit une conférence de presse sur les marches du palais de justice où il annonça que tout serait entrepris pour qu'un deuxième procès ait lieu au plus vite. Il ajouta que Mr Fairfax resterait en prison sauf si le juge acceptait la libération sous caution demandée à nouveau par l'avocat.

Je réalisai que nous étions repartis pour de très longues semaines d'attente et d'angoisse. Ma première réaction, il faut que je l'avoue, fut de regretter cette indécision. : avec un verdict de culpabilité, tout aurait cessé, enfin ! Cette pensée me contraria et pour la chasser, j'appelai aussitôt sur son portable maître Bercher qui se trouvait encore à L.A et qui avait assisté à la dernière journée de procès au côté de l'avocat d'Edward. Il me fit patienter quelques instants afin de s'isoler et me parler au calme. Je voulais l'entendre me rassurer et me dire que ce non-verdict était une bonne nouvelle qui signifiait qu'à l'acharnement médiatique avait succédé le doute et que celui-ci finirait par l'emporter. Il fut moins confiant mais tout de même satisfait de cette issue. La culpabilité d'Edward n'aurait fait aucun doute neuf semaines plus tôt, nous avions selon lui, échappés au pire. Pendant que je parlais à maître Bercher, ma voix trembla à la pensée qu'Edward se trouvait peut-être à quelques mètres de ses avocats. Il me brûla les lèvres de lui demander de braver les policiers et de tendre l'appareil à Edward. Mais la peur me retint, pas celle d'enfreindre la loi, mais celle d'apprendre qu'il ne voulait plus m'entendre, ni me parler. M'avait-il pardonné de l'avoir abandonné ? Je n'avais jamais eu la réponse à cette question et je craignais de l'entendre. Je m'étais interdit d'être aussi égoïste, pourtant je ne sentis frustrée, triste et désespérément seule. Je mis fin assez vite à la conversation après avoir appris que l'avocat d'Edward avait peu d'espoir de voir la demande de libération sous caution aboutir. Une acceptation risquerait en effet de diffuser une image de non-dangerosité de l'accusé qui tendrait à influencer le nouveau jury vers un acquittement. Le juge n'afficherait jamais un tel arbitraire. Au bénéfice du doute, il préférait, pensais-je, incarcérer un innocent .

Effectivement, Edward ne fut pas libéré et resta à la prison centrale jusqu'à son deuxième procès participant ainsi, avec les autres prévenus en attente de jugement, à la surpopulation carcérale et subissant avec eux les mêmes conditions inhumaines de détention. Il fut cependant transféré dans une cellule d'isolement, bénéficiant ainsi de mesures de protection plus élevées. Son geste d'automutilation, bien que non révélé au cours du procès avait en quelque sorte, porté ses fruits.

Pendant les jours et semaines qui suivirent le verdict, je n'allumai pas la télévision. En revanche, je lus les articles de presse et surfai sur internet pour glaner des informations sur les précédents judiciaires. Les « hung jury » étaient plus courants qu'on ne le pensait, en raison de la loi en vigueur aux Etats-Unis qui imposent de prendre les décisions à l'unanimité. Le cas le plus cité était celui de John Gotti Junior, le fils d'un ancien mafioso new-yorkais, poursuivi devant la cour fédérale pour divers crimes (racket, enlèvement, trafic de cocaïne et meurtre). Il fut jugé quatre fois. A chaque procès, les jurés furent incapables de se mettre d'accord. Le cinquième procès n'eut jamais lieu car le gouvernement fédéral, après cinq années de procédure, renonça aux poursuites. Je ne sus si je devais me réjouir de ce cas. Cinq ans me paraissaient une éternité !

J'occupais ma vie avec les moyens dont je disposais. Je passai d'abord deux auditions avec succès qui me permirent d'être recrutée pour des festivals d'été dans le sud de la France. Je me procurais ainsi des rentrées d'argent non négligeables en prévision de la fin de mes activités d'enseignante.

Puis, je m'efforçai de développer un semblant de vie sociale. Des collègues rencontrés au conservatoire du treizième arrondissement et à l'école primaire entreprirent de m'inviter le week-end ou le vendredi soir. Je fus touchée par leur initiative et acceptai (je refusai d'y voir une quelconque curiosité mal placée). Beaucoup d'entre eux étaient en couple. Cependant, certains hommes célibataires tentèrent au cours de ces soirées des rapprochements plus intimes. Je consentis par deux fois à sortir en tête à tête avec eux. Ce fut juste avant la constitution du deuxième jury, dans un moment de flottement où je me sentais triste et seule.

L'un d'entre eux était l'instituteur d'une de mes classes. C'était un garçon plutôt séduisant et passionné par son métier. Il connaissait mon histoire (tout le monde la connaissait), mais se comporta de manière assez intelligente pour ne jamais m'en parler. Cela me décida à ne pas refuser son invitation à dîner. Il fut charmant. N'importe quelle femme normalement constituée aurait succombé à ses avances. Il comprit rapidement, sans recevoir d'explications de ma part, que je ne pouvais pas physiquement me rapprocher de lui. Je n'eus même pas à le repousser. Sans prononcer une seule fois son nom, tout en moi évoquait Edward : mon regard, ma voix, le moindre pore de ma peau et le pauvre garçon, parce qu'il était assez fin et sensible pour le ressentir, se heurtait à sa présence à chaque fois qu'il tentait d'être plus intime. Il ne m'en tint pas rigueur et nous restâmes bons amis. Je fus moins perspicace dans mon jugement lorsque j'acceptai l'invitation d'un des professeurs du conservatoire. Il n'avait pas l'intelligence de mon instituteur et tenta de m'embrasser en me raccompagnant à la porte de mon immeuble. J'eus une réaction très peu adéquate (la gifle eût été préférable) : je soupirai longuement en me dégageant et murmurait, plus pour moi que pour lui mais malheureusement il l'entendit : « qu'est-ce que je fais ici avec ce type ? » Il fut terriblement vexé et nous nous évitâmes cordialement dans les couloirs du conservatoire.

Bien que j'eus conscience de mon manque d'honnêteté envers ces deux hommes, ces expériences furent nécessaires à mon équilibre et à la construction de l'image que je voulais donner à l'extérieur. Je m'étais servie d'eux, je n'en fus pas fière, mais cela me permit au moins de tenir jusqu'au verdict du deuxième procès.

18

Le nouveau jury fut constitué un mois après l'annulation du premier procès, et le cirque des auditions reprit, à l'identique de ce qui avait déjà eu lieu. Au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient et que j'avais rendez-vous chaque soir avec Edward devant mon écran de télévision, je repris espoir et confiance en la justice. Le témoignage d'Emma Broadwick en fut certainement responsable car d'emblée elle insista sur les mots exacts de sa déposition et à nouveau affirma ne rien avoir déchiffré de criminel dans son regard. Par ailleurs, je ne pensais plus à cet absurde sentiment de peur qui m'avait étreinte lorsque j'avais parlé au téléphone à Maître Bercher à l'issue du procès. Je retrouvais sur les images retransmises, le regard de l'homme qui m'avait témoigné son amour et avec qui j'avais été si proche.

Huit semaines plus tard, à la mi-Juillet, les douze jurés se réunirent et ne purent à nouveau se mettre d'accord. La proportion de verdict de culpabilité fut la même que celle du premier procès : huit voix contre quatre. Une seconde annulation pour « hung jury » fut prononcée par le juge et la ville de L.A. annonça dans la foulée qu'elle s'engageait dans un troisième procès pour « qu'enfin la vérité triomphe et que la mort de Martha Mason ne soit pas impunie ».

Cette fois-ci les médias réagirent avec violence, poussés par une opinion publique lassée de cette histoire et pressée d'en finir. Depuis l'arrestation d'Edward, d'autres meurtres et d'autres scandales avaient éclaté à H**. Les américains voulaient de la nouveauté et poussaient à un rapide classement de l'affaire, prêts désormais à accepter l'acquittement autant que la culpabilité. Sans parler du coût financier que représentait cet acharnement judiciaire, alors que les budgets de l'administration étaient soumis à de sévères critiques. Un article du L. chiffra les frais des deux précédents procès (tout y était calculé, y compris les dépenses engendrées par l'emprisonnement d'Edward qui s'avérait un gaspillage tant qu'il n'était pas jugé coupable). La ville s'entêta, et le troisième jury fut rapidement constitué. En revanche, pour couper court aux polémiques, le juge accorda à Edward la libération sous caution. Enfin ! Les conditions s'avérèrent cependant draconiennes : un million de dollars furent versés, un bracelet électronique posé avec interdiction de revenir sur les lieux du crime et de quitter L.A, ses communications sur écoute et son courrier lu avant de lui être remis ou d'être envoyé. Edward dut trouver un logement conforme à certaines conditions de sécurité. J'appris par Harry qu'il accepta celui proposé par la ville, un modeste appartement du centre, à proximité du palais de justice. Son agent lui avait pourtant suggéré une maison sur Pacific Palisades, non loin de chez lui, mais rien n'y fit, Edward refusa catégoriquement. Il restait enfermé dans son appartement, ne sortant jamais, recevant les seules visites d'Harry et de Holly qui lui préparait ses repas. Certains médias insinuèrent qu'il faisait profil bas afin d'influencer la décision des jurés. Moi, je comprenais qu'il s'était résolu à porter sa croix : même un verdict d'innocence n'aurait rien pu changer à cette attitude. De le savoir hors des murs de cette prison infâme soulageait ma peine car cela devait soulager la sienne, mais je fus confrontée à d'autres tourments. Je m'étais mise en tête qu'en dépit des très strictes conditions de sa libération, Edward trouverait certainement le moyen de me téléphoner ou de m'écrire. Il ne le fit pas. Comme lors du premier procès, lorsque j'avais appelé maître Bercher et que j'eus peur qu'Edward ne voulût pas prendre le téléphone pour me parler, je me sentis seule et coupable. Et si, une fois acquitté, il ne voulait plus me voir ? Nous nous étions connus alors qu'il était perturbé, suivi à la trace par une Martha Mason folle qui menaçait de le dénoncer. Qu'avait-il vu alors en moi ? Son attirance pouvait-elle encore exister dans d'autres circonstances ? La trahison qu'il avait dû ressentir en apprenant mon départ pour la France n'avait-elle pas asséché sa passion ? Toute raison en moi s'évanouissait. Je n'avais que les souvenirs comme preuve de son amour, était-je moi aussi assez forte pour m'en contenter ?

Les auditions du troisième procès commencèrent début août. L'été n'étant pas propice à l'audimat et le public montrant des signes de lassitude, les images furent cette fois diffusées en différé et habilement montées par les chaînes pour créer un parallèle avec les deux précédents « épisodes ». En raison des congés, la durée du procès était cette fois incertaine, nous devions tous nous armer de patience.

Harry Winberg et maître Bercher m'assuraient que l'opinion allait dans le sens d'un acquittement, que plus ou moins consciemment, les jurés finiraient par se mettre d'accord pour ne pas être responsable d'un échec fort coûteux du système judiciaire et que cette entente ne pouvait se faire qu'au bénéfice du doute. Les propos qu'ils voulaient encourageants n'eurent pas sur moi l'effet attendu. Je ne partageais plus leur confiance et je ne parvins pas, comme auparavant, à reprendre espoir sur l'issue du procès. J'avançais en équilibre sur un fil ténu, ayant cependant assez structuré ma vie pour ne pas basculer vers le vide que représentait pour moi un avenir sans Edward. L'excitation de mon emménagement, la satisfaction apportée par l'enseignement, la joie liée à la réussite du concours de l'Opéra étaient maintenant derrière moi, ils ne me portaient plus. Je pris conscience de ma fragilité. Mes différentes activités professionnelles, mon embryon de vie sociale n'étaient qu'un vernis qui craquait au fur et à mesure des jours passés en l'absence de l'être aimé. Je n'étais pas sûre qu'il tînt très longtemps…

Nous étions début août, je n'avais plus cours, les festivals auxquels je devais participer allaient se dérouler les deux dernières semaines, ma rentrée à l'atelier d'Art lyrique était prévu pour octobre, je n'avais donc plus rien à faire, sinon travailler les morceaux pour mes prestations. Et attendre. Je pris conscience à quel point l'attente était devenue la pierre angulaire de mon existence. J'eus le temps de l'analyser plus avant. Elle était de différente longueur. Sur une journée, j'attendais de visionner les images d'Edward retransmises à la télévision, sur une ou plusieurs semaines d'entendre Mrs Broadwick affirmer que le regard de l'accusé n'était pas celui d'un criminel, sur un ou plusieurs mois de connaître le verdict du procès, sur plusieurs années enfin, de revoir Edward, libéré de prison après avoir purgé sa peine (je n'étais guère optimiste). Aussi absurde que cela puisse paraître, ma vie était construite sur une répartition à plus ou moins longue échéance de mon futur. L'attente faisait partie de moi, elle était indissociable de mon amour pour Edward. Attendre et aimer me semblaient désormais synonymes, d'autant plus que depuis sa libération conditionnelle, j'attendais (une fois de plus) un signe de lui. En vain. N'importe quel observateur de mon quotidien et confident de mes pensées m'aurait traité de folle, mais il n'y en avait pas.

Je passai deux semaines artistiquement agréables dans le sud de la France à participer aux festivals d'art lyrique pour lesquels j'avais été retenue. L'un était consacré à Massenet, l'autre à un florilège d'airs d'opéras italiens. Le premier, exigeant, attirait des connaisseurs. Je jouais Manon et la Charlotte de Werther. Le second à vocation plus populaire, me donna l'occasion de reprendre le rôle de Zerlina que j'avais interprété pour le concours de l'Opéra. Le « Batti, batti, o bel masetto » eut beaucoup de succès. J'y mis toute l'espièglerie possible. Combien, ce rôle était loin de l'état d'esprit dans lequel je me trouvais ! Je logeais à l'hôtel et me connectais chaque nuit avec mon ordinateur aux sites internet pour visionner les images du procès. Cependant, lors du deuxième festival, une des sopranos proposa à l'ensemble de la troupe de jeunes chanteurs de passer la première semaine de Septembre dans la maison de ses parents, située non loin de là, en Drôme provençale. Sans obligation professionnelle sur Paris, j'acceptai. Je n'avais pas réalisé que la maison était complètement isolée, coupée de toute communication moderne. Il n'y avait pas de télévision, Internet ne passait pas, le réseau de mon opérateur téléphonique à peine, je fus donc pour la première fois sans nouvelle du procès et sans image d'Edward pendant sept longs jours. Je refusais de penser aux auditions. Que pouvaient-elles apporter de plus ? Tout avait été dit lors des deux précédents procès. Seule la lassitude des témoins allait émerger de cet acharnement judiciaire. Retirée dans ma chambre le soir, je laissais les souvenirs me submerger (ce que je m'étais toujours interdite à faire). Je revis les moments passés avec Edward, les regards échangés, les sous-entendus qui cachaient nos sentiments. Au début, je pris plaisir à ce jeu, je frémis aux souvenirs de nos baisers. J'inventai même d'autres situations que nous aurions pu vivre si le drame n'était pas survenu. Puis, vers la fin de la semaine, je me mis à disséquer nos conversations, à les analyser, à chercher à comprendre comment Edward avait pu tomber amoureux de moi. Rejaillirent alors les tourments d'autrefois, lorsque je me regardai dans le miroir pour lutter contre le penchant naissant pour mon employeur. Je vis la raison pointer le bout de son nez et me dire : « Qu'as-tu de plus que les autres, pauvre petite sotte, pour lui plaire ? Es-tu à ce point digne d'intérêt pour que tu puisses retenir son attention ? » J'attendais avec impatience de revenir sur Paris pour retrouver dans son regard la source de notre amour.

De retour chez moi, je constatai que j'avais reçu un mail de John Winberg m'annonçant que sa mission africaine touchait à sa fin et qu'il comptait s'attarder une semaine à Paris avant de s'envoler rejoindre sa famille à L.A. Il me demandait de le loger pendant ces quelques jours et m'indiquait les date et heure de son vol dans l'espoir que je l'attendrais à l'aéroport. Son retour était prévu pour le lendemain Comme j'avais tardé à consulter mes messages en raison de mon séjour prolongé dans le sud de la France, le sien datait de la semaine dernière. Je m'en voulus de l'avoir fait attendre. Je lui écrivis rapidement pour donner mon accord et parallèlement lui fis un message sur son portable. J'hésitai à appeler Harry pour confirmer que j'allais bien héberger son fils, mais trouvai finalement stupide cette démarche. J'irais de toute façon le chercher à sa descente d'avion et s'il n'avait pas eu à temps mes messages, la surprise lui ferait encore plus plaisir. J'avais rapidement pris ma décision malgré le sentiment mitigé que m'avait laissé son dernier séjour à Paris. C'était un garçon avec lequel je m'entendais bien et je jugeais son idée de me voir lors de son passage en France, naturelle et amicale. De plus, je n'avais de mon côté rien d'autre à faire, sinon continuer mon travail avec Judith Moreau au conservatoire de la porte de Pantin.

Mon trajet pour l'aéroport et mon attente dans le hall des arrivées me perturbèrent plus que je ne l'avais pensé. Des vols pour les Etats-Unis atterrissaient et décollaient sous mes yeux je pouvais à tout moment acheter un billet à l'un des guichets et partir pour L.A. La suite je la connaissais : toujours sous le coup du mandat d'arrêt international, je serais arrêtée dès mon arrivée sur le sol américain et je me retrouverais avec Edward sur le banc des accusés. Jamais cette réalité n'avait été plus tangible que dans cette aérogare et cela me terrorisa. Je touchais du doigt la crainte qui sournoisement s'était insinuée en moi : Edward souhaitait-il me revoir ? Je refusai d'aller plus avant dans cette voie, et n'eus qu'une hâte, partir au plus vite d'ici.

John interpréta peut-être mal l'enthousiasme que je mis à l'accueillir. La première chose que je remarquai à son sujet fut qu'il avait mûri. Il n'était plus le jeune étudiant de Pacific Palisades, ni le garçon à la recherche de lui-même, il était devenu un homme qui pour la première fois me sembla plus âgé que moi (il était en effet mon aîné de quelques mois). Le soleil avait marqué ses traits et tanné sa peau, ses cheveux frisés, plus longs qu'à son départ, allongeaient son visage. L' « ange florentin » s'était transformé en seigneur toscan. Il fit beaucoup d'effet sur les femmes que nous croisâmes, et je fus surprise de leur inspirer, malgré moi, une certaine envie. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire et d'éprouver un sentiment bien orgueilleux de fierté. Nous retrouvâmes assez vite la complicité qui nous avait liés. Je le questionnai avec une sincère curiosité sur son aventure africaine pendant notre trajet de retour en taxi.

Il fut enthousiasmé par l'appartement, moins en revanche par le peu de soin que j'avais apporté à le meubler. J'avais pourtant fait l'acquisition d'un canapé-lit afin que John pût confortablement passer ses quelques nuits parisiennes (la veille, dans la précipitation à un marchand de meuble du quartier qui accepta de me vendre le modèle d'exposition et de me le livrer le soir même), mais l'ensemble était spartiate par rapport à ce que j'aurais pu en faire. Un matelas gisait dans ma chambre à même le sol, mes vêtements étaient accrochés à un simple portique, ma cuisine jouissait de l'équipement minimum. Il m'invita au restaurant pour fêter nos retrouvailles tout en me félicitant pour mon aspect. Je n'étais plus la fille pâle et maigrichonne qu'il avait quittée neuf mois auparavant. Mon séjour provençal m'avait laissé des couleurs et je me nourrissais de manière plus équilibrée. Il glissa même qu'il me trouvait jolie, mais, dès qu'il le dit, ses yeux se détournèrent très vite des miens. Nous avions échangé une correspondance plutôt fournie pendant son absence et il était au courant de mes succès artistiques. Ce fut à son tour de m'interroger sur ma carrière et sur le nouveau tour qu'elle prenait. Depuis son arrivée, nous n'avions pas une seule fois prononcé le nom d'Edward, ni évoqué le procès mais nous savions tous les deux que c'était parfaitement artificiel et qu'il nous faudrait tôt ou tard aborder le sujet.

John n'avait pas pris son billet pour L.A. ni même annoncé à ses parents son retour. Bien m'en avait pris de ne pas prévenir son père. Il m'expliqua qu'il souhaitait prendre son temps et rester aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait. A ce moment-là, je ne compris pas exactement ce que cela signifiait ou du moins tout ce que cela englobait, mais je n'osai pas approfondir. Il semblait plus mûr qu'avant et probablement à un tournant de son existence. Sa mission africaine terminée, il devait décider quel sens donner à sa vie. S'il souhaitait rester chez moi pour effectuer cette transition, cette perspective ne me dérangeait pas.

Nous trouvâmes très vite un rythme de co-habitation qui nous convint à l'un comme à l'autre. Le matin, je me rendais à mes cours de chant. Judith me forçait à aborder des répertoires que jusqu'ici je n'osais interpréter, afin d'explorer mes limites. Lors de ses séances, elle me demandait d'oublier ma technique et mon souci de perfection jusqu'à ce que ma voix se heurtât à l'impossible. Je prenais goût à cette sensation d'impuissance qui m'arrachait un cri à en faire exploser ma tête et ma poitrine. Elle était libératrice de toutes mes faiblesses, je m'autorisais enfin à aller au-delà des barrières que je m'étais moi-même construites et qui finissaient par me bloquer. Certains rôles de soprano colorature me semblaient désormais possible. J'étais désormais impatiente d'intégrer l'atelier d'art lyrique pour apprendre à évoluer dans mes choix.

Le midi, je déjeunais à l'appartement avec John qui avait passé sa matinée à faire des courses et à préparer le repas. Il s'était pris de passion pour la cuisine française et appliquait à la lettre les recettes de grands cuisiniers trouvées sur internet. Il avait équipé ma modeste cuisine d'instruments complexes, d'un lave-vaisselle et d'un four et s'était mis en tête de la transformer en véritable laboratoire culinaire. Parfois nous nous régalions, parfois nous riions de bon cœur à ses improbables essais. Je reprenais mes cours l'après-midi (Judith avait souhaité me voir compléter ma formation par des stages d'observation de direction d'orchestre), pendant que John flânait dans Paris, visitait des musées ou allait au cinéma. Il voulait apprendre le français. Aussi, le soir, je m'improvisais professeur de langue et je prenais plaisir au progrès de mon élève. Nous sortions parfois pour dîner et il insistait pour m'offrir des repas dans de grands restaurants étoilés, puis nous rentrions sagement, lui dans son canapé-lit, moi dans ma chambre. Une fois seule et certaine de n'être plus dérangée, j'allumais mon ordinateur ou la télévision pour suivre les retransmissions des auditions et jouir de mon rendez-vous quotidien avec Edward. Je branchais les écouteurs de manière à ne pas faire de bruit et je me replongeais dans le troisième procès.

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis son arrivée sans avoir une seule fois parlé d'Edward. Je m'étais vite aperçue que ni l'un ni l'autre ne le souhaitaient : moi parce que je ne voulais pas entendre ce qui lui brûlait les lèvres, lui parce qu'il ne voulait pas me blesser. Comme il me voyait bien occupée la journée et d'une humeur plutôt joyeuse (j'étais réellement heureuse d'avoir John à la maison), il dut penser que je l'avais chassé de mes pensées. Aussi ne se doutait-il pas que je passais au moins deux heures en pleine nuit, les écouteurs sur les oreilles, maquillée et apprêtée comme pour un rendez-vous galant, à regarder les images du procès et à caresser le visage d'Edward sur l'écran de télévision. Jusqu'à ce qu'une nuit, il entre dans ma chambre à une heure du matin et qu'il me surprenne en plein visionnage.

Il avait frappé à ma porte pour me demander une aspirine et comme je ne pouvais l'entendre, il s'était permis d'entrer. Le choc passé (je reconnais que l'image que j'offris à ce moment là avait de quoi surprendre), son visage exprima très vite la colère et la scène tant redoutée commença.

Il éteignit d'autorité la télévision et se planta littéralement devant moi entre le lit et l'écran. J'étais assise en tailleur au bord du matelas, dominée par ce corps qui s'interposait entre moi et le peu qu'il me restait d'Edward. Il me prit par les épaules et me secoua. J'eus le sentiment terrible d'être prise en défaut alors que j'étais chez moi et libre d'y faire ce que je voulais. Mon corps sans réaction ondula sous les secousses que les mains de John m'infligeaient. Ce n'était pas si violent mais comme je n'essayais pas de me dégager, je me laissai manipuler comme un pantin. John s'aperçut du ridicule de la situation et se décida à en venir aux mots. J'écoutai alors ce qu'il voulait que j'entende : Edward est un manipulateur, Edward est un menteur, Edward est un meurtrier. Il déclina cette trinité dans un discours qui, comme le motif d'une composition musicale, brodait, s'échappait, mais revenait toujours titiller le cœur et l'esprit.. John fit tout pour être convaincant, dans le choix de ses mots, le ton de sa voix. Après la violence, il essaya la raison puis la douceur. Je fus plus sensible à cette dernière car il me semblait que cela correspondait davantage à ses intentions sincères. Il souhaitait me protéger, m'envelopper dans le voile de l'oubli pour ne faire d'Edward qu'un lointain souvenir et me pousser à aller de l'avant vers une destinée qui ferait selon lui mon bonheur. L'entendre me révéler ce qui, à son avis, constituait la véritable nature d'Edward me fut indifférente. Après tout qu'en savait-il ? Comment pouvait-il affirmer la connaître mieux que moi ? Cependant, petit à petit, je ne sais le temps que cela prit, ses mots trouvèrent un chemin jusqu'à mon cerveau, un chemin infime, à peine plus large qu'un cheveu, et distillèrent en moi un poison qui me fit hurler de douleur. Et si, ce qui me semblait jusqu'ici impossible à accomplir, une vie heureuse sans Edward, était tout de même possible ? Et si j'arrêtais de me battre et de souffrir pour me reposer sur une épaule bienveillante ? J'étais si fatiguée…Je me mis à gémir dans les bras de John parce que mon amour pour Edward pouvait peut-être ne pas résister à cette épreuve. J'avais tant craint que son amour pour moi pût faiblir ! Et voilà que je réalisais que c'était moi qui risquais en premier de rendre les armes ! Cela me fit terriblement souffrir. Je n'essayais pas de l'expliquer à John, il n'aurait pas compris. Il ne discourait plus, mais tentait de m'apaiser. Il ne cessait de me répéter « désolé », « calme-toi » me caressant les cheveux et les épaules. Il me mit au lit comme je suppose un père l'aurait fait pour sa fille et se proposa de rester à mes côtés pour la nuit. Je n'étais pas en état de répondre. Nous passâmes ainsi notre première nuit ensemble, allongés chacun de notre côté. Je m'assoupis au petit matin et John me laissa dormir jusqu'à midi.

Nous étions Dimanche, je n'avais pas cours au conservatoire. Dehors, il pleuvait, je me souviens avoir longtemps regardé la pluie tomber avant d'avoir la force de me lever et d'affronter la journée. John prépara le déjeuner pendant que je restais prostrée, enroulée dans un plaid sur le canapé. Je me surpris à avoir de l'appétit et à déguster avec un certain plaisir ses tentatives culinaires. Je ne lui en voulais pas, je lui souris plusieurs fois pour le lui faire comprendre. Je ne trouvais pas les mots et c'était mieux ainsi. Nous étions tous les deux aussi tristes que le temps. Ce fut moi qui, le soir, lui pris la main pour le conduire dans ma chambre en lui demandant de rester, comme la veille, l'un à côté de l'autre dans le lit. Nous prîmes alors l'habitude de dormir ensemble et le canapé du salon ne fut plus jamais déplié.

Les jours suivants, nous retrouvâmes petit à petit le rythme de notre cohabitation mais je me soumettais à la volonté de John : l'écran du poste de télévision restait éteint, et je n'allumais plus mon ordinateur. Je le laissais déminer ma vie pendant qu'il était encore temps et me conduire dans le droit chemin qui me mènerait au bonheur, je m'abandonnais à cette suave sensation d'être enfin protégée et guidée. J'ai écrit que, sur mon fil, j'avançai en équilibre en veillant à ne pas tomber dans le vide. Désormais, j'avançais tenue fermement par une main secourable, mais les yeux bandés pour ne pas voir le puits sans fond. La nuit, la présence de John à mes côtés m'empêchait de penser.

Ce fut lui qui fit ensuite le premier pas. Nous savions tous les deux que les choses évolueraient ainsi. C'était la veille de mon entrée à l'atelier d'art lyrique, un dimanche soir d'octobre. Alors que j'éteignais la lumière, John m'attira contre lui et me caressa la joue. Il attendit ma permission pour m'embrasser. Je n'eus pas la force de le lui refuser. Notre étreinte fut lente et triste, même si nous éprouvâmes tous les deux, au bout du compte, un certain plaisir. Quel paradoxe ! Quelles étranges et formidables réserves de vie sont tapies dans nos corps !

Cette nouvelle intimité entre nous ne changea rien à notre relation. Le jour, nous continuions nos habitudes et la nuit, nous trouvions dans le rapprochement de nos corps une solution à notre malheur. Car nous n'étions heureux ni l'un ni l'autre. C'était seulement la seule chose que nous pouvions faire l'un pour l'autre. Je n'étais pas Susann, il n'était pas Edward. Nous étions deux âmes perdues, exilées, sans repère, dans l'attente qu'une nouvelle vie démarre. Nous avions juste trouver un moyen de traverser au mieux cette période de transition.

19

John prévint ses parents qu'il ne rentrerait pas à L.A. et chercha un emploi sur Paris. Il envoya des lettres de motivation et des CV à des associations humanitaires afin de trouver un travail lui permettant depuis la France de coordonner des actions en Afrique. Je n'intervins pas dans cette décision mais je doutais qu'un emploi de bureau lui convînt. Je l'imaginais davantage sur le terrain à secourir les âmes perdues. J'étais certainement responsable de cette situation mais nous n'en parlions pas. Nous évitions tout sujet de fond. Il n'y avait finalement pas plus de sens à cette vie qu'à celle que je menais auparavant devant mon poste de télévision, elle était seulement plus réelle et plus palpable. Mais j'étais si malheureuse ! John n'y pouvait rien, il faisait son possible et sa bonté que je ressentais si profonde, parfois m'émouvait, d'autre fois, m'étouffait. Ce n'était pas de l'amour. Pour l'avoir connu, je savais désormais le reconnaître.

J'avais fait mon entrée à l'atelier d'art lyrique depuis maintenant un mois. Professionnellement j'étais comblée. Le travail y était passionnant. Je m'épanouissais et chaque soir, je retardais le retour chez moi en m'inscrivant à un maximum de cours optionnels. Je ne sais s'il sut les véritables raisons qui me firent rentrer si tard à l'appartement. Je ne pouvais pas me plaindre de sa bienveillance, je ne regrettais pas non plus de m'être abandonnée à lui, mais mon cœur devenait chaque jour de plus en plus lourd, prêt à éclater. Cette oppression ne me quittait plus et malgré mes efforts pour être raisonnable, pour montrer à John que j'étais sur la bonne voie, je sentais que quelque chose de violent allait arriver.

Nous étions le deux novembre. Cela faisait quarante-cinq jours que John avait éteint le poste de télévision et que j'étais sans nouvelle du procès. Je ne téléphonais plus à maître Bercher, ni à Harry, je ne lisais pas les journaux, je ne consultais pas internet ni sur l'ordinateur, ni sur mon portable.

Il devait être quatre heures du matin cette nuit-là, lorsque je me réveillai en sursaut. J'étais certaine d'avoir entendu très distinctement mon prénom répété à plusieurs reprises. Je me retournai vers John. Il dormait profondément. Je restai de longues minutes à l'observer. Je supposai qu'il avait dû parler dans son sommeil, même si la voix me semblait plus lointaine. « Jeanne, Jeanne…Jeanne ». Cela venait du salon, de l'autre côté de la porte de séparation avec la chambre. Tous mes sens étaient en éveil, mon cœur cessa presque de battre. « Jeanne… » Je connaissais cette voix ! C'était celle d'Edward Fairfax. Elle était si réelle ! Et si aimée et désirée ! Mais aussi si plaintive et suppliante ! Je n'avais qu'à me lever pour venir le rejoindre. « Jeanne, Jeanne… ». « Je viens mon amour », dis-je en sortant précipitamment du lit et en courant vers la porte de la chambre. Je l'ouvris et tâtonnai dans le noir prête à me jeter dans ses bras. Il n'y avait personne. Pourtant, la voix, si distinctement, résonna encore dans la pièce, cette fois-ci plus loin, vers la cuisine. J'allumai la lumière. John s'était réveillé et m'avait suivi dans le salon. Il tenta de me prendre dans ses bras pour me calmer car je courais à travers l'appartement. Je compris que cette voix venait d'ailleurs, par delà l'océan et les terres, et qu'Edward, désespérément, m'appelait à ses côtés. J'avais tant attendu ce moment ! Je criai « J'arrive, attends-moi. » et je me dégageai de John pour revenir à la chambre. Je saisis une valise dans le placard, j'y enfournai mes affaires et m'enfermai dans la salle de bains pour me changer. John tambourina à la porte et essaya de me raisonner. Cette fois-ci, je lui résistai et il ne gagna pas. La raison n'avait pas de place dans ma décision. Elle venait de ma peau, de mon sang, du plus profond de mon âme. Je partais rejoindre l'homme que je ne pouvais cesser d'aimer et qui avait besoin de moi. J'appelai un taxi qui ne mit que quelques minutes à arriver. J'avais très peu de temps pour dire au revoir à John, encore moins pour lui expliquer mon départ. Je ne trouvais pas les mots appropriés à la circonstance, j'essayai de mettre toute ma gratitude dans mon dernier regard pour lui. Je ne sais s'il le comprit.

A six heures du matin, j'étais dans le hall de l'aéroport de Roissy et attendais l'ouverture des comptoirs pour acheter mon billet pour L.A. Il me fallait un vol direct, sinon, je risquais d'être arrêtée dès la première escale, bien loin de ma destination finale. Je savais que dès mon enregistrement sur un vol international, le processus d'alerte des autorités serait enclenché et qu'à l'arrivée à L.A, je serais conduite au poste de police des frontières. Cela n'avait pas d'importance. Edward m'avait appelée. Que je finisse en prison, sur le banc des accusés, ou à ses côtés, je ferais désormais partie de sa destinée. Un vol s'afficha pour dix heures trente. Je payai ma place odieusement cher et finis par embarquer après d'interminables contrôles.

Pourtant coupée du monde pendant un mois et demi, je n'eus pas le réflexe de prendre un journal pour m'informer de l'avancée du procès, ni d'écouter les informations sur les chaînes diffusées pendant le vol. Je mis mon casque sur les oreilles et écoutai trois opéras que j'avais téléchargés sur mon portable et dont je devais travailler les rôles à l'atelier d'art lyrique. Me réfugier dans la musique était assez logique, ce qui l'était moins était de songer encore à ma carrière musicale alors que ma situation était pour les années à venir fort compromise. Mais rien n'avait été raisonnable dans mon départ, pas plus les causes qui m'y avaient poussée que les conséquences qu'il entraînerait. Ce fut ainsi que je me présentai aux frontières des Etats-Unis : prête à me faire arrêter et sans aucune nouvelle d'Edward mis à part son appel au secours désespéré.

Mon arrestation fut rapide et discrète. Je fus conduite par deux femmes armées à la police de l'aéroport mais on ne chercha pas à me menotter. Les rôles de chacun étaient clairement cloisonnés. Et le leur consistait à ne pas me laisser entrer libre sur le territoire, peu importait mon crime. Aucun interrogatoire ne fut mené, on me laissa patienter dans une cellule de verre. Je demandai à récupérer ma valise, ce que j'obtins sans difficulté. Je restai là, en transit, dans mon box, et personne ne fit attention à moi jusqu'à l'arrivée deux heures plus tard des officiers de la police de L.A. Ils signèrent un certain nombre de documents et me signifièrent mes droits par la formule habituelle. Mon passeport fut confisqué et je fus cette fois attachée par les poignets et conduite sous bonne escorte jusqu'à la voiture de service. J'avais demandé à voir mon avocat, maître Bercher, s'il se trouvait encore à L.A. ou celui d'Edward. On m'apprit en chemin que ce-dernier m'attendrait au poste de police.

Dans le lent trafic qui nous menait au centre ville, je laissai affluer en moi les multiples sensations liées à mon retour. Excitation, remords, anxiété, impatience, tout était imbriqué et dominé par le désir brûlant de revoir Edward. Je réfléchis aussi au calendrier des évènements. Il y avait peu de chance que le verdict du troisième procès ait déjà été prononcé, les vacances d'été ayant retardé le processus. Je dois aussi avouer ici que même si j'avais scrupuleusement obéi à John en ne lisant plus la presse et en n'allumant plus la télévision, j'avais tout de même continué de lorgner sur les gros titres des magazines. J'avais quelques excuses : un kiosque à journaux m'attendait chaque matin à proximité de la bouche de métro que j'empruntais pour me rendre à l'atelier. Si un verdict avait été rendu, il aurait figuré à la une, ce que je n'avais pas constaté. Edward devait donc encore comparaître libre au procès, pouvoir bénéficier de l'appartement et de ce fait, recevoir des visites. Je réalisai toutefois à quel point j'étais naïve de penser qu'on pouvait me laisser le voir. J'allais de mon côté suivre la longue procédure judiciaire. Même en cas de libération sous caution, je ne serais pas, vu les chefs d'accusation à mon encontre, autorisée à avoir un quelconque contact avec mon « complice ». Encore une fois, j'avais agi de manière totalement inconséquente, mais qu'importe ! Je m'approchais de lui.

Arrivée à l'immeuble du L.A.P.D je fus amenée par les deux officiers dans un bureau où m'attendait l'avocat. Ma naïveté n'ayant d'égale que mon audace, je ne le laissai pas parler et je demandai à être aussitôt conduite auprès d'Edward. Il fit preuve de beaucoup d'égard, pour me saluer et me forcer à m'asseoir, ce qui n'était guère dans sa nature.

─ Mademoiselle Rivière, dit-il, je n'ai pas à vous expliquer combien votre décision de revenir sur le sol américain est dépourvue de bon sens et de logique. Vous en êtes certainement consciente et je crains que toute parole qui s'adresse à votre raison n'atteigne qu'à peine votre cerveau. Mais j'ai besoin, Jeanne, que vous m'écoutiez calmement et que vous entendiez très distinctement ce que j'ai à vous dire.

Je voulus l'interrompre, mais il m'en empêcha en posant sa main sur mon épaule. A nouveau, cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

─ Je vais essayer, reprit-il, d'être le plus factuel possible, il me semble que c'est ainsi qu'il faut que je procède avec vous pour présenter les évènements de ces dernières semaines.

Le ton de sa voix, son regard ne me rassurèrent pas. Je sentis que quelque chose d'inquiétant était arrivé et je commençai à m'agiter nerveusement sur ma chaise.

─ Depuis sept semaines, Edward ne s'alimente plus. Je ne peux guère appeler cela une grève de la faim car il n'a, à aucun moment, manifesté l'intention de la rendre publique ou d'exprimer une quelconque revendication. Il a juste cessé de manger. C'est Holly qui s'en est aperçue la première. Depuis sa sortie de prison, elle lui prépare ses repas, soit directement dans l'appartement soit chez elle. Elle vient donc le voir tous les jours, mais ne déjeune pas avec lui. Elle s'en va juste après lui avoir apporté ou cuisiné les plats. Au début, il mangeait, ou du moins le pensait-elle, car elle ne retrouvait plus rien dans le réfrigérateur. Puis elle a constaté qu'il en laissait la moitié. Elle lui en a fait la réflexion et il a juste évoqué une indisposition passagère. Elle s'est véritablement inquiétée lorsqu'elle a remarqué qu'il avait bouché le broyeur en y jetant les restes de nourriture. Alors elle est restée avec lui pour le voir manger, et c'est là qu'elle a vu qu'il ne touchait à rien. Elle a tout essayé pour le raisonner mais il s'obstina et lui demanda de ne plus venir apporter de repas. Holly affolée en a aussitôt parlé à Harry qui a tout tenté, lui aussi, avant de s'en référer à moi. J'ai souhaité avant tout que rien ne filtre dans les médias ni ne transparaisse lors des audiences. Oui, je sais, vous allez encore me maudire, mademoiselle Rivière, mais mon expérience m'a montré que cette attitude n'est pas toujours appréciée positivement par un jury populaire. Au début de son jeûne, il fit bonne figure, mais au bout de quatre semaines, il a commencé à montrer des signes de faiblesse et les autorités avec mon accord ont prétexté un coup de froid pour justifier son absence au procès. Depuis, il se déroule sans lui et personne ne se doute de la vraie nature de son absence. Ce serait un véritable scandale pour l'administration de L.A. si cela se savait. « Après trois procès, la justice laisse mourir de faim un probable innocent », imaginez les gros titres et les retombées.

Je n'imaginais rien du tout. La pièce tournait autour de moi et je m'accrochai à la table qui me séparait de l'avocat pour ne pas tomber de ma chaise.

─ Nous l'avons hospitalisé de force. Je vous évite les détails des conditions de ce transfert, car les droits de l'homme ont été malmenés. On l'a alimenté par perfusion mais systématiquement Edward l'arrachait, puis une sonde a été posée, contre sa volonté. Très vite, il n'a plus été en état de s'opposer aux soins. Il est passé de la phase II à la phase III, appelée aussi terminale (il appuya ce mot), plus rapidement que les médecins ne le pensaient au vu de sa morphologie. Ils supposent qu'avant de cesser de s'alimenter, Ed était déjà dans un état de faiblesse générale. Cette évolution signifie que son organisme, après avoir puisé les lipides et les glucides pour continuer à assurer sa survie, commence à attaquer les protéines. D'où la détérioration du corps.

Il marqua une pause, pour s'assurer que je comprenais bien tout ce qu'il me disait. Je ne manifestai aucune réaction mise à part la crispation de mes doigts sur la table dont les phalanges blanchissaient au rythme des annonces de l'avocat.

─ Il a perdu la vision de soixante-dix pour cent d'un œil et l'autre ne va guère mieux. Il n'a plus de sensation dans sa main gauche. Depuis deux jours, les reins sont malades et il délire. Son pronostic vital est désormais engagé même si les médecins ne peuvent pas encore se prononcer sur l'irréversibilité des lésions. Le verdict de son procès doit être prononcé demain, dans la totale ignorance de son état si toutefois rien ne s'ébruite entre temps. Votre présence sur le sol américain n'arrange pas les affaires d'Edward, ou ce qu'il reste de lui. Mais, on ne peut pas faire comme si vous n'étiez pas là. Votre cas est complexe, et le juge devra certainement bouleverser le calendrier du procès s'il veut prendre en compte votre témoignage et votre mise en accusation. Il faut aussi que de notre côté, nous fabriquions une raison valable à votre retour.

Imperturbablement, je répétai que mon seul désir était de voir Edward.

─ Vous m'avez mal compris, Jeanne. Il n'en est pas question, pas avant le verdict. Pour le procureur, il faut que nous inventions un prétexte à votre présence sur le sol américain, et nous n'avons que quelques minutes pour le faire. Au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, vous êtes dans les locaux de la Police, sous le coup d'un mandat d'arrêt. Il faut que vous redescendiez sur terre, jeune fille.

Il m'était impossible de raisonner, ni de lui imposer ma volonté autrement qu'en martelant inlassablement mon unique requête, encore moins de lui révéler que j'avais entendu la voix d'Edward crier à l'aide. La seule pensée qui m'obsédait était que je ne pouvais répondre à cet appel qui, à l'écoute des faits des derniers jours, m'apparaissait encore plus désespéré et pressant que je ne m'étais imaginée.

L'avocat se leva, fit les cent pas dans la pièce et réfléchit pour moi.

─ Vous revenez parce que vous n'avez tout d'abord rien à vous reprocher. Vous vous tenez à disposition de la justice, prête à témoigner au procès si on vous le demande. Ensuite, vous prétextez qu'il était temps pour vous de revenir afin de revoir vos amis à L.A.

─ Je n'ai pas d'amis ici, eus-je la force de dire. Je viens à peine d'intégrer l'atelier d'art lyrique et je n'ai pas de congé officiel.

─ Maître Bercher s'occupe de ce dernier détail. Quant à vos amis, il est temps pour vous de vous socialiser.

─ Harry Winberg, je peux dire que je désirai revoir Harry et son épouse…

─ Très bien, Harry fera l'affaire même si je préférais que vous choisissiez une personne sans relation avec Edward.

Il fit une pause pour réfléchir.

─ A la rigueur, reprit-il, on peut tout à fait imaginer qu'il soit devenu une personne importante pour vous après ce que vous avez vécu…

─ Et Joyce Herschaw…

─ Parfait ! Vous voyez que vous devenez raisonnable. Attendons de voir ce que propose l'accusation quant à votre témoignage dans le procès en cours. Il sera toujours temps de travailler sur celui-ci lorsqu'on connaîtra la décision du juge. On va bientôt venir vous interroger. Je sors pour régler quelques détails et je reviens dès qu'ils seront prêts à vous entendre.

Je lui demandai une nouvelle fois à revoir Edward. Il soupira longuement sans me répondre et sortit téléphoner dans le couloir. Je n'eus que très peu de temps pour repenser aux différentes informations données par l'avocat. Les mots « phase terminale », « irréversibilité », et « délire » se bousculaient dans ma tête. Il ne me semblait pas avoir entendu un seul élément positif ou encourageant concernant l'état de santé d'Edward. Cependant, je me refusai à penser que tout pouvait se finir ainsi. Il m'avait appelée la nuit dernière et j'avais la conviction que ma présence à ses côtés le sauverait.

Les équipes du procureur ne tardèrent pas à arriver et me questionnèrent sur ma venue. Je m'en tirai relativement bien en répétant la version que l'avocat d'Edward avait élaboré pour moi. Je réussis, je ne sais comment, à ne pas montrer mon abattement.

Etant sous mandat d'arrêt, je comparus le soir même pour une première audience qui devait statuer sur une libération sous caution. Je fus libérée le soir même moyennant le versement de dix mille dollars. J'eus le sentiment que personne ne voulait plus entendre parler de l'affaire Fairfax-Mason tant la séance fut expédiée et la somme d'argent dérisoire par rapport à celle qu'avait dû régler Edward. Il faut aussi reconnaître que l'avocat fut éloquent et que je fus aidée par la venue d'Harry Winberg qui s'engagea à payer et à m'héberger. C'est ainsi que sous le coup du décalage horaire, après une journée interminable, je m'écroulai sur le lit de Pacific Palisades qui m'avait, il y a un an de cela, déjà servi de refuge.

20

Le lendemain, assise dans la cuisine près d'Harry et de son épouse, je pus regagner des forces et puiser un peu de réconfort dans leur présence. Quelle joie aurions-nous pu éprouver lors de ces retrouvailles s'il n'y avait pas eu l'angoisse de savoir Edward si souffrant et celle de ne pas pouvoir être à ses côtés !

Je leur parlais de ma vie à Paris, de John également, sans évoquer toutefois la vraie nature de nos relations. Je n'aurais d'ailleurs pas pu trouver les mots convenables pour la décrire. En fuyant comme je l'avais fait, je ne me sentais pas coupable de l'avoir trahi, mais je l'avais sans soute laissé dans l'incompréhension la plus totale et dans l'inquiétude. L'obligation de répondre à l'appel d'Edward dépassait tout sentiment de compassion que j'aurais pu éprouver pour John. Je comprenais qu'il m'en tînt rigueur. Si un jour il me demandait pourquoi j'étais soudainement partie cette nuit-là, je n'évoquerais pas l'appel d'Edward que son esprit rationnel rejetterait, je lui répondrais « parce que c'est ainsi » et lui demanderais de me pardonner. Mais ce matin, dans la cuisine d'Harry et de son épouse, je ne souhaitai pas me justifier et je confiai lâchement à ses parents le soin de le rassurer.

Mrs Winberg s'éloigna pour me laisser seul avec son mari. Il n'attendit pas mes questions pour me confirmer la gravité de l'état d'Edward. Il ne chercha pas à me cacher son inquiétude. Cependant, lorsque je l'interrogeai sur les raisons qui avaient pu le pousser à ne plus s'alimenter, il hésita à me répondre et me prit la main. Je devinai la réponse, mais je désirai tout de même l'entendre. De son côté, il souhaitait me ménager. Je dus l'encourager du regard.

─ Je crois qu'il était très malheureux, Jeanne. Très malheureux que vous ne soyez pas à ses côtés. Son avocat l'avait convaincu que c'était mieux ainsi et il n'aurait jamais toléré vous voir mêlée à cette histoire, encore moins vous savoir incarcéré, mais au fond de lui, il n'a jamais désiré que vous partiez. Il se faisait violence pour respecter votre décision et vous laisser refaire votre vie en France, il savait que c'était la seule chose raisonnable à faire. Je ne crois pas qu'il vous en ait voulu mais il souffrait atrocement. En prison, les blessures auto-infligées étaient déjà le signe d'une profonde détresse. Lorsqu'il a pu en sortir et s'est retrouvé livré à lui-même dans son appartement, il n'a, à mon avis, pas pu affronter sa solitude. Evidemment, les deux jurys indécis et cet interminable troisième procès n'ont pas arrangé son moral, mais j'ai peur que vous soyez la principale raison de son état. Je ne pouvais pas vous demander de revenir, c'était votre décision. Si j'avais su à quel point…

Je serrai sa main pour lui faire comprendre que je supportais ce qu'il venait de me dire.

─ Je vous remercie Harry pour votre franchise, mais vous ne m'apprenez rien. Tout cela je le sais. Maintenant je suis là et il faut qu'on me conduise à lui.

─ Nous devons attendre que l'avocat agisse. Faites lui confiance, même si vous ne l'appréciez guère. Il faut penser à vous, Jeanne. N'oubliez pas que vous aussi allez connaître le même sort qu'Edward. Après-demain, vous comparaîtrez et serez officiellement mise en accusation pour complicité d'assassinat.

─ A moins que le jury n'acquitte Edward. C'est bien aujourd'hui que doit avoir lieu le verdict ?

─ Avez-vous bien compris ce que vous a dit l'avocat ? Le procureur peut obtenir du juge qu'il retarde le verdict afin de vous faire témoigner. Ce procès n'en finira jamais…

Je sentis qu'Harry, lui aussi, jugeait mon retour peu propice. Il aurait certainement souhaité me voir revenir plus tôt. A nouveau, je restai silencieuse sur l'appel d'Edward, et me résignai à attendre que d'autres décident de notre sort.

Quand je repense à cette journée passée à Pacific Palisades, j'ai le sentiment qu'elle décida de ma destinée, au même titre que le jour où Harry Winberg lut mon annonce sur le panneau de liège de la High School of Music. Tout s'enchaîna très vite.

L'avocat d'Edward m'appela en milieu de matinée pour m'annoncer que le juge avait rejeté la requête du procureur de me faire témoigner. Il ne souhaitait pas retarder le verdict d'une procédure interminable. Le procureur eut juste le droit d'annoncer au jury que la « maîtresse diabolique » était de retour. Harry et moi vécûmes la scène en simultané à la télévision puisque les chaînes avaient estimé l'audimat suffisant pour diffuser en direct la dernière journée du procès. L'avocat contra en annonçant les vraies raisons de ma venue. Je ne sus comment il l'obtint, mais il montra un document de l'atelier d'art Lyrique prouvant que j'avais obtenu un congé exceptionnel pour rendre visite à Joyce Herschaw à L.A. Au milieu de l'après-midi, les jurés se retirèrent pour délibérer et nous restâmes, Harry et moi, les yeux rivés sur l'écran plasma jusqu'à l'annonce du verdict. Vers neuf heures du soir, les jurés pénétrèrent dans la salle d'audience, et pour la troisième fois, le juge demanda à leur porte-parole de se lever et de répondre aux questions relatives à la culpabilité d'Edward. Lorsqu'il annonça qu'aucune décision à l'unanimité n'avait pu être prise, il s'excusa presque. Le juge s'énerva, tapa du point sur la table, demanda à relire les résultats des votes. Cinq voix ne s'étaient pas alignées sur la tendance majoritaire, à savoir la culpabilité d'Edward. Aux douze jurés, il fit un discours véhément, et certainement peu orthodoxe pour incriminer ceux d'entre eux qui bloquaient la procédure judiciaire, mais aucun ne cilla. Le jury souverain, à nouveau, ne s'était pas prononcé. La salle était en ébullition, les commentateurs se déchaînaient. Je téléphonai aussitôt à l'avocat d'Edward, il me demanda d'être patiente, et il eut raison. Une demi-heure plus tard, le procureur annonça sur les marches du palais de justice que la ville de L.A. renonçait à poursuivre Edward Fairfax, que toutes les plaintes à son égard étaient levées et qu'il jouissait désormais d'une totale liberté. Lorsqu'un journaliste posa la question de mon arrestation, il précisa que les charges retenues contre moi tombaient d'elles-mêmes avec la décision de ne plus poursuivre Mr Fairfax. L'avocat d'Edward m'appela aussitôt pour me confirmer les décisions. Il me fit bien comprendre qu'il ne s'agissait en rien d'un acquittement puisque son innocence, et par conséquent la mienne, n'avaient pas été prononcées. Que m'importait ce détail ! Je comprenais que rien ne pouvait désormais s'opposer à notre réunion.

Vers vingt-deux heures, Harry me conduisit à la clinique du Cedars-Sinaï, au service des soins intensifs, au chevet de l'homme que j'aimais.

Quel choc fut pour moi la vision de ce corps décharné, de ce teint livide, de ce visage amaigri creusé par le jeûne, de ces avant-bras encore marqués par les lacérations ! Il avait les yeux fermés et respirait faiblement lorsque je m'approchai de lui et lui pris la main. Il réagit aussitôt en refermant ses doigts sur les miens, leva ses paupières et tourna la tête de droite à gauche à la recherche de celui ou de celle qui se trouvait à ses côtés.

─ Qui est-ce ? prononça-t-il du bout des lèvres. Qui me prend la main, je ne vois rien…

La voix était faible mais sa pointe d'autorité naturelle n'avait pas disparu. Je ne pus répondre aussitôt tant l'émotion me submergea. Je sentis ses doigts se refermer plus fermement sur ma main et chercher à en distinguer la forme et par la même en deviner le propriétaire.

─ Ce sont des mains de femme…, dit-il.

Il ne pouvait pas bouger l'autre main. De manière maladroite, de son membre valide, il remonta mon bras, jusqu'à parvenir à mon cou.

─ Je connais ces doigts, ce bras si fin, ce ne peut…

─ Edward, parvins-je enfin à prononcer, c'est moi, Jeanne. Je suis revenue près de toi…

─ Jeanne…Ce n'est pas possible… Ce doit être un rêve…une de ces hallucinations…Es-tu une illusion, un fantôme venu pour me hanter ?

─ Non, c'est bien moi, Edward, dis-je en embrassant sa peau près de son oreille, puis sa joue, et le coin de sa bouche. C'est moi tout entière et je ne te quitterai plus.

─ Quel beau rêve suis-je en train de faire ! C'est si réel ! Je peux te toucher, recevoir tes baisers, je voudrais que jamais cela ne cesse !

─ Cela ne cessera pas. Ne parle plus, économise tes forces.

J'embrassai sa bouche sèche, craquelée et pâle.

─ Sens-tu mon souffle et ma chaleur, dis-je, tu ne rêves pas, mon amour, je suis à tes côtés.

─ Je suis mort et tu me rejoins au paradis, c'est cela…

─ Je ne reviens pas d'entre les morts, mais de Paris où j'ai mon propre appartement et je chante à l'Opéra.

─ Je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer de tels détails même dans mes rêves les plus fous…dit-il en s'accordant enfin le droit de sourire.

Je crois qu'à cet instant, il comprit que j'étais bien réelle. Il essaya de relever le haut de son corps pour m'enlacer de son seul bras, mais il n'en eut guère la force et retomba sur son oreiller dans un râle de douleur.

─ Jeanne, viens ! Serre-toi contre moi. J'espérais tant ce moment ! Je ne peux même pas te voir, ni t'enlacer comme il faut !

Je sentais ses larmes s'écouler sur mon cou et son corps être secoué de spasme.

─ Qu'ont-ils fait de nous, mon amour ! Ils vont t'arrêter, tu ne peux pas être là…

─ Calme-toi, Edward. Tu es libre, m'entends-tu, le procureur renonce au procès ! Il ne peut plus rien nous arriver.

─ Que dis-tu ? Ils m'ont reconnu innocent ? C'est cela ? Dis-moi Jeanne !

─ C'est tout comme, mon amour. (je ne voulus pas rentrer dans les détails, trop d'émotions le submergeaient).

─ Et toi ?

─ Pour moi aussi, ne t'inquiète pas. Il faut penser à reprendre des forces maintenant. Tu es si faible !

─ Oui, je suis faible…J'ai été faible…Je ne pouvais plus supporter tout cela, Jeanne ! Tu me manquais tant…Lorsque j'ai appris ton départ, j'étais désespéré…je t'en ai voulu. Me pardonneras-tu ?…Je t'aimais mal lorsque je pensais te garder égoïstement à mes côtés. Il fallait que je te laisse refaire ta vie… que tu deviennes une grande artiste ! Mais je n'ai pas eu la force de continuer à vivre…tout seul dans cet appartement, je..

─ Chut ! Tais-toi maintenant.

Je séchai ses larmes de mes baisers. Parler l'avait épuisé, des gouttes de sang perlaient de ses lèvres gercées. Il ferma les yeux et sa tête retomba de côté sur l'oreiller. Je fus prise de panique et appelai aussitôt l'infirmière. Edward revint à lui quelques minutes plus tard qui me semblèrent une éternité. On m'expliqua qu'il ne fallait plus le fatiguer, que cela ne faisait qu'aggraver son état. On me suggéra de m'éloigner pour la nuit, mais je tins bon. J'obtins de rester près de lui dans le fauteuil à condition que je ne cherche pas à lui parler ni à lui répondre. Qu'importe ! J'étais certaine que d'être à ses côtés suffirait à le sauver. Je passais enfin ma première nuit près d'Edward, attentive à chacune de ses respirations, au moindre de ses mouvements : je veillais sur sa vie.

Durant cette nuit, je ne m'assoupis que quelques minutes. Dans mon court sommeil, je fis un rêve : j'étais à l'hôpital, à côté d'Edward, dans le même fauteuil où je m'étais endormie, lorsque je l'entendis prononcer ces mots : « Je l'ai tuée, j'ai tué Martha, Jeanne ! Je l'ai tuée ! »…

Je me réveillai en sursaut et tournai ma tête vers Edward. Il était agité. Sa tête bougeait de droite à gauche. Je tâtai son front, il était chaud. J'appelai l'infirmière et en attendant, j'appliquai un serviette humide. Il voulut parler mais je ne compris pas ce qu'il voulait dire. J'étais inquiète, l'infirmière tardait. Elle arriva enfin, et calmement, augmenta la vitesse du goutte à goutte. Elle m'expliqua que depuis quelques jours son sommeil était perturbé, et que c'était dû à l'épuisement de ses réserves en protéines. Elle me regarda plus attentivement et me demanda :

─ Vous êtes Jeanne, n'est ce pas ?

─ Oui, répondis-je surprise.

─ Il y a deux nuits, il n'a pas arrêté de vous appeler. On a mis du temps à le calmer.

─ Deux nuits, dites-vous, vous en êtes certaine ?

Cela correspondait exactement à la nuit où j'avais entendu la voix d'Edward. Je fus troublée.

─ Oui, certaine, me répondit-elle. Nous sommes très attentifs à toute évolution du comportement car cela montre souvent une détérioration des fonctions cognitives due au manque de protéines. Ce ne sont pas des rêves, mais des bouffées délirantes. Cela va s'aggraver si ses taux ne remontent pas.

─ Ses taux ? Quels taux ?

─ Protéines, lipides, glucides. Jusqu'ici, ils ne font que baisser. S'ils ne remontent pas aujourd'hui, j'ai peur…

Ce qu'elle me dit me bouleversa. Toutefois, Edward semblait plus calme et dormir d'un sommeil plus paisible. Je m'assis dans le fauteuil et attendis son réveil sans m'assoupir. Dès qu'il ouvrit les yeux, il tendit la main vers moi et je fus là pour la lui prendre et me coucher près de lui. Il voulut parler mais je le raisonnai en lui expliquant que cela lui était défendu tant que son corps ne montrerait pas des signes encourageants.

Affirmer que cette remarque fit son effet est exagéré et présomptueux. Cependant, si la première prise de sang réalisée en début de matinée fut mauvaise, la deuxième, effectuée deux heures après, montra quelques changements. Les taux augmentaient pendant que la créatine secrétée par ses reins diminuait. C'était infime, des centièmes de milligramme, trop peu pour susciter l'optimisme des médecins. Mais j'étais certaine que l'état d'Edward ne pouvait que s'améliorer. Les progrès furent confirmés par les analyses de l'après-midi et de la soirée. En réglant la perfusion pour la nuit, l'infirmière avec qui j'avais parlé la veille me sourit. Pendant toute cette journée, je n'avais pas quitté Edward une seule seconde et le forçais à se taire dès qu'il s'agitait pour parler. Le lendemain, les analyses furent encore plus encourageantes et les médecins, après s'être longuement réunis, admirent que le pronostic vital n'était plus engagé et que la détérioration de certains tissus n'était plus jugée irréversible. Il fallait cependant attendre plusieurs jours avant de connaître les séquelles exactes. Ils m'annoncèrent leur diagnostic, dans le couloir de l'hôpital où ils m'avaient demandé d'attendre. Je courus alors jusqu'à la chambre d'Edward, et la première chose que je lui dis, fut de l'autoriser à parler. Il comprit et me sourit. Je me couchai sur le lit contre lui et nous nous serrâmes l'un contre l'autre.

─ A Paris, tu as dû rencontrer beaucoup de jeunes gens, me dit-il après quelques minutes.

Sa voix était encore faible et pâteuse, mais le ton ferme et déterminé.

─ Beaucoup, la capitale est en pleine.

─ Des bien plus beaux que moi, bien plus valides !

─ Certainement, ils jouissent en France d'une très bonne santé. C'est le climat qui veut ça, et peut-être aussi leur système de sécurité sociale, bien plus égalitaire que le nôtre.

─ Tu vivais seule dans ton appartement ?

─ John Winberg m'a rejointe.

─ John ! Le fils d'Harry ! Ce jeune blanc bec sorti du berceau !

Il s'agita sur le lit et essaya de se relever et de m'éloigner, mais sa main handicapée le gênait. Il jura, contraint de se laisser torturer sans pouvoir bouger. J'estimai qu'il était nécessaire d'évacuer ce sujet tout en prenant un certain plaisir à aiguiser sa jalousie. Ne l'avait-il pas assez fait avec Esther ? Je n'eus donc pas beaucoup pitié de lui.

─ John a grandi, dis-je, il est devenu très beau, un profil de seigneur florentin, avec de belles boucles brunes et un teint bronzé. En fort bonne santé également.

─ Que faisais-tu avec lui ? Réponds-moi, tu te complais à me torturer !

─ Rien qui vaille la peine d'en parler.

─ Mais tu as couché avec lui !

─ Je ne te dis pas qu'il ne s'est rien passé. Il m'a aidée, a été là quand ce fut difficile…

─ Donc il t'attend et quand je serai à nouveau sur pied, tu repartiras à ses côtés…

─ Jamais je ne traverserai l'atlantique pour lui. Je ne l'aime pas, il ne m'aime pas non plus. Il a voulu me sauver de ton emprise mais je n'ai pas besoin d'être sauvée, je n'ai pas besoin de protecteur, je veux vivre avec un homme qui soit mon égal, et non qui me domine ou me dicte ce qui est bien ou mal. J'ai mon propre jugement, je l'ai toujours eu, je n'accepterai pas que quelqu'un s'impose en censeur. John est aussi insensible qu'un bloc de pierre. Il a rompu avec sa petite amie car il ne la jugeait pas digne de la vie qu'il souhaitait mener, et pourtant il l'aimait. Crois-tu que cet homme soit pour moi ?

─ Personne ne t'enfermera dans une cage, petit oiseau frivole, répondit-il d'un air bougon. Pas même moi.

J'eus peur de l'avoir blessé avec ma franchise et de perdre son estime après lui avoir appris mon histoire avec John. Je me détachai de lui, pensant rejoindre mon fauteuil, mais il me retint.

─ Ne t'en vas pas, femme infidèle ! Mes taux sont encore très bas.

─ Et comment feras-tu lorsque tu auras retrouvé tes forces ? Je dois finir ma formation à l'opéra de Paris. Je ne pourrais plus être ta secrétaire.

─ Je n'ai pas besoin d'une secrétaire…, ronchonna-t-il.

─ Alors nous ne nous verrons plus. Nos carrières ne nous le permettront pas. Nous pourrons nous envoyer des mails, des textos…

─ Je n'ai que faire de tes mails… Je veux une femme, une femme qui partage ma vie.

─ Tu en trouveras…

─ Je n'en veux qu'une. Celle que j'aime. Et c'est toi, monstrueuse créature.

Il chercha mes lèvres pour les presser contre les siennes.

─ Veux-tu encore d'un invalide aveugle ? demanda-t-il craintivement.

─ Oui, mon amour, je le veux plus que tout.

─ Alors dès que je quitterai cet hôpital, je partirai avec toi à Paris. Je ne veux plus de ce monde…

Nous dûmes être très patients avant de quitter le monde dont ne voulait plus Edward car son état, s'il montrait des signes d'amélioration à chaque analyse, nécessitait des soins et une vigilance quotidienne. Les infirmières m'avaient aménagé un lit dans sa chambre et je passais mes jours et mes nuits à ses côtés.

Six semaines après mon retour, il put sortir de l'hôpital et revenir dans sa maison des collines de L.A. Nous franchîmes ensemble le seuil, moi le soutenant d'un côté, et lui se guidant avec sa canne blanche. Sa vue fut longue à recouvrer, son œil gauche perdit définitivement cinquante pour cent de sa vision, mais de l'œil droit, il distinguait chaque jour les objets de manière plus distincte. En revanche, il ne retrouva pas l'usage de sa main gauche et l'avant bras était très atrophié. Elle pendait mollement le long de son corps ce qu'il assumait difficilement. Pour avoir vu à la télévision française un humoriste français souffrir du même handicap, je lui conseillai de la laisser dans sa poche pour se donner une contenance. Associée à la canne, cette posture lui donna une allure de dandy tout à fait séduisante. Quoi qu'il en dise.

La famille de Martha Mason engagea un procès au civil contre Edward. Il ne chercha pas à se battre, ni à négocier. Il fut reconnu coupable et dut verser dix millions de dollars à ses parents. La maison fut vendue et une part importante de la fortune d'Edward disparut avec cette affaire. Ce procès se déroula sans nous car trois semaines après la sortie de l'hôpital, nous quittâmes définitivement le sol américain dans l'intention de ne plus jamais y revenir.

Mon appartement parisien fut notre foyer et notre nid d'amour durant les deux années que je passai à l'atelier d'Art lyrique. Mon absence de neuf semaines ne me porta pas préjudice, grâce aux négociations habiles de l'avocat d'Edward mais surtout à l'aimable entregent de Joyce Herswhaw. Je ne serai jamais assez reconnaissante à cette géniale artiste d'avoir été pour moi ma bonne fée. Edward et moi nous mariâmes quelques semaines après notre arrivée en France avec pour seuls invités nos témoins : Harry Winberg et Judith Moreau. Les médias mirent un certain temps à nous débusquer et nous fûmes assez peu incommodés par leur présence, parfois en bas de l'immeuble, parfois à la sortie de mes cours. Nous arrivions à la gérer. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire qu'ils respectaient notre vie mais nous faisions si peu de choses pour attirer l'attention qu'ils finirent pas se lasser. A la fin de ma formation, nous quittâmes la France pour l'Italie où nous sommes installés depuis six ans.

Cela fait maintenant huit ans que nous sommes mariés et que nous construisons ensemble la vie qui nous ressemble. Edward a mis du temps à remettre le pied dans l'industrie du cinéma. A notre arrivée à Paris, il ne voulait plus en entendre parler, mais, petit à petit, il prit conscience que sa passion était intacte, non comme acteur mais comme réalisateur et peut-être même décuplée par les longs mois où il compensait par l'imagination sa vision défaillante. Ses sens étaient davantage mobilisés, son oreille toujours aux aguets, et lorsqu'il achevait ses promenades parisiennes, il revenait à l'appartement, ou allait me chercher à la sortie de l'Atelier, la tête pleine d'images et d'idées. Il monta sa société de production en Italie et dès la première année, fut à l'origine de nombreux projets dont l'un vient d'être présenté au festival de Cannes. Le public et la profession, de ce côté-ci de l'atlantique, l'ont accepté tel qu'il est, sans chercher à refaire son procès. Des articles désagréables paraissent encore, pointant du doigt son passé sulfureux, mais je lui ai appris, avec le temps, à ne plus y faire attention. Il va bientôt réaliser son premier film basé sur un scénario co-écrit avec Emma Broadwick.

Quant à moi, j'obtins, à ma sortie de l'atelier d'art lyrique, un contrat à la Scala de Milan pour trois ans, d'où notre installation à Bergame, et depuis je me produis sur les scènes de multiples capitales européennes. Bergame reste notre pied à terre mais nous voyageons beaucoup ou du moins jusqu'à ces derniers temps car j'attends notre premier enfant qui doit naître dans quelques semaines. Nous ne pouvons être plus heureux.

Nous ne parlons pas du passé, de cet événement tragique qui nous marqua pourtant si profondément. Je n'ai jamais posé de question à Edward sur l'argent qu'il avait retiré la veille de la mort de Martha Mason. Cela ne me tourmente pas et je n'attends pas d'explication de sa part. S'il me la donnait, je l'écouterais sans juger. Cela appartient à un temps que nous ne souhaitons pas revivre. Pour autant, j'ai écrit ces pages qui m'ont fait replonger dans les tourments mais aussi les émois de notre histoire. Je les destine à notre enfant. Un jour, il sera amené à entendre tant de choses fausses, tant de médisances et d'horreur qu'il ne saura plus où est la vérité. Je veux qu'il lise la mienne. Anouilh a écrit « il y a l'amour. Puis il y a la vie, son ennemie ». Je ne souhaite pas m'ériger en contre-exemple mais le nôtre a déjoué les pièges qu'elle nous tendait, je ne sais à quel prix.

J'écris ces dernières lignes après avoir appris une très triste nouvelle. Ce n'est pas ainsi que je souhaitais clore mes mémoires, mais là encore, la vie est cruelle et j'en apporte à nouveau le témoignage. Nous avons reçu il y a quelques jours un appel téléphonique d'Harry nous annonçant le décès de son fils dans un accident de voiture sur une piste à l'est du Tchad.

J'avais repris contact avec John peu après notre arrivée à Paris dans l'intention de lui annoncer notre mariage, mais ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour renouer un lien que j'avais brutalement brisé. J'avais laissé un message sur sa boîte mail, je savais par Harry qu'il était reparti en Afrique pour de nouvelles missions humanitaires. Il mit longtemps à me répondre. Sans approuver ma décision, il ne fit aucune remarque exprimant sa contrariété ou suscitant la mienne. Depuis, nous échangions une correspondance régulière marquée par les évènements importants de notre vie. Dans son ultime message, il me décrivait les paysages africains où les couchers de soleil rivalisent avec les aubes lumineuses, la terre rouge qui dévore tout, et rend les cultures impossibles. Il ne pouvait se douter qu'elle serait aussi son tombeau.

Edward part demain pour L.A assister à la cérémonie en hommage à John. Mon état m'interdit de prendre l'avion et je ne pourrai être aux côtés d'Harry, de son épouse et de leurs deux filles pour les prendre dans mes bras et les réconforter. Edward est anxieux, à la fois de me laisser seule si près du terme de ma grossesse, et de retourner pour la première fois sur le sol américain, mais il sait à quel point c'est important pour Harry et aussi pour moi.

John voulait me savoir heureuse, il peut être rassuré, je le suis, c'est le plus bel hommage que je puisse lui faire.


End file.
